The Champion s Ladies
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Tras derrotar al Team Flare. Ash Ketchum es ahora conocido como el Defensor de Kalos, un titulo que le costo sangre, literalmente. Con su recorrido por Kalos interrumpido de momento, Ash se da tiempo para compartirlo con su primera novia; Serena. Pero Ash debe aprender que los campeones son verdaderos trofeos para mas de una mujer. Ash/Harem masivo. Ya sabes por donde vamos.
1. Prologo: Stop The Doomsday

_Saludos de nuevo queridos lectores de fanfiction nuevamente eh venido a mostrarles este nuevo proyecto. Algunos que siguen mis trabajosdirán: ¡Sato! Qué hay de los otros fics, que hay con aquellos proyectos que no tienen más de uno o dos capítulos. Bueno es que es difícil atender tantos fics pero también considero la oportunidad que tengo y lainspiración que a veces es evasiva, a veces no hay inspiración ni iniciativa, o simplemente el interés por el fic se ve reducido y cuando no hay gusto, no hay trabajo y tienes que tener gusto por escribirlo, sentirlo para que puedas hacer embonar las cosas y que estas salgan adelante o no habrá progreso no importa cuánto le quieras invertir._

_Por otro lado están lo que llamamos oferta y demanda. A medida de la oferta viene la demanda de mi producto y creo que algunos autores manejan así sus entregas. Intento compensar las cosas aunque no sea tan fácil. De todos modos esto será de gran ánimo para quienes siguen mi fic "Fetiches" pues sabrán bien de lo que estoy hablando._

_Muy Bien, vayamos al grano; este es un fic del tipo Harem. Sí. Así como lo han oído, este es un fanfiction donde AshKetchum, inesperadamente después de una gran aventura; consigue hacerse de un Harem. Normalmente estas historias tienden a seguir arquetipos muy mediocres respecto a complejidad de trama, por no olvidar las incoherencias que se vislumbran y el acomedido relleno que traen consigo; en un intento por emular las situaiones vistas en animes de este tipo principalmente. Sin embargo, quisiera ser un poco original y poder doblar las reglas, metiendo una trama lógica hasta un punto agradable, es decir; sin demasiada fantasía y tampoco tan aterrizada en la realidad, pues si bien no me falla la memoria la poligamia esta legalmente prohibida en varios países como Japón así que pongámonos algo liberales, de acuerdo. _

_El reto aquí, es mostrarles algo fuera de lo ordinario. Bueno, creo que es suficiente por el momento, pasen al fic y disfruten de la historia y si no es mucha molestia un review o una adición a favoritos o seguimiento seria bien recibido. Bien pasemos entonces al fic y disfrutemos de este trabajo._

.

.

_N.A: Lo de ley, los personajes y el universo de Pokemon son propiedad respectiva de Satoshi Tajiri y la marca Nintendo. Yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes del anime para este fic sin fines de lucro, meramente para entretenimiento de Fans hecho por un Fan. El siguiente material contiene descripción de situaciones ficticias de alto volumen cuyo material podría no ser de agrado para algunos lectores, invito a tomar las medidas necesarias y por favor, si el trabajo no te gusta, por favor solo sal de este fic y busca otro de tu dejemos las formalidades. _

.

.

.

**-Las damas del campeón-**

.

.

By Sato Vampire.

.

.

_Tema sugerido para escuchar mientas lees este prologo: Arrival OST - Halo 4 Soundtrack_

.

.

/

.

.

La batalla se encontraba en su punto más acalorado y porque no decirlo másemocionante e impactante, o por lo menos eso diríamos nosotros, pero desde la perspectiva de Ash Ketchum, el posteriormente conocido como "Héroe o Defensor de Kalos"; esta era la situaciónmás peligrosa que haya enfrentado alguna vez en cualquiera de sus aventuras hasta el momento.

Como actual elegido por los legendarios y deidades del mundo Pokemon, su viaje se ha visto coincidido junto a eventos donde su participación ha sido destacada a lo largo de los últimos años. Y ahora en Kalos no había excepciones, salvo quizá…por la forma en que el deber le llamo de nuevo.

Sea por coincidencia o por destino. Ash se habíaenfrentado en el pasado a organizaciones criminales de renombre en el mundo del hampa, grupos delictivos que dominaban y oprimían desde las sombras. Personas peligrosas, frías e imbatibles, y cuyos planes siniestrosprometían daño a muchos inocentes sean humanos o pokemon por igual y cada una había ofrecido diferentes estrategias, modus operandi, ideologías y cientos de seguidores que en algunos casos les daba el poder de pequeños ejércitos.

Sin embargo, estos grupos secretos habían caído ante la intervención del elegido, acompañado de sus fieles pokemon y sus inseparables amigos. A pesar que en última instancias, estos enemigos se habían vuelto astutos, prevenidos capacitados y mucho más dispuestos a hacer lo necesario con tal de neutralizar a quien interviniese en su camino, algo que Ash tuvo mala suerte de comprobar en dichas ocasiones como lo estaban comprobando ahora.

Los enemigos del joven elegido en Kalos, eran los susodichos miembros del Equipo Flare, un grupo de matones de cuello blanco que se involucraban de una forma sigilosa y hasta cierto punto sutil y elegante en la armonía de la región con el propósito de llevar a cabo sus siniestros planes. Habían aprovechado las cualidades tecnológicas que la investigación en la región sobre las mega evoluciones, mismas que habían producido y tenían en mente planes aún más ambiciosos, en los cuales se involucraban a dos deidades del gran Partenón de Arceus: Xerneas y Yveltal.

El resultado de estos planes y el mal que conllevaría, se vieron mediamente reflejados en la Guerra de Kalos; la cual, más allá de un conflicto armado en la región,resulto ser una toma masiva de rehenes, específicamente una ciudad completa tomada de rehén. Así es; el Team Flare había capturado el corazón político de esta región. Ciudad Luminalia y el pilar de su maléfico plan; la Torre Prisma. Sede actual de su cuartel de operaciones y el mando que dirigía a las tropas, mismas que custodiaban la ciudad y mantenían a sus ciudadanos sometidos y como un seguro contra la intervención de los guardias pokemon y las demás fuerzas del orden, entre ellas la singular Guardia Real de Kalos.

La importancia de la torre Prisma no solo era por su dominio en torno a la ciudad y la posición estratégica que esta brindaba, sino la particularidad de su arquitectura y el verdadero propósito que esta tenía en sus maléficos planes: Un mecanismo instalado sobre la cima de la torre y parte de su complejo instalado por los Flare en toda la estructura que en funcionamiento conjunto, atraería a los mismísimos Xerneas y Yveltal a los cuales, ajenos de la trampa a la que se dirigirán serian apresados en el momento justo, sometidos bajo control de Flasre. Si esta operación resultaba exitosa entonces el poder combinado de aquellos dos pokemons antes enfrentados, maximizaría por diez el poder actual de dicha organización y les daría pase directo al secreto del estado Mega evolutivo permanente, mismo que utilizarían para asegurar su poderío y poner al mundo en un nuevo caos.

A pesar de lo atemorizante que sonaba todo aquello y de haber mencionado ya lo avanzado que estaba dicho objetivo, eso sin contar la ventaja que el equipo Flare tendría el control desde el principio sobre toda ciudad Luminalia, casi podría afirmar que sus planes habían sido consumados y que el caos pronto envolvería todo Kalos y posteriormente otras regiones. El Team Flare había logrado lo que ninguna otra sociedad criminal en el mundo pokemon había conseguido por más que se empeñase. El control del mundo.

Por fortuna sus planes se habíanvenido abajo casi tan pronto como estábamos narrando lo anterior. Y la torre central de Luminalia era ahora el campo de batalla de nuestra últimacontienda entre el equipo Flama y aquel quien, acompañado de sus leales amigos y de sus fieles pokemon había echado por tierra esfuerzos de esta organización criminal. Así es; este campeón de la justicia es aquel a quien los legendarios y el mismísimo Arceus hacían merecedor del título del "Elegido" el mismo a quien llaman:

.

.

¡ASH! –una voz fémina claramente desesperada o aterrada había clamado por el elegido en este mismo momento.

.

.

/

.

.

Una panorámica sobre los cielos de ciudad Luminalia nos ofrece el amanecer digno de un campo de batalla del Armagedón, quizá menos apocalíptico pero cierto es que ilustraba muy bien la situación vivida en las calles de dicha urbe. Un grupo de helicópteros realizaban un sobrevuelo en dirección hacia la torre Prisma de Luminalia, de un modo similar a como aconteció en un incidente hacía meses.

Una de las aeronaves, era perteneciente a los medios informativos, los cuales en compañía de las demás aeronaves, pertenecientes a la guarida pokemon y la guardia de Kalos, sobrevolaban en derredor de dicha superestructura en vuelo de reconocimiento a las inmediaciones del edificio. Este factor tenía una razonable causa y por ahora las cámaras de dicho equipo; corresponsal de campo, apuntaron hacia la cima del rascacielos ofreciendo una toma de primera fila a los televidentes acerca de lo acontecido, en tiempo real.

El incidente de ciudad Luminaria no solo era visto por toda Kalos, sino en otras regiones, debido a la magnitud y lo contundente que dicha noticia había generado en tan pocas horas, así que lo que ese grupo de noticias tenia a la mano, estaba siendo visto prácticamenteen varios lugares del mundo pokemon, lo que daría un considerable aporte a los eventos futuros.

De cualquier forma, las lentes de las cámaras habían apuntado hacia la cima del edificio justo en el momento para tomar en primer plano, lo que podía ser el clímax de esta nota y la posibilidad de observar el fin de esta contienda; o bien la solución de este conflicto, o una penosa nota negra.

Apenas la imagen tomo en foco a un grupo defiguras; una de ellas un pokemon en su mega-evolución…quien había aparentemente venido de improviso, otra de esas siluetas, un hombre de indumentarias extravagantes, un enmascarado que parecía cubrir su cuerpo con una suerte de capa.

Otra silueta vestía ropajes formales en un tono rojizo, gafas oscuras que impedían ver a detenidas sus ojos y un peinado rojizo como las llamas de un Pyror. El mismo hombre sujetaba con fuerza a una joven de falda roja y blusa oscura, que se veía claramente angustiada y en un situación que podrá ser una rehén. Con la misma mano sostenía un maletín metálico de pequeño tamaño y con su mano libre, que estaba extendida en su totalidad lanzaba ordenes contra otra de las siluetas la cual, era algo difícil de describir, la mejor definición sería una especie de "Mecha", visiblemente tripulado; de considerable tamaño, mucho más alto que un hombre promedio, y cuyas poderosas garras mecánicas utilizaba a razón de mazos, con los cuales intentaba aplastar a… ¡Un joven entrenador!

En efecto, se trataba de un chico de chaqueta azul y una gorra rojo carmín, mismo que luchaba por evadir los poderosos golpes del mecha que trataba de aplastarlo como si no fuera más que un vil insecto. Las últimas siluetas eran un pikachu que se encontraba zigzagueando por los alrededores en enfrentamiento con otro pokemon de gran tamaño y aspecto felino. En pocas palabras; una batalla se libraba en la cima de esa torre, y alguien en particular…había tomado la atención de un considerable número de televidentes quienes observaban dicha confrontación. Sin embargo…lo peor apenas venia.

.

.

/

.

.

Momentos antes, en la cima de la torre Luminalia el líder de los Team Flare; Sir Lysson Flare, mismo quien portaba una gabardina negra sobre su traje de tono rojizo y su matón asistente; el profesor Xero. Enfundado en dicha coraza que más que un robot, era un tipo de exoesqueleto mecánico, se encontraban frente al dispositivo de avanzada manufactura que llevaría a cabo sus maléficos planes. Sus tropas habían expulsado, sometido o neutralizado a cualquier posible amenaza, por lo que; mostrando una confianza y en cierto sentido de triunfo, se dirigió hacia la maquina apocalíptica, en la cual solo necesitaban insertar la legendaria reliquia que llevaba en manos en el recinto específico de la maquinaria. Sin embargo ellos no contaban con un problema, o mejor dicho, dos problemas.

.

.

-Finalmente…la consumación de la mayor obra de nuestras vidas; el poder de los dioses Pokemon: Xerneas e Yveltal…serán míos. Y nadie más volver a oponerse a nuestra causa. –Lysson había sostenido la reliquia que daría inicio a todo, misma que fue facilitada por su fiel asistente Xero. Desafortunadamente para ellos, su último paso se vio interrumpido por una descarga eléctrica la cual arranco dicho objeto sagrado de las manos de Lysson y arrojada de ellos.

-¡No tan rápido equipo Flare! –La voz del fácilmente reconocible "elegido" demando con firmeza.

-Jefe mire…-Xero apunto extendiendo su guante mecánico hacia donde vino tanto la amenaza como el ataque. Ambos observaron al ahora revelado Ash Ketchum y su inseparable Pikachu quienes se hallaban en la cima del acceso principal a la cima de la torre, ambos en posición de ataque y listos para la batalla.

-¡Tú de nuevo! –Lysson ya tenía el mal gusto de conocer al mocoso y cierto era que todavía no comprendía como es que siendo solo un chico tonto, había resultado ser un tremendo dolor de muelas los últimos días. De cualquier forma no iba a tolerar más numeritos del muchacho y sus mascotitas. Iba a culminar su plan, y aplastar literalmente a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. – ¡Ve! ¡Pyroar! Aniquila a esa peste –Dijo refiriéndose a Pikachu. – ¡Xero! –Mando a su subordinado

-¡Señor Lysson! –El corpulento hombre acorazado espero su orden como si de un pokemon fuese.

-¡Mata a ese niño! –Ordeno fríamente.

-¡Señor! ¡Si señor! –Xero asintió mientras estrujaba los nudillos blindados de sus puños mecánicos.

.

.

Ash no se inmuto, se había alarmado, considerablemente pero si algo aprendió aquí en Kalos, es que a diferencia de otros grupos criminales que enfrento en otras regiones, parecía que los Team Flare eran de aquellos que no se andan por las ramas a la hora de definirse como criminales. De hecho no sería la primea vez que lucharía por defender su vida, así como la de sus pokemons y amigos, al menos no en lo últimos días.

.

.

/

.

.

Serena corría por los pasillos alternadamente iluminados de la Torre Prisma. Tras de ella su pequeña Fennekin le seguía con mismo temor que la joven, pero la lealtad inquebrantable que había forjado con su entrenadora, le habían dictado seguirla y protegerla de los peligros, estos últimos días el peligro era lo que había sobrado y la pequeña zorro pokemon había estado al pendiente de su ama. Por ahora ambas habían llevado su sendero sin más incidentes que una escaramuza con dos agentes de dicha organización, a los cuales habían logrado burlar más allá de abatir en una batalla pokemon.

A pesar de que había pasado tiempo durante su recorrido y participación en la liga pokemon de Kalos, Serena realmente carecía de la experiencia en batalla que Ash ya contaba, menos la experiencia enfrentándose a grupos criminales como el equipo Flare, aunque también había que considerar lo anterior, pues como había descubierto Ash, estos matones no dudaban en lastimar a inocentes e incluso en asesinarles.

Por ahora la prioridad de la ojiazul celeste, era de llevar el portafolios que ella junto con Clemont y el señor Meyer lograron robar de los Flare, y que de acuerdo a lo que el profesor Ciprés; podría suponer una gran ayuda a terminar esto. Y quien mejor que terminar esto que Ash. Para Serena el riesgo bien lo valía, pues era una forma de demostrarle a Ash que ella podía ser de ayuda en momentos estos momento y dejar de ser una carga, termino al cual ella se refirió a si misma desde que esta pesadilla comenzó.

.

.

-¡Vamos Fennekin! Según Clemont; las escaleras a la azotea están por este lado. –Desplazándose apresuradamente por el pasillo la joven aferro el maletín a sí mismo como si la vida se le fuera si lo perdía. Pero por suerte, al menos por ahora su recorrido hacia las escaleras fue sin mayores eventos.

.

/

.

.

Serena empujo la puerta y casi al instante en salir, una ráfaga de viento la empujo lejos de la puerta la cual se cerró de golpe dejando a Fennekin adentro. La pokemon zorrita, al verse apartada de su entrenadora en posible riesgo, rasguñando la puerta y ladro intentando poder salir, pero al ver lo inútil que esto resultaba, opto por buscar una ruta alterna.

Al verse sola en ese sitio, Serena sintió un profundo pánico, pero lejos de permitir que el miedo la dominase, reunió valor para sostener el portafolio y buscar a su amigo, Ash podría necesitarlo y ella estaba dispuesta a dar su apoyo. Lamentablemente alguien mástenía otros planes.

.

.

/

.

.

Si alguna vez Ash Ketchum le había fallado al mundo, o al menos a la gente que confiaba en él, había sido en este momento. Pero tampoco podía tomar toda la culpa, simplemente la situación se había tornado demasiado sombría en un dos por tres. La victoria al parecer difícil había sido casi alcanzada tras derribar al Pyroar de Lysson con ayuda de Pikachu, Frogadier y su Lucario, el cual tras alcanzar el nivel mega, como lo había hecho el Lucario de Korrina, habían puesto en dificultades tanto a Pyroar como a Xero quien no solo enfrento a los pokemon del joven sino que el mismo Ash tuvo más de un encuentro en los que si bien la diferencia de fuerzas era abrumadora, fueron la astucia y estrategia del joven, lo que había podido compensa la desproporción de fuerza bruta a fin de sacar ventaja a su rival.

Lucario había aprovechado la situación para apoderarse de la reliquia y ahora era el quien la portaba y no daba distas de querer entregarla. Con unos cuantos golpes más a la fuerza enemiga, Ash podría dar por terminada la pelea pero en ese momento. Lysson, se había alejado del alcance del azabache,había jugado la carta definitiva. La extorsión.

Serena se sintió más inútil ahora que en cualquier otro momento. Ella no fue relativamente rival para el líder criminal quien en un sutil sometimiento, redujo a la chica y se apodero de lo que más había ella protegido; el maletín. Ahora Serena era la carta de cambio que le daría a Lysson la devolución su preciada "llave". Ash y sus pokemon no pudieron hacer más que mirar impotentes y sin nada de apoyo ni nadie que pudiera dar una ventaja, tuvo que bajar las manos y aceptar su derrota. No culpaba a Serena, ella solo quería ayudar. Se culpaba a si mismo por no haber predicho una jugada tan vil y cobarde.

.

.

-Ordena a tu perro suelte la reliquia. –Demando el malvado de Lysson que sujetaba Serena. Ash no dijo nada asistió a su pokemon en estado mega y como si leyese su mirada, el pokemo coyote se paró frente a Xero y Ash, con Pyroar a su espalda.

-Ahora devuélvemela –demando una vez más Lysson, Xero levanto la mano en espera de la reliquia. Sin embargo en el momento menos esperado. Lucario lanzo esta misma hacia el vacío. Casi de inmediato Pikachu y Frogadier intentaron someter al pokemon león pero este más astuto cargo contra los pequeños lanzándolos contra el muro de la torre. Lucario fue envestido por Pyroar siendo arrojadas por el borde al borde la torre. Y antes que esto pasar, Ash había levantado su improvisada arma, un "simple tubo" mismo que uso para aporrear a Xero en su único punto desprotegido; su cabeza. Lamentablemente todo esto fallo.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho…! ¡XERO! ¡Mátalo…hazlo pedazos! –Ebrio de rabia, Lysson ordeno a su subordinado terminase con la vida del joven entrometido.

-¡No! ¡Ash…huye! –Serena advirtió al joven quien ahora se hallaba en el suelo recuperándose del contraataque del matón.

-Intenta algo más y le rajo el cuello. –El pelirrojo, líder de los Flare había dejado el portafolio en el piso y sacado un cuchillo de alguna funda en su ropaje, el arma blanca resaltaba cerca del cuello de Serena mientras el hombre sujetaba a la chica. Ash miro esto. ¿Tan cobarde era para lastimar a su amiga; una jovencita? Ash cargo contra Lysson, pero Xero lo sujeto de inmediato y el resto...comenzaría ahora mismo.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Las aeronaves que surcaron el cielo en derredor de la torre Prisma y por consiguiente quienes veían lo que las cámaras transmitían, capturaron el momento exacto lo que aparentaba ser una ejecución con lujo de violencia. Y la brutalidad del evento seria tal, que se recordaría mucho después de ese día.

.

.

Xero, siendo el verdugo y lógicamente su enviciada mente y poco respeto por la vida ajena, hacía uso de su armadura mecánica y le estaba propinando una verdadera paliza al pobre joven quien sin poder defenderse en términos más justos, solo recibía de lleno los golpes provenientes de ese gamberro, el cual aprovechando su fuerza extra, y sujetado a su contrincante del cuello de su chaqueta lo levantaba como si este no fuese más pesado que una mochila para acto seguido lo estrellase contra el suelo de concreto.

Las garras mecánicas apresaron la ropa y carne del joven mientras este intenta baluchar contra la inconsciencia que la había generado el primer golpe mecánico y con la mano libre Xero encrespo un puño como si fuese un ariete, que fue directo hacia del joven elegido.

.

.

-¡ASH! –Serena apresada bajo Lysoon miraba impotente y aterrada como su amigo era molido a golpes por ese monstruo no solo eso. Lucario al rehusarse a devolver la reliquia habíasido lanzado fuera de la torre, mientras que ahora Pikachu y Frogadier estaban ahora sometidos bajo las zarpas del Pyroar que no vacilaría en destrozarlos a la menor acción.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte donde no te incumbe mocoso. –Lysson mascullo mientras sujetaba a Serena y se deleitaba con el dolor producido a ambos jóvenes.

.

.

En un principio, Ash intento luchar, se había prestado de su porra improvisada pero en los primero enfrentamientos solo fue un daño mínimo que Xero supo revertir sujetando a Ash y golpeándole en el vientre, después y como si fuese un acto de presunción arrebato el arma contundente y la doblo como si un alambre se tratase. Esto era más un abuso, pues la armadura le daba al de porsi corpulento hombre ventaja de más; su pelea era como un duelo entre David y Goliath, con la diferencia que Ash no tenían ninguna onda milagrosa.

En un renovado impulsor Ash se levantó, excepto sangre al escupir al suelo y después, cegado por la rabia cargo hacia su rival con intenciones de querer derribarlopor la borda. El enviste del muchacho fue con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo apenas y pudo mover uno centímetros al corpulento hombre acorazado. En respuesta Xero pateo al joven sujeto su torso con ambas manos, apresándole. Al verse sometido de brazos Ash pateo al sujeto en la cara sin mucho resultado. El gamberro tomo a Ash esta vez el joven había conseguido zafar su brazo izquierdo pero esto no sirvió de nada cuando Xero estrello a Ash de nuevo contra el suelo, seguramente a esta altura algún hueso se habría roto. Ash grito pero no dudo en responder a la agresión, lamentablemente en esta ocasión un dolor un más intenso le aporreo con saña.

Xero tenía fuerza para hacerlo pedazos literalmente, pero por alguna razón; quizá al mera tortura o la diversión que le producía ver al joven intentar luchar, impedían que acabase con esto de una vez y en su lugar se divertía martirizándolo como un niño que le arranca las alas a una mosca. Sujeto al chico de su bazo libre y como si fuese un trapo lo levanto, Ash estaba muy débil para ofrecer resistencia en esta ocasión. Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el puño mecánico encontró el rostro del joven, dando un duro derechazo que arranco la gorra del muchacho, misma que salió volando al vacío para perderse de la vista. Ash cayó al piso cerca del borde mientras miraba ahora como la sangre brotaba en una de sus cejas y saliendo de su nariz y labios, su nariz se había fractura, por lo que la hemorragia se hizo aparecer.

.

.

Las imágenes de este horror a pesar de lo brutal que podría ser, fueron vistas al menos en un lejano enfoque, pero aun así; el público no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Los mismo hermanos Meyer quienes se encontraban escondidos en algún punto de la torre Prisma estaban viendo esto por una pantalla que aun funcionaba, su padre no estaba a la vista y aun cuando Clemont sentía ganas de hacer algo al respecto, moverse en direccióna la cima y ayudar a su amigo, tenía que ver la realidad; no podría llegar a tiempo y no podía llevar a Bonnie consigo sin exponerse al peligro, menos dejarla aquí insegura y sola, en medio de territorio hostil. Solo podía tragarse las ganas de llorar de impotencia mientras Bonnie opto por dejar de ver aquello tan horrible, buscando refugio en los brazos de su hermano.

Lejos de ahí. En algún lugar de Kalos, o mejor dicho en Vaneville town. Grace; la madre de Serena miraba impactada como su hija, así como su amigo o amor secreto que misma Serena confeso ante ella en una de sus charlas por teléfono, miraba con las manos en la boca sin poder hacer nada. No menos grato fue la imagen ante los ojos de Delia Ketchum, quien cientos de kilómetros, en Pueblo Paleta; Kanto, lloraba impactada al ver como su bebe era masacrado por ese monstruo, y ella sin poder hacer nada másque llorar, siendo apoyada solo por Mr. Mime; el pokemon mimo tampoco era ajeno al daño que sufría el hijo de su ama. Esto era impensable, nunca, nunca lo pensaron siquiera posible.

Por extravagante que esto suene, el martirio que Ash pasaba y el dolor experimentado por su madre, no fue exclusivo de ella. En otros puntos distantes...en diferentes regiones a donde esta noticiaera transmitida o lo seria; conocidos, amigos y compañeros de batalla del azabache miraban en primera fila, la batalla perdida que el joven había llevado a cabo y como el precio de su falla era pagado.

Aquellos que vieron esto en su momento así como posteriormente y que compartían la amistad o la rivalidad, y quizá; otros sentimientos por el joven entrenador, quedaron aterrorizados con el espectáculo tan bárbaro que se transmitía. Sin embargo; un grupo en particular de personas fueron quizá, las únicas quienes sintieron un dolor que podría ser comparado con el que sufrían Delia, Grace y Serena. Así es, y o eran otras; que las amigas del entrenador. Todas y cada una de ellas y que veían esto en serio llegaron al borde de las lágrimas, por más que intentaran contenerlo. Sin importar donde estaban, el grado de relación que habían forjado con el joven elegido, su edad o su personalidad; todas ellas llegaron al punto de llorar al ver a su querido amigo ser pisoteado, aun a sabiendas de lo noble y bienhechor que era.

Debido a lo que parecía un inminente fin, los medios decidieron suspender la imagen de lo que ya podría ser una confinación: Que ese joven iba a encontrar su final en ese sitio y momento, sin nadie que pudiese prestarle auxilio, ni siquiera la jovencita que se encontraba sometida a solo unos metros de él. Injusticia e impunidad. Solo quedaba orar a Arceus para que tuviera clemencia de su alma. Que irónico resultaba que un joven podría causar tanto dolor de forma indirecta a tantas chicas, eso sin ser un canalla sino todo lo contrario. Solo Ash Ketchum podría ser digno de algo así.

.

.

/

.

.

De vuelta a la cima de la torre Prisma, los guardias pokemon iniciaron su ofensiva, sobre todo por la toma del edificio principal de Luminalia. Sin embargo ante sus acciones Pyroar había lanzado constantes ataques de lanzallamas a lo cual en una réplica a lo sucedido con Garchomp meses atrás, las aeronaves tuvieron que maniobrar para evitar los daños, el mismo helicóptero de la prensa tuvo que retirarsedebido a la dificultad de operar y obstruirlas maniobras de las otras aeronaves.

Con la caballería detenida por el Team Flarey su Pyroar, Xero continuo su fechoría tomando a Ash del cuello una vez más, el pobre Ketchum estaba tan golpeado que apenas y podía mantenerse en sí; un ojo morado con la ceja destrozada por el golpe directo de un nudillo la cuenca cortada, sangre derramada de la comisura de sus labios su pómulo izquierdo destrozado, eso sin sumar el resto de heridas que el joven mártir ahora mostraba, y sin embargo…su ojo sano le miraba con ira.

Xero se rio del aspecto del desdichado entrenador, aparentemente le divertía masacrar al muchacho, aun pese a lo nefasto que esto resultaba…su gracia fue compartida por Lysson quien decidió torturar un poco más al muchacho.

.

.

-Eres de admirar jovencito, pero nosotros somos mejores. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Debido a que perdiste mi reliquia tendré que buscar un premio de consolación. Supongo que tu novia será suficiente para cubrir parte de la deuda. –Lysson se rio mientras sin ninguna vergüenza sujeto uno de los senos de la joven concierta morbosidad y lo oprimió mientras ofrecía una sonrisa lascivia. A Serena esto le resulto de total indignación, además de un punzante dolor que le hizo lanzar un lamento muy escandaloso…Cosa que aun en la agonía, enfureció a Ash, denotando un claro seño de cólera impotente

-De…jala…-Demando Ash. Su espíritu de lucha moriría junto con el sino es que después de él.

-Hehehe veo que aún no captas el mensaje. De acuerdo. ¡Xero! Lanza a ese estorbo junto con sus sarnosos pokemons. Nos replegaremos en cuanto desinstalemos la máquina. –Fue su orden, e inmediato el pelirrojo de gabardina tomo a Serena junto con el portafolio con claras intenciones de retirarse.

.

.

Xero sostuvo a Ash un momento y entonces lo pensó mejor, ¿Por quéno aplastar al insecto de una vez y luego botarlo como basura? Sonrió mientras miraba a Ash renovar su forcejeo por liberarse –Te arrancare los brazos primero. –Dicho esto, tomo al elegido de los brazos, las zarpas mecánicas estaban moliendo los huesos de sus muñecas como si el joven estuviese clavado a una cruz, la debilidad le hicieron bajar la mirada en una revelación demasiado bizarra para ojos de aquellos ajenos a este mundo. Acto seguido comenzó a estirar ambos brazos hasta que el joven azabache lanzo un grito de dolor que desgarraba su garganta, Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo, aunque fuera horrible; sentía que debía de verlo. Esto era contradictorio pero no podía hacer más que mirar absorta.

¿Acaso este era el final? ¿Así es como terminaría todo? Sin embargo; antes de que el daño alcanzara más allá del irremediable fin. Una esfera de aura impacto de lleno contra la espalda del corpulentomatón y el complejo sistema motriz de la armadura, el cual al momento se vio forzado a liberar a su cautivo quien cayó de lleno al suelo rodando lejos de su verdugo. De mismo modo, un sonido metálico y un pequeño artilugio dio paso a una explosión de humo y sonido aturdidor tomo por sorpresa a los presentes y no fue pasada por alto por las aeronaves que al ver su oportunidad de volver hacia la posición enemiga emprendieron la carga. En compañía de los corresponsales de campo que de inmediato enlazaron la transmisión de la señal, esto aún podía tener buena pinta.

El ataque había tomado por sorpresa a ambos malhechores pues de inmediato Lysson miro en dirección de dónde provino dicha andanada. Ahí mismo Lucario se encontraba recargando otra ronda la cual antes de adivinarlo, disparo a Pyroar, el león pokemon uso un hiperayo para contrarrestarlo. Afortunadamente esto distrajo lo suficiente al pokemon felino para que dé improvisto un Megablaziken apareciera de la nada usando un rizo defensivo sumado a una envestida, y consiguiese derribar al pokemon león liberando con ello a Pikachu y Froakie.

Casi de inmediato. Fennekin quien había aparecido en el momento oportuno, lanzo un ataque de sorpresa hacia el líder Flare cuyas ropas al contacto con las chispas del ataque comenzaron a incendiarse. Ante la sorpresa, Lysson perdió su agarre de Serena quien al verse con una oportunidad y enojada ante el daño que les había causado más el insulto recibido, no vacilo en golpear con su codo el vientre de su opresor con todas sus fuerzas. Al ser tomado con la guardia baja no pudo reaccionar frente al contraataque de la ojiazul. Serena por su lado aprovecho la ventaja para tomar el maletín y arrebatarlo de las manos de Lysson. Él mismo, antes de emprender alguna respuesta, solo pudo ver como la jovencita descargaba un fuerte porrazo con el portafolio sobre sí mismo.

.

.

Ash se incorporó débilmente…estaba furioso…pero también estaba hecho pedazos. Posiblemente tenía lesiones de gravedad; fracturas hemorragias internas, dislocaciones en fin algo grave que reducida drásticamente sus posibilidades. Un hilo de sangre escurría de sus labios pero eso no nublo su deseo de venganza. Encaro a su agresor, Xero aparentemente estaba teniendo problemas con los sistemas mecánicos de su traje, era débil ahora, ahí estaba una ventaja. Lamentablemente Ash también lo era, no podía hacer mucho, menos…ahora que sintió un dolor punzante y agudo recorriendo su vientre. ¿O sí?

.

.

-¡Ash! –Serena alcanzo al azabache y de inmediato le insto a seguirlo, alejándose de aquellos dos oponentes y también del bode de la torre.

-Serena… –Con las fuerzas menguantes, el maltrecho azabache hizo poco por impedir que la chica de ojos celeste le tomase de la mano y se lo llevase casi a rastras lejos de ahi.

.

.

Tras haber superado su leve noqueo y de apagar el fuego en su ropa, LF decidió tomar lo necesario de su máquina y salir corriendo de ahí. Lamentablemente aquello fue imposible de alcanzar, pues un impactrueno seguido de un hidro-bomba terminó por destruir ese endiablado aparato, el cual exploto frente a su creador. Pikachu y Froakie acabaron de una vez por todas, los planes del Team Flare.

En apoyo del entrenador y sus pokemon había llegado aquel mismo pokemon evolucionado quien en esta oportunidad se hallaba acompañado de un misterioso enmascarado, de cuya identidad cubría con aquellos ropajes que emulaban un aspecto vagamente acorde al de su pokemon. Lysson tuvo tiempo de maldecir antes de ver el proyecto de su vida morir ese fatídico día

Ash por su parte se encontraba abatido y con apenas fuerza suficiente. Estaba postrado contra la pared mientras Serena utilizaba un pañuelo para vendar su cabeza mientras que con un pedazo de su falda vendaba su mano derecha la cual se veía realmente mal. La pelea había sido atroz y aun no había terminado.

Xero se vio forzado a abandonar su armadura, ahora fuera de esta tuvo idea de liberar a su Megacharizard negro el cual utilizo para contrarrestar la pelea contra Mega Blaziken y Megalucario. El pokemon recién llegado de inmediato se sumó a Pyror quien a pesar de su poder había sido superado y sin apoyo de su entrenador no podía llegar al estado mega, aun así los tres pokemon que completaban el equipo tampoco tenían el apoyo de su entrenador para pelear. Sin embargo este Megacharizard tampoco tendría gran ayuda de pate de Xero.

Aprovechando una oportunidad para apartarse y buscar una solución o ruta de escape Xero se dirigía hacia donde su jefe se había quedado mientras la batalla pokemon se daba lugar, sin embargo cuando dio vuelta cerca de la esquina norte de la torre, un fuerte golpe aterrizo sobre su cara derribándolo hacia el suelo. El golpe fue tan intenso que había roto sus gafas y frcturado su nariz así como una marca en su frente. Al incorporarse, levanto la vista para encontrarse con Ash, el joven se veía casi irreconocible, por hacer alusión al estado tan decadente en el que Serena le rescato, aun estaba herido eso no había duda, pero la diferencia ahora era que el joven azabache había tomado la ofensiva, prueba de ello era la jugarreta de haber usado el tanque presurizado. El joven no tenia su chaqueta azul, menos la gorra misma que se perdió al caer por el borde y con un extintor en la mano, miso que utilizo para golpear al gamberro.

.

.

-Tu…-Xero se levantó de frente al azabache con intención de cobrarle la nueva jugada. En respuesta Ash le roció el químico anti-incendios justo en la cara, lo que causo una ceguera temporal pero suficiente para ajustar cuentas.

.

.

Lysson estaba derrotado era ya un hecho. Muerto o no. Ash Ketchum, el elegido lo había derrotado. Solo quedaba escapar, si es que los pokemon del mocoso y la zorra de su amiga junto con ese prospecto a superhéroe se lo impedían, y estaba demasiado herido del orgullo para permitirse tal vergüenza.

Lamentablemente al observar la batalla entre los pokemon oponentes y su Pyroar, noto también al Megacharizard de su asistente Xero, podía bien persuadir al Pokemon dragón de ayudarle a escapar. Sin embargo al dirigirse a un sitio donde realizar su movimiento, se topó con la pequeña Fennekin que hacía rato había intervenido para ventaja de Serena.

.

.

-¡Pero si eres esa maldita zorra! ¡Ven aquí te voy a hacer pedazos! –Antes de poder darle una oportunidad Fennekin emprendió la huida siendo seguido por el pelirrojo, no sabía que más que intentar cobrar venganza, estaba siendodirigido a una trampa.

.

.

Pyroar se encontraba abrumado, apenas y podía centrar la vista sobre un solo objetivo, los ataques rápidos de Pikachu, las trampas sucias de Froakie y la táctica de Lucario junto con el poder avasallante de Megablaziken habían sacado factura. El pokemon león finalmente fue derribado por un ataque conjunto de Lucario y Megablaziken. Derribado el león de fuego, era momento de centrarse en el Megacharizard, Pikachu y compañía prácticamente estaban huyendo del pokemon dragón.

.

.

/

.

.

La mala pinta que había surgido de esta situación, se había vuelto en júbilo y ánimo puesto que al retransmitirse de nueva cuenta. La audiencia en su totalidad, en especial el grupo de chicas que habían sido asaltadas por tremenda nota negra…ahora miraban atónitas lo que muchos describirían…como una autentica lucha de gladiadores. Y muchas de ellas quedaron impactadas con el espectáculo en vivo y a todo color que tenían ante sí.

Los mismos hermanos Meyer estaban ahora tan entusiasmados que debían contenerse de expresar su ánimo positivo, pues a pesar de la buena fortuna que les había retornado, se encontraban todavía en terreno hostil, aunque que ello era lo de menos, la situación se había vuelto a favor de ellos y sus amigos en un santiamén. La pequeña Bonnie parecía incluso emocionarse a tal punto que alentaba a con aquella euforia típica de los niños de su edad.

.

.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡Pégale! ¡Pégale! ¡Dale duro! ¡Dale! –La pequeña se encontraba animando a nadie más ni menos que a su "hermano mayor adoptivo", pues esta alentaba al joven azabache que seguramente se encontraba en una situación distinta a la situación tan adversa en el que se encontraba anteriormente.

.

.

/

.

.

En efecto la gente de Kalos y todos sus conocidos estaban ahora apoyando a Ash de una forma que ni siquiera lo había hecho durante la competencia pokemon. El azabache había tomado la ofensiva y vaya que la estaba desquitando.

Xero quedo cegado por el polvo químico del extintor y fue más que suficiente para que el azabache descargase una serie de golpes con el mismo objeto una y otra vez. Regordete hombre intento tomar ventaja tratando de arrebatarle el extintor, Ashsi guió y en ningún momento dejo de arremeter contra el gamberro que apenas estuvo de liquidarlo. Alejándose del azabache, aprovecho lo suficiente para hacerse de una palanca de acero e intento golpear a Ash, que en un acto de reflejos hábiles, interpuso el tanque presurizado el cual, al ser perforado con la pica de la palanca libero el resto de su contendió justo sobre el hombre musculoso. Nuevamente aturdido por el polvo químico Ash lanzo el tanque contra Xero, golpeándole de lleno y al verse sin ninguna arma más que sus manos, el azabache se lanzo él mismo contra su oponente.

.

.

Serena se encontraba acorralada. Había terminado en la esquina sur, mismo sitio donde Lysson había llegado con el fin planear su escae. Para ello ordeno al MegaCharizard de Xero abandonar la batalla en el momento adecuado. El problema es que el pokemon dragón ahora se veía en una situación difícil con el resto de los contrincantes superándole. Sin recursos; él ahora frustrado líder de los Flare veía una oportunidad de escape, la toma de un rehén. Por suerte Serena tenía otros planes entre manos.

.

.

/

.

.

Ash envistió a Xero intentando empujarlo hacia el borde del edificio, sin embargo; el mismo Xero supero la contusión del golpe y ofreció un forcejeo con el azabache, aun sin su armadura Xero seguía siendo un contrincante difícil de superar, y es que en realidad estaba algo pasado de peso, cosa que resulto ser ventajosa al utilizarlo para empujar y contrarrestar el enviste de Ash. Finalmente pudo tomar parte de la ventaja y apear de seguir con los ojos irritados por el polvo, pudo patear a Ash lejos de sí. Por fortuna; el joven había aterrizado aun sobre la superficie del edificio y no del lado contrario, había que darle gracias a Arceus por la ceguera producida en su enemigo.

.

.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esto! –Xero se levantó casi tan rápido como Ash, librandose finalmente del polvo en sus ojos, entonces pudo ver vagamente al mocoso que debía eliminar. Vio que el joven parcialmente aturdido, posiblemente el no estaba del todo recuperado de sus lesiones. Mejor así, pues sería más fácil apuntarle. Xero sonrió perversamente mientras se llevo la mano a la funda del arma en su cinto. Lentamente su sonrisa se borro cuando no sintió esta. Un rápido vistazo confirmo que el arma en cuestión no se encontraba en su sitio.

-¿Buscabas esto? –Ash ostento dicha arma en su mano izquierda.

-¡Mocoso malparido…! –Impotente Xero lo maldijo a él y a su madre –¡Te voy a-

"-Disparo-" –Xero miro a Ash apuntarle y jalar del gatillo, luego su vista se nublo en carmín y antes que nada, sintió su vientre con sus dedos…sangre embadurnaba estos cuando los vio nuevamente.

-Mi madre…es Delia Ketchum…una verdadera dama…a diferencia de la tuya. –Tembloroso pero sin vacilar Ash disparo de nuevo. La bala impacto de lleno en la frente del hombre, matando al infeliz de una vez por todas. Ash Ketchum se había manchado de sangre las manos por primera vez en su vida. Sin embargo, debía reconocer la situación antes de cualquier prejuicio. Arceus lo entendería.

.

.

/

.

.

La gente había visto esto en vivo y a todo color e incluso llego a atemorizar a algunos. Esto no solía verse muy a menudo, menos en una región supuestamente tan pacifica y utópica como Kalos.

.

.

-Tira el arma o mato a tu novia… –Lysson hizo su aparición por uno de los pilares decorativos de la cima trayendo consigo a Serena. La chica estaba sometida por el brazo derecho del líder Flarea haciendo andado sobre su cuello y balanceando una afilada navaja sujeta por su mano libre el pelirrojo tenia clara ventaja sobre su víctima. Serena estaba asustada.

Ash los encaro mientras sujetaba aun el arma en su mano, esta vez menos temblorosa. Estudio la situación lo mejor que sus nervios y su temple podía hacer. Este maldito había hecho de todo lo malo y cruel posible de hacer: había dirigido a un grupo de maleantes, atacar a cientos de inocentes, seguramente lastimado a muchos y posiblemente quitándoles la vida a varios más, había intentado matarlo a él e incluso tenía intenciones de quedarse con Serena para su placer, lo que más le enfurecía. Y ahora como un cobarde, intentaba usarla de escudo. Esto no tenía perdón de Arceus y tampoco del mismo azabache, menos ahora que había descubierto lo que se siente jalar del gatillo de un arma.

-La soltare. Pero primero libera a Serena… –Sin perder la cautela pero menos bajar el arma intento negociar como si fuese un agente de la policía lidiando con un secuestrador.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡La degollare antes de que dispares! Sera fácil, igual que a un Fletching… –Lysson comparo lo fácil que sería arrebatarle la vida a la joven. Esto asusto a Ash, no quería que Serena encontrase su fin este día. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

-¡Espera! Por favor…permite. Permíteme cambiar lugar con ella. –Ash levanto las manos en señal de rendición a pesar de no haber soltado aun el arma. Miro a Serena mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Ella tenía un semblante neutral, algo quería decirle ¿Pero qué…? Lo mejor era esperar el momento justo.

-¡Alto ahí! Lysson! –Una voz ronca y firme demando. ¡Ríndete, estas derrotado! ¡Todo termino! –El enmascarado finalmente apareció justo en medio de ambos contrincantes. –Observa. –Señalo hacia los helicópteros en derredor y a los pokemon que le rodeaban, todos ellos en contra suya. –¡Ríndete ahora mientras puedas obtener una oportunidad!

-¡No! ¡Prefiero morir…! –Lysson marco su destino ante sus ahora verdugos. La desesperación y rabia conspiraron contra el líder de los Flare quien extendió su mano alejando el cuchillo del cuello de Serena con el fin de amenazar tanto al enmascarado como al azabache, ignorante del peligro que literalmente estaba pegado a él.

-¡Entonces muere…! –Serena revelo un pedazo de vidrio oculto en sus mallones negros, mismo que sujeto firme en su mano y como un improvisado cuchillo, lo clavo de un violento golpe en el hombro de Lysson, este al sentir el dolor penetrante y frio, perdió fuerza mientras la joven quebraba el vidrio en la herida. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo en su contra…Lysson fue golpeado nuevamente por la joven y ello permitió a Ash retomar la postura, apuntar y abrir fuego contra el pelirrojo apenas Serena consiguió apartarse de él.

.

.

Lysson fue impactado por cinco tiros descargados a media distancia, mismos que terminaron por empujar al herido hombre fuera de balance lo que consiguió por derribarlo, al resbalar por el borde del edificio. Lamentablemente la brusquedad de la caída y la mala suerte sumadas, volvieron a conspirar, en esta ocasión contra Serena que fue apresada por el maleante y arrastrada por el borde del edificio.

.

.

¡No! –En un impulso de adrenalina, ante la vista de su amiga y casi hermana perderse al borde de la torre, en una caída de tal altura hicieron que Ash se lanzase al rescate de Serena en una verdadera muestra de heroísmo que solo podía ser equiparable a una devoción mártir. Afortunadamente el azabache en una veloz barrida de vientre, alcanzo a tomar con ambas manos la mano derecha de la joven, quien apenas pudo pescar a su amigo o de lo contrario Ash tendría que buscar la manera de subirla con el doble de esfuerzo. Sin embargo, apenas el joven pudo afirmar su peso cuando noto que en efecto había un peso extra, el cual no le permitir subir a su amiga sin poner en riesgo la vida de ambos. Ambo jóvenes se percatarse la razón del peso extra que cargaba la joven encima.

-¡Ash no! –Aquel héroe anónimo advirtió. –A pesar de la presencia de los Pokemons la situación aún seguía en desventaja por la presencia del Charizar en estado mega que ahora amenazaba con atacar a los jóvenes, El héroe anónimo tomo el amando en la defensa de los chicos, esto impedía poner atención en ayudarle a Ash a poder subir a la chica, ambos estaban solos aun. Ash se balanceaba entre mantener a Serena y a él mismo sobre el borde del edificio percatándose ambos jóvenes que Lysson aún seguía vivo y que estaba sujetado con una sola de sus manos de la pierna izquierda de la joven.

-Moriremos… todos… –Fueron las palabras del líder Flare mientras hacía peso extra para jalar a los dos jóvenes consigo a la muerte. Ash intento alcanzar el arma pero esta había quedado lejos de ellos, no había solución fácil a este embrollo. No podía hacerlo solo…No sería necesario que lo hiciese así.

-Maldición…no puedo… –El azabache luchaba por sostener a su querida amiga pero cierto era que el peso extra limitaba sus esfuerzos. Por no olvidar sus lesiones aun presentes.

-Ash… –Serena le llamo. El joven Ketchum la encaro un poco confuso. –Déjamelo a mí. –Fue-su sencilla respuesta. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un segundo, entonces la chica le sonrió de una forma que podía ser mezcla de seguridad y confianza.

-¡Nos iremos a la tumba…los tres! –Exclamo Lysson. Sus heridas hacian todo por erradicar sus fuerzas pero él no caería sin haber arrastrado al causante de su fracaso. Su venganza…seria asesinar a Ash Ketchum y a su zorra amiga.

-Te irás tu primero. –El pelirrojo fue tomado por sospesa. Serena lo miro asistiéndose del agarre de Ash y luego de mostrarle un seño déspota al maleante, le propino una patada con todas sus fuerzas justo en la cara. Lysson se cayó al vacío y maldijo mil y un veces a la pareja hasta que se perdió de vista. Ash, que había visto esto suspiro sintiendo una menor tensión en sus hombros. Permitiéndose un respiro en esta postura tan complicada. A fin de cuentas…los dos lo habían conseguido.

-Serena… ¿Estás bien? –Ash le pregunto claramente preocupado. Aparentemente ella estaba en mejores condiciones a las del joven.

-Descuida Ash…estoy bien. Ahora o estoy…todo gracias a ti... –Serena presiono con afecto las manos del azabache mientras lo miraba cristalinamente. Una vez afianzado en el borde, Ash ayudo a Serena a subir por completo, asegurándose de ponerse ambos fuera de peligro. Una vez de vuelta sobre terreno firme los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y alivio.

-¿Acabo…? ¿Ya…se acabo…? –Pregunto el azabache, obviamente al borde de un colapso, estaba nervioso aterrado y con un estrés difícil de poder expulsar.

-Descuida…ya...ya término. Nos salvaste a todos…Ash…nos salvaste. –La chica había superado su sorpresa primaria para remplazarla por júbilo y alegría. Adoptando ahora, la postura aliviadora para brindarle al joven azabache la confianza de exhalar de alivio y tal vez…llorar de alegría.

-Serena…yo…yo… -El consuelo fue tal que el azabache comenzó a sollozar lentamente mientras volvía a mirar a la joven. El azabache estaba literalmente llorando per aun no podía no conseguir romper la voz.

-Ash…yo…tengo…tengo… -Serena estaba cautivada por dicha expresión en su queridos amigos y amor platónico…esto no hacía más que indicarle cuanto el joven estaba aterrado por la idea de perderla.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! –Clemont y Bonnie aparecieron por una de las puertas aparentemente habían hecho su camino con el resto de los Pokemon cubriéndoles. A su vez los helicópteros hacían un sobrevuelo más cercano haciendo espacio para descender de uno a uno.

-Término Ash…todo termino. –La joven derramo lágrimas de felicidad mientras se aferraba más al muchacho y ambos jóvenes se demostraban ese consuelo tan cercano e intimo que por un momento Serena no podía creerlo. Al fin, después de varios días de terror y angustia, habían conseguido salir de ese horror y lo mejor de todo, estaban juntos. Solo faltaba decírselo. Ahora más que nunca.

-Ash…te quiero decir algo… –La joven se liberó de su abrazo para encontrarse con su mirada

-¿Qué…que pasa Serena? ¿Te duele algo…? –Ash le pregunto obviamente asustado…pero ella consiguió calmar sus nevios tras tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Una vez la tuvo al frente suyo, fue como Ash consiguió poco a poco apaciguar su temor, y vaya forma de lograrlo... Era cuestión suya, o Serena se veía aun mas radiante en el amanecer que se avecinaba. Como si de momento la hubiese redescubierto y notado por completo su belleza.

-Te…yo te…yo te ¡YO TE AMO! –La joven le dijo casi en un grito para luego besarlo. El atrevido acto de arrojo fue en poco tiempo recompensado por el azabache que sea por lo inverosímil o el simple hecho de celebrar o mejorar aun de corresponder a ese beso, le respondió acariciando su cabello mientras seguían postrados en el suelo.

.

.

Había terminado, tan pronto como esto sucedió varios guardias pokemon habían arribado. Unos de ellos en un helicóptero, otros más salieron de las puertas circundantes con apoyo de sus fieles amigos Pokemon, finalmente tras cerciorarse de que la zona era segura uno de ellos lanzo una bengala verde la cual fue un cambio radical al amanecer de tono durazno y rojizo. El humo verde indicaba que la torre de Luminalia había sido asegurada y que los miembros del Team Flare habían sido vencidos o forzados a retirarse.

De igual modo y conforme la vista se apartaba lejos de esa torre, se podían ver más helicópteros arribar a la ciudad y casi enseguida, mas bengalas de humo verde se veían lanzadas desde edificios alternos. Como si fuese un espectáculo sincronizado en toda la ciudad. Finalmente ciudad Luminlia era liberada de las manos del Team Flare, pero la verdadera victoria había venido de aquella batalla librada a sangre fría en la cima de la torre Prisma, que pudo haber terminado en una trágica derrota, pero a fin de cuentas…había sido ganada por Ash y sus amigos…y los logros de esa hazaña habían sido vistas por mucha gente, no solo en Kalos sino en distintos lados de varias regiones.

Esta victoria marcaba el fin de una odisea, pero también; el inicio de una historia diferente, una que veríamos menos turbia y por el contrario más amena. Y pensar que todo seria originado por la victoria del ahora reconocido "Defensor de Kalos"

.

.

Pronto veríamos a las que a su vez serian reconocidas como: "Las damas del campeón"

.

_**Pero esa es otra historia…**_

.

.

/

.

Bueno damas y caballeros, Aquí es donde un servidor quiere mostrar su agradecimiento con toda la audiencia de este fic en particular…La razón de la constante edición es que no siempre se consigue un gran trabajo de buenas a primeras. Un con la ayuda de mi querido amigo y lector Betta; Tha Knight of Hope, se hace todo lo posible por ofrecerles este grandioso fic…

Sé que muchos a estas alturas están deseosos de poder leer la próxima entrega de tan singular fic, así como averiguar que ha sido de nuestros héroes y como han superado sus obstáculos. Paciencia querida público, la paciencia es lo que pido, grandes obras como estas, requieren de su respectivo tiempo. Créanme que estoy tan paciente como ustedes de publicar la continuación, pero aun cuando dije que las continuaciones serian mas amenas y menos cargadas, aun requiere de ciertos detalles a abordar…humildemente me disculpo por las demoras, pero confió que valdrá la pena.

Por último se que esto es un fic del tipo Harem, pero como dije a principio y valga la redundancia con la que se manifiesta. Es necesario dejar en claro, que es una historia diferente, ofrecerá uizas la misma tendencia pero el producto final a fin de cuentas les ofrecerá un enfoque diferente y mucho más satisfactorio. Lo que me conocen de tiempo entenderán sobre ello.

Y bueno damas y caballeros…este es la última y más eficaz redición de este prologo, hecho a su gusto y por un servidor. Manténganse firmes, lo conseguiremos a final de cuentas. Sin más que ofrecer me despido.

Cambio y fuera…


	2. Capitulo I: Judmenday

Saludos de nueva cuenta estimados lectores y colegas de Fanfiction. Vengo a traerles el primer capítulo de este interesante fic. TheChampion´sLadys que por lo que eh visto antes de cumplir el primer mes, ha sido bien recibido por ustedes queridos lectores. En realidad siento que el prologo pudo haber estado mejor estructurado, narrado y escrito pero bueno digamos que no me tome enserio la revisión previa. Eso lo demuestran los errores que se colaron en el producto final y la necesidad de lectores Beta que puedan señalar los desperfectos en narrativa y ortografía. En fin son los gajes de trabajar en solitario.

Bien, antes que nada quiero agradecer las continuas opiniones de superjettjhon117, FireAki, Shion, FutterRage y Yami15 por tan notoria opinión respecto a varios de mis trabajos. La vedad es bueno contar con varios lectores como ustedes. También quiero agradecer a nuevos comentaristas como "The knight of hope" por ser el primero en comentar, así como de ofrecer su ayuda de Beta Reader, de igual forma debo agradecerle a los demás por su opiniones, y adición de favoritos y follow. Bien entonces habiendo pasado agradecimientos, vayamos a lo siguiente.

NA: Como notas de autor siento que debo informales de algo que puede o no gustarles a ustedes pero no tengo opción. Esto me quitara o no lectores no lo sé, solo sé que lo voy a decir ahora mismo. Este es un harem para Ash, de acuerdo. Y lamento decirles que aunque aparezca la protagonista, no habrá…repito "**No habrá Pokeshipping**". Así es. No habrá pokeshipping en este fic ni en este harem ni en ningún otro fic que haya publicado o vaya a publicar en el futuro. La repuesta; se los diré: Aun cuando se dice que todos los fans que seguimos pokemon o al menos el anime desde su aparición hasta el presente, fuimos Pokeshippings en su momento. Pues perdónenme damas y caballeros pero no se que le ven a Misty que aun ahora sigue manteniendo una legión de pokeshippers tan numerosa y que en palabras de un buen comentarista en mis fics. -Han plagado fanfiction net con trabajos de distinta índole – y con piedra angular; esta pareja tan popular si le podemos decir así.

En vista que ah habido lectores que expresan su desdén respecto a la presencia de Misty en harems o como pareja formal de Ash en su versión shipping, encontraran un respiro en esta excepción y con esto aprovecho también para decirles que el harem que está a punto de formase (para bien o mal del pobre azabache) estará conformado por una selección especial de chicas…para ello me informe más o menos de manera adecuada basándome tanto en lo que vimos en el anime y las películas, como lo que ha prosperado en el fandom en general. Todo ello exceptúa a dos chicas que nunca aparecieron en el anime pero si fueron la sensación del momento y que para alegría de nosotros tendrán su chance en este fic al lado del azabache.

En fin; algo ultimo que añadir es que cambie la reseña de personajes que se observan en la introducción. En principio porque no me di la gran importancia en añadir a las coprotagonistas, ahora como dije quedo editado; mostrando tanto a Cynthia como a… ¿Bonnie? Si, así es; Bonnie. Esto tiene respuesta, y tiene que ver con el margen de edades de las integrantes del harem poseerá, habrá una jerarquía con estructura de castas o clases, en la que dependiendo factores como edad, experiencia y algunos detalles, definirán esta curiosa coalición de chicas. Y supongo que ya les da una idea de lo que les espera ver. Jejeje al menos de entrada tenemos rubias XD.

Muy bien creo que ah sido suficiente introducción por el momento, pasemos entonces a ver que es lo que depara esta historia, y eso empieza así:

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

_Champions Ladys_

**-Capítulo I-**

.

.

Había transcurrido exactamente una semana desde el incidente de ciudad Luminaria y al igual que toda Kalos, la ciudad y sus habitantes intentaban sanar las heridas producidas durante esos oscuros días que devastaron gravemente a la "Ciudad de las luces". La batalla por Luminaria, cobro la vida de muchas personas y desplazo a casi todos los ciudadanos de la urbe, sin olvidar las cicatrices físicas como psicológicas que quedaron marcadas sobre aquellos que fueron directamente afectados por esta tragedia.

El daño humano era cuantioso y no menor el daño socioeconómico; gran parte de la infraestructura de la ciudad se encontraba seriamente dañada, a consecuencia de las luchas que se dieron por liberarla de los Flare. Infraestructuras de servicios como el agua y la electricidad, así como las rutas de transporte era un caso parecido. Prácticamente la ciudad se encontraba paralizada, mientras la gente exigía raudales poder entrar a la ciudad con interés del volver a sus hogares y a sus rutinas diarias lo más pronto posible.

El Team Flare; orquesta de este incidente había sido derrotado, destruido y desarticulado, sus fondos bancarios congelados, sus instalaciones tomadas por la guardia de Kalos y una autentica "cacería de brujas" emprendida por toda la región con el propósito de detener a los remanentes que habían escapado tras la batalla. Cientos de arrestados entre soldados, asistentes, técnicos y científicos así como simpatizantes e informantes de la organización criminal que desfilaron por Luminaria hacia "los campos de prisioneros" improvisados rápidamente en ciertas zonas como el aeropuerto de Luminaria, donde también se había instalado unos de los principales cuarteles de la guardia de Kalos.

Para cuando los juicios iniciaron, las cortes de Luminaria y de toda la región, se vieron excedidas en su capacidad para dictar sentencias y castigos. Los crímenes estaban más que confirmados por la misma gente de Luminaria, quienes honestamente no querían esperar por un veredicto más que obvio.

Pese a la contradicción que resultaba esto, el gobierno de Kalos había procedido con el pretexto de hacer valer la ley y ejercer una justicia equitativa, estos prisioneros debían recibir un juicio, aun cuando claramente se les podía declarar traidores a su patria. Si esto ya era demasiado cínico por parte de las autoridades, es importante saber que el juicio que estamos a punto de presenciar, da por hecho que no todos los procesados, eran miembros del Team Flare...y es aquí; donde realmente lo contradictorio del asunto tomaba sentido.

Esta mañana, la corte principal de Luminaria; Cenit, actual sede del gobierno regional, donde se impartirían los juicios de mayor importancia; seria escenario de una "batalla" muy distinta, totalmente inesperada tanto para la gente de toda Kalos como para nosotros mismos. La noticia había sido difundida unos tres días atrás, los preparativos improvisados de inmediato, no había tiempo para formalidades excesivamente lentas y poco eficaces, e inapropiadas para la ocasión, Luminaria debía de enfrentar este desafíos al par de atender la reconstrucción de la ciudad y velar por sus ciudadanos. A fin de cuentas este juicio se realizaría con lo disponible, pues solo sería el primero muchos más que estaban por realizarse.

La marcada diferencia entre este juicio y los demás, era que un número considerable de gente que estaba a fueras de la corte con intenciones de averiguar una o dos cosas en relación, pero por ahora ellos solo podían esperar a que las puertas se abriesen una vez llegado el momento.

.

.

Ahora mismo en el interior de Cenit, el tribunal de Kalos se dispone a abrir juicio contra el entrenador pokemon oriundo de Kanto; Ashford Satoshi Ketchum, por "crímenes contra el estado" –En lo que irónicamente seria conocido como el juicio contra el héroe de Luminaria, titulo con el que llegaría a ser conocido el entrenador–Así es. El inculpado que desfilaría por el tribunal rumbo a la corte no era nadie más ni menos que Ash Ketchum.

Cuando la noticia salió a luz pública, fue el equivalente de una bomba termonuclear detonando en medio de Nueva Tork, si es que así le queremos comparar. Obviamente esta noticia no solo quedo dentro de las fronteras de Kalos, el seguimiento que tuvo el incidente de Luminaria así como la fama bien recibida del azabache no hicieron mucho por contenerlo.

A pesar de la opinión pública, quienes ya habían ascendido al joven azabache hasta un estatus prácticamente de leyenda, el mencionado así como otros casos singulares, recibiría un procesos de investigación, principalmente por la política tan extrema que había adoptado el gobierno de Cenit.

Kalos había puesto al joven elegido en una complicada situación; ser acusado de doble homicidio, más específicamente, por el asesinato de Sir Lysson Flare, miembro destacado de la nobleza de Kalos, y el Profesor Shiruka Xero; distinguido técnico-científico, segundo al mando de la organización y director del laboratorio de Lysson.

El gobierno de Kalos, había hecho las investigaciones necesarias, y por inverosímil que esto sonaba; considero prioritario para acelerar el restablecimiento del orden en la región, definir si Ash Ketchum era un héroe o un criminal. Por ello el caso de Ash resulto tan singular, prácticamente único en su tipo, sin embargo esto lo ponía en una situación equivalente a jugar la ruleta rusa, podría jalar del gatillo y salir librado de toda culpa, o perderlo todo en el proceso.

De más era decir la moral del elegido por Arceus, siendo un joven entrenador pokemon, y aparte; un idealista de noble corazón que siempre ha buscado el bien común y ayudado a aquellos que lo han solicitado sin esperar nada a cambio. Ahora sin más ni más; ser enjuiciado por algo tan grave como el homicidio, aun cuando haya sido en defensa propia, aquello seguramente había afectado al pobre chico a un punto relativamente serio.

A fin de cuentas el tiempo había llegado. Para bien o para mal; el día de hoy, Ash Ketchum enfrentaría a la corte de Cenit en busca de su libertad, solo esperaba tener una mitad del valor que había tenido cuando enfrento a los Flare en la Torre Prisma, no pensó siquiera que esto fuese relativamente más extremo.

La corte de Cenit era muy semejante a un anfiteatro; un recinto semi-circular que disponía en su lado circunferente de un par de filas compuestas cada una de 10 filas de asientos interrumpidos por tres corredores parcialmente escalonados; dos en los laterales y uno justo frente al estrado. Los miembros de la corte, el jurado y la junta de testigos, se distribuirían en los palcos de frente a la multitud presente, relegando a las partes en conflicto en sus respectivos escritorios, a cada lado del estrado donde el enjuiciado seria puesto a declarar; rodeado y abrumado por toda la atención puesta sobre si. Como si esto más que ser una corte, fuera una plaza de ejecución pública o peor, una arena romana. Vaya particularidad del entorno; Ash iba a ser juzgado por todos los presentes y eso sencillamente era algo demasiado para la fortaleza del joven elegido. Solo esperaba que la ayuda brindada por sus aliados y la confianza de sus amigos le diera la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar esta difícil batalla.

.

.

/

.

.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Ash ketchum ingreso a la corte, escoltado por dos guardias, sus brazos aprisionados. Aun poseía sus mismas prendas de vestir. Esto tenía una explicación pues con la tragedia de Luminaria todavía fresca; la estética tanto del acusado como de la corte y de los presentes, así como del entorno en general, era segundo término.

Por esa misma razón el joven elegido avanzo hacia el estrado vistiendo su mismo guardarropa que el día de la batalla, todo menos su chaqueta y su gorra, las cuales había perdido o desgastado demasiado para ser útiles. Esto les presento a la corte una primera vista de lo que ese joven había visto solo por darle una rápida pasada a los desgarres y cortes que la tela ofrecía, y que en unos casos hacia poco por ocultar las heridas aun frescas y cicatrices recién dibujadas.

En una primera vista el cambio de luces desconcertó al joven entrenador, que al verse rodeado de una multitud de personas en la penumbra inicial, se sintió asustado, arrepentido y avergonzado. Era bueno saber que al menos su madre no estaba presente, no hubiese aguantado la vergüenza y seguramente tampoco las lagrimas.

Al momento de ser forzado a caminar escalinatas abajo, Ash reprimió su miedo pero la vergüenza y la pena le obligaron a bajar la mirada. No tenía cara para ver a esa gente de frente, seguro que todos ahí lo odiarían más allá de sentir culpa o lastima. Se pregunto por Serena y los hermanos Lemone, un intento por levantar la vista y buscarlos se esfumo en cuanto regreso a la realidad. No quería ver a esa gente a la cara, no lo aguantaría. Simplemente se limito a seguir su camino hacia el estrado, uno muy lento según él.

.

.

/

.

.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de llegar a la "arena", en los últimos asientos. La guardia se detuvo, Ash lo noto, no sabía qué hacer. Entonces alguien entro en su campo visual, unos zapatos de color café seguido de unos pantalones de vestir color beige y acompañado por lo que parecía ser una bata de laboratorio. Ash tuvo la tentación de elevar la vista, aun contra su voluntad. Lentamente elevo la mirada y observo a quien le había enfrentado; El profesor Oak. Ash parpadeo confuso y sin entender que sucedía, entonces descubrió que no solo era el profesor quien se encontraba ahí, a la derecha del mencionado, estaba Delia Ketchum; la autora de sus dias.

Ash sintió el terror y la pena apoderarse de su mente, definitivamente no aguantaría las lagrimas derramarse. Entonces, noto algo que hasta entonces el miedo y la paranoia le habían impedido distinguir. Las miradas de Delia y el profesor, no estaban llenas de rencor, odio o indiferencia. Todo lo contrario; gestos consoladores, sonrisas confortables y miradas tranquilizadoras era lo que sus expresiones mostraban al joven. El aura que ello traía era positiva y de apoyo. Su madre incluso se reprimió las lágrimas en un gesto de dolor pero también de esperanza. Ellos estaban aquí de sorpresa para el azabache en primer lugar, para apoyarlo en esta hora oscura y no eran los únicos.

Conforme el azabache amplio su campo visual, en respuesta al velo que se había quitado de los ojos, descubrió en esa misma fila de asientos, junto a su madre y el profesor se encontraban sus amigos de toda Kanto; Brock, Misty, Tracey, incluso Molly y su padre el profesor Specer, que habían venido desde Jotho a apoyarlo, era increíble...sobre todo porque la última vez que vio a Molly era incluso más joven que Bonnie, ahora bien podía sacarle un par de años a la pequeña rubia. Pero la sorpresa no quedó ahí.

En una fila más arriba, pudo ver a Scott; su representante y asesor durante los días de su campaña en Kanto por "la batalla de la frontera". Del mismo modo, aquellos que podían considerarse ya sus contrapartes en esa línea de batalla, aguardaban por él; desde Anabel y Greta, hasta Noland y Brandon. Cada uno de ellos, mostro muy a su manera, el apoyo y confianza que le guardaban. En un gesto confuso pero más aliviado él se percató de la gran verdad que le rodeaba.

Su sorpresa se intensifico cuando descubrió que en definitiva tenia aliados, y que esos aliados habían venido a apoyarlo. Al menos tres cuartas parte de esa corte, estaban ocupados por personas que él había conocido a lo largo de sus viajes desde sus inicios en Kanto hasta ahora en el mismo Kalos. Ash Ketchum no solo tenía una cantidad de amigos considerablemente numerosa, sino que muchos de esos amigos eran personas destacadas y hasta cierto punto influyentes.

El "grupo" de aliados, estaba compuesto por una gamma de personas de diferentes lares y edades; Desde líderes de gimnasio como Norman Balance, que estaba ahí junto con su familia, (Sobre todo los hermanos Balance), campeones regionales y miembros de altos mandos en diferentes regiones como Cynthia S. Ash la reconoció de inmediato pues era imperdible reconocer a una mujer de casi dos metros de altura con una indomable cabellera rubio dorado que era tan larga como su estatura total, eso y su indumentaria de color oscuro que había retomado quizá en intento de lucir formal. Tampoco había que olvidar a miembros de la comunidad científico-pokemon, hombres y mujeres de ciencia como el profesor Elm, el profesor Birch, la profesora Juniper, incluso el profesor Rowan que aparentaba ser un hombre frio y aquí estaba.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían venido hasta Kalos, aun dejando asuntos pendientes en sus respectivos hogares. Esto era sin duda increíble, sin olvidar a muchos más que en vista de la ayuda que el elegido les había proporcionado en su momento, no estaban presentes pero no significaba que no lo apoyasen desde donde se encontraban, aun cuando fuese un apoyo moral. Y ya no decir de los otros entrenadores, criadores y coordinadores de su misma generación, como Dawn, May, Lyra, Meicy, Iris, Bell, Langley. Aliados como Cilan, Marcus, Harrison y Ritchie. Incluso rivales, como Paul y Tobías, hasta el mismísimo N estaba ahí. Sin duda esto no tenía comparación. De más estaba decir que sin querer, Ash Ketchum había reclutado a un vasto ejercito de aliados que en este momento resultaban de gran ayuda, Eran su otro "Gran equipo" pues si bien sus pokemon siempre le sería leales en todo. Un logro mayúsculo era poner a la gente de tu parte y Ash lo había conseguido sin intención previa.

Sin embargo todos ellos estaban aquí, en Kalos en esta corte, y habían venido a apoyarlo. No había duda que incluso los legendarios y porque no Arceus y su omnipresencia deberían estar de su lado. Ash volvió la atención y se paro frente el estrado, estaba consciente de que esta era una batalla, una muy difícil por cierto, pero estaba más que seguro que él no estaría solo, no con todo ese apoyo respaldándole, el cruzaría ese valle de las sombras y de la muerte…para salir libre de toda culpa.

Entonces volvió la vista a su madre y el profesor quienes asintieron levemente y entonces los guardias le instaron a seguir. Con paso neutro y mirada segura el azabache avanzo hasta estar frente al estrado, los guaridas tomaron lugar a cada lado suyo, Ash estaría relegado a una especie de palco de simple pequeño y simple, casi parecía una jaula de no ser porque no era más alto que la altura de su ombligo. Las luces disminuyeron, la imagen se aclaró, entonces todo era ahora más visible y fácil de reconocer, ahora que podía estar más seguro de lo que había a su alrededor, pudo concentrarse en enfrentar este juicio, solo esperaba que fuese el primero y el ultimo a la vez.

.

.

/

.

.

La corte tomo su lugar en el estrado más alto frente al resto de asistentes y enjuiciado, la mitad de ella para sorpresa y suerte de Ash, estaría conformada por el alto mando de Kalos, dirigidos por Diantha, y apoyado por Siebold tomarían parte de la junta que objetaría a favor del azabache. Caso contrario, la otra parte estaba representada por integrantes del gobierno de Kalos y la guardia pokemon. Ellos serian un punto y aparte, pues quizá no serian tan fáciles de convencer e incluso algunos de ellos considerarían el crimen de asesinar a Lysson mas grave que las infamias que este mismo hizo contra el pueblo.

Para complicar las cosas, cuando las facciones; defensora y acusadora se presentaron, alivio momentáneo fue para Ash la presencia de Lance y Lorely. Ellos le habían visitado anteriormente en su encierro con el propósito de hacerle saber que le defenderían en la corte. A pesar de que el joven no sabía como ellos podrían tomar el caso en manos, no dudo en aceptar su apoyo; Parecía que los viejos amigos aun guardaban sus secretos.

La situación se vio más amarga cuando la parte acusadora hizo acto de presencia; Los dos esbirros principales de Lysson, aparte de Xero; Los comandantes del Team Flare, la pareja de sub-lideres que habían dirigido a la mayoría de fuerzas Flare contra Luminaria, serian quienes llevasen la contraria. Ash no sabía sus nombres, pero los reconocía, sobre todo al individuo varón, quien por cierto guardaba un gran rencor, más aun después de que lo vio hacer esas fechorías durante esos días de asedio.

.

.

-De pie por favor, la corte entrara en sesión, todos presenten al juez Philip Petta. Máximo paladín de la guardia de Kalos y juez supremo de esta corte. –Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir al juez que impartiría este caso. Ash se mantuvo firme en su lugar, de pronto vio como desde el alto estrado donde la corte estaba, unas puertas se abrieron y un hombre de edad considerable, de gran tamaño, con el cabello parcialmente canoso, recortado en normativa y un bigote grueso y corto, vestía un uniforme de la guardia de Kalos, de color azul marino y un cinto de cuero negro.

A pesar de lo pulcro que parecía el uniforme, lo cierto es que se veía desalineado; frutos de la lucha recién terminada. Como tal miembro desfilo en su camino al estrado del juez, no escatimo en obtener saludos formales del resto de miembros de la corte, incluso el alto mando le guardo su considerable respeto. Petta; aun con una cortada fresca en su mejilla derecha no rompió su semblante férreo y estricto, el hombre parecía tener el porte de un Steelix, dicha expresión no se doblego…salvo quizás cuando una vez en su sitio, pudo contemplar al jovencito que estaba en el estrado del acusado.

Petta mostro una mirada hasta cierto punto comprensiva, su actitud fue muy distinta cuando enfoco su atención a los comandantes Flare, sus mortales enemigos, estos solo pudieron mostrar una mirada neutral al mismo tiempo que parecían ver a alguien entre las filas del alto mando con una actitud de reclamo. Una vez terminado su escrutinio sobre el documento que tenía el caso, Petta levanto su "martillo" –Una pistola– y golpeando su escritorio con la cacha de esta inicio el juicio.

.

.

-Sentados. –fue la orden tajante. Todos menos Ash le obedecieron, y es que él debía de estar de pie como enjuiciado.

.

.

-Esta corte abre juicio contra el entrenador pokemon Ashford Satoshi Ketchum de Kanto por el crimen de asesinar a Sir Lysson Flare y a su asistente, el profesor Shiruka Xero, ahora miembros confirmados del Equipo Flare. Mismo que dirigió un asalto contra ciudad Luminaria hace apenas unos días…de la fecha dictada presente. –Petta termino de leer estos documentos con gesto de nada grato. Como si esto fuese un chiste o una broma de mal gusto. –Además, se abren los cargos secundarios, contra el enjuiciado; por el robo de material de alta importancia tecnológica de las instalaciones de investigación de Lysson en Luminaria, crimen que fue perpetrado con la colaboración del destacable investigador pokemon; el profesor Augustus Cipress y el líder de gimnasio, Lemone Clemont, ambos individuos radicados en Luminaria. –Una vez más Petta mostro su desaprobación de siquiera proseguir con este juicio entablado contra estos individuos con estos cargos tan cuestionables. –¿Cómo se declara el acusado? –Dirigió esta pregunta al joven Ketchum

-Inocente señor… –Obviamente esto no fue bien visto por los comandante Flare. –Sé que me acusan de crímenes graves. Pero…fueron medios necesarios para detener al equipo Flare de… –Su explicación fue cortada por la parte acusadora.

-¡Objeción! Esta desviándose del caso señoría. –La voz del comandante varón de los Flare demando respeto a su organización, algo ilógico tras lo que aconteció.

-Denegada comandante. No olvide que todos aquí, incluyéndome…sabemos de primera mano lo que usted y su organización han hecho. –con una mirada intimidante, Petta mando a callar a sus enemigos. –Señor Ketchum, de momento solo pediré me responda a lo que voy a preguntarle en una respuesta breve y definitiva. Ahora responda; ¿Usted robo material de investigación de los laboratorios de Sir Lysson?

-Señor. Yo...solo intentaba-

-¿Usted robo material de investigación de instalaciones de Lysson? –Demando en tono más firme.

-Sí. –Al no querer verse mal frente a nadie y facilitar al menos un poco las cosas, respondió afirmativamente.

-¿Lo hizo con ayuda del profesor Augustus Ciprés y del líder de gimnasio Lemone Clemont?

-Sí.

-Sabía usted el uso potencial que tenia dicho material?

-Sí. Bueno…más o menos.

-¿Sabe usted o no, el uso que tenía ese material?

-Sí señor. Si lo sabía. –De hecho tenía una vaga idea, pero no era un tonto.

-¿Usted uso el recuso tecnológico hurtado de instalaciones de Lysoon de acuerdo a lo que fue diseñado?

-No…no lo recuerdo.

-¿Lo uso?

-No que yo sepa. –El joven Ketchum realmente no recodaba nada del mencionado material ni el fin de aquel recurso que en lo que a él respectaba, nunca tuvo uso.

-Bien. Ahora responda a lo que voy a preguntarle señor Ketchum. Y esta vez quiero toda la verdad sin vacilación y sin duda en sus palabras. ¿Usted…asesino a Sir Lysoon Flare y al profesor Shiruka Xero? –Petta observo minuciosamente el lenguaje corporal del chico, a su vez; Ash medito lentamente su respuesta, no por intentar evadir su culpa sino por tratar de digerir un hecho tan aberrante.

-Sí. Así es.-Fue la respuesta tajante del azabache quien sintió mal sabor de boca al recordar dichos eventos.

.

.

Un murmullo se generalizo entre los ahí presentes, todo mundo incluso aquellos que apoyaban a Ash se sintieron confusos, si habían visto aquellos minutos de grabación donde Ash, después de escapar de la muerte con graves heridas, había vuelto para liquidar al profesor demente que intento desmembrarlo, también se recordó a Lysson, quien había tomado a Serena de rehén. Era lógico pensar que el joven azabache no tenía muchas opciones.

.

.

-¡Orden! –Demando Petta. –Ahora…señor Ketchum, estoy seguro que tiene una explicación para estos actos, considerados por nuestra corte como máxima ofensa.

-Señor. Solo puedo decir…que hubo siempre una razón para hacerlo. –El joven azabache explico de la manera más honesta posible, sin romper su voz y claramente mostrando su lo mal que se sentía, no por lo que hizo sino por como ahora era visto.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar señor Ketchum. Bien, pasen los testigos al palco designado a rendir su declaración. –Petta ordeno golpeando su "martillo". Mientras Lance y Lorely planeaban la defensa del azabache y a su vez los comandantes Flare se encontraban preparando sus cartas. Ash por su cuenta observo como un grupo de personas desfilaron por la escalinata izquierda hacia el palco de testigos. Entre ellos; el profesor Ciprés, la familia Lemone, el grupo de Shauna, y por ultimo y no menos importante; Serena.

Verla, realmente lo reconforto, sobre todo por lo que recordó esos últimos momentos antes que toda esa pesadilla hubiese terminado, cuando ella aun poniéndose en peligro había persistido en ayudarle; fue ella quien le salvo de Xero y fue ella quien le ayudo a acabar con Lysson. No había olvidado el beso y la declaración que había ocurrido al final de todo eso. No tuvo tiempo de poder corresponderle debidamente. Esperaba que Arceus fuera benigno y le permitiera salir librado de esta batalla, entonces le correspondería a Serena con toda formalidad posible.

.

.

-Los testigos están presentes. –Dianta informo.

-Bien. Comandante tiene la palabra. –Petta dio permiso a su enemigo de rendir su declaración, no por gusto sino porque quería ver que sucia treta tenía preparada.

-Gracias señor. –El comandante tomo sus papeles y declamo. –Llamo al estrado al profesor Augustus Cipress. –Este juicio apenas estaba por comenzar.

.

.

/

.

.

El juicio dio su lugar mientras cada uno de los testigos rendía su testimonio. A pesar de que el juicio pretendía ser dirigido hacia esclarecer las causas del supuesto homicidio de Lysson y su segundo, los comandantes sacaron de inmediato el punto referente al recurso tecnología hurtado por Ash y compañía; una muestra única de un estimulante fisiologico que según se dijo ahí, Lysson estaba desarrollando en cooperación con el profesor Ciprés.

A pesar de que los testigos rindieron su testimonio, los hábiles secuaces del difundo Lysson habían dado una acometida audaz mientras esparcían sus venenosas palabras entre los miembros de la corte, en su versión de los hechos; Ash Ketchum había sido el saboteador de Augustos Ciprés quien tenía planeado robar una muestra de dicho suero experimental, por ello; aprovechando la operación máxima que estaba realizando el Team Flare, se habían colado en las instalaciones y hurtado dicho estimulante, con motivos "nada nobles"

Aun cuando no había duda de las intenciones de los Flare en la torre Prisma, los comandantes defendieron a uñas y dientes su postura de dirigir la mayoría de culpa hacia los héroes que habían liberado Luminaria. Doblar la verdad y manipular los hechos en todo lo posible a su conveniencia, conseguir su cometido. Cada uno de los testigos llamados al estrado sin embargo, defendió su declaración con ayuda de Lance y Lorely así como la veracidad que estos eventos habían presentado.

Más de un par de veces los mismos testigos fueron llamados conforme se cerraban posibilidades de inculpar al joven elegido por Arceus quien en todo momento guardo silencio, esperando el momento de poder declarar su propia versión de los hechos, a su vez estaba cansado de tener que oír la insistencia de los comandante a la hora de interrogar una y otra vez a los testigos intentando hacerlos vacilar por un momento. Sus intenciones eran viles y déspotas, pero afortunadamente la mayoría de las declaraciones lograron ser ganadas por el bando que defendía al azabache.

.

.

-Bien profesor Ciprés. Solo una vez más…-Lance se encontraba interrogando al profesor Augustos mientas Flare seguía ideando su nueva estrategia. – "Este suero milagroso"… ¿Tiene algún efecto en humanos?

-Que yo sepa no se diseño para humanos. Hay una gran diferencia y secretos en el ADN pokemon que impide buscar o desarrollar algo dirigido a una especie y que eso tenga resultados en otra, es difícil de precisar. No estoy seguro de que efectos tendría, si los hubiese al administrarse a un humano. Las posibilidades serian un 50-50% Podría no tener efectos o puede ser que sí.

-Especulemos entonces, dígame…que posibles efectos tendría el cromosoma XY serie 017 en un humano.

-Lo único que puedo decirle es el principio en el que se fomenta este compuesto. El desarrollo regenerativos de células en el organismo, gracias a niveles de estrés considerables, inducen en síntesis; regeneración celular masiva. Básicamente; estaríamos hablando del milagro de la regeneración de heridas y lesiones.

-Que es en suma; permitiría sanar lesiones de batalla que los pokemons sufrieran en estas.

-Se diseño con ese fin. Los pokemons se difieren de nosotros por su metabolismo y reacción fisiológica. E igual modo su naturaleza "elemental" facilitaría la estimulación de sanar heridas o lesiones. Esto no sería lo mismo en humanos.

-Bien profesor, ahora. Suponiendo que lo que dijo respecto a la variable de efectos en humanos, podría darse el caso de que produzca un efecto en humanos. ¿Por qué pensaría que los Flae quisieran tener un interés tan especial en dicho estimulante? Si lo que suponemos una respuesta creativa. Eso significa que los Flare están interesados en los posibles usos que este compuesto les brindaría.

-Es posible. En todo caso, es algo que nosotros no teníamos contemplado.

-¿Quiere decir que ahora desconoce el propósito de haber robado el cromosoma XY? ¡Entonces porque usted y el implicado, así como el líder de gimnasio, corrieron el riesgo de entrar en instalaciones de Flare y tomarlo! –La comandante Flare demando desde su palco. Era obvio que ya no tenían muchas opciones.

-En ningún momento pensamos siquiera en eso. Era un recurso de última emergencia. Yo mismo como científico estoy al tanto de que el suero es altamente experimental, la situación no ameritaba tampoco hacer algo tan irresponsable.

-¿Qué intenta disimular comandante? –Lance atrajo la atención de la demandante. –Creo que es más que obvio lo que intentan disimular.

-Comandante Lance. Puede ser mas especifico con ello. –Petta insisto pese al dato interesante a revelar.

-Creo que es más que claro lo que estamos viendo señoría. –Lance expuso su hipótesis. –Los Flare al mando de Lysson y Xero estaban diseñando el cromosoma XY como un arma, misma con la que equiparían tanto a sus pokemon como a efectivos. Resultando en una clara ventaja en la lucha.

-¡Objeción señoría! Esto es difamación.

-¡Miren quien lo dice! –Lance demando.

-Orden. –Petta llamo a guardar orden. –Comandante la Lance…su conclusión resulta no ser del todo aceptable pese al respaldo del profesor Ciprés, sin embargo; no amerita ninguna posible responsabilidad del inculpado.

-Si me permite señoría estoy más que deseoso de poder exponer dicho punto. –Flare solicitaba su tuno de comentar.

-Bien. Tiene la palabra el comandante Flare. –Petta declaro no muy contento de esto. Nuevamente Flare interpuso ante el profesor Ciprés una vez más.

-Profesor Ciprés, si lo que se ha dicho hasta el momento, implica el desarrollo de un "suero milagroso". Podría decirme, así como a la corte. ¿Porque pretendía utilizar este mismo compuesto para su conveniencia?

-¿Conveniencia…? Bueno…comandante, su gente no nos dio muchas alternativas pues en su momento intentaba matarnos. –la idea de que Ash y los otros, así como el profesor Ciprés tuvieran que cuidarse de las balas y ataques elementales cortesía de los Flare y sus pokemons era suficiente para ponerse a pensar el chiste de este juicio.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la corte! –Prosiga.

-Puede ser verdad, entonces que intenciones tenían cuando hurtaron un suero potencialmente experimental, como usted afirma. Usarlo implicaría riesgos no previstos, aun para un pokemon ¿No es así?

-Es un riesgo a considerar. Como tal; no se los escondí a los muchachos. Sin embargo, habían optado por correr tal riesgo a fin de salvar a Luminaria. Evitar la consumación de sus planes. –respondió del profesor refiriéndose al plan de los Flare

-¿Y no era acaso otras intenciones lo que le orillaban a tomar esa decisión? Recuerde también que las cosas no salieron según lo planeado.

-¿Que intenta decir?

-Si su plan era equipar a un pokemon con este suero, para forzarlo a cambiar al estado MEGA, la realidad de la situación le obligo a suministrarlo directamente en el inculpado ¡En Ash Ketchum!

-¿Qué dice? –Ciprés lanzo esta pregunta al mismo tiempo que miraba desconcertado y furioso al comandante Flare. Un gran revuelo se levantó en toda la corte, no se sabía a ciencia cierta que disparate estaba intentando demostrar. Ash mismo quedo impactado con esto; la desesperación de no poder decir y no hacer nada le estaban carcomiendo la mente, Lance desde una distancia considerable le hacía miradas disimuladas con el fin de evitar, rompiese su silencio.

-¡Orden! –Petta demando por encima vez. –¡Esto es una burla! ¡Un chiste más pésimo que el que ustedes intentan hacer, inculpando al acusado! –Petta estallo en rabia, como guardia de Kalos su comportamiento dictaba una seriedad y apego a los protocolos, esta tontería que su enemigo decía era una ofensa mayúscula contra todas las fibras de sus ser. – ¡Comandante! ¡Más le vale que me dé una buena razón para no anular este juicio y abrir uno contra usted por burlarse de la corte de Kalos y evadir su culpa y la de su gente!

-Claro que la tengo señoría. Y se quien puede responder por mí. Mi siguiente testigo.

-Insinúa que le voy a permitir hacer otra tontería de este tamaño.

-No es ninguna tontería señoría, por favor tenga paciencia. –Petta estaba seriamente pensando en anular el juicio cuando Malva interpuso con la idea de promover el caso hasta averiguar todos los detalles, sorprendiendo a sus congéneres del alto mando y al mismo juez, que además lanzo una mirada casi fulminante hacia el resto del alto mando. A fin de cuentas opto por seguir con el juicio.

-Tiene su oportunidad, será la última, así que más la vale aprovecharla. –Advirtió al comandante Flare.

-Claro que si señoría. –Asintió ante el juez. –Solicito la presencia de la siguiente testigo…la señorita…Serena Ivonne…

.

.

Nuevamente un bullicio se levantón dentro de los presentes. ¿Acaso había algo oculto que nadie más sabia? Ash honestamente no entendía que quería llegar este hombre. De todos modos tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de llamar a Serena a declarar. Lamentablemente el no pudo haber hecho más que guardar silencio como Lance le había aconsejado. Ya llegaría su turno de hablar.

El profesor Ciprés termino su testimonio y procedió a retirarse del palco de declaraciones con un mal sabor de boca, algo no le gustaba. Aun así, le ofreció a Serena un gesto tranquilizador y una advertencia de que tuviera cuidado con lo que iba a decir. La chica que había ayudado a Ash a salvar Luminaria, paso a tomar asiento en la tribuna. Ella había cambiado su vestuario, que consistía en un una especie de blusa de manga larga de color blanco y rosa, acompañada de una pañoleta que iba atada a su cuello como si fuese una bufanda, una chaqueta de mezclilla azul claro y una falda marrón que dejaba ver unos mallones negros calzando unas botas de tela de color beige.

.

.

-Por favor tome asiento señorita Ivonne. –Lance intervino para declarar primero. –Antes de proceder…quiero recordarle que ya ah dado una declaración previa y cualquier contradicción puede generar conflictos y perjudícales a usted y al enjuiciado.

-Entiendo comandante Lance. –Serena dijo respetuosamente, distinta fue su reacción al encarar al comandante Flare

-Bien, en ese caso; dejo que el comandante Flare prosiga su interrogatorio. –Lance se retiro sin más que hacer

-Señorita Ivonne…usted estuvo en compañía de Ash Ketchum durante los incidentes vistos en Luminaria ¿Eso es ciento?

-Así es. Así que cualquier cosa que pregunte sobre el porqué de nuestras acciones, entenderá bien mi postura.

-Veo que tiene buena memoria señorita Ivonne, en ese caso. ¿Recuerda usted el uso que el profesor Ciprés tenía planeado para el suero experimental cromosoma XY serie 017?

-No. No estaba prestando mucha atención; mi pequeña amiga, Bonnie estaba clamando consuelo a llantos. –Serena eludió hábilmente esa treta.

-Supongo que su labor de niñera le impidió prestar atención al uso que se le daría al suero potencial. ¿Y…supongo que tampoco presto mucha atención cuando se le entrego el maletín con el suero experimental? Mismo que se le entregaría al acusado, o mejor dicho que se le administro.

-¿No entiendo a lo que quiere llegar con esto? –La joven pregunto con indiferencia.

-Me sorprende señorita Ivonne. Hace un momento presumía de poseer una muy buen memoria y ahora está diciendo que no sabe o no recuerda el paradero final del cromosoma XY-017 ¿Es eso acaso cierto? –demando poniendo ambas manos en el palco encarando de forma intimidante a la joven ojiceleste.

-No. No dije eso. Digo que no se a que pretende llegar con eso, cuando lo que deberíamos tratar es como su superior; Lysson intento ultrajarme y como el profesor Xero quiso asesinar a Ash. –Murmullos prevalecieron ante ese declamo. Petta presto atención a guardar orden mientras volvía el interrogatorio sobre Serena.

-Señorita Ivonne concéntrese en el presente. Después veremos sobre su "acoso".

-¡No fue ningún acoso! Lo que Sir Lysson pensaba hacerme fue muy directo. Tanto que llego a tocarme. –Esto había sido casi pasado por alto, un cargo mas que le podían imputar al difunto líder de los Flare; "acoso de una menor de edad". (Aunque les cueste, Serena es una menor de Edad).

-Entonces si recuerda ese percance, supongo sabrá responderme que sucedió con ese suero.

-Como mujer esto es algo sumamente delicado, claro que lo tendría en cuenta por mucho que quiera negármelo. Si tiene algo de respeto tendría que usarlo ahora. –Serena perdió los estribos en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡Solo limítese a responder la maldita pregunta! ¡Es cierto que usted le aplico el cromosoma XY; un suero altamente experimental y cuyo uso se designaba a la investigación pokemon, al acusado Ash Ketchum de Kanto! –Revuelo nuevamente se levanto en la corte. Ash mismo se sorprendió de oír tal tontería. ¿Serena había hecho eso? No que lo recordase…pero fuera de eso, sentía mucho rencor guardado hacia el comandante Flare. A pesar de que la culpa estaba escrita en su frente; intentaba por todo medio desviar la atención hacia los demás y ahora acusaba a Serena de haberle inyectado el suero milagroso a él. ¡¿Que Giratinas estaba pensando este hombre?!

-¡Orden! –Demando Petta. – ¡Comandan Flare…! ¡¿Que es lo que está diciendo?!¡Esto es una burla!

-No es ninguna burla señoría. Es verdad. Aquí tengo los documentos que lo avalan. –Flare levanto un folder que su colega fémina le había alcanzado. – ¡Esta una copia del informe médico realizado en Ash Ketchum, tras su extracción del área del incidente! –El alto mando de la Elite 4 frunció el seño. Además de los oficiales del gobierno y la guardia de Kalos, solo ellos tendrían acceso a tal información, que de otra manera que no fuese un acto de traición, se lo comunicaría a sus enemigos jurados.

–En este informe, se revelan patrones anormales en el crecimiento celular del acusado, vistos a través de una considerable velocidad de cicatrización en sus heridas y laceraciones. –Revelo las observaciones reveladas por el personal médico. –Las fracturas que debía presentar, mostraron una soldadura en los huesos mismos que por medios ordinarios deberían de haberlo hecho en un mes como mínimo. Esa es la razón por la cual el joven frente a nosotros puede estar de pie como si nada. ¿No lo creen? Es curioso si se considera el grado de daños recibidos en batalla. –Datos de interés que por el momento habían atrapado la atención de la corte de Cenit ante el tesoro que habían encantado.

-¡Alto! –Demando el profesor Ciprés. –Esto es hipotético, una condición regenerativa celular es un resultado poco predecible en la condición humana. No hay pruebas de que este patrón puede ser reconocible en un organismo humano.

-Profesor Augustos no le di permiso de exponer los puntos. –Petta metió orden en la sala, los murmullos seguían a pesar de su segundo llamado de atención. –¡Orden! ¡Orden en la corte!

-Lo ve señoría. La declaración del profesor Ciprés solo refuerza el hecho de que esto no solo fue posible sino que se llevo a cabo.

-¡Objeción! –Lance demando. El profesor solo está planteado lo absurdo de su teoría y lo inválido que es este punto. No está dando fe de que lo que sucede con el acusado sea un hecho.

-A lugar. Comandante. Otro arrebato insolente como ese y tendré que hacerlo desistir de su interrogatorio.

-Es un hecho. Tan tangible como el demostrar el cuerpo del acusado…créanme que si le sigo esto es porque lo vi con mis propios ojos. –El comandante lo dijo con una vileza y descaro sin igual. Lo ¿vio? –Señoría la parte defensora argumenta ser "no valido" pero eso se derrumbara en el momento que la testigo responda mi pregunta. –El comandante Flare volvió su atención hacia Serena. –Señorita Ivonne, una vez más; ¡¿Usted le administro el suero experimental cromosoma XY-017 al acusado Ash Ketchum?!

-¡Objeción! No tiene fundamentos para proseguir. –Lance imponía ante la insistencia de Flare.

-¡Solo responda a la maldita pregunta de una vez! –Flare Le grito a Serena pese amenaza de que el juez Petta le cerrara el caso. Sin embargo Serena seguía ahí posiblemente barajando las posibilidades. Ella era fuete pero el acoso de Flare y el recuerdo fresco de como Lysson iba a…en todo caso no se sentía cómoda con ese infeliz gritándola de frente. Ash sentía un impulso no familiar, bueno no tan ordinario; rabia, una rabia cada vez mas indomable que se gestaba en algún sitio en lo profundo de sus ser, algo, dentro de suyo quería saltar sobre Flare y virtualmente hacerlo pedazos. Esto no era nuevo del todo, ese mismo instinto predador le había surgido cuando volvió por Xero para acabar esa pelea, y se intensifico cuando Lysoon amenazo a serena. La misma sensación…Pero ¿Qué era eso?

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ! –Ash lanzo su amenaza en el momento menos inesperado. La corte se vio interrumpida por la demanda del joven Ketchum quien hasta el momento había tolerado toda la tontería que había escuchado de parte de sus enemigos. A fin de cuentas su espíritu idealista no le permitiría esta calumnia.

-Joven Ketchum. No ha pedido la palabra. –el juez Petta inquirió al joven sobre su posición respecto a este juicio.

-Con todo respeto señoría. Si el comandante insiste que yo robe una sustancia experimental y que la use contra ellos, supongo soy quien podría decirles sobre ello. Y por todo lo que se, yo no utilice ese suero, ni siquiera recuerdo que sucedió con él. Estaba muy ocupado intentando sobrevivir.

-Señoría. No es momento para que el acusado rinda su declaración. –Flare intervino llamando la atención.

-¡¿Cuando entonces?! ¿Cuando este juicio termine y sea condenado?

-¡Fuera de lugar muchacho! –Dijo Flare volviendo su atención hacia el azabache.

-Quien está fuera de lugar. Sabe usted tan bien como yo de lo que hizo en Luminaria. –Ash amenazo. –La nota intimidante fue clara y concisa, Serena estaba agachada y en silencio, parecía divagar entre lo que debía y no debía decir, no quería hacer esto mal, pretendía ayudar a Ash en todo lo que podía pero esto era difícil. Si mentía y la descubrían, Ash sería castigado. ¿Pero si decía la verdad…?

-¡Comandante Flare! Desista de su hostigamiento en la testigo. –Lance intervino para defender a Serena.

-Solo le eh solicitado una respuesta señoría. –El comandante había vuelto su atención hacia el juez con claras intenciones de desafío, para Petta, esta había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin embargo antes de tomar su pistola y volver a martillar sobre la madera de su estrado. La voz de Serena rompió el momentáneo silencio.

.

.

-Se desangraba…él iba a morir… –La voz de la joven rompió el silencio. Su respuesta llamo la atención de los presentes. Un bullicio estallo mientras los taquígrafos y dibujantes seguían tomando nota de cada palabra con hábil destello, la escena que se realizaba ante sus ojos.

.

.

-¡Orden! –Una vez más el juez tuvo que intervenir. Ash guardo silencio. En serio no lo esperaba. De hecho y hasta donde podía recordar…ese pequeño momento, entre su rescate de Xero por parte de Serena hasta su contraataque sobre el obeso hombre a quien consiguió liquidar, seguía en blanco como un fragmento de película borrado accidental o intencionalmente. –Quiere repetirlo por favor señorita Ivonne. –Demando Petta tomando la palabra.

-Señor. Yo- –Flare iba a hablar cuando el juez mando a silenciarlo.

-Continúe señorita Ivonne. –Nuevamente cedió la palabra a la joven de ojos celestes.

-Ustedes no lo vieron, estoy segura que nadie de ustedes lo vio. Sus cámaras tampoco lo vieron, nadie, ni siquiera el señor Lemone lo vio. Solo yo… –En ese momento que Serena hacia memoria del evento mencionado y conforme nos enfocábamos en su mirada celeste, el recuerdo salto a la vida en un flashback de lo acontecido ese oscuro día. –Fue gracias al señor Lemone y a mi querida Fennekin, que tuvimos la oportunidad de escapar de Lysson y Xero. Al momento de alcanzar a Ash, lo forcé a seguirme y ambos nos alejamos por una de las esquinas de la torre Prisma. Lejos de nuestros agresores, pero también lejos de la salida.

Cuando tuvimos un respiro para recuperar nuestro aliento, Ash a quien había casi arrastrado fuera de la batalla, no tuvo fuerzas para sostenerse. Verlo desplomarse me lleno de mucho miedo, apenas pude evitar que cállese completamente al suelo, así que le ayude a recargarse contra la pared mientras pude notar de cerca la horrible obra que Xero había hecho –La joven relato esto mientras su vista se perdía en el azabache, Ash escuchaba atento tratando siquiera recordar algo de lo acontecido, la verdad le costaba mucho hacerlo. –Apenas estaba consciente, se encontraba frio…y fue entonces…cuando vi la sangre escurrir de su chaqueta…no sé en qué momento Xero lo había herido. Solo sé que tomo la fortaleza de ambos, sacarle ese maldito pedazo de metal. –Estas últimas palabras las dijo mientras su rostro se fruncía en un seño de negación, no por lo que hizo sino por el arma improvisada que había sido clavada en el vientre del joven entrenador y que ella tuvo que ayudarle a extraer.

El sagrado se intensifico. No sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente perdida. Ash…mi…mi…querido Ash…- Es –Esta parcial y rápida confesión hizo notarse entre la gente presente ahí, pues ya había sido difundida la imagen de ellos abrazándose y dándose un beso una vez todo eso había terminado, por lo que suponer que hubiese algo entre esos dos ya era una creencia prácticamente oficial por estas últimas palabras. –Iba a morir…Arceus…me sentía tan impotente. Y no sabía que mas hacer. Entonces vi el maletín; era una suerte que pudiese abrirse fácilmente. Fue cuando vi el suero…las instrucciones en una tarjeta plástica, estas indicaban su uso médico y cómo administrarlo al paciente, el sello medico; solo podía indicar una cosa. –Serena inconscientemente había dado al clavo suficiente para cerrar el ataúd de los Flare, en presencia suya y de toda la corte. Si el comandante quería respuestas respecto al uso del suero, ya las tenía.

–Eran instrucciones, para ser aplicadas a una persona. Algo…no se qué, paso por mi mente, no recordaba bien la explicación del profesor Ciprés, pero si esto tenía un uso médico como tal, entonces tenía oportunidad de servirle a Ash. –Serena nos relataba esto mientras en dicho recuerdo, ella había tomado la inyección, que resultaba compleja para ser un simple objeto de uso médico; el vidrio reforzado del envase era revestido por un armazón de acero inoxidable, mismo que relucía en la silueta de un pokémon, honestamente eso ultimo fue algo que Serena en su preocupación no tomo en cuenta. El mecanismo de embolo que servía para suministrar el compuesto, así como la aguja hipodérmica, se mantenían atrapados en un seguro fácil de romper, solo era cuestión de liberar esos sello de seguridad y el susodicho liquido de color azul eléctrico radiante tendría libre acceso hacia el designado.

.

.

Ante la vista de un Ash Ketchum en franca agonía que en su momento más lucido, estiro su mano ensangrentada para tocar el rostro de Serena, posiblemente en busca de consuelo, posiblemente por temor a la cercana y muy posible muerte, se unía junto a la joven arrodillada a su lado ofreciendo la falsa sensación de que ella aparentaba liquidarlo. Por un momento la visión sacudió a la joven con mucho miedo, sujeto la mano de Ash y luego de verse mutuamente, ella derramo unas lagrima reprimiendo un llanto, para después clavar la aguja en el antebrazo del joven y presionar el embolo para suministrar su contenido al torrente sanguíneo. Ash solo vio a Serena llorar y luego el líquido azul adentrarse en su riego sanguíneo, entonces todo quedo en oscuridad.

.

.

-Conocí a Ash a los 7 años…y francamente nunca tuve mejor amigo que él. Nunca olvide lo que hizo por mi entonces…y a pesar de los años…nunca lo olvide... –Esto último, Serena lo dijo con lágrimas derramándose de sus cristalinos ojos que no retiraban su atención del sometido Ash, hasta un punto en que este se sintió realmente culpable. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado a Serena, quien le tenía en alta estima y a quien ella le debía tanto? Ella nunca lo olvido, a pesar de los años transcurridos, ella nunca lo olvido. Eso hizo sentir a Ash realmente muy mal. Si lograba salir de esta, haría lo posible por compensar el tiempo perdido con ella. –Estoy segura que si usted no entiende lo que vale la vida de alguien que estima, al menos alguien más en este lugar deberá entenderlo, y comprenderá porque lo hice. –Serena limpio sus lágrimas y miro desafiante al mismo comandante Flare.

.

.

La sala quedo en silencio. Por el momento Flare se mordía los labios, el resultado de esto fue totalmente inoportuno, y mayor seria su efecto cuando Lance camino hasta donde estaba sentada Lorely ella puso sobre la mesa una bolsa de papel de donde surgió el tan mencionado maletín de acero, el cual Lance ofreció ante el jurado y los miembros de la corte. Y la cerecita sobre el pastel. La tarjeta que Serena había descrito junto con la jeringa usada. Era de maravillarse como fue que esos objetos tan "mundanos" darían fe a lo que Serena, Lance y Ciprés habían declarado.

Ash miraba esto al mismo tiempo que Lance le dirigía un gesto aprobatorio. En cuanto el comandante de la Elite 4 de Kanto anuncio, Ash se despojo de su camisa de color negro, (la blanca es una piyama) mostrando su torso desnudo ante la corte, los presentes y miembros del jurado. Los ahí presentes, tuvieron un primer plano la condición de mártir que el joven Ketchum sufrió a manos de la gente de Lysoon. Si de espaldas ya se apreciaban las numerosas cicatrices particularmente dibujadas en el cuerpo del entrenador, mayor fue la tética demostración del pecho y vientre del joven.

Lo que vieron cuando el azabache se dio vuelta frente a los presentes, aquello fue demasiado para algunos; una horrible herida aun en vías de cicatrización que comenzó en la zona media superior y que se abría paso hasta reducirse notoriamente a la atura de su costado izquierdo, la mencionada herida fatal que Serena había descrito, justo en la zona media de su torso arriba de su abdomen. Según las señas, esa herida era sinónimo de muerte.

Xero pretendía desangrar al joven entrenador antes de despedazarlo; un acto monstruoso, sin embargo; la condición del joven entrenador se veía realmente muy recuperada, no solo eso. Estas heridas parecían haber sanado en un tiempo considerablemente corto teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de las mismas y lo reciente que habían sido producidas. Algo extraño si se reflexiona lo suficiente daría al clavo en algo que Ciprés considero en su momento imposible.

Los presentes no dudaron una vez visto esto. Si el azabache era un asesino, los miembros del Team Flare eran monstruos homicidas. Para la gente que conocía a Ash en especifico, fue quizá la que mas perturbo ver a su amigo y conocido, haber sido sobreviviente de una tortura tan grande y atroz, de mas esta decir que hubo algunas chicas que le conocían, así como su madre y amigas que no pudieron aguantar las ganas de llorar, de mismo modo que muchos ahora veían con ojos de pocos amigos a los comandantes Flare quienes estaba prácticamente perdidos.

.

.

-Señor. –Ash solicito la palabra al juez Petta. El hombre experimentado había sostenido su vista sobre el joven muchacho, quizá era demasiado joven para criterio del veterano. Pero en esos ojos pudo reconocer el porte de un héroe, de un guerrero. Aun cuando Ash no era una persona de armas tomar, si era indiscutible que hizo lo necesario para defenderse y ayudar a sus protegidos. –Puede decir, que soy culpable de robar ese suero, puede culparme de haber sido suministrado en mi cuerpo sin considerar los riesgos, y puede culparme de ser un asesino. Pero no puede culparme de pretender ayudar a la gente de esta ciudad, a mis amigos…a los pokemons, hice lo que hice...para ayudar a los que podía. ¿Qué más puedo decirle? Los Flare han sido culpables de esto para empezar. Si ellos no nos hubiesen orillado, las cosas habrían sido distintas. –Ash puso sus cartas en la mesa. Centrando la responsabilidad de todo en su persona, sin afectar a Serena o al profesor Ciprés.

-Señoría, creo que no se ha tomado en cuenta la seriedad de lo que tenemos aquí. ¿Porque la insistencia de los comandantes en inculpar a Ash Ketchum? Un joven que ha ayudado a más gente de la que haya podido dañar. En todo caso. ¿Porque encerrar al héroe que salvo a Luminaria? ¿Acaso alguien tiene en cuenta lo que sucedería a futuro?

-¿Señoría no cree...? –La comandante Flare intervino, pero el juez impuso su palabra.

-Un momento. –Petta demando. Aparentemente estaba interesado en el tema que saco a relucir Lance. –Comandante Lance, prosiga…si tiene algo que mostrar hágalo rápido y al grano.

-General. Suponga lo siguiente. Usted y yo, tenemos la suficiente experiencia para tratar directamente con secuaces, como los comandantes Flare. ¿Cierto? Sobre todo en un entorno hostil y peligroso como una prisión. Sin hacer ofensa a nadie.

-…Prosiga…

-Señoría. Ash Ketchum es ahora mismo, el héroe de Kalos. El chico que logro derrotar al Team Flare, si…asesino a Lysoon y Xero en defensa propia. Entonces, porque encerrarle prácticamente en un sitio donde estará rodeado de cientos de Flare condenados. Piénselo, el joven entrenador ha tenido experiencia manejando a esta personas pero no en un sitio como la prisión. Considere… ¿qué pasaría?

-Señoría. Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para esto. –El comandante Flare llamo al juez, vacilante y nervioso, tratando de ganar tiempo extra.

-Yo pienso, si fuera el comandante Flare…y tuviese a todo Kalos sobre mi espalda, e intentase ocultar algo…como un estimulante fisiológico…cuyo único espécimen producido, fue administrado en un chico que es prácticamente mi enemigo, por estropear nuestros planes…que mejor forma de acabar con dos pitchies de un tiro, si consigo arrastrarlo hacia un encierro donde los "accidentes" son muy comunes…y donde sería tan fácil deshacerse de las evidencias. –Y con este...comentario tan revelador (por no decir sarcástico en extremo)…se develo muchas más cosas de interés que estaban ahí mismo y que solo necesitaban de alguien que las señalara

-General Petta. El comentario del comandante Lance, es muy….imaginativo…pero si nos permite podemos demostrarle… –Los Flare una vez más trataron de desviar el tema pero no consiguieron nada.

-Eso no será necesario…comandante. Petta observo a los aludidos con cierto desprecio. –¡Guardias! –Acto seguido la guardia de Kalos, quienes habían estado en la periferia de la corte y afueras de esta hicieron acto de presencia mientas una comitiva avanzaba hacia la zona donde el acusado y las partes en conflicto se hallaban. Una vez ahí, se desplegaron rodeando a los presentes incluso a Ash que estaba vistiéndose nuevamente, dos guardias le pusieron las manos sobre la nuca y le obligaron a arrodillarse. La acción ofensiva fue inesperada para todos. Los Flare estaban sosteniendo una mirada entremezclada de momentáneo alivio, satisfacción y nervios, Ash por su parte los estaba asesinando con la mirada.

-General…no estaba siendo sido muy premeditado. –Diantha llamo al juez quien en ningún momento bajo la mirada.

-Comandante Diantha, estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer. Por favor evíteme la necesidad de hacerla callar. –Sin vacilación el general Petta dio su orden. Acto seguido, los guardias detuvieron a los comandantes Flare a quienes sometieron y esposaron tan brutalmente como lo hicieron con el azabache. Obviamente lo inesperado de la acción fue confuso para los sometidos y para los presentes, algo de justicia verdadera iba a proceder por primera vez en esta corte. –Destacados miembros de esta corte, representantes del gobierno de Kalos y su pueblo, miembros del jurado. Ante las evidencias mostradas en esta corte, por testimonios y pruebas fundamentadas. Solicito a los miembros del jurado, la intervención para modificar el juicio contra Ashford Satoshi Ketchum, deslindando responsabilidades del caso hacia los comandantes del Team Flare, a quienes ustedes miembros del jurado declaran ¿Como…? –El paladín Petta, solicito al jurado compuesto principalmente por los líderes de gimnasio de esta región, entre ellos Clemont y Korrina

-Señoría –Declaro Edél líder de ciudad Fractal. –Hablo en nombre del jurado, hemos oído lo suficiente y visto lo necesario para declarar a los comandantes Flare como, CULPABLES por los cargos de complicidad contra Ashford Ketchum.

-El jurado ha declarado. El Team Flare será inculpado por cargos de conspiración, evasión de responsabilidad e inincriminación. Dichos cargos serán sumados a los de traición y tentativa contra el gobierno de Kalos. –Petta cerró su matillo y golpeo la madera.

-¡General! Espere. ¡Espere! –La comandante Flare intento ganar tiempo.

-No los escuchen…ya han envenenado demasiado este lugar. –Ash demando. Pero los guardias presionaron contra él. – ¿No sé porque les permiten hacer esto? ¡Ellos son asesinos! –Uno de los guardias insto al otro a detenerse y dejarlo hablar.

-Son asesinos…yo mismo vi cuando masacraron a un grupo de ciudadanos en el puente Sena. –Lemone intervino. Todos en la corte prestaron atención mientras murmuraron entre sí.

-Mi hermana menor hubiese muerto de no ser por Ash Ketchum. –Clemont se levanto de su lugar entre los representantes del jurado.

-Están enjuiciando a la persona equivocada. –Korrina se sumo a su causa.

-Es verdad general, los Flare son los verdaderos enemigos de Kalos, Ash Ketchum solo ayudo a detenerlos. –El profesor Ciprés argumento a favor del azabache.

-¡Ash Ketchum es un héroe no un asesino! –Esta vez las palabras del mismísimo profesor Spencer, padre de Molly Hale se levanto de su asiento. El hombre de letras, quizá muy ajeno al trato directo con Ash…hablaba en su defensa. El simple acto de haber salvado a su hija hace años fue la prueba de su lealtad ganada.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con los profesores Ciprés y Spencer. –Esta vez el mismo profesor Oak se levanto, y en seguimiento, los profesores Birtch, Elm Juniper y Rowan.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo respecto nuestra opinión como científicos, que un hombre (Ash) puede ser medido por sus acciones e ideas más allá de cualquier otra acusación. –El profesor Elm opino humildemente dando a entender su punto de vista.

-Ash Ketchum, es un idealista. Un campeón más allá de cualquier logro o trofeo que alguna liga pueda otorgarle –Cynthia; la campeona de Sinnoh y miembro del alto mando de esa región también se incorporo, exponiendo su apoyo hacia el joven.

-Ash Ketchum…fue un gran apoyo en mi formación como entrenadora y coordinadora. –May Balance; hija mayor de Norman Balance se levanto de su asiento, claramente apoyando a su amigo y casi hermano mayor. –Si no fuera por él, posiblemente no sería la campeona que soy hoy día. –Sin lujo de presumir ni denigrarse, la castaña expuso claramente ese punto; la influencia y la tutoría que fue el azabache para ella.

-No es la primera vez que Ash salva a una ciudad del desastre. –Bianca junto con su "gemela" y su abuelo Lorenzo, presentes ahí también, se levantaron para apoyarle. –Él salvo Altomare de una inundación ocasionada por el equipo Rocket y si bien no hubo suficientes testigos, la alcaldía de nuestra ciudad puede avalarlo.

-También ayudo a salvar a nuestra comunidad de un destino aun peor. –Alice y Tonio se pusieron de pie, ellos venían en representación de pueblo Álamos en Sinnoh. –Nuestro pueblo está en deuda con Ash Ketchum y Darkrai después de lo que hicieron por nosotros.

-El reino de espejismo está en deuda también con Ash Ketchum. –Sara la princesa de aquel lejano reino en Hoen había hablado, ella y su comitiva estaban aquí dando más peso al apoyo que reciba el azabache y no era la única noble extranjera.

-También el reino de Kamerin está en deuda con Ash Ketchum. –Lady Hairim, la ahora reina Kamerin, en Kanto, hacia presencia en esta corte para brindar su apoyo al joven entrenador. –Espejismo puede dar fe de la obra bienhechora que Ash Ketchum y sus amigos hicieron por nosotros.

-Y nosotros podemos declarar sobre ello. –Brock, May y Max claramente indicaron su papel junto a Ash en su cruzada por salva el _árbol del comienzo._

-Nosotros también estamos en deuda con Ash y sus amigos. –Esta vez Melody y su hermana Carol así como su abuelo, se pusieron de pie. Eran ellos quienes habían viajado desde Shamuyi en la zona más septentrional del archipiélago naranja. –Ash Ketchum fue el elegido por Lugia para cumplir la profecía que ayudo a salvar nuestro hogar. –Melody y su gente no estaban solos, muchos aun recordaban aquel evento trascendental por su gran influencia en el mundo y como ese apocalipsis fue evitado prácticamente por ayuda del elegido.

-Como agente de los pokemon Rangers, puedo avalar la reputación de Ash Ketchum. –Jackie se presento con su sonrisa confiada y vestimentas civiles. –El me ayudo a detener a Phanton el pirata, y defender junto con sus amigos el templo del mar.

-La ciudad de nueva Tork también puede hablar por Ash Ketchum y sus amigos por detener al equipo Plasma.

-La ciudad de…

-El pueblo de…

-La isla de…

-nosotros podemos…

-Siempre estaremos…

-le hemos ofrecido…

-Estoy en deuda…

-Mi familia y yo siempre le…

.

.

Como se pueden dar cuenta y como Ash se estaba dando cuenta en este momento, que si bien el solo había ayudado a muchas personas a lo largo de sus aventuras e incluso presento su apoyo a legendarios y dioses, como el mismísimo Arceus, inesperado fue descubrir como mas y mas personas aparecieron….esto empezó a ser prácticamente interminable. Petta azoto su pistola contra el estrado para detener el mar de voces a la vez. Finalmente en su frustración termino rompiendo la madera consiguiendo un momento de atención.

.

.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Miembros de la corte! Por favor presten atención. –Dijo a sus compañeros. –Alguien en esta sala aparte de los ya mencionados tiene algo de objetar a favor de Ash ketchum que se levante de su asiento en este mismo instante. – ¡De mas esta decir lo que paso…!

.

.

Ash sintió la opresión de los guardias disminuir y pudo ver en derredor. Solo para dase cuenta que prácticamente toda la corte de Cenit. (Una corte muy grande por cierto) estaban de pie, y era porque tenían razones más que obvias para testificar a favor suyo.

En vista de la aplastante ventaja que se le concedía al joven entrenador, no hubo que centrarse mucho en las mismas personas de Kalos quienes estaban con él azabache. Sorpresa fue ver que miembros del alto mando y del jurado de líderes, estos se habían levantado dando su "voto", si así le queríamos decir, a favor del azabache.

.

.

-Lamentara esta incómoda situación general pero si de pruebas respecto al carácter bienhechor y samaritano del joven entrenador. Puede que esto sea más que suficiente. –Lance entrego una carpeta con documentos, que en palabras del alto mando del elite 4 en Kanto, representaban un archivo de las hazañas que el joven Ash Ketchum había realizado en los últimos años, más precisamente desde el incidente en Shamujy. Diantha ojeo la carpeta mientras Petta llamaba a guardar orden nuevamente. Finalmente, después de que todo ese ajetreo había culminado, el general de la guardia de Kalos tomo la palabra.

.

.

-Miembros de la corte, alto mando de Kalos. En vista de la complicada situación surgida…solo me queda delegar un asunto más antes de proseguir. –Dijo el hombre de edad mientas dirigía la mirada a los comandantes Flare. –Miembros del jurado, las acciones vistas hasta el momento son más que claras con relación al papel desempeñado por la organización conocida como el Team Flare. Sus crímenes, son prácticamente imposibles de olvidar, menos de perdonar. Por lo tanto ¿Cómo declaran a los acusados? –Petta hizo énfasis en los comandantes Flare.

-Los acusados se declaran…CULPABLES –Diantha hablo por el alto mando.

-Los acusados son declarados CULPABLES. –Edél hablo por el jurado.

-De acuerdo a este caso; por el poder concedido por el jurado, el alto mando de Kalos y en definitiva el poder cedido como representante del gobierno de Kalos en Cenit. Declaro a los miembros del Team Flare…CULPABLES DE TRAICIÓN. –Tajante y sin dudar, Petta martillo su arma sobre la madera formalizando la declaración. –Todos los miembros del Team Flare, así como aliados, simpatizantes y vínculos, son declarados como traidores y enemigos del estado de Kalos. Su condena…cadena perpetua o ejecución en medida a la gravedad de los casos.

.

.

-Antes la declarativa de la condena mucha gente ahí sintió escalofrió, pero en una sociedad y un gobierno como Kalos, donde el crimen de este grado eran pagados con todo el peso de la ley. (Algo que debería verse más seguido en otras sociedades) comprensible saber que muchos de esos maleantes habían perdido su libertad ese día, y en algunos casos…su vida.

-¡Esperen…! ¡Esperen…ella nos ayudo! –La comandante Flare levanto su mano señalando hacia el alto mando, en un revuelo pues no sabían de que estaba hablando la mujer uniformada, quizá su pánico o la desesperación le obligaban a decir tonterías.

-Ella también nos ayudo, ha sido nuestra informante en el alto mando todo este tiempo, ella nos dio muchas herramientas. –Dijo el comandante señalando a Malva, quien se vio rodeada de sospechas y extrañas miradas.

-¡Fue Malva quien nos dio los informe médicos del mocoso! –Confeso la comándate Flare dando por hecho quien había sido el informante.

.

.

Sin previo aviso Malva se levanto de golpe e intento escapar por las puertas dobles que daban acceso al estrado, mala su suerte cuando esta se abrió y un cuarteto de guardias de Kalos ingresó. Ella dio vuelta solo para encontrase con sus antiguos colegas.

.

.

-¡Malva! –Diantha intento calmarla.

-¡Detengan a esa mujer! –Petta grito mientras Malva intento luchar, solo para ser sometida rápidamente por los guardias.

-¡No esperen… puedo explicarlo...de verdad puedo explicarlo! ¡Soy inocente se los juro! –La desesperación o el miedo eran dueños de esas palabras.

-¡Apártenla de mi vista! –El general demando mientras intentaba contener su ira explosiva. –Finalmente se desahogo enviando a los comandantes fuera de esta corte en dirección a los cuarteles de la guardia, improvisados en el aeropuerto de Luminaria, donde posteriormente serian ejecutados

-No…por favor…podemos llegar a un acuerdo…por favor tengan piedad. –La comandante alego, entonces uno de los guardias le golpeo de bofetón.

-¡Ninguna piedad para ustedes traidores! –El guardia hablo por la gente inocente de Luminaria que fue asesinada sin ninguna misericordia o compasión.

-¡Esto no se quedaras así…no se quedara así…maldito seas Ash Ketchum…mil veces maldito seas! –el comandante Flare lanzo ofensas hacia el enjuiciado que en todo momento no dejo de mirarlo con desprecio.

-¡Cállate! –Uno de los guardias golpeo el estomago del comandante con la cacha de su rifle. El mismo hombre no vacilo en seguir maldiciendo mientras se lo llevaban a rastras.

-¡Estás muerto maldito...te matare! –un último golpe de rifle y el testarudo y blasfemo siervo de Lysoon fue sacado de ahí, en seguimiento de Malva, la mujer al contrario de los comandantes se veía triste y lloraba desconsolada mientas la vergüenza le corroía.

.

.

Cuando todo termino, la corte de Cenit se libero de un pesado estrés que dominaba el ambiente quizá algo perturbador ver a esas personas que encontrarían su final al termino de esta corte. Con los ánimos intentando restaurarse en el recinto, Petta recibió los documentos que Lance le había entregado a Diantha, hojeo un poco algunos de los archivos que en palabras del comandante Lance, defensor del joven azabache; explicaba muchos datos que bien podían ser ajenos al saber de mucha de esa gente y que para detalle, terminaban reforzando el estatus heroico del joven entrenador.

Ante el revuelo que había sucedido y a complejidad de esta evidencia, Petta solicito un debate inmediato con el resto de la corte. Por lo que la sesión tomo un descanso en ese mismo sitio mientas los representantes de la corte de Cenit se retiraron momentáneamente a discutir, el tema, los miembros del jurado se incorporaron a dicho debate, para el resto de la corte, contado al acusado y a su defensa, estos debían de esperar un momento mientras se llegase a un acuerdo. Este caso había tomado su tiempo, lo debía, era quizá el único caso que había resultado tan particular.

Mientras los miembros de la corte terminaban de arreglar los acuerdos finales, el esto de la corte y el enjuiciado tenía un minuto o dos para meditar lo que había sucedido. Si, había sido en cierto modo sorprendente, para todos ellos como para el azabache, que inadvertidamente todos los aliados que el azabache ayudo en el pasado, habían contribuido en su más reciente victoria y posiblemente la más grande o una de la más grandes que había tenido y en este momento su sentido de agradecimiento, los llevo a unirse aquí en Kalos. Bajo la misma bandera: Ayudar a Ash Ketchum.

Si alguien podía estar orgullosa de los logros del azabache, era su madre, quien prácticamente lloraba de alegría o tristeza o incluso de nervios, mientras el profesor Oak, Patsy, Steven y Spencer le consolaban, aun a sabiendas que las lágrimas de Delia bien podían ser de orgullo aunque todavía no podían cantar victoria. No aun.

Ash por su parte se encontraba exaltado, sabía que tenía amigos, pero no pensó que sus amigos le estimasen a ese grado. Sin duda que aquello había sido un hito, el azabache no estaba seguro si sentirse orgulloso o feliz o más bien triste. Triste porque aun pese a toda esa ayuda, temía por la mala suerte que caería sobre él si la corte de Kalos lo declaraba culpable, su vida incluso podía correr riesgo. En ese momento Ash tuvo contacto con varias de las chicas que habían sido sus amigas y compañeras de viaje, Dawn, May, Misty e iris entre otras…todas ellas se notaban temerosas pero quería seguir adelante, no cederían en apoyar a Ash y darle la confianza para que pudiera salir libre de esta.

Así como ellas; Serena, quien estaba más cerca de Ash le mostro una mirada entremezclada de tristeza, tranquilidad y algo de temor, pero aun así, ella había logrado sobrepasar sus lagrimas para sonreírle esperando poder correr hacia él y abrazarlo con mucho afecto, ella había aprendido bien la reacción que Ash le dio hace muchos años: "Nunca te rindas...lucha hasta el final" era obvio ver que Serena hablaba en serio cuando dijo que tenía sentimientos por él.

Esto último era nuevo para Ash, a su criterio, nadie más de sus compañeras o amigas fueron tan directas en ese término, aun cuando no lo veía venir, tampoco pretendía formalizar una relación con alguna de ellas en su momento, no porque no las quisiera sino porque lo veía simplemente distinto. Quizá...imposible. Pero vaya sorpresa del destino, que en esta ocasión le permitió ver la realidad de las cosas, Serena al menos había confesado sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de eso; no podía negar el sentimiento de incertidumbre en las demás chicas, acaso…su temor o su preocupación eran acodes a las de una gran amiga o quizá tenían otras intenciones. No podía asegurarlo

.

.

Para cuando los miembros de la cote volvieron a su sitio una vez salidos de aquel cuarto donde debatieron sobre el trazo a seguir, habían definido ya la condición de Ash Ketchum para Kalos y su gente.

.

.

-Miembros del jurado, integrantes de esta corte, testigos presentes…los hechos acontecidos en ciudad luminaria, no han tenido similar en toda la historia de Kalos. La situación actual es difícil de definir, pero tiene que hacerse por el bien de nuestra gente y de toda la región. –Petta comunico este breve discurso mientras preparaba su respuesta final. –Las evidencias presentadas fueron debatidas. Sin embargo, como la parte acusadora no se encuentra disponible en este momento o en un momento próximo, esta corte centra su criterio para marcar responsabilidades.

-Ash Ketchum…de pie… –Solicito al joven entrenador. –Al frente. –Ash aun esposado procedió a salir de su palco en compañía de los guardias que otrora momento le habían sometido. Una vez el joven estuvo ante la corte, ante el general Petta comenzó todo.

-Arrodíllate. –Petta demando, el azabache se vio obligado a hacerlo.

.

.

Esto estaba poniendo a los presentes nerviosos, Serena quien estaba todavía en el palco de declaraciones, se encontraba de frente al sometido y tenia vista directa de todo lo que sucedería en breve. Bonnie así como su padre, Shauna y sus amigos, estaban paralizados. En el jurado los líderes estaban muy tensos, Clemont y Korrina tenían la mirada remachada al podio. En el resto del recinto el silencio se hizo insoportable y la tensión regreso. ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar? Delia estaba realmente petrificada, las lagrimas se quedaron a medio Salir mientas miraba hacia donde su hijo estaba sometido, acaso…

.

.

-Ashford Satoshi Ketchum….Ash Ketchum. –Esta corte…la corte de Cenit, representante del gobierno de Kalos y su gente…te ha juzgado por los siguientes cargos...Por el robo de material experimental de empresas conexas al estado…CULPABLE. –La sola palabra causo que Delia casi se desmayase, pero en su lugar empezó temblar y sollozar. Muchos de los amigos del azabache estaban muy asustados, esto no podía ser verdad.

-Por el hecho de recombinar un suero experimental potencialmente nocivo en tu cuerpo, y utilizar este recuso como arma…CULPABLE. –Esto no podía ser cierto. Estos cargos supuestamente no tan serios a primera vista, habían sido suficientes para declararlo como tal, que podía esperar del resto. Para Ash, su vida prácticamente se estaba desmoronando ante sí mismo.

-Por estos cargos…esta corte condena a Ash Ketchum a permanecer en Kalos, en estatus de "Refugiado", razón por la cual, no podrá abandonar la región, hasta que el gobierno considere propicio permitir su salida fuera de nuestras fronteras. En premisa de lo anterior, la sentencia ordena al acusado a someterse a nuestra autoridad, con el fin de prestar servicio a Kalos y buscar con ello su reivindicación. –Petta dictamino los términos de la sentencia por estos cargos. Para Ash Ketchum esto era confuso pero no sabía si era realmente malo. Quizá lo más entendible de esto, estaba en el hecho de que no podría salir de la región, al menos no de momento. Lo demás seguía siendo incomprensible, estaría confinado a un encierro más restringido que solo las fronteras de Kalos, eso no parecía tan malo. La misma condena sonó suave para todos los presentes que encontraban un respiro momentáneo de la tensión que los mantenía en ascuas. Tal vez porque el joven héroe, no sufriría una condena como la de sus enemigos.

-Ahora. Esta corte ha llegado a una declaración oficial por los siguientes cargos. –Diantha declamo para darle paso al general. Petta se levanto y casi golpeando sus manos sobre la madera inicio su declaración.

-Ahora. Por el cargo de asesinato de Sir Lysson Flare y Shiruka Xero; líder y segundo al mando de la organización criminal conocida como el Team Flare… y por haber destruido su dispositivo de destrucción masiva, por hbaer destruido una de nuestras sacras reliquias en el proceso...esta corte te declara…

.

.

INOCENTE – ¿Había escuchado bien?

.

.

–Por liberar torre Prisma evitando un desastre mayúsculo y haber salvado cientos de vidas de civiles

…INOCENTE.

Por ayudar en gran medida a la liberación de Luminaria y haber prestado un servicio sin igual para el pueblo de Kalos, sin importar los riesgos y el precio a tomar.

.

.

…INOCENTE…

.

.

¿Eso…que significaba…? ¿Que estaba bien o mal lo que hizo? Era tan confuso, ¿iba a ser condenado o premiado? ¿Seria un santo o un pecador? ¿Era un asesino o un héroe? Ash lo divago mienta sostenía la cabeza gacha.

.

.

-Ash Ketchum… –Un trió de botas aparecieron frente suyo. Cuando levanto la vista miro al general Petta junto a Diatha y Siebold, los tres estaban frente suyo, pudo notar también al resto de la corte, todos ellos habían descendido de su estrado a encararle. ¿Esto era una humillación pública acaso? Sin embargo pudo reconocer en sus rostros, expresiones distintas a las que pensó; orgullo, agradecimiento y respeto eran los gestos que aquellas tres figuras de autoridad le daban al joven entrenador. –Ponte de pie jovencito. –Petta ordeno. Por primera vez desde que este juicio había iniciado, pudo ver de cerca al corpulento hombre de edad; era aun más alto ahora que estaba de pie frente suyo que cuando estaba sobre el estrado, realmente musculoso aun a pesar de su edad. Un hombre que parecía una estatua de piedra.

¿Señor…? –Él joven asintió, cierto que pocas veces había estado en presencia de alguien de esa nutuales, el último que recordaba era Search; un gorila que aplastaba a sus rivales sin compasión. Acaso Petta haría algo similar, con mayor razón si recodamos la naturaleza del caso. Sin embargo, apenas cruzaron las miradas, Ash pudo ver a través de la máscara de acerco del general, que este se mostraba confortable. Libre del estrés de las horas anteriores, podría decirse que incluso contento. –De pie eh dicho. –No hubo más que preguntar.

-Joven Ketchum. En más de 4 décadas al servicio de la guardia de Kalos, no eh logrado un estatus, y una reputación, como la que tú has conseguido forjar en los pocos años que has vivido, menos conseguir una influencia de gran escala, honestamente considero que nadie más en el servicio haya alcanzado tal estatus. Tus propias acciones han hablado por ti y has hecho algo sin precedentes en nuestra historia. –Petta explico al joven Ketchum mientras este sostenía una mirada neutral, con un toque de temor.

.

.

-Ashfor Satoshi Kethum. Esta corte te libera de todos los cargos que te incriminan como un enemigo del estado. Por ello, se te declara inocente de toda culpa y se te entrega tu libertad. –Al momento de oír "libertad", fue suficiente para que Ash se sintiese aliviado, a sabiendas de que supero el encierro o una condena aun peor. Y no fue el único en sentir sus hombros libres del peso del mundo, todos en la sala, rompieron en jubilo. Estaban alegres y felices, compartiendo el alivio que el azabache en este momento casi le arrebataba la fuerza de sus piernas. Sin embargo, se contuvo lo suficiente para sostenerse, a fin escuchar lo que la corte de Cenit le tenía preparado.

-Ahora Ash, debes cumplir con tu deber. –Diantha le dijo, Ash presto atención mientras retomaba algo de temor en su mente.

-¿Deber…? –Era cierto, aun cuando fuese libre, no lo era del todo. No podría salir de la región, ¿Entonces…que era ese deber?

-Ponte de firmes joven entrenador. –Petta demando. Ash obedeció ante el llamado del veterano. El joven se paro en firme en su estatura total y mantuvo lo mejor que pudo esa postura mientras el general le miraba con expresión seria nuevamente.

-Aquí tiene lo que pidió general. –Siebold ofreció a Petta un pequeño empaque de madera chapada, Ash le alcanzo a ver pero no presto suficiente atención.

-Ashford Ketchum. Por mostrar un valor y sacrificio en la adversidad. Por poner en la seguridad de tus compañeros y civiles por sobre tu propia integridad ante las dificultades surgidas en cumplido del deber, deber no obligatorio para un civil menos, un extranjero y aun menos uno de tu edad y condición. –Petta remarco esto, dando a entender que la leyenda que ahora era Ash Ketchum era ciertamente de respeto y de asombro.

–Y por haber contribuido tan fervientemente en la defensa de los ideales sobre los que se fundamenta nuestro gobierno y nuestros semidioses Xernos y Yvelta; hijos de Arceus. Nosotros; la corte de Cenit. En nombre de Kalos y su gobierno, la guardia real, el alto mando de la Elite 4, y los habitantes de ciudad Luminaria…agradecen tu servicio y apoyo en esta difícil situación. Kalos también está en deuda contigo Ash Ketchum, y por ello la corte Cenit te recompensara no solo absolviendo tus cargos por crimen de estado, sino otorgante la medalla de la legión extranjera…por tus servicios a una patria ajena, la cruz de plata…por tu defensa del honor y la libertas y el listón azul….por tu sacrificio mostrado en la adversidad.

–El general premio a Ash ofreciendo estos reconocimientos uno tras otro, y posteriormente ofreciéndole un saludo militar con toda la fuerza de su espíritu. Para Ash; estas medallas bien podrían pasar por insignias de gimnasio, pero debido a que trataba con alguien diferente a lo que él conocía opto por agradecer, levantando su brazo en un saludo más o menos aceptable para el gusto del general. Una vez roto el saludo el general se alejo sin romper contacto visual con el azabache. Diantha y Siebold tomaron su lugar frente al joven entrenador que bajo su brazo y miro a los dos altos mando de la elite 4.

-Ash. Como representantes de la elite 4 de Kalos, no podemos más que sentir orgullo, y agradecimiento por los actos que has realizado en nombre de nuestra gente y claro, con la ayuda de tus amigos. –La mujer le dio un gesto de asentimiento dando fe de la honestidad en sus palabras. –La guardia de Kalos ha hablado al premiarte con tan singulares reconocimientos, pero nosotros tenemos algo mas para ti. –Diantha le sonrió con mucha alegría, aunque sostenida en una sutil sonrisa apagada.

-Ash. –Siebold atrajo su atención y le mostro al azabache algo que este no pensó fuese real cuando lo vio. –Te lo has ganado con todas tus fuerzas. –Le dijo el alto mando cuando ostento frente al azabache una versión "mejorada" de aquella capa que el mismo utilizo cuando estuvo en presencia de los líderes de gimnasio y el alto mando. Aunque en principio lo pensó un juego, Ash no pudo sino sentir incredulidad al ver los nuevos complementos. La capa así como un uniforme completo y un birrete de oficial tan singular que una vez vestido, bien podría pasar por un oficial de la marina de Kanto. –Haber eliminado a un traidor como Lysoon, sin duda te ha dado derecho a formar parte de nosotros. –El alto mando y empresario gastronómico dijo con sonrisa confiada.

-¿Formar parte de ustedes…?

-Así e Ash, y este es el título que lo aprueba. –Diantha le contesto ofreciéndole un pergamino plegado. –Kalos siempre recordara lo que los ancestros de Lysoon hicieron por nuestra gente en el pasado, sin embargo; la traición que su último descendiente hizo, no tiene perdón. –El alto mando remarco la acción que el antiguo noble había hecho en vida. –Ahí entras tu Ash. Por tus acciones heroicas, esta corte también te reconoce como ciudadano de nuestra región y te entrega el estatus de noble, bajo el título de "_Defensor de Kalos"_ –Diantha y Siebold vistieron la capa sobre el azabache y colocaron su birrete como si fuese una corona.

.

.

Ante la vista de los presentes ahí que guardaron silencio hasta que Diantha termino de poner las medallas sobre el pecho uniformado del azabache, una vez terminado; ambos campeones presentaron al nuevo "Noble de Kalos"

.

.

-Ash Ketchum, caíste, expíate tus culpas, ahora eres digno de caminar entre nosotros como un igual. –Diantha le saludo en reverencia ¡Corte de Cenit! ¡Saluden…al héroe de Luminaria! –Diantha bautizo este nuevo mote al ya más que premiado azabache. De más esta decir el estruendo en que la corte estallo con un gran bullicio fue magnánimo, todos los presentes que habían venido a apoyar a Ash estaban más que sorprendidos, admirados y consolados por la grata noticia.

Ash, ahora de frente a la corte, no podía creerlo, estaba ahí, ahora el centro del mundo si le queríamos decir así, con todos los amigo, aliados y compañeros con los que tuvo grandes aventuras y vivencias en todo lo que había llevado de vida. Ahora ellos no solo le rendan saludo sin también estaban orgullosos de él. Pudo ve a su madre…quien lloraba nuevamente, sin embargo en esta ocasión eran lagrimas de felicidad y de dicha…estaba alegre, por ver a su hijo era libre e inocente, a esa de la condena dictada. Y quizás en segundo lugar, por el gran reconocimiento que este había recibido. Su hijo había crecido, se había vuelto un hombre y no solo eso se había convertido en un héroe. Que madre podría esta más orgullosa.

No era la única mujer alegre por su reconocimiento. Todas la amigas y compañeras de viaje que Ash había tenido en sus viajes, todas las chicas con las que habían interactuado, desde la pequeña Molly, ahora una jovencita algo mayor que Bonnie, hasta Cynthia aquella campeona que le veía con gran orgullo guardado en su rostro. Anabel, le sonreía tranquila y llena de ánimo. Quizá era idea suya o era más la atención que le tenían las féminas presentes, que el reconocimiento de sus contrapartes varones. Quienes le veían con una mezcla de envidia y algo de celos, por parte de algunos como Paul y Brock, hasta un toque más paternal como el visto por algunos de los mayores, como Norman, Rowan Elm entre otros y claro, Oak quien podría sentir casi un afecto paternal o de abuelo muy similar al del joven.

Sin embargo. Fuera de todo el vitral de miradas, expresiones y sentimientos, que ahora se cernían sobre un Ash mas totalmente renovado y con una confianza sin igual…algo en su interior le dejo muy claro, que era otra mirada la que quería apreciar…en algún momento de este juicio él se dijo a si mismo que iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y parecía que este era el momento perfecto para empezar. Un heroico y encapuchado Ash Ketchum, presto atención a sus espaldas, sabía que ella tenía que estar ahí. Ash se encontró con aquellos dos hermosos ojos azul celeste con brillo interior que solo en esa tarde agonizante pudo haber apreciado por primera vez tal cual eran.

Irónicamente fue con ella, con la primera niña con la que forjo una amistad verdadera, con aquella chiquilla que en esos años de inocencia había ayudado de manera tan noble como siempre, con aquella chica que ahora…le miraba de una forma tan sonriente y a la vez tan triste…bueno…tan melancólica que dejaba las lagrimas fluir por sus ojos cristalinos, sonrosando sus mejillas las lagrimas se secaban lentamente mientras dibujaban esos caminos salinos en su dulce piel blanquecí. Ahí estaba, por enfrente de los miembros de la corte que seguían aplaudiéndole y saludando como si hubiese salvado al mundo, que bien pudo haber sido el caso.

Ahora estaba ella. La gamma, la omega que ayudaría a este alfa a formar su manada. En términos más humildes, ahí estaba Serena Ivonne. Llorando de alegría, a sabiendas que su querido Ash era "libre" sinceramente no aguanto más verla así, eso le produjo un sentimiento extraño, una sensación en su estomago distinta a la del hambre y un escalofrió en su espalda asimilo dichas emociones y lo que demandaban; corresponderle a aquella joven.

Él extendió sus manos, invitando a abrazarse mutuamente…su mirada se quebró mientras el azabache sonrió con una sinceridad como nunca antes había mostrado. De más esta decir que Serena antes de romper en llanto, corrió diecto a sus brazos.

.

.

-¡ASH! –El grito de Serena rompió entre el fragor de aplausos y felicitaciones, luego los presentes vieron claramente como la joven peliamielada corría a abrazar al azabache para en un solo encuentro; ambos e abrazasen con ansiedad y se arrodillasen para quedar "sentados" en el suelo mientras se sujetaban con necesidad…llorando y riendo respectivamente.

-Serena…ya…ya termino. –Dijo el azabache mientras la sujetaba cariñosamente y le consolaba en su llanto.

-Temía...temía…temía que no….que no… –La jovencita rompió en llanto mientras aprisionaba la espalda del azabache y hundía su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del joven.

-Ya…ya…ya…no paso nada…todo está bien…ahora estamos bien. –Ash lucia muy distinto a cuando entro a esa corte, la confianza y el ánimo tan característicos de su persona, habían vuelto y de hecho parecían haberse templado con mayor fuerza. Un extra de madurez había sido otorgado…y quizá el sentimiento del estima, afecto o incluso el amor habían sido concebidos, uno distinto al que haya mostrado hasta apenas…un amor potencial o un deber se había forjado ese día…a caso…fue necesario todo esto para que lo descubriese…honestamente no lo sabía y eso era mejor olvidarlo, lo importante es que había sucedido y le daba gracias a Arceus por haberle ayudado a Salir invicto.

.

.

Esta escena fue quizá la mejor forma de concluir ese juicio. Cenit era ahora un poco más resplandeciente y más amena que al inicio de ese día, y para los presentes, sobre todo los que habían venido a apoyar a Ash, fueron testigos de una odisea digna de un héroe olímpico. Para un par de madres; Delia y Grace. Un inesperado romance surgido entre sus hijos y la confirmación de esto en vivo, les daba un detalle prometedor a futuro. Puede…que a ellas, el acto que sus hijos demostraron frente a todos los presentes; fue algo sacado de cuentos de hadas –Un príncipe, no…un caballero había sido ascendido, su joven protegida; la doncella que no solo salvo sino que además siempre le ha amado confesándole sus sentimientos…todo ello con Arceus como testigo– sin duda es algo hermoso.

Lamentablemente, y eso no es por hacer de la noticia algo malo. No todos, o mejor dicho, no todas las presentes en esa corte estaban del todo contentas con lo que veían ante su presencia. En opiniones, muchas tenían diversos puntos y otras sentían cierta… ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? Era difícil determinarlo, de igual modo era diferente dependiendo el caso, unas lo tomaban con una envidia infantil…otras lo tomaban con celos muy serios. De cualquier forma aquello daría forma a los eventos futuros. Ash Ketchum, no se dio cuenta pero ese día no solo gano titulo, un estatus y posiblemente una condición privilegiada…ese día Ash Ketchum fue el gatillo que desataría una tormenta de celos, envidias, obsesiones y conflictos que tendrían por eje a su misma persona. Y como participes; a aquellas que otrora fueron sus compañeras de viaje o colegas lejanas que vendrían en conjunto a cobrar cuentas respecto a un sentimiento que el azabache despertó en todas ellas de una u otra forma.

.

.

Pero eso será en otra entrega.

.

.

_**Continuara.**_

.

.

.

/

.

.

Queridos lectores, si leyeron hasta acá significa que el capitulo fue si no de si agrado total si de su aceptación. Por favor perdóneme sino fue lo que esperaban…si lo que esperaban era una orgia masiva de pokegirls y un "Macho Alfa" bramando mientras mantiene a raya su harem…creo que es muy pronto para verlo. Al menos eso creo yo.

Gente bonita, me partí la espalda estos meses en poder terminar esta continuación. En serio que lo trate de hacer tan épico como pude hacer la primera entrega pero créanme que las cosas se fueron de las manos. Eso sí, este sería el primer y último capítulo que tenga una extensión y complejidad tan brumadora, principalmente porque lo importante era cerrar conclusiones y obstáculos presentes para dar paso a lo que estábamos deseando ver.

Como lo han notado; tan grande y un tema tan aburrido como puede ser un juicio, por favor disculpen a este torpe escrito amateur…espero poder compensarlos en la siguiente entrega la cual debo advertir, espero no demorar tanto en parte porque voy a centrar mis esfuerzos en trabajar en mi proyecto de titulación, mucho papeleo viene encima y además están los problemas familiares, mi familia hace mucho que se fue al infierno pero honestamente ya no me importa mucho. Ello me botaron creo que puedo simplemente agradecerles por todo y poner tierra de por medio. En fin mientras me adapto a un estilo de vida diferente, necesito terminar esto ahora más que nunca…(Mi titulación) en cuanto pueda permitirlo tendré la siguiente entrega, lo mas ponto posible. Así también puede que demore en otros trabajos pero intentare centrarme en uno a la vez. De momento Quiero hacer una dedicatoria de este fic y esta entrega a los miembros de las comunidades Amorushipping presentes en las redes sociales y el resto de internet. Espero degusten de ello tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo. Y finalmente agradezco a mis lectores en fanfiction y agradezco hayan tenido paciencia suficiente para espera por esta entrega.

Sin más que mencionar salvo que opinen y dejen sus reviews que les estaré eternamente agradecidos. Y sin más que comentar…me pasó a retirar…Sato Vampire Cambio y fuera.

Saludos y buena suerte…


	3. Capitulo II: Fallout

_Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. Una vez más me tienen de vuelta. Aquí Sato Vampire, con una nueva continuación de estefic que por cierto para tener solo un prólogo y el primer capítulo; ya cuenta con 51 reviews, alrededor de 42 seguidores y 43 adiciones a favoritos. Debo sentirme sumamente agradecido con todos ustedes, queridos lectores y colegas escritoresde Fanfiction. El fic ha tenido esa reputación precisamente por ustedes. Ah y no olvidar las estadísticas, mismas que me indican la procedencia de algunos lectores. Sorpresa ver a muchos compatriotas, pero igual de sorprendente es ver a lectores de lugares tan lejanos como Finlandia y China, sorpresa mía ya que nunca pensé ver reconocimiento de parte de gente de sitios donde por lo general uno no esperaría un conocedor del español, sea el caso de que estén traduciendo en sus ordenadores o que definitivamente conozcan del lenguaje. Sea cual sea la respuesta, esto no hacemás que reforzar mi deber de ofrecer historias de calidad con un léxico reconocible y lo más mínimo de errores ortográficos y gramaticales, un trabajo que más allá de ser un hobbie lo eleve al estatus de deber como fan devoto de muchas de estas franquicias._

_Revise todos y cada uno de sus reviews, sin excepción, no podía estar más agradecido por tan distinguidas respuestas, no me importa que inviertan una cuartilla o dos para ello, son tan libres de hacerlo como se sientan y como el formato de Fanfiction se los permita, que mejor si podemos compartir estos grandes sentimientos que dejan las historias, es en mi opinión…un magnifico pago._

_Bueno, en cuanto al capítulo del juicio contra Ash, vi opiniones muy pero muy confortables, si bien, todas resultaron en buena expectativa, me gusto leer lo que cada quien comento al respecto y me siento muy grato por todo lo que ustedes han terminado aportando, me llena de satisfacción lo anterior. De hecho, hasta mi mamá de mentiras "Tamashi" resulto muy satisfecha, cosa que me ha motivado y alegrado la vida. Me gustaría poder contestar a cada uno de sus reviews, pero no estoy seguro de aprovechar el espacio de esta presentación, así que, solo en resumidas cuentas, les agradezco especialmente a (en orden que aparecieron sus comentarios) Tommiboy, Tokipelto Jetff, pdsntk, Black Aura Wolf, Evans Phantom, FireAkai15, Tamashi, allisson santana, Shion, Stiv, superjetjhon117 y Dragon titánico por tan distinguidos comentarios, asi como a todos los demás que aún esperan ansiosos el seguimiento de esta historia. Es por eso…y por opiniones de algunos…que se ha considerado suficiente tiempo de espera entre una y otra continuación. De eso vamos a hablar ahora mismo._

_Sé que es irresistible, sobre todo cuando uno se engancha a un fic que le resulto grandioso, solo quiere saber ¿qué más ocurrirá en la siguiente entrega? Lo sé por experiencia, por esa razón creo que tienen derecho de comenzar a preguntarse por la continuación. Solo que la cosa no es tan sencillo. De cualquier forma, y por ustedes queridos lectores, y por ser fin de año, sin demasiada excusa y pretexto, que vengo a traerles la siguiente continuación de este fic. Tomando en cuenta que tuve que posponer las entregas de otros fics, como Fetiches, que la verdad me muero de ganas por actualizar, aunque también resulta complejo desarrollar historias. Pero que va… ustedes vinieron a leer la continuación. Así que aquí se las traigo. Solo recuerden; su humilde servidor, solo pide un review digno para estos trabajos, pues son sus opiniones las que me motivan a seguir. _

_Así que…mientras disfrutan de su lectura, un servidor les recomienda tener a la mano su lista de Youtube y poner el Soundtrack de…bueno…iba a recomendarles "Thebirth of a hero" pero…no sé si resulte cómodo según el ambiente que quiero fomentar o sino…prueben con "El Dorado" ambos temas de From two steps to hell. O si quieren algo que les dé más sentimiento…puede probar con el tema de Travor Jhon "The Last Of The Mohicans" Pero como ya vamos a empezar con este gran lio que se llama ¡HAREM! Entonces no me hagan caso…simplemente pongan los OST de Rosario+Vampire…creo que es momento de ingresar en el mundo alocado de los OST de animes harem. (Esto último es broma navideña y adelantada a santos inocentes) Y bueno, yo tengo mi lista, ustedes tiene una opinión,compártanla en sus reviews conmigo y el resto de la audiencia. _

_Y asícomienzan nuestra aventura…_

.

.

**NA: Lo de cajón antes que nada. La franquicia de Pokémon (universo historia y personajes) así como canon que suele haber….son propiedad de la firma Nintendo y del autor intelectual Satoshi Tajiri…el creador alabado XD. Un servidor solo toma prestados conceptos, personajes etc. para hacer posible esta historia.**

**NA2: El siguiente contenido incluye situaciones meramente cómicas, alusión a ellas y dilema romántico, alusión a Harem masivo, presencia de lolis. Para la audiencia que no tolera esto, invito a relajarse y tomar una loli XD. Eso funciona. A mi si…**

.

.

/

.

.

_**The Champions Ladies**_

.

.

**Capítulo II: **Fallout. (Consecuencias)

.

.

Era alrededor del medio día cuando la corte de Cenit, abrió las puertas al atrio de esa corte. Los medios de comunicaciones habían sido relegados a las afueras del edificio, por lo que los pasillos y corredores del edificio se encontraban libres y solo custodiados por la guardia de Kalos.

Los soldados al servicio de su patria vieron interrumpir la monótona rutina del ambiente que se gesto en aquellos corredores, hasta que al abrir estas puertas de la corte fue a terminar con el silencio sepulcral y apenas acogedor. En respuesta a ello, un bullicio de gente emergió jubilosa del recinto cerrado. Todos ellos celebrando a nadie más ni menos que al recién armado Defensor de Kalos; el Héroe de Luminalia: Ash Ketchum, que sería escoltado por los alfas del alto mando de las elite 4 de Kalos y Kanto en dirección a la salida de la corte, a su libertad.

Ash saldria de dicha corte jubiloso y quizá un poco confuso todavía, apenado y nervioso. Pero más que nada feliz, el _Azabache _había sido declarado inocente en aquella corte, premiado por sus contribuciones al esfuerzo de restaurar el orden en la región y nombrado parte de la nobleza regional. Algo que en lo personal nunca pensó posible ni en sus sueños más fantasiosos.

Momentos antes de su salida triunfal, él había desahogado toda su alegría y gloria invitando a Serena Ivonne; su amiga de la infancia y sin duda alguna, la chica que le habia confesado sus sentimientos, a un abrazo mutuo. Compartiendo esta alegría, esta libertad y ese sentimiento que le había hecho llorar una vez no pudo contenerlo.

La joven peliamilada, ahora consciente del privilegio que el azabache le concedió al nombrarla su novia, fue sin lugar a dudas increíble. Para Serena, más allá de lo que significase el estatus, el rango y los privilegios que estos correspondían al nuevo cargo de su querido Ash, a ella solo le importaba el chico del que se enamoró desde niña y a quien estimo durante toda su vida, siendo por quien tomo las decisiones más significativas e importantes en su vida. Ahora, ella podía sentirse libre de disfrutar de este pequeño pero importante abrazo. Pudo sentir el afecto de Ash, quizá tan fuerte como el que ella demostraba al azabache. Era…tan cálido y tierno, de verdad Serena amaba a Ash...lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez hasta el punto de la idolatría…quizá bajando unos dos niveles más. Lo mejor de todo…él estaba con ella ahora, este no podía ser sino el momento más lindo y maravilloso de su vida.

En cuanto término el juicio, el magisterio (haciendo alusión a los integrantes de la corte, los miembros del jurado entre otros) así como algunos casos relevantes en alusión al profesor Cipres, entre otros, tomaron un descanso, siendo los primeros en retirarse. El resto de la corte tomaba lugar para salir del recinto con el fin de felicitar al nuevo campeón. Sin embargo, ellos no tendrían más opción que dejar la corte por medio de las puertas ubicadas en lo alto de las filas superiores de ese "anfiteatro". En el caso de los testigos que se encontraban en el palco de declaraciones, así como los miembros del jurado, tendrían su propia salida. El caso del ahora "liberado" campeón sería un caso un tanto diferente. Lorely junto con Lance, avanzaron hacia donde la pareja se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo para instarles a levantarse.

-Felicidades Ash. –Dijo Lorely llamando la atención de la pareja. Ambos Jovenes, rompieron el abrazo para ver a la mujer que acompañada de una sonrisa grata les invitaba a levantarse. Ash se puso de pie mientras ayudaba a Serena a levantarse. Una vez de pie miraron a la elite, aun con lágrimas y seños empañados.

-Muchas gracias Lorely…no lo habría logrado sin su ayuda. –Dijo Ash, que siendo un caballero, aun sin armadura y título, demostraba su agradecimiento y respeto a la mujer que le había dado una gran lección años atrás. Por su parte, Lorely asentía levemente.

Cuando esta pesadilla termino unos días antes, ella había se había topado con un Ash Ketchum en decadencia que a pesar de su fortaleza, era fácil notar lo mal que había podido asimilar todo lo que había sufrido. Siendo una mente joven e inocente en muchos aspectos, no le seria fácil superaría fácilmente la tensión con la que lidio por estos eventos. El joven quedo marcado por todo esto y no era el único; todos sus amigos, la joven que le abrazaba, sus familias estaban marcados por una tragedia como la de Luminalia.

Ash tuvo que limitarse a asesinar para sobrevivir, nadie podría superar eso sin tener secuelas. Esto hizo parpadear a la mujer, debía dejar eso para después. Por ahora, debía centrarse en felicitar a Ash y dedicar su contraparte maternal, y sobre todo, sensitiva al apoyar al joven, Ash siempre fue un caso de importancia para la Elite 4 de Kanto. De eso no había duda, pero por ahora, ella se limitó a ser alegre por el joven que ahora se veía totalmente cambiado, la prueba estaba frente a ella.

-Descuida Ash. Lo importante, es que ahora eres libre. Y mejor aún…un caballero…uno de verdad –Dijo Lorely mientras hacía alusión al título y los ropajes que el joven portaba. –Estoy segura que tu madre estará orgulloso de ti. –Dijo la mujer mientras sonreía y observaba a Ash y a Serena, la jovencita, quien no había hablado aun, parecía tan alegre por el sueño hecho realidad que estaba viviendo gracias a Ash. Su sonrisa y gesto de humilde tranquilidad desmoronaría cualquier rostro de seriedad en quien viera sus radiantes ojos aguamarina. –Por cierto Ash… no me has presentado a esta ilustre jovencita. –Lorely ya había oído de Serena, así como presenciado su declaración frente la corte. Claro, que…las formalidades siempreson primero.

-Oh… lo siento… –Dijo Ash mientras asentía, había olvidado sus modales, la verdad esto de ser noble también complicaría un poco eso, pero de todos modos se limitó seguir el protocolo. –Lorelei, le presento a Serena Ivonne, mi…mi novia… –Dijo Ash mientras luchaba por no ruborizarse tanto, esto de ser novios le sonaba un poco incómodo, no porque fuera malo, sino por la pena jovial que esto ameritaba. Por el caso de Serena, ella se vio impactada y a la vez más agraciada aun. Tanto que sin pena ni vacilación, se lanzó a abrazar al joven azabache que de inmediato, tuvo que prestarse de sus reflejos para no ser derribado por su ahora emocionada novia.

-Ash…¡Gracias! –El grito de júbilo de la peliamielada se escuchó en toda la corte, cuya arquitectura no ayudo mucho en evitar el resonar del grito. Obviamente, esto fue motivo de atención para todos los presentes, que de inmediato de apuntaron la mirada hacia donde había venido dicho grito. De más está decir que Ash tuvo que luchar contra la posible caída y la ligera pena que le provocaban las miradas de los presentes.

.

.

-Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Lorely…entrenadora y subcomandante de la elite 4 de Kanto. –Dijo la elite mientras saludaba a la chica, que de inmediato respondió al saludo con mucha rectitud. Obviamente, ahora los chicos y los elites se encontraban en la antesala por donde los enjuiciados desfilaban a la corte, un sitio un poco mas privado, lejos de las diferentes miradas que la corte descargo hacia ellos en su momento.

-Yo soy el comandante Lance, supongo que ya nos habíamos conocido con anterioridad señorita Ivonne. –El comandante de la Elite 4 de Kanto ya había tomado cartas en el asunto anteriormente, por lo que conocía vagamente a la joven Ivonne. Aun así, la formalidad era necesaria.

-Mucho gusto comandantes, es un privilegio el poder saludarlos. –Dijo Serena, quien dando una autentica habilidad de dialogo a este nivel, se presentó asintiendo a la pareja de Elites, misma que sonrió por lo afortunado que era Ash al contar por novia con una autentica dama o doncella de carácter tan fino que fácilmente podría pasar por un linaje noble.

-Así que ¿tú y Ash se conocían desde niños? –Pregunto la mujer de la elite con cierta curiosidad. Serena, aun con ojos levemente cristalinos después de haber llorado momentos antes, asintió. –Así es...nos conocemos desde que éramos niños…Ash fue un gran amigo para mí, lo quería tanto que sentí una verdadera depresión cuando nos separamos hace años…aunque, admito que todo eso cambio cuando me entere que había venido a Kalos. No lo creí posible. –Serena tomo la mano de Ash, quien de igual modo, la estrecho con fuerza.

-Siempre supe que eras especial Ash. Ya veo que no me equivoque con ello. –Dijo Lorely al joven entrenador mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa de orgullo con cierto gesto maternal.

-Bueno…en verdad…creo que es mucho crédito para mí. Nunca eh realizado una gran hazaña…no sin sin el apoyo de mis amigos…de mis pokémon…o…de mis seres queridos. –Dijo Ash, siendo consciente que a pesar de ser su triunfo, el sentía el deber de compartirlo con sus compañeros y aliados.

-Es cierto. Sin embargo…tú siempre has sido la punta de lanza Ash, no puedes negarlo. –Dijo Lance mientras extraía un pequeño estuche de su uniforme para luego ofrecérselo al azabache. –Puedes considerarlo un hecho. –Tras entregarle dicho estuche ambos jóvenes miraron el mismo; era un empaque de aluminio con el símbolo de una pokebola marcado en su superficie. Al momento de abrirlo Ash quedo asombrado por algo que pensó aún menos posible.

-Es… –Ash le pregunto algo confundido a los elites. El estuche encerraba en su interior nada menos que una medalla distintiva de la elite 4 de Kanto. De más esta decir su asombro, pues el joven en serio que no pensó que los frutos de esta aventura fueran de tal magnitud.

-Así es Ash, ahora también eres uno de nosotros. –Dijo Lance mientras le ofrecía sus felicitaciones y un gesto de pulgar arriba. –Sé que ahora tienes un deber que cumplir con Kalos. –Dijo mirando el uniforme y las insignias en el pecho del elegido. Parecía haber un respeto mutuo entre los titanes. –Pero no nos olvides tan pronto. Recuerda que Kanto también es tu hogar. –Dijo Lance mientras le recordaba al joven que algún día, siempre y cando lo quisiera y estuviera en posibilidades, podría volver a Kanto.

-Aun así, estoy seguro que necesitaras un poco de ayuda en tu nueva odisea. Así que estaremos en la región unos días más, al menos…mientras…formalizamos esto. –Dijo Lorely explicando el tema. Los entrenadores como a lo sabia el azabache, tenían la libertad de moverse de región en región, así como facilidad de créditos para cubrir sus gastos durante sus travesías, conforme las ligas de cada región se desarrollaban. Sin embargo, si alguien quería establecerse en alguna región ajena a la de procedencia, debía realizar ciertos trámites y averiguar si los gobiernos de ambas regiones; procedía y asilo, podrían permitirlo. Obviamente esto llevaba a veces formalidades un poco extenuantes.

En el caso de Ash sería distinto, por así decirlo. Para empezar,Kalos, si bien lohabía perdonado, igual había impuesto una sanción al azabache, Kanto no objetaría eso, pero se aseguraría de que su refugiado tuviese ciertas facilidades a fin claro…de recibir algo a cambio. Seguramente este sería el detalle de enrolar a Ash en su elite 4, cuando el azabache hubiese cumplido su deber en Kalos, posiblemente seria solicitado para volver a su patria con el fin de compensar la inversión.

-¿Formalizar? -La pregunta fue entonada por ambos jóvenes. A pesar de que a Serena quizá esto estuviera fuera de su incumbencia, pero claro; no podía pasar por alto un detalle que pudiese beneficiar o afectar su relación con Ash.

-En efecto Ash. Formalizar tu estatus social y tu deber con Kalos. –La voz de Diantha irrumpió en el recinto. Ash y Serena miraron a sus espaldas para percatarse de la presencia de la comandante de la Elite 4 de Kalos, quien junto a su segundo al mando; Siebold, habían venido a acompañar a Ash hasta el vestíbulo superior de donde sería entregado a sus familiares y amigos. Claro que esto no implicaría más protocolo que el de asegurarse que el mencionado estuviese un sitio más privado.

-Comandante Diantha. –Lance saludo cordialmente a su contraparte de Kalos. –Un juicio extenuante, debo admitirlo. –Dijo Lance mientras saludaba respetuosamente a su contrapar, había aun muchos detalles por cubrir y ciertamente, develar a un traidor entre sus filas no había sido la mejor forma de acabar el juicio.

-Así fue comandante Lance, sin embargo…no estamos ni a la mitad terminar esto. Recuerde que aún quedan muchos pendientes por cumplir antes de dar por hecho todo esto. –Diantha hacía mención a la larga lista de casos que debían ser atendidos, así como lidiar con la cacería de remanentes Flare que habían escapado de Luminalia tras la batalla. Igualmente, no podía olvidarse de los problemas que la ciudad enfrentaba en su reconstrucción. Siendo quizás un asunto de menor importancia para ellos, pues ese punto era más responsabilidad del gobierno.

-Es cierto. Bueno… no olvide comandante Diantha, que aún pueden contar con nuestro apoyo, recuerde que ambas regiones somos parte de la federación. Nuestra alianza deber ser mantenida en todo momento, no solo en las competencias pokémon. –Dijo Lance mientras hablaba en nombre de la elite 4 de Kanto, a fin de asistir en lo posible a la restauración de la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda brindada Comandante Lance, serán menos preocupaciones para el paladín Petta y el Elder Marlock. –Diantha asintió cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de repentina calma. –En fin, por ahora lo importante es escoltar a nuestro recién formado "Defensor" fuera de la corte. –Dijo la entrenadora/modelo mientras veía a Ash.

-Es una buena idea. –Comentaba Lorely, asumiendo su papel en asistir al azabache y a los que le rodaban.

-Muy bien Ash ¿Listo para ver nuevamente a tu madre? Seguro que ella estará más que feliz de poder verte de sano y salvo.

-Seria grandioso Diantha. –Dijo el azabache mientras sonría aún más animado, estaba conteniendo sus ganas de saltar de la emoción. Serena palpo su hombro dándole confort y compañía.

-Estoy segura que ella se sentirá muy feliz cuando te vea vestido así Ash. –Dijo Serena atrayendo la atención de su ahora novio. El azabache la miro, pudo sentir ese firme apoyo que la joven le otorgaba, ella era grandiosa…no había duda, solo ella le hacía sentirse con un gran poder, uno hasta hace poco inigualable, ¿seguridad? ¿Confianza? ¿Qué es lo que era?…la verdad no lo sabía, solo podía asumirlo como una "calidez" que el azabache podía sentir…algo que le daba fuerza suficiente para luchar contra quien fuese…o quizás…luchar por alguien.

-No…no Ash... –Diantha llamo la atención nuevamente en un timbre calmado y ciertamente correctivo. –Ash, ahora eres un noble, por lo tanto debes comportante como tal.

-¿Comportarme como tal? –Ash fue tomado con la guardia baja.

-Así es Ash. –Dijo Siebold haciendo uso de la palabra. –Como noble tienes un rango y por ello tienes que respetar dicho rango, así como respetar la jerarquía donde te encuentras ahora. –El chef experto dijo. –Debes referirte a tus superiores con el título de "Lord" o "Lady" antes de su nombre. Sería lo más apropiado por el momento. Después nos encargaremos de pulir los detalles y aprender lo necesario de ser un noble. Y bien muchacho. ¿Has entendido lo que te dije?

-Sí. Lo eh entendido bien… ¿Lord…Siebold…? –Dijo el azabache tratando de anotar el título del elite, con algo de confusión.

-Eso es perfecto muchacho. –Sonrió al joven para luego asentir a Diantha.

-Muy bien. Entonces, si no hay más que aclarar por el momento, tenemos una agenda que cubrir...y esta dicta movernos al salón principal ahora mismo.

-¿Al salón principal? –Ash pregunto, con cierta curiosidad. ¿Es que aun había cosas que hacer antes de ver a su madre?

-El salón principal de la corte de Cenit, en el piso superior. ¿No pensaras salir a la calle así como así? ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono Siebold con una sonrisa socarrona. El y Diantha se abrieron paso hacia el pasillo contiguo. Lance y Lorelei, un poco mása menos de no seguir "protocolos reales" tan devotos instaron a la joven pareja a seguirlos.

.

.

El camino por el pasillo fue tranquilo y silencioso, un silencio agradable y cómodo mientras las pisadas de los elites de Kalos y Kanto resguardaban a la jovial pareja en su recorrido, parecía ser que su cita con los familiares y aliados del azabache se daría lugar en uno de los salones principales de dicha corte, seguramente con motivos más propios de índole conmemorativa.

A pesar de que el ambiente era ameno y calmado, y de que Ash tuviese la compañía de Serena en todo momento, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de curiosidad. Después ante lo que vendría, después de todo…uno no era nombrado noble todos los días.

-Diantha….eh perdón…Lady Diantha… –Ash tenía cierto problema en acostumbrarse a llamar con este título a sus superiores pero debía intentarlo. –Con todo respeto…exactamente ¿Que se supone que debo de hacer como noble? Es decir, dijeron que tengo un deber… ¿Me gustaría saber cuál es? –Pregunto cautelosamente, en serio que a pesar de ser un joven aguerrido con la mentalidad de; "_hacer y aprender mientras haces_"… sentía que debía ser cauto por el momento, al menos mientras se acostumbraba.

-Tu deber…bueno tengo que confesarte Ash que por el momento tanto el subcomandante Siebold como yo no estamos autorizados a informarte de ello. Principalmente por la delicadeza con la que deberá ser tratado cuando el consejo defina la mejor forma de explicártelo. Solo ten en cuenta una cosa; seguro te va a gustar. –Diantha hecho una hojeada mientras avanzaban por ese pasillo.

-¿Me pregunto de que se tratara? –Pregunto el joven.

-Sí. ¿Qué es lo que será? –Dijo Serena no pudiendo evitar guardar su curiosidad de averiguar algo. Quizá no era la mejor forma de haberlo preguntado.

-Me temo que eso tampoco es algo que deba interesarte. –Diantha tuvo que enfocarse en la joven a fin de quitarle esa duda de la mente. La joven Ivonne se percató de lo que hizo y de inmediato guardo silencio.

-Perdón…no era mi intención… –De modo similar a una sierva que guarda silencio ante sus superiores, Serena se disculpo con la Elite.

-Serena. –Dijo Ash mientras se hacía cuestión al cambio repentino de la joven.

-No…es asunto que deba…o me incumba. –Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -Ash miro a la joven ojiceleste con revelador escrutinio. –Serena… –El azabache se detuvo instando al grupo a hacer lo mismo. –Tú estuviste ahí conmigo, junto con nuestros amigos; Clemont y Bonnie, así como su padre; el señor Meyer, igual el profesor Ciprés. Todos sufrimos lo mismo durante esa batalla y puede que ustedes más aun… ¿Por qué no te consideras merecedora de saberlo? Yo creo que has luchado lo suficiente para recibir algo de privilegio. –Ash le explico a ella en términos que el azabache entendía, según él; ella también debería de recibir un trato especial.

-Porque… –Serena lo pensó por un momento mientras encaraba al chico de sus sueños hecho aha un campeón, quizá era demasiado perfecto para ser real. –Porque solo eres tu él noble. –La joven bajo la mirada para presenciar las preseas en el pecho de Ash, él mismo observo su indumentaria.

-Serena…aún sigo siendo Ash. Soy yo. Tú mejor amigo…y ahora…tu…eh…tu novio. –A pesar de su ataque de vergüenza Ash abordo con valor suficiente para decirle a Serena el titulo que entre ellos dos, valía mas que la condecoración de "Campeón" –Yo quiero ser algo más…quiero ser algo importante para ti.

-Ash…ya eres algo importante para mí. Solo que…ahora hay una diferencia.

-¿Cuál es? –Pregunto el joven con cierta impaciencia.

-Que quizá hay cosas que solo tú debas de saber. –Fue lo que dijo la joven.

Pero eso no es algo tan importante ¿O sí? –Esto último lo cuestiono a sus superiores. –Eh…hay algún problema respecto a este asunto. Quiero decir… –Ash estaba confundido, la actitud de Serena no era pesimista, sino más bien madura, Ash quizá aún no lo sabía, pero su rango o su nuevo estatus podría no ser tan grandioso como pensó en su momento. Los adultos les observaban. Era de suponer que el joven se encontraba confundido por esto. Diantha entro en apoyo a fin de confortarle.

-Ash…no hay nada que debamos mantener en secreto ante Serena y tus amigos. Sé que ella entiende parte de esto, pero me parce que tú eres quien tendrá mucho que aprender sobre ser un campeón. –Ella sonrió como si fuese una maestra tranquilizando a dos niños de preescolar. Era una mujer madura, y por ende podía captar a la perfección los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes, en especial los de Serena que estabanmás que claros.

Ash sintió un algo de alivio en estas palabras, de verdad se había asustado cuando pensó que ser un noble significaría cortar contacto con el mundo que le alegraba, y por el que luchaba y vivía al máximo. Una vez satisfecho, miro a Serena. Tenía algo que asegurar con ella antes de proseguir su camino.

-Me alegra saber que esto no impedirá que podamos estar juntos. –El quería ver una respuesta definitiva en los ojos de su novia.

-Así es... –Ella dijo con una ligera sonrisa apenada, estaba un poco confundida, quizá tanto como Ash, todo esto parecía extraño, pero seguía siendo un sueño realizado, debían disfrutarlo en su totalidad. Quizá fue esto lo que les dejo un poco distraídos mientras se admiraban mutuamente. Ash tenía la complicación de que esto de novios le era aun nuevo y por ende desconocido.

-¡Ejem! –Lance y Siebold tosieron con fuerza mientras Diantha y Lorely estaban más que conformes con el espectáculo brindado por lo jóvenes. A fin de cuentas todo mundo retorno a la realidad. –Lamento la intromisión pequeños tortolos, pero tenemos un itinerario que llenar…si pudiéramos avanzar… –Lance intervino.

-Cierto, hay una reunión importante, y yo tengo que conseguir un crédito, pues el seguro de mi restaurante no cubría nada de batallas apocalípticas. –Siebold hizo alusión a los detalles por resolver a causa de la recién terminada lucha.

-Perdón. –Ambos jóvenes dieron una ligera reverencia mientras luchaban por disimular su sonrojo.

-Aun que admitir que…su romance…es un sentimiento muy honesto y puro, eso se puede ver a leguas. –Diantha opino en respuesta a la relación que había evolucionado entre Ash y Serena.

-Solo recuerden…que el amor es una lucha constante…no siempre habrá "días soleados". –Dijo Lorely mientras seguían su marcha.

-¿Lo es? –Pregunto Serena. Era de esperarse, quizás ella estuviese más que segura de sus sentimientos hacia Ash, sin embargo, parecía que la confirmación de ambas mujeres hacia parecer que si bien, los sentimientos de Serena eran honestos, la actitud de este, así como de la joven, eran de un fuerte amor, como aquellos que son contados y que prácticamente se cuentan con los dedos de una mano. Esto último solo hizo sentir a la joven Serena aun más afortunada. Quizás Ash no era diestro en esto de ser novios, ella tampoco sería considerada era una experta, pero…podían darse la oportunidad de desarrollar su amor.

-Así es. El amor es un sentimiento poderoso, pero para que dicho poder pueda ser utilizado y beneficie a ambos, debe ser trabajado primero que nada, al igual que un entrenamiento. El amor es una disciplina la cual se debe forjar y curtir por ambos. –Fue la rápida alusión que les hicieron ver a ambos.

-Para que esto pueda ser…retos y desafíos…de cualquier naturaleza, todos son pruebas que la vida ofrece para templar su espíritu. Solo los que son fuertes y perseveran juntos, podrán superarlos y conseguir grandes recompensas. –Dijo Diantha recitando como si fuese una declamadora. Sus dotes de artista ayudaban mucho en ello.

-¡Eso no importa! –Ash dijo con ánimo renovado.

-Eh… –Serena habíaprestado atención a esto.

-¡No importa que desafíos vengan! Estoy seguro que juntos los venceremos siempre que nos mantengamos unidos. Unidos seremos fuertes. ¿No es así Serena? –Con un afán tan vibrante como el que solía mostrar en batalla, Ash declaro en estas palabras de una forma vagamente similar a como lo hacía mientras llamaba a sus pokémon a prestarse a la aventura. Serena no se quedó atrás, sino todo lo contrario; se encontraba maravillada por la actitud que Ash había mostrado, no tuvo más que asentir sonriendo con determinación y ánimo.

-¡Jum! ¡Así lo haremos Ash! –Ella le demostró su valor asintiendo con esa misma bravura. –Juntos lo haremos Ash.

-Vaya...se siente muy diferente…pero no me molesta. ¡Me encanta! –Dijo el azabache demostrando sus emociones con una gran sorpresa para el mismo al sentir de nuevo ese poder esa calidez recorriendo sus venas. –¡Me gusta!

.

.

Tras retomar la marcha, solo fue cuestión de pocos minutos de seguir por dicho corredor hasta llegar al frente de lo que parecía ser un antiguo elevador de gran tamaño, las puertas eran de hierro forjado, la plataforma de madera lijada, los comandos anticuados pero bien conservados debido al mantenimiento, quizá una decoración rustica para darle mayor porte. De cualquier forma, sería su acceso hacia la sala principal.

.

.

-No esperaba que este elevador fuese a funcionar todavía. –Diantha se mostró un poco desconfiada con el anticuado artilugio.

-Descuida, son solo apariencias. Créanme que es muy provechoso. –Contesto Siebold con suma seguridad. Mientras ellos dialogaban sobre la confianza del ascensor, Serena tomo prestado el estuche donde la nueva presea de la elite 4 de Kanto se encontraba. Ash cordialmente se la facilito. Ella abrió el estuche y con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir, saco la medalla sosteniéndola entre sus dedos agiles. Tras apreciarla con detalle, encaro a Ash y observo su pecho rebosante de medallas con el fin de buscar el mejor sitio donde colocarla.

-¿Qué haces Serena? –Pregunto Ash mientras observaba a la chica casi reír por lo bajo, mientras se mostraba emocionada, quizás por lo que hacía. El pecho rebosante de preseas que aquella capa ofrecía al elegido, Serena encontró un espacio adecuado.

-Estoy cumpliendo mi deber…de pareja… –El sonrojo de Serena casi la trasnforma en la mayor de las cerezas. El sonrojo incluso se apodero de sus orejas, lamentablemente, la dermis blanquecí de ella no hacían de mucha ayuda por impedir este detalle.

-¿Deber de pareja? –Ash fue tomado con la guardia baja una vez más, en esa ocasión Serena fue la autora de este atraco. Si, Ash sabía lo suficiente como para tener una idea de que los miembros de un matrimonio o "pareja" anteriormente habían sido novios y seguro muchos padres empezaron su familia siendo esposos y antes de eso fueron novios. Esto era raro en el sentido de que Ash ya lo veía lejano respeto a como llevaba el su existencia, pero bueno…suponía que su amiga tendría una explicación para esto.

-Mi madre siempre me leía cuentos sobre aquellos tiempos antiguos…cuando Kalos era un lugar…de "fantasía" –Dijo Serena mientras hacía alusión a aquellas historias de la antigüedad cuando los Elders, las doncellas y los paladines hacían de esta región, su reino y hogar. –Legendarios caballeros de Kalos, que salían a la batalla siendo armados por sus damas o doncellas. El deber de estas doncellas, era de asistir a sus conyugues a equiparse para la lucha. Eran ellas quienes les vestían para la batalla…llenándoles de bendiciones a Arceus y sobre todo…a Xerneas, para que ahuyentase a Yveltal en todo momento…y así ellos pudiesen volver con vida de nuevo a su lado. –Serena terminaba de relatar aquella cita literaria mientras encontraba el sitio adecuado para colgar la presea. En el lado derecha justo debajo de las bandas carmesí. –Ese ahora es mi deber Ash…o lo será…cuando nos casemos. –Serena se permitió sonreír con pureza envidiable. Ash le ofreció una sonrisa sutil y de regocijo, aunque siendo sincero, la idea de contraer nupcias era algo un poco adelantado.

-Eh…supongo que habrá tiempo para eso. ¿No? –Intentando no sonar grosero y bajando a la chica de su nube de la forma más sutil posible.

-Claro que lo habrá tontuelo. –La chica se rio por lo bajo mientras volvía a verlo.–Eres maravilloso. –Se permitió alagarlo un poco.

-Muchas gracias Serena… –Fue el turno de Ash de sonrojarse por lo que Serena le decía. Estaba todavía un poco atolondrado por esta actitud de parte de la chica, aunque una parte de sí mismo, le agradaba mucho ser reconocido como ella lo hacía. Ash no podía quedarse atrás, una vez tuviese un poco de tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientosvería la mejor forma de elogiar a Serena.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron su charla mientras volvían a su lugar conforme el elevador se detenía en su destino: El salón principal de la corte de Cenit.

.

.

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron y sorpresa fue para Ash y Serena encontrarse una comitiva visita para recibirlos. Y vaya que era comitiva, si eran toda la gente de la corte esperando por ellos al salirdel pasillo escoltado por los elites, notaron los listones rojos delimitando el pasillo para su avance por este. Los presentes, amigos, colegas, rivales y conocidos de Ash y compañía que habían estado presentes en su juicio, ahora le aplaudían con euforia como el verdadero campeón que era.

Para Ash este era un momento de gloria, junto con Serena, ambos salieron acompañados por la elite 4 de ambas regiones, de momento Ash miraba atónito y sorprendido mientras comenzaba a reconocer rostros. Algunos le tomo algo de tiempo, mientras otros de inmediato saltaron a la memoria del joven, no es que tuviese la mejor memoria de todas, pero sin duda, le facilito reconocer a varios de sus antiguos colegas y grandes aliados.

Sería tonto pensar que el joven elegido se sentiría tan importante como para volverse prepotente, pero no. Su madre, Delia lo había educado bien, y como tal…mostrando un carisma digno de un caballero, sonrió mientras saludaba a todos, a su paso, Serena que estaba a su lado estaba un poco intimida, pero sin limitarse a saludar igual daba su inmersión en el gremio de aliados de su querido Ash. Era increíble…increíble porque su Ash no solo era perfecto "en términos de ella" como persona única, sino por el dote que tenía al ser altruista. Sin duda alguna, ella no se equivocó al enamorarse de él. Ash era especial…siempre lo fue… ¿qué chica no querría enamorarse de un joven tan apuesto y carismático como él?

Decir que esta revelación golpeo a Serena como una pared de ladrillos fue poco, afortunadamente su espasmo fue tajado a los dos segundos, mientras tomada de la mano de Ash se vio obligada a moverse a fin de evitar cualquier contrariedad. Ella reacciono justo a tiempo para ver a Ash abrirse paso en dirección al claro central, frente un gran ventanal, cuyas cristales daban de frente a la fachada principal de la corte y el jardín que se mostraba en su perímetro.

Ash buscaba especialmente a alguien, a su madre…quizá la única mujer antes de Serena, a quien había amado con todo su corazón. Ashtenía ganas de verla y decirle lo mucho que sentía haberla preocupado, así como darle las nuevas buenas y además; presentarle a Serena. A pesar de que en un momento pensó en Serena y la posibilidad de ver a su madre Grace, esperaba que Serena entendiese su necesidad de ver primero a Delia.

El numero estaría completo si Ash tuviese a sus pokémon, o al menos, a Pikachu con él, después de todo él era su gran amigo, y no estaría de más presentarle a Serena como su ahora novia. Quizás el pokémonratón estaría algo confusopero luego de ello, lo aceptaría con gusto. Afortunadamente para Ash, su inseparable compañero apareció siendo sostenido en brazos de Alexia, la periodista que había conducido a Ash hacia Kalos. Ella se sentía con tal confianza con el pokémon que ya podría considerarse del equipo.

-¡Ash! –Alexia le llamo, Ash y Serena le saludaron, Pikachu salto a los brazos de su entrenador y amigo.

-¡Pikcahu! ¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo amigo…! –Ash no había visto al pequeño roedor después de una semana. En principio, porque los guardias lo habían incautado junto con todos los pokémon del grupo, afortunadamente…con el veredicto declarado y Ash libre de cargos, Pikachu fue el primero en ser entregado a la madre del joven entrenador, seguidamente los demás pokemons le serian entregados. –Me alegra que hayas venido amigo. –Acto seguido el roedor salto hacia la amiga de su entrenador. Serena se vio sorprendida al notar el cariño que el mismo roedor le brindaba, algo tan íntimo que solo reservaba a su entrenador. Si bien en su momento, la joven vacilo, no dudo en corresponder a sus muestras de cariño.

Pikachu…me alegra verte también. –Le sonrió la joven mientras le acariciaba con la mejilla, acción que el roedor disfruto al punto de sonrojarse. –¿Cuidaste bien de Fennekin y los demás? –A su pregunta Pikachu asintió mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

-No les hemos dicho aun, y parece que Pikachu ya sabe lo nuestro Serena. –Ash se tomó la libertad de contemplar a la joven mimar al roedor amigo.

-¿Decirle…? –Le pregunto Serena a Ash mientras estos finalmente se detenían, llegando al pasillo central donde los elites les instaron a entrar. En ese sitio se encontraba nadie más que la madre de Ash, DeliaKetchum quien se encontraba en compañía de Grace; la madre de Serena, acompañadas de Scott, Spencer, los profesores Oak, Elm y Birch, así como Brock, Misty y Tracey. Además de este primer grupo, se pudo tomar en cuenta a otros más que se encontraban en derredor, la familia Balance hacía un grupo a parte, Dawn y su madre Johanna estaban junto con el profesor Rowan yCinthya, Cilan y sus hermanos se habían juntado con Iris, su abuela y la profesora Juniper asícomo Georgia, Bell y Stephan. Finalmente… la familia Meyer, exceptuando a Clemont, el abuelo de Korrina, y el grupo de Sauna por solo mencionar algunos casos, fueron quienes recibieron al elegido por sobre el resto de los presentes.

Ante tantos rostros de amigos, aliados y conocidos, Ash se encontraba un poco intimidado y sobrepasado, tenía carisma suficiente para poder dialogar e interactuar con un grupo a la vez, pero…tantas personas, sin duda alguna no sabíacómomanejarlo del todo bien. Quizás el joven elegido en su momento no tuvo interacciones tan abiertas o bastas como lo hacía hasta ahora.

Aun así, no se limitó. Dio un gran saludo a todos mientras era llevado por los elites, en compañia de Serena. Para la joven por el contrario, entre más se adentraban en la gente que cada vez desconocía más. Se sintió un poco mareada, no. Más bien una punzada de temor, desconfianza, ella no era del gusto de todos los presentes, o eso pensó por un momento, apenas pudo reunir fuerzas para poder mantener su sonrisa alegre y sincera, pese a que de un momento a otro parecía querer romperse en pánico y temor.

El mayor índice de esto, fue cuando tuvo oportunidad de encarar a algunas de las chicas que teníanmás o menos una edad parecida a la suya o la de Ash. Serena tenía conocimiento de muchas chicas con las que Ash viajo a lo largo de los años, por las fotografías y las señas no le costó trabajo identificar a May, Dawn, Iris y Misty principalmente, sin embargo…lo peor vino cuando observo a varias chicas más de las cuales Ash no le había dicho prácticamente nada.

Serena encaro a Anabel sin conocerla o saber quién era, la chica de pelo lila mantenía una sonrisa agradable, aunque al cruzar miradas, hubo cierta sospecha por parte de Serena, no estaba segura de cómo actuar, sencillamente, miradas como las de Anabel podían llegar a ser muy firmes. Las cosas no mejoraron cuando encaro a Bianca, ella o asu gemela a saber…pudo percibir un peso mucho más fuerte, a diferencia de Anabel, Bianca era más…hostil por así decirlo, es como si le molestase que ella estuviera a lado de Ash. Sin embargo, quizá de las miradas más pesadas que pudo sentir fue al ver a Melody. Definitivamente, su caso fue junto con unos más particulares. Melody se veía molesta, no lo aparentaba, se veía muy molesta. Quizá porque ella si quería estar con Ash y le resultaba algo…irritante…que fuera Serena y no ella quien estaba a lado del Elegido.

Saber sus nombres y no conocer la historia que guardaban con Ash, Serena tuvo que mantener su faceta de joven agraciada mientras todavía podía…no quería molestar a Ash con sus nervios, lo mejor era seguir adelante…después de todo, pronto estarían acompañados por Clemont y Bonnie; su pequeña familia acompañada de sus pokémon como Pikachu y Fennekin rumbo a la aventura de nuevo.

Si Serena supiera lo equivocada que estaba…

-Mamá...–Ash le saco de trance meditativo mientras observo de nuevo en la realidad como se acercaban a donde la madre de Ash y en efecto la suya se encontraban esperándoles.

-¡Ash…! -Delia se vio frente a frente con su querido y único hijo. Hasta aquí, Ash tuvo que cambiar la sonrisa para reemplazarla con un gesto de cierta preocupación o más bien algo de culpa. Había preocupado a su madre en todo momento, por lo que sabía…desde aquello de Torre Prisma.

-Mamá…yo –El golpe que el azbache recibió en forma de un bofetón lo callo en el acto. Deli fue tajante y sin dudas ni vacilaciones, inesperado para los demás, aunque seguramente aquellos con la madurez suficiente, entenderían la reacción de Delia al haber hecho esto. –Mamá…

-¿Por qué siempre…? –Dijo Delia reteniendo el llanto lo suficiente para que sus palabras fueran las más claras y concisas. –¿¡Porque siempre te arriesgas tanto…!? ¿¡No tienes la mínima consideración…de lo que eh pasado….en esos momento de angustia!?¿¡Cómo sabría si terminas con alguna secuela permanente, como se si no terminaras herido, mutilado o muerto!? ¿¡Te has puesto a pensar en eso!? –Delia en serio que aprovecho esta ocasión para poder desfogar un poco del martirio que, de una forma radical…ella sufría a causa de su pequeño.

-Mamá…yo… –Ash tuvo que excusarse, mientras aun sostenía su mano en su mejilla enrojecida por el bofetón, el joven fue nuevamente tomado por sorpresa en el momento en que su madre arrepentida lo sujeto y lo trajo hacia sí misma, de un modo similar al tratar de acobijarle en su seno como si de un pequeño se tratase.

-Ash…no tienes idea…de lo mucho que me alivia saber…que estas sano y salvo…mi Ash…mi bebe… –A Delia le importo un verdadero comino el espectáculo que pudo dar en medio de ese recinto, ella era una madre angustiada que sufría por su niño. Aun pese a las grandes obras que el mismo había hecho y el estatus que alcanzo, era obvio pensar que a Delia solo le importaba una cosa; su hijo. Sin embargo, este gesto de amor maternal, era bien entendido por prácticamente todos los presentes, más aun, aquellos que eran padres pero sobre todo…madres cariñosas y llenas de ese amor tan distintivo de ellas.

Serena, quien se había mantenido a lado de Ash…no pudo evitar sentir lágrimas inundar sus bellos ojos y un nudo en su garganta ante el quiebre de su voz. Ver a Ash y a su madre reunidos después de todo lo acontecido, le conmovió demasiado…por suerte para ella, Grace tomo su hombro, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a la peliamielada.

-Serena…cariño… –Grace sonrió tiernamente mientras su querida hija la encaraba, las lágrimas prácticamente saltaron al aire mientras ella reprimía su llanto y se acercaba a su querida madre.

-Mami… –Serena encontró cobijo en el seno materno que Grace siempre le ofrecía sin importar que tanto su linda princesita creciera. Para ella, su hija siempre iba a ser su pequeña.

.

.

El sentimiento de fraternidad, amor y de afecto que dio paso este gesto tan bello y hermoso, en serio llego a regocijar a todos los presentes. Incluso los más duros, como el Paul o Tobías…tuvieron que admitir que llegaba a ser enternecedor este sentimiento que en un dos por tres se había contagiado por todo el recinto y casi de inmediato…se había pasado dejando a algunos tomar un respiro para renovar la alegría o para reforzar el lazo familiar que era sin duda la mejor muestra de la superioridad ante las tragedias. Sin duda esto de una celebración como la que significo la victoria del azabache.

-Señora Delia. –Dijo Diantha tomando la palabra al dirigirse a la madre del héroe.

-¿Si? –Delia le prestó atención con un seño calmo y desahogado.

-Lady Diantha a sus órdenes. –Se presentó la noble de Kalos. –En representación de la Elite 4 de Kalos y de la corte de Cenit, le ofrezco mis saludos, a la madre de nuestro salvador. –Quizá este término hizo sentir a Delia casi una santa. Después de todo… ¿cuantas madres paren a verdaderos héroes y salvadores? –Por ello le entrego este reconocimiento escrito. –Dijo Diantha mientras extraía el documento enrollado de algún bolso dentro de su "capa".

-Eh… –La madre de Ash sujeto dicho pergamino, que al sostener lo observo detenidamente, la cinta que loenrollaba se hallaba sellado con cera y lo que parecía ser un escudo de armas marcado en dicho sello de cera. – ¿Esto es…? –La mujer pregunto con cautela mientras Ash libre del abrazo de su madre observaba esto.

-Es un acta legal. –Diantha se limitó a responder como tal. –Kalos le considera legalmente una ciudadana. Este documento le ofrece asilo a usted y a su hijo dentro de nuestras fronteras. Por lo que veo usted es la única familia legal que Ash posee. –Diantha declaro sin miramientos, mostrándose dadivosa. –Señora Ketchum. –Estas palabras la dirigió a la interpelada. –Bienvenida. Kalos ahora es su hogar. –Obviamente esto tomo por sorpresa a Delia que…nunca espero siquiera algo similar a esto.

-Disculpe…es que…me ha tomado por sorpresa. –La castaña acepto que enserio no se esperaba tal regalo…

-Descuide…tiene que ser así por parte del protocolo…es bueno…Me limito a decirle, que siendo su hijo aún menor de edad… (Por cuestión de meses), requerirá la presencia de su tutor(a) legal. Y que a modo de facilitar su estadía…usted también adquiere la residencia para vivir como ciudadana de Kalos. –Aquí es donde nos damos cuenta que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

-Entiendo…pero…mi hijo y yo, tenemos una vida hecha en Kanto…no se…no es fácil renunciar a ello.

-Eso no es problema señora Ketchum. El documento…si hace el favor de leerlo una vez tenga el tiempo y privacidad necesarios…vera que le permite entrar y salir de nuestras fronteras, sin embargo, el caso de su hijo es distinto. Los Elites, Sir Lance y Lady Lorely le explicaran en su debido tiempo los detalles. Ahora…ellos le acompañaran de ahora en adelante. Nosotros aun tenemos asuntos que atender. Ahora si nos disculpa… –Dijo la mujer de cabello cenizo, declarando con la formalidad debida.

Una vez termino este asunto, ella rindió una reverencia a la madre de Ash y a este último, para luego retirarse en seguimiento de Siebold, quien asintió tomando nuevamente su actitud seria y servicial para seguirla por donde habían venido.

.

.

Terminadas estas complejas situaciones, Ash finalmente pudo limitarse a acompañar a su madre que aun no salía de su sorpresa. Esto si bien, no era del todo bueno, tampoco podía decir que era malo. Podría, más bien, ser un regalo para su ella.

-Mira mamá… –Dijo Ash señalando el pergamino. –Ahora tú también podrás vivir aquí en Kalos.

-No lo sé hijo…no quiero sentirme anticuada…pero no sé si pueda acostumbrarme a viajar como tu…recuerda lo que sucedió antes. –Dijo la castaña con cierto rendimiento en sus hombros.

-Pero ahora las cosas distintas…y además, ya verás que te gustara Kalos. –Ash todavía tenía esa motivación, aun después de verse rodeado de todo ese sequito de aliados y amigos.

-¿Tú crees cielo? –Le pregunto Delia a su hijo, quien en todo momento se encontraba a su lado.

-Descuide…estoy segura que a la larga se acostumbrara. –La voz de Grace irrumpió, no de forma tajante, pero si oportuna y suave.

-Oh… –Delia encaraba por primera vez…en muchos años (Bueno no tantos…) a Grace Ivonne. Nada menos que su antigua amiga de años. Irónicamente…la madre de Serena y a futuro…su consuegra. –Grace…ah pasado tiempo ¿No? –La duda y la confusión dejaron a Ash frio; como si hubiese sido congelado por la ventisca de un Regice.

-Es bueno ver que tienes mejor memoria que tu hijo. –Grace sonrió mientras rodeaba con su brazo en actitud de ala protectora a su hija Serena. Esto resultaba también algo inesperado para ella.

-Mamá…no digas eso de Ash. –Serena sintió un poco de vergüenza o pánico escénico tener que salir en defensa de su novio.

Tú debes ser Serena… –Delia sonrió al ver a la joven. Si bien, no era la primera chica con la que Ash viajaba, si fue la primera amiga de su hijo si su memoria no le fallaba.

-Hola señora Ketchum. –Serena se sonrojo ante la mirada de su futura suegra. Era cierto que había cosas que nunca se olvidaban, curioso de Ash que hasta mucho después se diera cuenta de que su madre; Grace había sido amiga y vecina en otra época.

-Mamá… –Dijo Ash llamando a su madre. –Ella es Grace Ivonne. Supongo que la recuerdas mejor que yo… –Dijo Ash con deseos de hacer las presentaciones formales. –Y ella…es Serena Ivonne. –Ash…sintió algo de rubor en sus mejillas, agradecía a su tez morena bronceada, que le facilitaba disimularlo, aunque fuera solamente un poco. –Mi amiga de la infancia y también…mi…novia… ¿La recuerdas? –Si Ash mismo supiese la tormenta de fuego y acero que desato sobre si mismo…

-Como no recordarla cielo. –De más esta decir que esta revelación más allá de ambas madres, buenas amigas en su tiempo. Iba a ser escuchado por mucha gente ahí presente. –Ash…ellas vivieron en pueblo paleta por un tiempo. ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando ambos pasaban largas horas jugando…? –Por increíble obra de Arceus, que solo el azabache no recordase algo de este calibre. Serena por su parte…estos recuerdos siemprefueron su mayor tesoro durante todo el tiempo que no supo de Ash.

-Eh… ¿A qué te refieres…? –Ash estaba confundido, pensaba que presentaría a su madre con Serena y Grace, y una vez hecho esto, le diría a su mamá que Serena, siendo quizás la única chica que le confeso sus sentimiento, y luego de lo que paso, había decidido darle el honor de ser su novia (Serena sonríe con poderío y alardea frente a la multitud de fangirls deAsh) Pero parece que las cosas no le habíansalido como esperaba.

-Por favor hijo… –Delia se llevó una mano a su mejilla mientras Grace no pudo evitar una ligera risa traviesa. Al parecer, ambas madres habían conseguido ignorar y olvidar a los presentes que solo estaban atentos y en silencio. Muchos varones como Brock, Tracey, Gary…que por cierto es testigo aval de una o dos cosas que ellas iban a decir…y claro… algunos fisgones como Stephan y Cilan, querían ahondar más en el pasado de su jovial camarada o amigo.

Lamentablemente para el pobre azabache…no serían los prejuicios o burlas de sus camaradas varones los que más le iban a pesar… sino, la opinión de toda la audiencia fémina, siendo específicos…las chicas que ahora, tras verlo triunfal y libre…no tenían más motivo que el de aclarar ciertos asunto personales. Pero insisto, la cosa se iba a ir mucho a la…

-Siento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando ustedes jugaban, reían y platicaban como si fuesen hermanos…más que amigos sin duda. –Grace ahondaba en su memoria mientas algunas de esas escenas infantiles se desarrollaban en el patio de su casa, en su sala y en el cuarto de Serena, claro que en ese entonces eran unos pequeños más ávidos de jugar y pasarla bien, que pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-De hecho...era su necedad de estar juntos…la razón por la que nos convertimos en amigas. ¿No es así Grace? –Delia no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Mientras, Ash estaba intentando ponerse al día con todo el tren de recuerdos y memorias. ¿Dónde demonios había estado él?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿No fue en una de esas situaciones donde tuvimos que asistir a su "boda"? –Grace no ayudaba mucho en la privacidad de ambos jóvenes. Obviamente para los presentes o mejor dicho, LAS presentes… se quedaron con ojos en blanco al par de dejar caer los hombros por el asombro.

-¡Mamá! –Serena tomo sus mechones de cabello esponjosos y emulando aquel gesto que tuvo cuando se sentía muy avergonzada, intento cubrirse el rostro, porque parecía que sus madres estaban en otra dimensión charlando tan casualmente, ventilando sus intimidades mientras ella y Ash, quien ahora miraba a su propia madre asombrado, se quedaron rodeados de gente y ventilándose por completo. Igual, podría decirse que estaban desnudos frente a todo mundo.

-¿Mamá…? –Ash tuvo pregunto a su madre si eso era siquiera verdad o era un invento de ellas.

-¡S! Lo recuerdo. Es cierto…en esa ocasión jugaron a casarse. Nosotras fuimos "invitadas de honor" Digo, somos sus madres. Tenían que avisarnos cuando menos, claro que… también eso fue idea de Serena. –Delia acuso.

-Si así es, pero Ash no estaba en completo desacuerdo. –Grace objeto sin quitar la gracia en esto. Claro que Ash, por más que quisiera recordar, ahora se enfrentaba al detalle de asumir las consecuencias de algo que dijo en su inocente y libre de todo prejuicio, niñez. –De hecho, él fue quien le prometió que se casarían cuando fuesen mayores.

-¿¡YO HICE ESO!? –Ya podrán darse una idea de la expresión de Ash cuando escucho este informativo.

-ASH LO PROMETIO… –Serena sintió que fue llevada al cielo y traída de vuelta por estas palabras que, en labios de su madre, eran coros celestiales…como si fueran una manada de Lapras cantando una bella melodía a Arceus. Obvio que no empezó a flotar, era porque eso último no era más que fantasía.

-¿¡QUÉ EL HIZO QUE…!? –Esto último fue dicho en coro…por la gran cantidad de jovencitas y féminas que estaban interesadas en el azabache y que fue a estas alturas cuando el mismo se dio cuenta de que no estaban en un cuarto privado donde sus madre podrían compartir estos tópicos de una manera menos…perjudicial.

.

.

Ante la sorpresa de la gran mayoría de los presentes… todos amigos de Ash, más claro no puede ser…un grupo, considerablemente numeroso, de jovencitas, chicas, jóvenes, y…niñas… ah y una joven adulta tomaron por asalto la charla que ambas madres llevaban tan amenamente, sin embargo; a pesar de esta intromisión, ellas seguían charlando sobre lo lindo que habían sido sus pequeños cuando habían hecho ese pequeño jueguito de bodas.

Caso contrario… Serena… quien se bajó de su nube de manera muy abruptamente se encontró junto con Ash, quien estaba aúnmás perturbado por la acometida de jovencitas que le asaltaron. Esto… se iba a poner feo.

.

.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!? –La primera en tomar asalto fue nadamás ni nada menos que…Melody. La chica que había sido la princesa del ritual en su natal Shamuji, y que, en el poco tiempo que estuvo con Ash, no pudo evitar caer enamorada de su personalidad, su actitud y su físico, que en ese entonces ya daba muestras dedesarrollo.

-Me-Mel –Ash apenas tuvo tiempo de pronunciar las tres primeras letras cuando la susodicha fue empujada a un lado por nadie más Iris… Así es, la jovial y algo…fanfarrona entrenadora Dragón que había viajado con Ash por toda Unova se levantó en su estatura total (no mucha por cierto) y llevándose las manos a la cintura acometió como es debido.

-¡Óyeme bien mejillas cortadas…! –Este apodo lo invento conforme averiguo más de sus hazañas, pero más que nada, mientras aguantaba esta situación tan amarga para su gusto. La compañía de esa chica tan…diferente a ella y el discurso que ambas mujeres decían de su "relación temprana" con el azabache, por alguna razón, le era de mal gusto. – ¿¡Con que derecho tienes tú de remplazarme por esta Girafarig pálida!?… ¿¡Acaso es porque soy bajita o inmadura…!? –Dijo Iris mientras ponía mala cara al ver a Serena. La misma peliamielada estaba confundida. Ni que decir del azabache…pues apenas iría por la cuarta letra del nombre de Melody, cuando Macey junto con Dawn prácticamente tiraron a la entrenadora dragón hacia el frente, yendo a dar al piso a un paso o dos de la pareja. A estas alturas, la caída de Iris había despertado a las madres causantes de este revuelo, en el cual, observaban como varias de las chicas que habían estado en el juicio apoyando a Ash, ahora estaban aparentemente molestas con él, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿¡Oye que te propones!? –Macey llamo la atención de Dawn.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo niña. –Dawn ataco con saña, por alguna razón ella no era del todo madura que digamos.

-¿Niña…yo? ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? "Señorita madurez". –Macey contrataco mientras enfrentaba a Dawn, ambas estaban enojadas y tenian su atención más enfocada en su aparente recién nacida rivalidad, que en su verdadera contrincante; Serena, su verdadera "preocupación".

-Lo siento cachorritas. Pero las nenas se van a jugar al corral. –Georgia pasó de lado a ellas dos en dirección a donde Ash se encontraba. –Ash Ketchum…necesitamos hablar. ¡Tu y yo…a solas! –Demando firmemente la chica de cabello purpureo.

-Georgia…estas siendo muy agresiva. –Bell tomo lugar sujetado la mano de la susodicha. –Tienes asuntos que atender con Ash, pero al menos déjame decirle algo también. Al menos…antes de que se vaya para nunca volver. –La rubia de ojos verdes, de naturaleza un poco despistada o descuidada entendía que frente a toda esta competencia, más por aquella peliamielada, que bien, podría ser una rubia más hermosa que ella, supo que su lugar al lado de Ash no sería posible.

-¿Que rayos dices Bell? No me digas que tu también… –Fueron las palabras de Georgia, antes de que el resto de la avanzada fémina llegara.

-Si así es, empezó como nada…quizás la simple idea de rivalizar con él…pero, no fue sino hasta que- –Antes que ella pudiese hablar, Dawn nuevamente tomo la palabra.

-Me disculparas amiga de cabello desteñido, pero no vine a ver como ensayas tu papel en la gran obra de teatro, eso déjaselo a las profesionales.

-Hablas como si fueses una profesional… ¿eh Dawn? –May Balanace piso con fuerza haciéndose invitar en ese sitio. Ash estaba impactado y ahora…comenzaba a sentir un poco de miedo. ¿Cuándo había sucedido esto? Bueno a esta escala…–No pienses que eres la única que tiene algo que hablar con Ash… yo también quiero decirle algo muy importante a mi querido…"maestro". –El titulo que la ojiazul dijo con cierta…entonación un poco irritable para el gusto de Dawn y de algunas más…como Serena.

-¿¡Se puede saber que pretendes…!? –Dijo Melody tomando la palabra.

-Nada que deba de incumbirte…simplemente quiero hablar con mi "maestro". –May seguía con esa treta de hacerse pasar por la estudiante ejemplar.

-May…nunca me dijiste que veías a Ash como un tutor…siempre pensé que solo eran buenos amigos. –Esta vez fue la voz de Anabel…quien humildemente se hizo paso entre las demás para encarar a la castaña de Hoenn. –De saber que tus intenciones eran otras…no me hubiese fiado de ti. –La joven cerebro de la frontera de Kanto dijo una vez estando de frente. A pesar de la pesada competencia que había, podría decirse que la chica de cabellos lila solo le interesaba hacer a May a un lado.

-Eh…claro que es mi amigo pero también siento mucha estima por él. –May se defendió, no pensó que Anabel se volviera en su contra. Sin embargo, su pleito tampoco pudo darse a cabo puesto que seguían viniendo las candidatas.

-Esperen…yo… –En efecto, ahora eran Bianca y su gemela, que parecía muy tímida para hablar, pero que a la vez, se notaba realmente inquita, quizá por tratar acercarse a Ash y de enfrentar a sus oponentes, no hicieron tiempo en aparecer. En este caso, las presentes, así como Serena y Ash tuvieron que pestañear para asegurarse que no estaban viendo una imagen doble. –Esperen… eh nosotras…digo…yo…bueno mi hermana y yo…también queremos hablar con Ash, si…ustedes no tienen problema en hacerse a un lado… –Era obvio que aunque May, Anabel, Melody, Iris y Dawn estaban prácticamente acaparando la "Arena" Bianca no tenía intenciones de perder tiempo con ellas. Quería ir a por Ash, y su hermana parecía estar de acuerdo.

-¡Un momento, ustedes dos…con qué derecho se entrometen en asuntos ajenos! –Georgia exclamo, no estaba segura si eran gemelas o si de casualidadsería algo parecido a lo que ella misma sufrió en una ocasión durante aquella competencia de Unova.

-Bueno…yo… –Bianca vacilo, en sí, ella no tenía muchos argumentos, fuera de que también quería hablar con Ash, sin embargo, su gemela fue un caso contrario, pues de un santiamén paso de su faceta inquita y tímida, a una de valor y desafío, claro está, aún no había dicho palabra alguna. Afortunadamente eso no sería necesario, pues aún había más chicas que querían ajustar cuentas con Ash.

-¡Esperen! Nosotras…nosotras queremos ver a Ash… –Las puertas se abrieron y una turba de jovencitas cuyas voces en conjunto y la luz del umbral de la puerta así como el numero de jóvenes hacia prácticamente irreconocible la identidad de las recen llegadas, sus voces no eran de las más reconocibles para el joven azabache, quien a estas a alturas, ya estaba más que mareado por tanta fémina a su alrededor…pero lo que vino a coronar la mayor confusión de esto, fue ver como de pronto Molly Hale salía de entre los presentes, seguramente dejando atrás a su padre para correr en su dirección. A pesar de la última vez que Ash la vio, no era más grande que Bonnie. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y una jovial chiquilla de alrededor de unos 12 años se abrió paso para llegar hasta donde el grupo de féminas en asedio se hallaban.

-¡Alto…! Ash…yo también quiero decirte algo. –Era increíble que esto sucediera así sin más, pero considerando el momento, no sería la más joven.

-¡Ash! ¡Espera! –Esta vez fue la voz de Bonnie, quien de forma similar,había emprendido la misma acción, ella y Molly no se quedarían atrás en decir sus intenciones al azabache y menos al verse superadas ante sus competidoras. Sin duda la intromisión de las más jóvenes dejó tiesas a las demás chicas, incluyendo a Serena que sentía algo de traición de parte de Bonnie, su prácticamente hermanita pequeña.

-Ash…este…son todas… ¿tus amigas? –Serena le pregunto con cierta irritación escondida debajo de su sonrisa un poco quebradiza.

-Eh… yo…no…se… –Ash no sabía que decir, en serio que no lo sabía.

-Claro que lo sabes Ash, no seas un tonto. –Refunfuño Dawn.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasamos juntos Ash? –May prácticamente tomo sus ropas y le encaro. Esto pico en serio a Serena, de una forma u otra…no le gustaba ver…en cierta forma, como las chicas se comportaban en contra de Ash, peor aún, no le estaba gustando nada que ellas impusieran sus asuntos por sobre los de ella y de su Ash, entiendan bien…"SU" Ash… esto no era del gusto de ella, y si algo era lo que le impedía actuar, era el profundo amor y consiguiente respeto que tenía hacia su ahora novio. Sin embargo, esto no iba a durar para siempre.

¡Yo también tengo mucho que decirte Ash Ketchum! –Esta vez fue el grito de irritación de una de las presentes. El azabache reconoció dicho grito, no tanto por lo familiar que le recordaba, sino por lo irritable que se escuchaba, algo que en su momento, aquella chica no había mostrado jamás. A pesar de que el caos se estaba llevando a cabo, la fuerza del mismo no había sido suficiente para que interviniese el resto de presentes con el propósito de desfogar la turba de chicas agresivas. Sin embargo, aquel reclamo fue lo suficientemente audible como para poder escucharse muy bien.

Ash y las demás chicas se detuvieron y miraron de dónde provino aquel grito, Serena aprovecho la ligera conmoción para aferrarse al brazo de Ash, puesto que la subida de nivel le había separado del azabache. Una vez ambos pudieron hacerse de vista para ver quien eran la autora del grito, Ash no fallo ensu predicción…ahí estaba Misty alias "La Sirena Huracán"…quien aparentemente seguida por Tracy, quien parecía implorar algún control o respeto a la situación, no conseguía más que la desatención de la interpelada. Misty había salido de entre los presentes para, nimás ni menos…dirigirse hacia el ventanal donde Ash y Serena, así como sus respectivas madres y las demás chicas seencontraban. En particular, Ash no tenía idea que incluso Misty tuviese algún asunto que tratar con él…un caso similar seria…no, bueno él no sabía.

-Eh ¿Misty? –Pregunto May, la peli anaranjada le dijo algo a Tracey para que este dejara de seguirla, y acto seguido, se plantó frente al grupo de chicas y Ash.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios les sucede todas ustedes…!? ¡Por si no lo habían visto! Ash acaba de salir de un verdadero aprieto, estoy segura que lo último que necesita es otro problema que no pueda afrontar. –Esto fue totalmente inesperado de parte de la peli anaranjada. Es decir… ¿la habían escuchado bien…? Ella había dicho…eso…

-Misty…no séqué ideas tengas pero, al menos yo tengo mucho que decirle a Ash, hay algo que…quiero decirle…y si tu también viste lo que casi le pasa…creo que lo reconsiderarías. –Objeto Dawn. La peli azulada estaba un poco irritable, pero más que nada, molesta con un deje de tristeza.

-Creo que todas nosotras lo vimos Dawn. –May, quien en su momento, perdió el control y había sujetado con fuerza a Ash, parecía haber reaccionado al comentario brusco de su amiga entrenadora.

-Claro que lo vimos…supongo que esa es la razón por la que todas estamos aquí ¿no? –Respondió Iris molesta pero un poco más calmada que hace un rato.

-Entonces, ¿por qué este afán de abordar a Ash con toda esta agresividad? Si fuesen más conscientes de lo que le paso…dejarían de lado sus intenciones para otro momento, ¿no ven el tipo de espectáculo que se están armando aquí? –Misty volvió a explicarles con intención de poder tranquilizar a sus colegas fans.

-Lo dices como si fueses una persona de mucho dialogo…si no me equivoco ¿no eras tú acaso una gruñona amargada…? –May ataco primero, era cierto que posiblemente la peli anaranjada estaba tratando de calmarlas, pero a saber si no había algo más entre bastidores.

-¿¡Yo una gruñona!?… ¿¡Pero quien te crees que soy…!? –Misty perdió ligeramente los estribos para adoptar una actitud mucho más familiar en ella. –Por si no lo sabían yo también tengo algo que hablar con Ash. –Si el azabache tenía esperanzas de que ella fuese a mostrarse neutral como la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos, fue ahora donde podía dar ese caso por perdido.

-Bueno…entonces si tienes que alegar algo con Ash, ¿podrías esperar tu turno en la fila Misty? ¡Por qué nosotras llegamos primero! –Dijo Dawn cruzándose de brazos adoptando una postura de superioridad, de inmediato May le imito llevándose las manos a su propia cintura, Iris no se quedó atrás, pero en vez de contratacar a Misty, fue por Dawn.

-Ja,¡mira quién lo dice!… Pues en ese caso yo te gane mínimo por un puesto. –Iris carcajeo.

-¡Esto no es contigo niña inmadura…! –Refuto Dawn contra Iris, obviamente, su atención fue a centrarse en la chica de color. Dejando a Misty y posteriormente Melody, quien ya recordaba a la peli anaranjada y no dudaría en actuar para repelerla.

-¡De verdad que no me lo creo…! –Renegó Misty – ¿¡Oye Ash!? ¿¡Y tú qué haces ahí arriba!? ¿¡Por qué no mejor despiertas de una vez y dices algo!? Algo como… no sé…poner orden en este grupo de locas. –El comentario de Misty fue directo a Ash, en cierto punto él estaba confundido pero no era un idiota, lo que le impedía actuar era que de verdad no sabíacómointerpretar dichos actos por parte de sus amigas. De repente, sintió ser jalado hacia un lado, al momento de notarlo, vio a Serena estrechándose más hacia él… su miradase mostraba de cierta forma… tierna, y también algo molesta…el azabache la admiro un momento…mismo que le pareció durar demasiado…

Ash estaba viendo a Serena, eso era un hecho pero ¿Qué era o que hacia Serena? o mejor dicho ¿Qué había en su semblante que por un momento le pareció distinto? Todo en ella era básicamente el mismo rostro terso que beso una vez llegado el momento, pero ahora… eran sus ojos los que admiraba con una cierta…obsesión naciente en él.

-Ash…di algo… –La "tierna" sonrisa de Serena fue suficiente motivación para que el azabache despertase y actuara.

-Eh si…sí. –Ash mirabaa la chica, quien esperaba que dijera algo. –Ok...chicas…esto es demasiado no creen…mmm si. Agradezco su preocupación, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para tratar lo que tengan que decirme. En verdad, aprecio su preocupación, pero insisto, necesito tiempo y calma para poder digerir todo lo que me dicen…eh…necesito descansar… – ¿Ese había sido Ash?… Él mismo azabache se había hecho esta pregunta, ¿Desde cuándo su coeficiente intelectual le daba para tanto?

-Bueno Ash… parece que en serio has madurado en todo este tiempo…-Dijo Misty, quien se limitó a decir esto mientrasretrocedía para admirar al joven azabache, en serio que había cambiado mucho…o como ella lo decía…había madurado. –Te aplaudo…en serio. –Misty sonrió para luego recargarse en una columna del recinto. Todas las demás comprendieron que ciertamente había razón en esas palabras. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el caso…las chicas entendieron y decidieron abrir el cerco que habían armado, todas ellas se habían abierto, dándole espacio libre a la pareja y que esta tuviese acceso al resto de los presentes.

-Gracias…así está mejor… –Ash suspiro tranquilo, creo que podrá darse el lujo de relajarse unos momentos. –Bueno…antes que nada…quiero decirles… que me encuentro bien, y que gracias a todos ustedes he podido superar este obstáculo, por esa razón… quiero decirles lo siguiente… -Ash estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, iba a informarles que iba a ser parte de la Elite 4 de Kalos y que iba a ser parte de algo aún más grande. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento una última interpelada irrumpió con total sorpresa.

-¡ASH! –Más allá de oírse irritada, parecía que se encontraba totalmente contenta y feliz, a lo mejor un poco ansiosa. Y lo que perturbo más a las chicas fue el tono considerablementemás maduro que el de ellas. Ash tuvo que darse un tiempo para ver a aquellas chica que se habían colado, pero la verdadera impresión vino cuando se percató…de la gigantesca…la poderosa…y francamente, titánica mujer de larga cabellera rubia de casi dos metros de altura, que con la gracia de una colegiala y el carisma que podría rivalizar con el de Bonnie o Molly, venia corriendo dando brincos lentos y de considerable altura. Casi en un aura nubloso que le daba un toque más admirable…y que en el momento de ver su rostro este pudo ser el de una adorable pequeña…pero… oh… gracia al saber que era el de nada más ni nada menos que la líder de la Elite 4 de Sinnoh, la poderosa y experta entrenadora de Elite; Cinthya…

En efecto, los presentes y las chicas mismas no se pudieron creer lo que veían, e incluso el mismo Ash así también como Serena estaban impactados. Misty, quien estaba recargada de una columna empujo sus ojos hasta el tope de sus cuencas, casi sin poder creer como la gigantesca rubia danzaba a saltos hacia donde Ash y sus compañeras se encontraban. La peli anaranjada se llevó las manos a la cabeza para luego darse un azoté contra la columna.

-¡Es increíble! –Misty se golpeó la espalda contra la columna preguntándose el porqué de su suerte hasta que…sin darse cuenta, su peso recargado de la misma columna hizo ceder el soporte de la misma.

En la cuestión de parpadeos…la columna se quebró dejando paso libre a una de las vigas centrales que sostenían el techo abovedado y como si fuese una mala jugada de Giratina…o mejor aún de Yveltal…la viga cedió, sin embrago, debido al armazón de la estructura; esta en vez de desplomarse por completo, la viga se columpio justo hacia el ventanal del recinto y hacia el grupo donde las chicas y Ash se encontraban. No fueron necesarias las advertencias de los presentes cuando miraron casi incrédulos.

más incrédulos quedaron cuando pudieron apreciar como en una gran velocidad… el mismo azabache saltaba por sobre las potenciales víctimas, como si fuera un Houndoom lanzándose al ataque…Dawn, May, Melody y Anabel fueron salvadas en el acto, cuando Ash se interpuso entre ellas y la viga que descendía con intenciones de llevarse a quien encontrase.

Al momento del impacto, la viga de madera, tratada con un peso de al menos 200 kg fue interceptada por el azabache y detenida en el momento oportuno. La fuerza del golpe, frenada de tajo por nadie más que Ash que apenas y fue movido unos centimetros, fue lo más increíble que pudieron observar los ahí presentes. De más esta decir que las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas. Todas ellas, incluidas Serena y su madre,así como Delia se quedaron petrificadas…

-ASH! –Serena grito con fuerza temiendo lo peor.

-Ash… ¡Ash! –Dijo May mientras levantaba su dedo índice apuntándole al objeto.

-Eso…eso… –Dawn ni siquiera podía pronunciar las palabras correctas para lo acontecido.

-¡Arceus! Ash… ¿tú…hiciste… eso? –La misma Anabel llegaba a dudarlo, y eso que era más disciplinada que las dos anteriores.

-Como…pudo… –Misty estaba sentada contra la columna que había fallado, su postura indicaba que se encontraba aun más sorprendida. Cinthya,más que asustada, parecía preocupada por lo que ahora, seacercó velozmente a donde Ash se encontraba recargado de la misma viga, a pesar de su angustia por el joven entrenador, no había perdido su toque…precoz.

-Ash ¿Estás bien? –La rubia se acercó mientras, agachándose un poco y meneando la cadera de lado balanceando su peso en ambas piernas y sus manos juntas frente a su regazo.

-Ah…sí. Descuiden…estoy bien. ¡Serena! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Él mismo Ash no se acababa de creer lo que hizo. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado esa velocidad y esa fuerza?

-Descuida Ash estoy bien. Bonnie está conmigo –Aparentemente este centralismo en Serena y la pequeña rubia desato muévete la tormenta. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiese responderle, el piso bajo sus pies crujió. – ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ash… –Bonnie llamo a su hermano doptivo.

-Me lleva… –Ash maldijo su suerte para luego desparecer por el agujero que la viga, con todo su peso hizo en el mismo. Al parecer, el edificio había quedado un poco resentido por la batalla pasada. –¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –Obviamente su caída atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

El sonido del estruendo y golpeteo de los escombros se escuchó en el nivel de abajo. Mientras que por el boquete considerablemente grande y que por suerte no alcanzo al resto de chicas, salió una cortina de polvo. Cuando se hubiese disipado este polvo, un hoyo de al menos dos metros de radio se encontraba frente a ellas. Como si esto fuese másuna escena de programa de algún anime que la misma realidad, las chicas se asomaron en torno a ese boquete. Serena era la más angustiada de todas…ella casi había intentado saltar al agujero, pero por suerte, todasencontraron a Ash unos metros más abajo en el nivel inferior.

-¿¡Ash…estas bien…!? –Grito Serena casi al borde del llanto.

-¡Ash, vamos responde! –Grito May preocupada.

-¡Vamos Ash no nos asustes no es gracioso! –Grito Dawnal lado de Serena y de May, quien estaba igual de asustada.

¡Ash… lo siento no fue mi intención! –Misty se asomóobviamente apenada por esto.

-¡Ash no te mueras,dinos lo que sea! –Iris un poco dramática dijo esto.

-¡No seas así de mala!… ¡Ash por favor no le hagas caso…dinos como estas! –Grito Bonnie quien se habia colado al lado de Serena, quien era con quienhabíapasadomás tiempo.

-¡Ash…vamos pequeño no te lastimaste! –Cinthya se asomó por encima de las demás. Igual era de esperar que las otras chicas como Georgia, Bell, Bianca y su gemela así como Melody se acercaran. Por fortuna, el pobre azabache cubierto de polvo y medio noqueado, alcanzo a levantar la mano, extendiendo sus dedos,queriendo alcanzar a las chicas.

-¡Estoy bien…! –Con apenas consciencia el azabache logro decirles esto a sus amigas. Aparentemente, la viga solo había quedad de pie sobre un cumulo de escombros que hizo al romper el piso. Parecía que estaban en uno de los salones del primer piso.

-¡Mira la viga…! -Grito Bonnie mientras el maldito pedazo de maderacedía nuevamente a su peso y esta vez, se dejaba caer para mala suerte… sobre el pobre de Ash…

-Mami…–Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Ash antes que la viga le cállese en encima. Nuevamente, una cortina de polvo se levantó con igual o más intensidad que la primera, lo que obligo a las chicas a hacerse a un lado entre tosidos y estornudos, por no olvidar la el polvo que termino cubriéndoles por completo. Una vez pudieron acercarse volvieron a mirar por ese agujero, solo para ver la viga aplastando por completo a Ash exceptuando su brazo extendido que se quedótezado en su postura alzada.

-¡ASH! –Todas las chicas gritaron su nombre espantadas. Afortunadamente, el azabache aun respiraba, la señal de ello, fue cuando meneo la mano alegando de darle menor importancia al accidente.

-¡Sigo estando bien…! –Dijo esto para luego desmayarse. Siendo su mano la que se dejo caer sobre el escombro.

-TU! -Serena enfoco su mirada férrea en Misty, a pesar de que la peli naranja estaba preocupada por Ash, no entendía la magnitud del daño que había hecho sin querer ni el riesgo en el que se había puesto al hacerlo.

-Perdón… –Ni lenta ni perezosa la entrenadora de ciudad Celeste encaro a Serena solo para toparse con una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

-Lo hiciste…a propósito… –Serena declaro en voz baja…definitivamente estaba enojada.

-¡Claro que no! No viste que fue un accidente. –Misty se defendió, era cierto. Ella nunca busco hacerle daño a Ash. Pero oh suerte…a la suerte.

.

.

Debajo de la viga el pobre azabache no había tenido obviamente el mejor día de su vida, pero viendo las eventualidades que enfrento, pudo haber terminado de una forma menos agradable. Aunque…con el ajetreo de las chicas subiendo de nivel y el inconsciente apenas y prestaba atención a los murmullos y voces…

Por suerte, solo había terminado con una viga sobre su persona, seguramente a alguien más le habría ido peor. Claro que tampoco podía olvidarse del grupo de mujeres que estaban frente a él, por así decirlo. ¿En que lio se había metido?… Eso no lo sabía, cierto…pero seguro que iba a averiguarlo.

.

.

.

**Continuara. **

.

.

/

.

.

Y asi es como llegan al final de esta entrega. Lo lamento mucho queridos lectores, en un principio todo surgió de improvisto y de casi pura suerte, la verdad quera publicar esta entrega en navidad pero debido a que demore mucho en preparar el borrador pues fue una de las razones, las demás estuvieron en conceptos de "fuerza mayor"

Por esa razón vienen leyendo esta entrega hasta ahora año nuevo. Qué bien, al menos me da la oportunidad de desearles un feliz año nuevo y espero que a todos ustedes lectores les mando un saludo muy grande, agradecimiento y como dije, espero les vaya lo mejor posible en este nuevo año que comienza, hehehehe. Haciendo énfasis en felicitar a mis colegas de la batalla, mi lector betha y mi mama de mentís que se han mantenido a mi lado. Saludos y las mejores suertes a todos ustedes también queridos lectores.

Bien para terminar, repasemos el capitulo. Como han visto no ha habido mucho progreso salvo que así como ya se vio el encuentro entre las madres de Ash y Serena, pues esto nos da pie a querer averiguar porque el azabache no recordaba nada de eso. Mmmm no se ustedes pero a mi me da mucha curiosidad ahondar en ese pasado. Pero bueno, viendo el presente mejorando o empeorando el futuro del azabache; que creen, ya le callo y le calló duro y tupido, eso y también la viga que se le fue encima.

Sorpresas sin duda creo que estuvieron presentes en el capitulo; el numeroso grupo de chicas que quieren "hablar" con Ash asi como la presencia de una giganesca Cinthya que hace temblar nada as de imaginarla. Eso y las dos lolis que aparecieron…bueno aunque la edad de Molly no está definida aun, es un hecho que es menor que la mayoría de contrincantes y eso la pone en la categoría de loli, a menos que alguien me de alguna excusa para cambiar su clasificación…pero Bonnie ella si es loli, punto final. XD

Y por ultimo pero igual de salvaje, una muestra o dos de revelar a Serena, así como de deshacerme casi por "accidente apropósito…" de una de las pokegirls menos populares según la mayoría son es que todos los lectores de este fic. XD lo bueno es que se usar la censura, así que activo la carta de censura que bloquea material no apto para cardiacos y a cambio lo aplazo a la siguiente continuación. XD

Eso seria todo por el momento gente bonita, estaremos en contacto, de mientras…háganme saber sus opiniones en sus reviews que estoy ansioso de leer respecto a esta entrega.

.

.

Les ha hablado Sato Vampire quien les desea a todos…sin excepción. (Y gran empuje moral a mis colegas Amour y Advance) un Feliz Año Nuevo.

.

.

PD: Esta entrega fue corregida y supervisada por el lector Betha "The Knight of Hope" Gracias por todo amigo.


	4. Capitulo III: Brotherhood

Hola de nuevo queridos amigos y seguidores en . Acá Sato Vampire con una nueva sorpresa. Bien supongo ustedes no lo esperaban, yo tampoco pero eh decidido darle prioridad al fic aunque…siendo francos esperaba una respuesta un poco más numerosa de parte de la audiencia, no digo que no deba echar en menos los comentarios que trajeron aquí grandes lectores, debo agradecerles por todo, aunque sé que es largo y complejo darle respuestas a todo mundo por separado, pienso que lo idóneo es generalizar a pesar de lo mucho que no me gusta hacerlo, de todos modos, quiero ofrecerle un gran saludo y agradecimientos a todos los autores de los reviews tan agradables y bien recibidos.

Antes de seguir adelante quisiera hacer algunos avisos, primero que nada en respuesta a ciertos comentarios, en primer lugar por el hecho de…que se me solicita una pronta actualización. Bueno, no es por ser grosero, solo realista. La verdad es que hacer esta continuación significo sacrificar dos semanas de trabajo en mi titulación…la verdad es que si esta presentación puede notarse un poco floja, les imploro disculpas si la audiencia empieza a notar esto demasiado simplón, fue cuestión de tiempo, el cual se me vino encima. Quiero recordar que la calidad siempre es algo que lleva su tiempo, sin olvidar el respetable tiempo de espera por los comentarios y opiniones.

Como nota personal…en vista de las situación acontecidas en el fandom en general durante estos días…me refiero claro, al mes de Febrero y los acontecimiento ocurridos en el tan esperado episodio 60 y el no menos sorprendente episodio 61 del anime; donde veríamos la grandiosa cita de Serena y Satoshi, así como el gran cambio de look que tanto mantuvo en ascuas a los fans. Bien…podría decir que esta actualización fue adelantada para celebrar lo grandioso que fueron estos episodios. Aunque a contra de muchas respuestas negativas, esta actualización toman el rol de motivar los ánimos entre todos aquellos que pueden ser algo difíciles de complacer. Así es, parece que algunos seguidores son más difíciles de satisfacer que otros, por ello sacrifico este episodio en parte, a fin de animarlos y claro, alegrar más aun a todos los que estuvimos más que emocionados con estos episodios.

En fin, yendo a lo que nos interesa, este capítulo fue previamente definido con una trama algo distinta, sin embargo, mi ilustre imaginación, sumado a las enervantes tendencias fetichistas que desarrollo y la gran variedad de anime harem que abunda en el medio, mucho del cual, eh tomado con punto de vista crítico, pueden aportar mucho más que simple placeres mundanos. Tomando esto en consideración y aderezados con mi hábil manejo de las historias…lo sé, me falta talento pero se intenta…Tenemos este trabajo

Bien el caso es que recibí suficiente inspiración para invertirla en esta continuación, que espero pueda ser algo digno de competir con las demás continuaciones de este fic, si…será algo suave de golpe porque se supone…la trama lleva una seriedad acomedida, pero de todos modos que mejor oportunidad que el mes de Febrero para echar a andar este capítulo. Ahora presenciaremos el tan esperado desenlace de aquella situación tan peculiar por no decir, incrédula acontecida; Ash Ketchum, el ahora conocido Defensor de Kalos, hace frente a enemigos que pensó nunca poder siquiera imaginar, y esos son; la confusión, la sorpresa, la duda, el temor y una cierta irritación, todos ellos en la forma de sus queridas amigas, compañeras de viaje, seguidoras, rivales y unas cuantas ansiosas e inesperadas fans, que sin más ni más, le han tomado por asalto, interrumpiendo su reunión con Serena y las madres de ambos.

¿Qué es lo que le depara el destino a nuestro azabache héroe? ¿Las chicas estarán de acuerdo en compartir hasta el último pedazo de Ash? ¿Cynthia se impondrá como una potencial milf y les arrebatara toda la atención de Ash? ¿Iris explotara en rabia tsundere? ¿May se cosplayara de colegiala para suplicar a su querido "Maestro" se quede a su lado? ¿Dawn adoptara la tendencia de imouto a ver si Ash le interesa hacer wincest? ¿Bonnie, Molly o las dos ganaran a Ash por el hecho de ser lolis? ¿Serena se convertirá en Yandere y las asesinara a todas? ¿Veremos una orgia yuri entre todas las pokegirls? Todo esto y más en los siguientes minutos…

.

.

.

N.A: La siguiente continuación hace exceso del tema del lolicon en su máxima expresión, (sin rozar el lemon típico del fadom). Si en algún momento consideras que el material es demasiado explicito o negativo para tu criterio, te invito a que saltes el episodio hasta los comentarios finales del autor. No me responsabilizo por las tendencias loliconeras que desarrolles después de leer esto.

.

.

N.A. OST recomendado; "_Alice Paradase_"

.

**The Champions Ladies.**

.

ººº

.

**Capitulo 3: Brotherhood… ****(Hermandad)**

.

ººº

.

Estaba dormido…eso era lo que podía llegar a comprender a estas alturas, no estaba seguro porque o como llego hasta aquí, solo sabía que estaba dormido. ¿Qué es lo último que podía recordar antes de dormirse? La verdad no lo sabía, quizás…algo de dolor, si eso podía ser. Entonces si era eso… ¿Qué dolor es lo que había sentido…? ¿Porque? ¿Qué sucedió para que sintiese mucho dolor. La verdad eso tampoco lo sabía a fin de cuentas. Pensó para sí mismo, entonces no supo nada del porque tuvo ese dolor antes de dormirse. Solo se durmió y ya. ¿Y cómo sabía que estaba durmiendo? Fácil; estaba hablando consigo mismo. Y eso era garantía de que no estaba dormido… Bueno también estaba el detalle de que no podía despertar, es decir; de verdad estaba dormido… bueno, igual hay que tomar en cuenta que no se encontraba lucido, no veía nada solo una ligera oscuridad, una que en ningún momento le pareció incomoda, solo que no le permitía ver muy bien.

Al final de cuentas, espero el momento apropiado para percibir algo más que la actitud que le rodeaba…débil allá en la lejanía, o mejor dicho, fuera de sus sueños, estaba claro como el agua; los pudo distinguir más que bien, eran…murmullos, murmullos de pequeñas y suaves voces…si se enfocaba mas en discernirlas, podía distinguir cuantas de "ELLAS" eran.

.

.

-¿Estará bien…?

-Si por supuesto que sí, solo duerme. ¿No es lindo?

-Claro que lo es…es muy tierno también…

-Porque no lo despertamos, estoy segura que volverá a jugar con nosotras.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Siempre lo hace porque no iba a hacerlo ahora.

-¿No se enojara por eso? –Una de ellas opino.

-Vamos…yo quiero jugar… ¡Despiértenlo! ¡Despiértenlo!

.

.

Atento de los comentarios que aquellas juveniles vocecillas juguetonas departían abruptamente no hicieron más que instarlo a despertar…quizá porque quería averiguar quiénes eran las autoras de dichos comentarios y porque hacían tanto relajo. Con un poco de esfuerzo al principio, posteriormente más y más sereno comenzó abrir los ojos a fin de poder hacerse presente en aquel grupo particular de vocecillas, al menos saber quiénes eran esas personitas.

.

.

-Esperen…miren. –Una de ellas llamo la atención del resto del grupo para volver hacia él. –Parece que por fin va a despertar. –Dijo con cierta emoción, a lo que sus compañeras no pudieron evitar asimilar la misma actitud.

-¿Enserio? ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto es cierto! ¡Va a despertar!

-¿Crees que este feliz de vernos? –otra de las pequeñas cuestiono quizá a sus hermanas mas confiadas.

-¿Porque no iba a estarlo? Él siempre nos ha querido mucho.

-Sí. Pero también puede que este cansado o molesto.

-Silencio. –dijo la ultimo antes de que un pequeño destello de luz amenazase con desmoronar dicha oscuridad, aparentemente próxima al despertar.

.

.

Fue en un santiamén cuando nuestro punto de vista enfoco dicha mirada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por primera vez ese día, el esplendor del sol matinal le cegó por completo. Cualquier punto de referencia, la oscuridad fue tajada en un segundo por la potente luz que dejo todo iluminado en un blanco cegador, pronto la luz atenuó, consiguiéndose así enfocar un gran número de siluetas que rodeaban por completo la periferia de aquella vista, como si todas esas siluetas fuesen una formación circular en derredor de aquella vista, como si lo que parecía, era una especie de marco para ese cuadro enceguecido, solo en el espectador.

En cuanto la luz comenzó a atenuarse, esta le dio forma y figura a las numerosas siluetas que estaban no frente a él sino sobre él. Un círculo de pequeñas siluetas borrosas. Descubrió que aquellas siluetas tenían forma y número, más precisamente alrededor de una docena de figuras que no estaban frente a él, sino sobre él. Un grupo de pequeñas niñas, de entr años le observaban creando un vitral de hermosos y tiernos ojitos, cuyo tono de iris, iban desde el azul zafiro hasta el castaño encendido, de gran tamaño y con una ternura que podría derretir un glaciar completo. Sus caritas mostraban seños que manifestaban duda y curiosidad y le miraban con una ternura y un ánimo que lo único que incito a reaccionar en su momento fue…

.

.

-¿QUE? En su mente dijo esto con una claridad que podría ser un grito sin embargo nunca escucho su voz pronunciar esta pregunta. Si se encontraba cansado o agotado por haber estado durmiendo, la sorpresa que esto causo, le obligo a levantarse sobre sus piernas, tratando de analizar que estaba sucediendo ¿De dónde habían salido estas niñas y que sucedió antes de que se durmiese? Si mal no recordaba y hacia memoria antes que nada… ¿Qué no se supone que estaba junto con Serena y su madre así como Grace? Y no se suponía que estaba en medio de sus amigos y amigas…entonces ¿Que había sucedido?

En cuanto regreso de sus pensamientos, volvió a mirar a las niñas sin decir o hacer nada, quizá ellas pensaban que seguía dormido y estaba aun dentro de una pesadilla. Por alguna razón que él pensó en su momento una locura, era que en cuanto miro más detenidamente a las niñas…todas ellas le parecían real e inquietamente familiares, como si ya las hubiese conocido…no, más bien como si las recordase de algún lugar y tiempo, pero… ¿De dónde? En cuanto le prestó más atención a las niñas pudo distinguir ciertos detalles demasiado familiares para pasarlos por alto, aunque sus vestimentas eran las correspondientes a niñas provenientes de noble cuna, sus peinados demasiado peculiares para cada una de ellas así como las actitudes que tomaban y un sinfín de distintivos y descripciones, le resultaban más que obvias reconocer todos estos particulares rasgos.

Eran ellas, no podía ser cierto, pero eran ellas…

.

.

-¿Nissan…? –El dirigió su mirada hacia una de las niñas, enfocándola por sobre el grupo. Entonces fue cuando sus conjeturas valieron nada en comparación a lo que a su parecer era la absoluta verdad. Aquella niña que le miraba…no era nadie más que... "ella." La niña que vio por primera vez aquel día lejano en ese campamento. Era ella, era…Serena Yvonne, esa niña era la hermosa Serena Yvonne, la misma que se había enamorado de él desde ese día en el que se conocieron, en su respectiva evolución, sin embargo…era una niña solo una niña, así como tal. Entonces despertó. Eran ellas…todas ellas…era estúpido decirlo más de una y otra vez, pero le costaban demasiado tener que admitirlo, aun cuando se frotase los ojos hasta irritárselos eso no cambiaría la cosas.

Solo tenía que mirarlas a todas y cada una; a lado de Serena se encontraba…una niña más joven casi una preescolar, sus ojos azules…cabello rubio y piel blanquecí, no había duda…ella era Bonnie, una Bonnie casi bebe, que apenas se mantenía en pie. Esto parecía ser una broma, sin embargo no lo era. La confirmación de algo así cayo en el momento en que una niña en edad similar a Serena estuvo a su lado, ella por el contrario…era castaña de ojos azules en tono zafiro, tampoco le era irreconocible, no fue tan difícil identificarla; May Balance, su gran amiga y pupila…quizá la primera chica que le llamo la atención. No hubo necesidad de que comenzara a listarlas a todas ellas, solo la simple observación le trajo la verdad…

Ahí estaban todas ellas; Dawn, iris, Anabel, Bianca, ¿Latias?, Melody entre otras más. Lo curioso vino en el momento que pudo reconocer a otras chicas que ciertamente no lo espero; ¿Kornia? ¿Millefu? ¿Elessa? ¿Naomi? ¿Maylene? y ¿Greta? ¿Lyra? Sin ovidar algunas que ya de plano no podía identificar por mas escrutinio que le entrego a cada anónima. En serio que no lo podía alcanzar a creer. Y todas ellas…dirigidas o cuidadas por una Cynthia considerablemente mayor pero que a lo mucho no llegaba a pasar por sobre…Molly o incluso Iris.

En total, alrededor de 25 a 30 niñas que en realidad no eran más que la mayoría de chicas con las que había convivido y realizado sus viajes durante muchos meses o años, en algunos casos… ¿Porque ellas? ¿Esto…que significaba? ¿Tenían algo en particular?… ¿Porque estaba sucediendo esto? Algo en su mente considero aquellas miradas no eran más que la máxima cosilla extraordinaria, aunque también lo intimidaban, no porque fuese preludio de algo desconocido sino porque en verdad estaba pensando cual era la razón de esto.

Cuando las palabras quisieron llegar a sus labios, se encontró con un profundo y lastimero gruñido, más bien parecido a un bramido...así fue, un bramido hondo y pesado; algo así como la mezcla del mugido de un tauro con el gruñido de un Houndun y tal vez el coro de un Lapras o quizás más hondo, como el canto de un Lugia.

Si bien este primer intento por hablar lo remeció con gran temor para el mismo, la acción parecía no haber causado ese efecto en las pequeñas. De hecho todas ellas parecieron reaccionar de manera alegre y vivaz.

-Parece que nissan ya despertó. ¡Qué bien…Ash nissa despertó! ¡Sie! –las niñas aplaudían mientras el mismo se incorporaba sobre el sueño, aun sentado descubrió que las niñas no eran muy altas que se dijese.

-Ash- Ese nombre fue repetido por él mismo desde su inconsciencia, claro que sus cuerdas vocales lo interpretaron como una variante del mismo canturreo pesado y profundo fue el que emergió de su boca, dejándole un extraño sentir…como si su boca…no fuese del todo su boca, al menos no como la recordaba. La duda y el temor de no comprender porque sus labios no podían articular palabras que en su mente le sonaron tan casuales…solo aumento su confusión. En busca de respuestas, levanto su mano para intentar disimular la intensidad de la luz del sol que aparte de cegarlo, no le dejaba un campo despejado del lugar donde se encontraba. Tremenda sorpresa se llevo al descubrirse una pata delantera canida, de pelaje azul oscuro y negro como si el patrón emulase algún tipo de guante, la coronación de una espuela o cuerno sobre la pata vino a complementar esa escena que solo consiguió aterrarlo por completo.

-¡Ahhh! –El grito se volvió gruñido y luego rugido mientras luchaba por levantarse, intento no quitarle la vista a su "mano izquierda".

Ante sí mismo o su punto de vista…la figura de un pokemon lo enfundaba, un cuerpo no humano era el que poseía; patas traseras fuertes y hábilmente torneadas pisaron sobre el suelo siendo sus "piernas" sus manos no eran humanas sino poderosas patas delanteras de un pokemon. Su cuerpo pokemon así como lo que parecía ser una cola que vio menearse mientras sus patas poco a poco le forzaban a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo, quizá intentando digerir lo que estaba sucediendo.

La acción alterada que tuvo, obviamente alarmo a las pequeñas, pero antes de sentir temor o alerta, más bien reaccionaron con preocupación y atención. ¿Qué rayos era él? Necesitaba ver su reflejo

-Ash nissan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Que te paso? Responder por favor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Que tienes en tu pata?

-¿Tuvo una pesadilla? Pobrecito.

-Esperen, déjemelo en paz. –La voz de Cynthia mando a que guardase silencio.

-Cinthya neechan… –La mayoría de las pequeñas le llamaron por este mote. Era curioso…él conocía muy bien a Cynthia pero verla en esta…edad tan pequeña y "tierna" de acuerdo…Cynthia tenía un carisma muy admirable pero…verla así, le sorprendía en serio.

-¡Porque dices eso one chan…que tal si Ash tuvo una pesadilla! –Serena entro en objeción, era admirable como su gesto de puchero al mostrarse preocupada, hacian que Ash llegase a perderse un momento por admirarla nuevamente en su etapa de niña. Y no era la única, May también se sumo a la protesta por el hecho de negarse a mimar a su nissan.

-Serena chan…May chan. Quieren darle un poco de tiempo a Ash. Seguramente se despertó de una pesadilla muy atemorizante, quizá este asustado todavía. Démosle tiempo a que termine de despertar. –Cynthia había llamado a ese trió en especial de pequeñas que parecían ser de las más insistentes en abrumarlo con preguntas continuas, pero afortunadamente se habían calmado y con ellas, todas las demás.

-"Esperen" –El gruñido fue hábilmente interpretado como interrogatorio. Las chicas en general notaron este gruñido de parte del pokemon y en un momento, al mando de Cynthia las chicas se pusieron frente al pokemon.

-que pasa Ash? –La niña rubia pegunto. Quizá ella podría interpretar mejor sus gestos. Con problemas en poder expresar por señas, solicito algo donde pudiera verse, mismas acciones comenzaron a ser mal interpretadas.

-¿Quiere jugar? –May pregunto. Esa no era la prioridad al menos para él.

-Sí. Caras y gestos. Me gusta ese juego. –Bell dijo emocionada

-No espera. No es eso. –Anabel opino mientras miraba detenidamente los gestos que hacia el pokemon.

-¿Entonces qué es? –Lyra cuestiono mirando detenidamente.

-Parece que quiere…algo…pero ¿Qué? –Cynthia dedujo pensativamente.

-Dice que quiere arreglarse el pelo... –Dawn pregunto al mirar al pokemon menear la menos sobre su cabeza.

-Yo no creo que diga eso. –Serena opino

-Entonces dice que quiere lucir lindo. –Dawn hizo alusión al gesto que hacía al pasar su pata por sobre su cabeza emulando arreglarse el pelo…o pelaje y orejas.

-Parece que tampoco es eso -Cynthia hacia descartes de cada explicación a la que las demás llegaban. Esto tampoco le gustaba a Ash, finalmente, cansado de intentar hablarles y acostumbrarse a sus nuevas manos…intento ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón no pudo hace esto y termino regresando al suelo. La caída si bien no fue grande, no más allá de un sentón, alarmo a las chicas a todas ellas.

-¡Espera! estas débil. –Bonnie le llamo

-Ash, por favor tranquilízate. –Dawn insistió.

-Quizás este sediento o tenga hambre. –La pequeña Iris dijo de ellas dijo. No tardo mucho en comprender esto. ¡Sí! Si consigue agua, podría verse reflejado en el líquido. De inmediato el asintió a la pequeña de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos azules.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto May.

-Parece que algo que dijiste le intereso.

-¿Quieres…comerme? -Él negó con la cabeza y para luego señalar nuevamente a ella y con sus manos hizo un pequeño cuenco donde emulo beber con desesperación.

-¿Quieres comer algo? ¡No! ¿Quieres beber? –Algo curioso debió de haberse visto donde su asentir llamo la atención de las niñas y provoco ligeras risas entre ellas. Finalmente la idea tuvo éxito. En un santiamén algunas de las pequeñas fueron por el agua mientras resignado a esperar suspiro dejando caer sus hombros mientras seguía sentado.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Es decir; que había ocurrido con él, con su cuerpo…bueno para empezar que era todo esto. Viendo la falta de respuestas de parte de las presentes, comenzó a hacer recapitulación. ¿Qué había sido lo último que recordaba antes de haber dormido? Bueno…primero que nada; que era humano…que se encontraba junto con Serena siendo grande, de su edad y que estaba junto con su madre Delia y con Grace la madre de Serena…Eso y…

-Ash… -Sintió el pelaje de su brazo derecho ser tomado por dos pequeñas manos, mismas que tiraron ligeramente a fin de hacerle prestar atención. El abandono de inmediato su laguna mental para averiguar quién era, descubriendo así a la pequeña peliamielada que era Serena. –Estas bien…Ash…estábamos preocupadas…estaba preocupada por ti... –La pequeña Serena termino de decir esto mientras desviaba su mirada a fin de ocultar su lagrimeo así como el notorio sonrojo que le acompaño.

Era curioso pero esta pequeña Serena estaba muy preocupad por él, ¿Y eso porque? Claro antes de ahondar más en ese asunto, miro a la niña intentar no llorar…entonces…como si fuese por reflejo, instinto o el sentimiento de deber o quizá el verdadero sentir que guardaba para con ella. Levanto su pata delantera y la acerco a la pequeña...entonces palpo con suavidad su cabeza revolviendo ligeramente sus mechones amielados. Se sentía extraño, como si…como si hacer esto le llenase de una alegría extraña, indescriptible pero muy atractiva.

Ash… -Serena chan sintió el sonrojo acrecentar mas en sus mejillas mientras tocaba la pata delantera y la hacía a un lado a fin de que pudiera frotar su mejilla contra la palma de esta…parecía ser que tenia buen tacto con estas pequeñas…como si lo conocieran muy que bien. Técnicamente si ellas eran sus amigas, era obvio esto, pero…seguía siendo algo confuso.

-Aquí tienes el agua Ash. –Chyntia tomo el recipiente que traía, lleno de agua y se lo paso, entonces Ash dejo a Serena quien insto a soltarle. Ya con el balde en manos, suspiro y entonces acerco el mismo a su rostro. Lo que encontró, solo confirmo sus sospechas…el rostro canido de un Lucario le observaban detenidamente, los gestos de parpadear, guiñar o incluso mover las cejar o abrir sus labio solo confirmaron que ese rostro era suyo sin duda. El era un pokemon, un Lucario para ser precisos. Si bien la verdad no le sorprendía, si lo dejo bastante turbado. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

-¿Ash nissan que te pasa? ¿Estás triste? –La voz de Cynthia le llamo nuevamente, al igual que ella, el resto de pequeñas le rodearon para poder confirmar por su cuenta si de verdad estaba triste. Serena en particular le miro preocupada mientras tomaba su mano derecha y la comenzaba a palpar.

-¿Porque? Nissan porque estas triste…nosotras estamos aquí… –La voz de serena chan le llamo siendo esta lo más afectiva posible.

-Ash nissan por favor no estés triste…estamos contigo…todas nosotras. –En esta ocasión May chan palpo su espalda.

-Animo Nissan estas aquí…con nosotras…y todas vamos a cuidar de ti. –otra de las pequeñas, la pequeña Dawn acaricio su hombro derecho.

El no estaba triste, solo se quedo pensando como fue que siendo un humano, ahora se encontraba a si mismo siendo un pokemon, uno que de hecho solo consiguió hasta que vino a Kalos. Un momento aun seguía en Kalos cierto. Es decir, se supone que había pasado algo muy grandioso, como lo había sido salvar a dicha región del caos que el team flare iba a desencadenar. Sin embargo, esperaba poder hacer frente a todos los retos que se habían puesto frente a él durante el juicio y posteriormente…el imprevisto de que todas sus amigas o mejor dicho de estas amigas.

-"Ah… ¿niñas?" –Nuevamente su voz fue traducida al gruñido gutural que había emitido siendo un pokemon…aquel gesto sumado de nuevo al lenguaje corporal precian ser interpretados por las chicas.

-Si Ash. –Cynthia, la mayor de la niñas asintió esperando sus palabras, como si pudiera entender a la perfección lo que dijo. Esto dejo confundido a Ash, a fin de cerciorarse si era o no posible, procedió a hablar con la naturalidad que podría hacerlo siendo ahora un pokemon.

-Chicas…este…yo…soy Ash… ¿Cierto? –El pregunto mientras su gesto y hocico intentaban hacer entonar las palabras.

-mm Ash suenas extraño…porque no intentas hablar usando tu aura. –Cynthia le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, las demás opinaron algo parecido.

-Si, además parece que estas intentando tragar goma de mascar… –Una de las pequeñas; iris para ser exactos, admitió sintiendo ganas ligeras de reírse.

-¡Más bien parece que estuviese mordiendo un zapato! –Bonnie confeso, sin evitar hacer pucharos por no reírse del pobre pokemon. –Como esa vez que se comió los zapatos de Korrina. –dijo mientras se reía con fuerza, a lo que varias de las pequeñas se sumaron.

-Hey eso no es justo. –La mencionada chiquilla; Korrina, apareció entre las demás inflando las mejillas por el evento que mismo Ash no recordaba y…esperen un minuto…mmm Korrina se veía muy linda…casi tan linda como Serena. Ash en serio que se tomo un tiempo…para enfocar a la mencionada…ahí estaba, era esa misma…cabello rubio de un tono más claro, largo y sedoso, ojos celestes y tan vivaces…y una piel de tonalidad pálida suave, era ella y vestía…no muy diferente de las demás chicas.

Al momento de incorporarse ya en su altura total, no mucha por cierto…se descubrió a si mismo en medio de un campo de juegos…digno de una guardería o un jardín de niños. Arena, tierra, césped, predominaban en el suelo, caminos de concreto y gravilla así como amplias secciones de arbustos y plantas de otros tipos compensaban esa monotonía y era enriquecidas con setos más grandes y arboles acogedores que daban suficiente sombra. El sol radiaba en lo que parecía una mañana despejada cerca del medio día. Y el viento acogedor batía desde el poniente, obviamente esto fue un buen primer cuadro, bastante acogedor.

Lo siguiente fue sin lugar a dudas algo menos fácil de asimilar pero no por ello incomodo o desagradable. Ash mismo…o al menos su forma de Lucario, se vio rodeado por el grupo de niñas pequeñas y que en efecto todas y cada una de ellas, eran versiones más jóvenes de sus amigas, seguidoras y aliadas. Todas ellas eran pequeñas niñas…mmm creo que a falta de un término más corto y menos estereotípico…Ash podría decir que eran la versión "loli" de sus amigas. ¿O eran de verdad sus amigas? De cualquier forma…era algo para sentir una sensación realmente linda y ciertamente algo de temor.

-¿Que es una loli? –Anabel levanto la mano preguntándole a Ash el porqué había usado ese término para referirse a ellas. Obviamente esto llamo la atención de Ash que de inmediato busco a la pequeña Anabel donde esta había alzado la mano…esto sí que era demasiado. ¿Ahora leían su mente?

-"Ehhh… ¿Lo escuchaste?" –El pregunto confuso.

-De hecho todas te escuchamos. Ahora si hablaste bien. –A lado de Anabel se encontraba Georgia igual de Loli por cierto.

-Al menos ahora fue más claro, sin hacer todo ese teatro de caras feas… –Una pequeña Shauna apareció al lado detrás de Korrina y de Bell que le miraba con ojos tristes o apenados.

-¿Porque dices que nos somos tus amigas…? –Bell dijo casi quebrándose.

-Eso es triste… -Korrina se le sumo, poniendo una versión cien veces más eficaz de su carita de marril degollado.

-Hieres nuestros sentimientos Ash. –Por increíble que parezca, Lyra se apunto acusadoramente.

-¡YO NO DIJE ESO! –A continuación Ash reacción con mucha desesperación no gritando pero ciertamente estaba nervioso, escucha su voz al par de su actuación siendo un pokemon y de haberles hecho tal comentario.

-¡Es cierto! Yo le creo. –Serena chan le defendió de las demás. No estaba sola, May chan también se sumo a su defensa, y por increíble que pareciera a esta hora…las dos pequeñas lolis aun mas jóvenes…Bonnie y Molly aparecieron entre las demás para sumarse a ello.

-Es cierto Ash nunca hablaría mal de nosotras.

-Sí. Vamos hay que darle una oportunidad…Cynthia nechan ayúdanos.

-Está bien…está bien. Ya, cálmense todas por favor… –Cynthia, que por cierto era la loli mayor…por así decirlo parecía gozar de mucha madurez y además de eso parecía que las demás pequeñas le seguían como una "hermana mayor". –Niñas recuerden que Ash nissan acaba de despertar. Seguro que tuvo o una pesadilla muy mala y muy fea…y quizá lo único que necesita es…¡UN GRAN ABRAZO GRUPAL! –Si…Cynthia quizá era la más madura…pero cierto es, que seguía siendo una loli también.

-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL! –El enorme grupo de niñas que estaban ahí presentes se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Lucario. Ash solo miro…la veintena…o más bien una treintena de lolis se le fueron encima. A pesar de lo inesperado, Ash tuvo el chance de contar e identificar a la mitad de las lolis antes de que la "avalancha" de ternura lo abrumase. Unas fueron a abrazar sus piernas o patas traseras, su apoyo sobre el suelo, alrededor de un cuarteto de ellas se colgaron de su cola…esto lo pudo sentir con especial dolor, pero sus quejas enmudecieron cuando entre la fuerza y peso de todas ellas, no pudo evitar irse al suelo.

Como si fuese un titán derribado, la caída se sintió pesada y dura, señal de que por fortuna no cayó encima de alguna de las pequeñas. Acto seguido, las que no pudieron subirse encima suyo comenzaron a dar saltos y a danzar a su alrededor, mientras se turnaban por darle su abrazo. A pesar de que ellas hicieron esto con las buenas intenciones, lo cierto es que entre salto y salto, unas de ellas pisaron sobre su vientre, otras machacaban su cola y unas mas estaban dando brincos sobre su cabeza. Sus patas delanteras sobresalían de entre la bola de niñas que brincaban y cantaban…por lo que pudo sentir, alguna de ellas, no sabía si era Cynthia, por su peso, aplasto su entrepierna. Si, los Lucarios también tienen algo en la entrepierna y Ash no pudo evitar aullar de dolor…nuevamente siendo opacado por las risas de las niñas.

El contorciónismo que le provoco la caída de Cyntha en su ingle hizo que May chan perdiese el equilibrio y se fuera de sentón…sobre su cara…lo último que Ash alcanzo a ver apenas de que todo se volviese oscuridad, fueron las nalgas de May chan cubiertas por sus pantaletas infantiles mientras la niña le jalaba el hocico para no irse de espaldas por completo, esto solo hizo que jalase los pliegues de su hocico enseñando sus dientes en una sonrisa un poco graciosa pero que a Ash le daba mucho dolor.

-¡Se está riendo! –Serena chan dijo en voz alta… ¡Vamos démosle cosquillas con más fuerza!

-¡SI! –dijeron casi todas las lolis.

-¡NO! –Fue lo último que Ash pudo decir mientras intentaba quitarse el trasero de May chan de sus ojos.

.

.

ººº

.

.

Un reloj después. Un apaleado y ciertamente irritado Ash/Lucario se encontraba sentado en una banca a la sombra de un árbol, obviamente rodeado de todas las lolis, que mantenían cierto semblante de disculpa. A lado suyo se encontraba Cynthia nechan y las que podría decirse tenían más apego hacia él, Serena chan, May chan, Dawn chan entre otras más…

-Entonces eso es lo que paso. –Ash/Lucario dijo mientras suspiraba después de haberles relatado su "pesadilla", haciendo uso de este recurso para pedir algo de información sutil que podría ponerlo al día en esta…realidad.

-Tu pesadilla era ser un chico. Pero…Ash nissan…tú eres un chico. –Dawn chan dijo esto, recordando darle coherencia al asunto desde su perspectiva.

-Dawn chan. Ash nissan se refiere a que él era un humano en su pesadilla. –Cyntha nechan le explico fácilmente.

-Ohh ya veo. Pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Cierto, de hecho…sería fabuloso. Si tú fueras un chico humano Ash nissan...eso sería…muy… ¡bonito! ¡Kya! –Bonnie chan dijo mientras hacía unos ojitos soñadores.

-¡Si! Serias muy apuesto. –Dijo May chan mientras inclinaba un poco la vista con leve sonrojo.

-¡Yo sería tu novia! –Serena chan dijo con corazones en sus pupilas…definitivamente ella no era muy diferente de la Serena que conocía. Ash no pudo evitar sonreír muy al estilo de los suyos.

-¡Oye Serena! ¿Porque tú tienes que ser la novia de Ash nissan? Yo podría ser una buena novia también. –Dawn chan respondió obviamente algo molesta.

-¡Yo también puedo ser una buena novia! Se los puedo demostrar. –May chan también se sumo a esto. Obviamente el tema no se iba a quedar entre ellas.

-¡Yo también quiero ser la novia de Ash nissan! –Anabel dijo bajando un poco la vista con cierto rubor tímido en su rostro.

-¡No tu no! ¡Yo igual quiero ser su novia! –Georgia ataco diciendo que era ella la apropiada.

-¡No es justo, yo también quiero ser su novia! –Bianca dijo irritada llevándose las manos hasta hacerlos puños frente a ella.

-¡¿Porque ustedes y no yo?! –Korrina exigió una oportunidad.

-¡No! ¡Yo seré novia de Ash nissan! –Dawn arremetió

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo seré su novia! –Korrina volvió a irrumpir.

.

.

De mas estaba decir que a pesar de ser muchas y ser sumamente tiernas, haciendo un mal uso de las palabras, podían convertirse en un huracán en cuestión de segundos. Si bien esto se estaba saliendo de control…Ash pudo evitar que una nueva turba saliese a flote, gracias a un rugido sonoro, propio de un Mega-Lucario.

-¡ALTO! ¡Les dije que esto solo fue una pesadilla o un sueño! No me fue fácil adaptarme a ese cuerpo y a esa vida. Lo veía muy…eh…complicado…además. Ustedes…bueno…no tenían eran como ahora…eran…diferentes… –En un intento porque explicara o diera a entender a las lolis lo complejo de la situación

-¿Y cuál diferencia había de nosotras en esa…pesadilla? –Cynthia pregunto quizá por curiosidad de por saber más de ello.

-Ah…bueno pues…una…una edad muy distinta…todas era un poco más grandes. –A grandes rasgos Ash manifestaba su desconcierto disfrazado, hablando de esa supuesta realidad cuando sus quejas y manifestaciones eran acordes a las de este mundo o esta otra realidad.

-Pero entonces porque crees que sea una pesadilla? Por lo que veo no era algo feo. –Shauna expuso su parecer.

-Sí, es mas. Parece algo diferente pero…ciertamente sería lindo, imagínenlo. –Bonnie maravillada por lo curioso que sonaba ser mayor, bueno en su caso no erala gran diferencia.

-¡Sí! Podríamos ser novios Ash nissan! –A Melody se le pintaron corazones en sus ojos castaños.

-Ah no nada de eso. –Dawn ataco de nuevo.

-¿Porque no? –Serena chan menciono. –Yo quiero mucho a Ash nissan. Me casaría con el sin duda alguna.

-¿Ah sí…? Pues yo también me casare con Ash cuando sea grande. –May se impuso, obviamente peleado por su chance con el Lucario

-¡Por favor…guarden silencio! –Si bien Ash estaba irritado, pronto reacciono para descubrir que debía de ser menos duro con las pequeñas. Lolis o no, ellas se comportaban de manera diferente a sus contrapartes crecidas. Siendo más consciente de esto, tuvo que improvisar. –…Eh…esto…Pues no se ven lindas cuando…están enojadas y peleando… –Quizá el cumplido haría mejor su labor de apaciguar a las chicas…y por fortuna había resultado. Las lolis se maravillaron por el elogio, misma Cynthia que mas que discutir había estado viendo al Lucario con ojos expectantes le dijo en voz baja lo siguiente.

-¿Y yo era linda siendo una hermosa princesa…? –Le pregunto aparentemente sin ninguna prevención. Ash la miro de vuelta mientras la mayoría de lolis se desarmaban en pucheros y muecas tomándose los rostros con sus manos o dando saltos de alegría. Ash por su parte…miro a Cynthia…de verdad que no era muy diferente de su contraparte adulta, de hecho era muy parecida, salvo la brecha de edad.

-Si Cynthia…eras linda…tan linda como lo eres ahora… –Ash en todo momento hablaba utilizando su aura, al parecer fue cuestión de un rato o dos estando en este cuerpo, suficiente tiempo para recordar o adoptar esta habilidad, ahora solo hablaba en una forma por así decirlo psíquica mientras su hocico solo hacia ligeros movimientos mientras "hablaba".

-¿En serio? –Cynthia nechan se sonrojo tanto que no tuvo más opción que tomase el rostro con ambas manos y menear la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras intentaba imaginarse adulta y con un vestido de princesa o porque no…reina… – ¡Sí! …¡Voy a ser una princesa…!

-Serás lo que quieras, pero Ash será mi novio. –Serena chan que no abandonaba la lucha, seguía acérrima a ser novia de Ash, una forma de demostrar que ella quería o prefería a Ash. Afirmando su determinación fue subiendo sobre su espalda hasta sentarse en los hombros de Ash sujetando con fuerza las criles que tenia detrás de sus orejas, Ash pudo sentir como la niña se aferraba a su nuca e incluso cruzaba sus piernecitas sobre su cuello, apretándole un poco pero no asfixiándolo.

-¿Porque Serena chan? ¿Porque haces eso? –May chan objeto, pero antes de que hubiese respuesta de parte de la menciona o de sus demás hermanitas…un ruido hondo y hueco se escucho provenir del vientre de Ash. El Lucario se llevo la pata a la barriga y emitió un quejido…muy comprensible para todas ellas.

-Tengo hambre… –Cierto que de verdad llego a sentir demasiada hambre, como si no hubiese comido nada en horas o en días. Las pequeñas rieron pero luego de esto se escucho una voz lejana, claramente mayor y fémina también.

-¡NIÑAS! ¡LA MERIENDA ESTA LISTA!…DESPIERTEN A ESE LUCARIO HOLGAZAN Y TRAIGANLO ACA. –Las niñas no tardaron en reconocer dicho llamado.

-¡ES MAMA! –Dijeron en coro mientras todas las lolis jalaron consigo a Ash para que les acompañase. En efecto había comida, Ash no tendría porque objetar.

.

.

ººº

.

.

La sorpresa vino a Ash cuando descubrió que el lugar tan familiar que veía ante sí mismo. Una especie de visión…pues si bien donde había aparecido se veía un patio de juegos la autentica residencia que estaba frente a sus ojos, no era otra que una versión más grande de su propia casa, pero con mayor extensión, mas alta y con muchas mas habitaciones, mas parecía un pequeño mesón o posada que una humilde casa de campo, claro está, seguro que para dar cobijo a todas esas lolis. Pero ciertamente era su mismo hogar de Paleta, donde creció feliz y alegre en compañía de su...

-¡Mama! –Ash llamo así a nadie más ni menos que a Delia Ketchum. O por lo menos se parecía demasiado a ella. En efecto, la susodicha Delia…era tal cual nosotros o nuestro amigo pokemon la recordaba, solo que…vestía un hermoso traje o disfraz, de maga…no le podía dar otro significado al conjunto; un traje ceñido a su cuerpo maduro pero bien conservado, mismo que le cubría de pies a cabeza, medias blancas protegían sus piernas hasta donde el faldón del vestido permitía ver, que era poco, botas de cuero de color marrón y que llegaban apenas por debajo de la rodilla protegían sus pies, el vestido era más bien una especie de túnica ceñida al cuerpo, un corte abrochaba donde la cintura se hallaba y además de eso ofrecía un especie de protección como una coraza con clase, de su pecho hacia arriba; una capa o extensión de la túnica cubría sus hombros y tenía una capucha, misma que no utilizaba de momento, solo una ligera porción de su pecho por arriba de su escote estaba libre de tela pero podría considerarse aceptable.

Finalmente un sombrero digno de un mago de literatura coronaba su cabellera castaña que por cierto era más larga y estética, arreglada como una cola de caballo pero más sutil, afilada y suave, más bien parecía un peinado como el de la irritable Jessie, solo que más dinámico y menos despampanante. Todo esto en un patrón de colores que iban del morado opaco casi azul hasta el rosa oscuro de su escote y mangas…mismos que cubría con guantes de cuero de color marrón suave y sujetando en su mano, un gran bastón o báculo de oro y plata con gemas incrustadas.

Quizás la visión del "look" que su madre poseía no eran lo más lógico o esperado por el Lucario…su respuesta vino en el momento.

-¿Mama porque estas vestida así…? –Las lolis que ya habían entrado lo miraron algo confundido aunque puede que parte de esa respuesta de parte de Ash se deba a esa pesadilla.

-Ash parece que tuviste una larga siesta. Espero que no haya pasado nada con las niñas mientras tú estabas dormido. –Por la forma pacífica y alegre que la misma Delia había expresado sus palabras, Ash recordó que no estaba al menos según él, en su realidad.

-Perdón…quiero decir…lamento haberme dormido…¿Mama? –Ash intento sonar lo mas casual posible.

-Está bien Ash, no hay nada que disculpar…solo intenta prestar más atención a las pequeñas la próxima vez…no las dejes mucho tiempo solas o empezaran a hacer travesuras… –Delia le resto importancia mientras volvía la atención a toda la horda de lolis. –Muy bien hijas mías…la merienda esta listas. Vayan primero a lavarse para comer… –A su repuesta, el coro de lolis salió en estampida a donde estaban los lavatorios para prepararse a comer.

-Mama… –Ash junto con Cynthia y Serena que seguía aferrada a su cabeza se habían quedado con Delia.

-Si Ash. –Delia parecía notar algo que seguramente el Lucario quería saber…

-¿Este…esto…donde…estamos? Quiero decir… –Ash estaba confundido, Delia podría darle mas información respecto a todo esto pero de momento no sabía cómo ahondar el tema. Por suerte Cynthia y Serena estaban ahí ara ayudarle.

-Lo siento mama pero se pego en la cabeza y…parece que no cuadra bien las cosas. –La loli superior informo a su madre.

-Pero algo bueno surgió de esto. –Dijo Serena aferrada a Ash. –Ash dijo que soñó con nosotras de granes y que él era humano…y yo era su novia.

-Vamos Serena chan…deja de decir tantas fantasías o empezaras a creer en ellas. –Delia sonrió restándole importancia al evento y luego de eso avanzando hasta donde el joven Lucario se encontraba. –Ash siendo humano…eso sí que es de lo más gracioso. Ash es tu onichan y el es feliz siendo eso…así te protegerá a ti y a todas tus hermanas. –Delia finalmente logro que Serena se bajase de Ash y luego al cargo en sus propios brazos.

-Recuerda que hay muchas cosas que deben de tener cuidado y Ash nissan, cuida de que no les pase nada malo.

Eso ya lo sé mami…solo pensé que tal vez Ash podría dedicar más tiempo conmigo… –Serena se sintió ligeramente decepcionada. Ash no estaba del todo feliz, de hecho si algo que podría recordar…era que él ya había pactado un noviazgo con Serena, al menos en su mundo. Eso le dio una ligera idea.

-¿Mama…? –Pregunto pasivamente.

-¿Si Ash? –Delia le pregunto mientras mecía a Serena en su regazo.

-¿Puedo llevar a Serena a asearse para comer…? –Pregunto cauteloso.

-Está bien Ash, ve con ella y con Cynthia, también necesita asearse. –Sin más ni más Delia sonrió mientras le entregaba a Serena en sus brazos, a pesar de la particularidad de no tener unas manos apropiadas, pudo sostener a Serena en sus brazos. Lo gracioso de la escena era ver a Ash siendo un Lucario sostener a Serena a una distancia frente a él, separados solo por el largo de sus brazos o patas delanteras. Serena lo miraba feliz mientras Ash estaba…eh confundido.

-Ash que malo eres…a ver si así me prestas atención a mí. Cynthia tomo su cola y la jalo con fuerza, haciendo que el pokemon despertase y volteara a donde la rubia superior había jalado.

-¡Cynthia eso dolió! –Ash se guardo las lagrimas en sus ojos fieros y duros pero tiernos cuando se lo proponía.

-Eso es tu castgo pr preferir a Serena y no a mi.

-Ya…ya…tranuilos niños. Cynthia por favor querida. Tienes que poner el ejemplo a tus hermanas. –Delia calmo a las chiquillas. –Ahora si no lo han olvidado. Tu y ash tiene que ir a supervisar que las pequeñas no hagan alboroto. Ya sabe que nada mas no hay nadie que las supervise y hacen una fiesta por si solas. Anden vamos…vaya a verlas y asegúrense de que no desperdicien agua.-Del mismo modo que la original Delia Ketchum lo hacia, esta versión "mágica" hizo a Ash sentirse mas tranquilo y un poco mas reconfortado.

Aun con serena en brazos, él se aseguro de tener cuidado que al llevarla a su pecho, el pico o punta de hueso en este no la lastimase demasiado o le resultara incomodo.

-Gracias mama. Volveremos antes de lo esperado…vamos Cynthia… –Evocando hasta un grado, su actitud usual de ser muy optimista y vivaz, Ash sostuvo a Serena mientras tomaba a Cyntha de la mano y caminaban en dirección a los lavatorio o mejor dicho...baños.

-Ash…siempre has sido tan cariñoso con tus pequeñas. Apuesto a que aun siendo un humano…no dejarías de serlo. Pero el problema vendría después de que ellas empezaban querer estar con un chico para sí solas. ¿Qué cosas digo…? Ash es un Lucario y siempre ah querido a sus hermanitas…lo mejor será poner manos a la obra, la magia no lo puede hacer todo… –Como si algo tan casual fuese, Delia comenzó a conjurar algunos grimorios…y en hábil sincronía los platos, vasos y demás trates levitaron saliendo de sus alacenas para ir en formación en derredor de la mesa principal, al igual que lo verían las pequeñas en un cuento de hadas.

.

ººº

.

Encontrar los lavatorios fue fácil gracias a Cynthia y Serena, las demás niñas estaban terminando de asearse cuando Ash en compañía de las mencionadas llegaron. Decir que la ligera molestia por el aprovechamiento de sus hermanas fue poco era exagerar…pero a fin de cuentas lolis o no, ellas habían iniciado una discusión en cuestión de porque.

-¡Ash nissan ¿porque llevas a Serena chan y no a nosotras?! ¡Eso no es justo! Lyra fue la que empezó.

-Sí. Además Cynthia nechan está contigo también…que mal. Porque… –Melody refunfuño.

-Ya, tranquilas pequeñas. Ash nissan solo se retraso porque estaba hablando con Okasan. –Curioso pero Cynthia y las demás parecían usar este término mas amenamente que el de "mama". Irónico pues tenían el mismo significado. –Además Serena chan se quedo conmigo, por eso Ash nissan la trae consigo…no dejaría la cocina sino es porque viniéramos a lavarnos. –Dicho esa mediamente creíble explicación, las demás tuvieron que conformarse pero aun así, Ash se sintió demasiado avasallado es decir…esto era en verdad extraño y porque no decirlo…LOCO…

.

ººº

.

Una vez aseados, todo mundo enfilo hacia la mesa del comedor, una mesa realmente grande Ash mismo no creyó posible esto. En primera porque después de que Serena se bajo para lavarse las manos y la cara, esto con ayuda de Cynthia yy de Ash que tambien revisaban a las demás…bueno cuando hubo el momento de ir al comedor, la horda de lolis exiguiern un viaje en los hombros de Ash, el problema fue…que Ash no podría con todas. Finalmente, y un pasillo de lolis después, Ash salió hacia el comedor llevando a casi una tercera parte de la hora sobre si mismo. Parecia que en esta ocasión a pesar del favoritismo si es que había, la maña, fuerza y astucia triunfaron esta vez y Ash venia consigo trayendo a Korrina en su cabeza, Georgia, Lyra, Shauna y Meisy presntadas de sus hombros y su brazos que se cerraban sobre una Serena y Millefu que peleaban por quedarse ese hueco mientras ellas jalaban la piel de su pecho para mantenerse sobre este, Roxie e iris prensadas de sus piernas mientras Bonnie y May colgaban de sus brazos. Bianca y Anabel iba tomadas de la mano mientras la castaña prensaba su cola.

Cynthia cargaba a Dawn y a Molly con obvia dificultad mientras pensaba en la mala suerte de qe Latias Chan no estuviera aquí, al menos ella le ayudaría a mantener a las pequeñas lejos de Ash, aunque a saber que haría en relación a Ash, ella no confiaba en su otra hermana.

-¡Niñas, dejen ya al pobre Ash y vayan a toma asientos! –La vez de Delia llamo al rebumbio de niñas mientras seguía en la cocina ayudada por nadie más que el mismo Mr Mine, el cual llevaba bandejas y charolas de un lado al otro con ingredientes y condimentos cual asistente de alquimista. Las niñas se desprendieron del pobre y abatido lucario, para dirigirse a sus asientos.

En el comedor…había una mesa que podría ser digna de un gran palacio…alrededor de una treintena de asientos sirvieron para darse una referencia del número de chiquillas que en estampida abordaron sus respectivos lugares en una aparente muestra de familiaridad con estos, como si ya fuese un hecho de quien era cada asiento. Finalmente cuando la estampida ceso, las chiquillas sentadas en a esa mesa, Ash encontró el detalle de averiguar donde se iba a sentar él.

-Ash nissan ¿No vas a sentarte a la mesa? –Dawn chan pregunto desde su cómoda silla Ash estaba un poco nervioso no sabía donde debía de ir él.

-Ash Kun…deja de hacerte el gracioso y toma asiento en el borde de la mesa donde te corresponde. –El llamado así como el golpe sobre su cabeza, cortesía del bastón de Delia hicieron que por primera vez desde que despertó, Ash se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras amenaba el dolor y tomaba conciencia de que estaba en otro lado y que hasta que pudiera tomar un verdadero descanso para sí mismo, no podría concentrarse. Mirando a Delia con temor, la versión mágica de su madre señalo hacia el extremo lateral de la mesa. Ash ni lento ni perezoso se desplazo hacia allá mientras Delia le seguía con la mirada.

Al llegar al extremo de la mesa noto efectivamente una silla libre, haciendo uso de sus eh…patas sin pulgares, pudo hacerse con la silla y tomar asiento, descubriendo que se encontraba al lado de Serena chan y May chan. Quizá un problema más para poder llevar las cosas tranquilamente.

Delia tomo asiento en el otro extremo, en compañía de Cynthia y de Bonnie a sus laterales. Ash presto atención a su madre mientras noto como tanto May como Serena querían su atención y hacían esto con la mejor discreción posible. Delia dio las gracias a Arceus por la comida y acto seguido con un meneo de su mano enguantada, platos con la comida aparecieron sobre ellos para luego como si esto fuesen buterfrees o flechins aterrizasen gentilmente sobre la mesa. Cada niña aprecio este acto de magia con la misma emoción distintiva de su edad. Para Ash esto sería el equivalente del cielo; pasta, macarrones, fideos, guisado, carne aderezada, hamburguesas y otros deliciosos platillos que además de ello iban finalizados por un arsenal de postres…que iban desde helados hasta pastel y demás manjares endulzados; simplemente fue un banquete invitaba a degustarlo, obviamente la expresión en la cara del Lucario decía que estaba a punto de llorar por la alegría que le daba ver algo tan lindo.

-¿Ash nissan…porque lloras? –La mano de May chan toco su pata haciendo que este reaccionase a mirar hacia sus pequeñas más próximas.

-Nisaan… ¿Por qué estas triste…? –Serena chan tomo su otra mano mostrándole un gesto tatamente imposible de resistir, uno ojitos que podrían derretir un glacial si lo tuviese enfrente.

Ante el llamado de sus hermanas, el resto de las pequeñas lo miraron, cada una de ellas mostrando un gesto igualmente de consternado ante la reacción en el protector cuyas lagrimas fueron reprimidas en intento por no añorar aquello que pudo haber perdido o ganado.

-Ash…hijo… ¿Te sientes…bien? –Las palabras de Delia habían llegado con fuerza a los oídos de Ash, sus orejas puntiagudas reaccionaron pero más allá de lo esperado, el joven Lucario entrecerró sus ojos limpiándose las lagrimas…mientras emulaba una sonrisa en sus fauces extendidas…se llevo la mano a su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas para luego…volver la vista a esta singular y agradable familia.

-Estoy…bien…en serio…solo…me di cuenta…de lo lindo que es esta familia… –Confeso siendo muy conmovedor para las pequeñas y para okasan.

-Ash…no estés triste… –May añadió mostrándole nuevamente esa faceta de marril degollado.

-Si Ash…nosotras estamos aquí…estamos contigo. –La pequeña Serena tomo su palo abrazándola suavemente a lo que el Lucario agradeció acariciando los rizos dorados del cabello de la niña. Ellas le confirmaron lo que el resto de las chicas demostró sin mas objeción, sin importar lo que sucediese, lo que aconteciera…ellas estarían a su lado.

.

.

A forma de manifestar más que cierto su apego y en una forma menos hostil, las pequeñas en su totalidad se unieron en un verdadero abrazo grupal, siendo ahora un momento distinto, pues se encontraban en ese gran salón, de cálido ambiente, mismo que invitaba al confort y la pasibilidad, en compañía de todas esas pequeñas fue atesorado y bien recibido por todas ellas, incluida aquella gran matriarca. Delia observaba pasivamente…ella notaba algo diferente en su "hijo", como si el despertar de ese sueño le hubiese cambiado como nunca.

-Ash…hijo mío, no tienes porque llorar. Siempre nos tendrás a tu lado. Somos tu familia. –Delia estaba segura que su cachorro le gustaría pasar compañía con las niñas después de la merienda. Eso le ayudaría mucho.

.

ººº

.

En efecto, ese fue quizá el unció día en su vida, que Ash sintió una especie de confort y calidez muy diferentes de la que había experimentado. ¿Qué es exactamente eso? Podría ser amor…quizás. A su parecer que importaba si era un amor distinto al que haya mostrado por ejemplo…por sus pokemons. No es que no quisiera o que olvidase a sus queridos amigos y leales camaradas de batalla, un los recordaba, solo que…esto le agradaba mucho también…y quería más de ello.

.

.

El viento soplaba libre mientras el sol radiaba con fuerza y vigor en ese paramo donde la tarde parecía tan hermosa como lo era la mañana, sin embargo para Ash eso era lo de menos, el tiempo pasaba a ser segundo término cuando el descubrió la maravilla que sentía en su pecho al momento de correr por el gran patio entre los árboles y en torno al pequeño estanque en compañía de un gran grupo de niñas pequeñas. Era tan bien recibido, tan emotivo que ciertamente sintió una alegría como ninguna, quizá una muy lejana…como la que le daba al jugar de niño. Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez que se divirtió de esa manera.

Ash compartió con las pequeñas niñas, desde risas y bromas hasta pucheros y bromas, mientras todas ellas tomaban su lugar en los momentos que era derribado por la turba de lolis para que de buenas a primeras, se incorporase, tomara a las que pudiera y saliera a toda carrera emulando el rapto de una princesa por parte de un dragón. El numeroso grupo de chiquillas hacia lo imposible por alcanzar al "malvado monstruo" que había secuestrado a su hermana como si un grupo de heroínas fuesen, acto seguido; Ash salto con las pequeñas a sus brazos sobre un montículo de tierra que sobresalía en uno de los prados más grandes, una vez ahí Ash imito a un fuerte Charizard y lanzo un gran rugido, en realidad era un rígido normal, hasta el momento no le había pasado por la cabeza probar si podía emitir un meta-ataque y probar como se vivirá desde la perspectiva de un pokemon.

-"Vamos…tenemos que vencer al Dragoner!" –Cynthia dirija la carga cual valiente valkiria, a su vez las chicas preparaban sus improvisadas armas,; simples espadas de cartón, y se disponía a acabar con el enemigo. Ash quien en sus bazos llevaba a Bianca y a Korrina no pudo evitar reír mientras rugía de nuevo Las chicas que había capturados aprovechaban el momento para estar mas cerca de Ash pero no dejaban atrás el juego y entre llamado de auxilio y socorro improbaron muy bien su papel de doncellas en apuros.

-Por favor…ayúdenos…ayúdenos! –Bianca emulaba casi desmayarse.

-Auxilio…este monstruo me quiere comer… o –Korrina grito mientras la risa casi le ganaba.

A su auxilio las chicas cargaron colina arriba. Ash solo espero hasta que las primera llegasen para luego dar un gran salto fuera de su alcance, las niñas algo molestas pero igual de vigorosas bajaron la colina en dirección al nuevo lugar a donde el pokemon había escapado.

En su momento perdieron de vista al Lucario que hábilmente dio un rodeo aprovechando la espesa vegetación campestre, de esa forma sus perseguidoras quedaron confundidas en un lugar adecuado para una emboscada.

-A donde se fue? –Serena pregunto.

-No lo se pero de seguro no irá lejos. Cynthia afirmo.

-¡Bianca! ¡Korrina! ¿Dónde están…? –Anabel les llamo esperando la repuesta de las niñas "secuestradas", sin embargo esta no llego.

-Qué raro… –Cynthia cuestiono llevándose la mano al mentón. Aunque esto fuese asunto de misterio y controversia, no hubo necesidad de entrar en dudas o preguntas…

-¡Chicas…! –La voz de Korrina y Bianca sonaron fuertes y desde una posición cercana…a sus espaldas.

-Esas son las chicas. –May dijo mirando en dirección.

-¡Va para allá! –Las dos ausentes gritaron.

En ese momento Ash emergió literalmente de los arbustos con ambas niñas en brazos para luego de ello saltar sobre el grupo de niñas , quienes quedaron empapadas mientras el mismo Ash abrazaba a las niñas a si mismo mientras se encogía para formar una clásica posición de clavado de bomba…misma que fue a caer en el estanque al frente de las niñas. El enorme Splash que se produjo por acción de la zambullidla fue EPICO e igual fue el baño que todas las chicas sufrieron a manos de la ola que produjo, eso sin olvidar que el susodicho estanque no era muy profundo, Ash lo confirmo al intentar levantarse solo para quedar envarado por el golpe en sus asentaderas.

Delia, quien leía tranquilamente un libro de olvidada y arcana magia, se encontraba tomando un merecido descanso después de manejar tan bien la merienda e las niñas y demás asuntos que concernían a su rol como madre, sin embargo; su momento de paz fue cortado por el fuerte sonido de salpicón de agua, sumado a los gritos entre emocionados e inesperados de las niñas, lo que le llamo la atención y en respuesta fue de inmediato a asomarse a la ventana más cercana posible.

Sorpresa se llevo la matriarca, al ver en el estanque central de dicho patio se había convertido en una piscina infantil, donde todas las niñas se encontraban empapándose de pies a cabeza y entre chapoteo y chapoteos Lucario o mejor dicho Ash, emergía cargando con un gran número de pequeñas…sin lugar a dudas resultaba tremendamente molesto para la matriarca y hechicera, sin lugar a dudas solo había un responsable de porque las pequeñas se habían mojado, poniéndose a merced de un resfrió y además de eso, estropeado sus lindos vestidos.

En su momento, Ash se dejo llevar por la emoción de poder estar jugando tan libremente como nunca había recordado, se sentía tan…libre, tan alegre y animado que por cierto punto olvido algunas cosas…como si de un sueño dentro del mismo sueño, algo que era…atractivo, sin embargo su descuido pasaría factura y muy cara pro cierto. En el momento menos esperado, dentro de las risas y grillas que se vivía dentro del grupo de niñas…algo inesperado sucedió, ocurrió en un momento que había quedado arrodillado sobre el agua, con esta apenas llegando a su cintura, entonces de la nada, Serena chan salto a sus brazos…derribo al Lucario desprevenido lo suficiente para que este cayera hacia el borde del estanque y en repuesta prestase atención a la chiquilla que le había capturado en ascuas.

Ash miro ciertamente confundido, si. Ya era normal a esta altura hasta el momento que las chiquillas hicieran esto, sin embargo algo mas premeditado pudo haber sido la causa de porque Serena chan voló, literalmente a sus brazos, esto quedo confirmado en el momento que prestó atención a la niña que sostuvo en sus brazos.

Era idea suya o la pequeña loli tenia una expresión diferente…parecía…emocionada, pero también parecía enferma; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas…su vista aparentemente perdida en algún pequeño detalle sobre su rostro canido, cuando este momento se congelo en el tiempo, pudo sentir algo húmedo y a la vez cálido, en la punta de su hocico, apenas pudo percibirlo se dio cuenta de que Serena chan le había plantado un pequeño y tímido beso en lo que sería el equivalente de sus labios.

La sensación de tener a Serena así de cerca y de sentir ese calor intimo de la loli, fue más que suficiente para dejarlo fuera de sí…para antes de que se diese cuenta…un llamado de parte de Delia atrajo su atención. El pobre tonto Lucario logro mover sus orejas al llamado no de su madre sino de una voz distinta en un timbre más…metafísico, mismo que se escucho romper la monotonía de tanta "realidad".

Lo último que pudo apreciar Ash antes de que la luz del ocaso sobre el aga comenzara a hacerse mayor hasta cegar su vista, fue el rostro de Serena chan sonriéndole, aun con esos labios inocentes y tiernos que esbozaban una sonrisa pulcra y alegre.

-Oni chan…da is keru… –Entonces todo termino en oscuridad.

.

.

.

ººº

.

.

.

Ash… -en esa oscuridad nuevamente se volvió a escuchar ese murmullo.

¡Ash…! No era un murmullo mas bien un grito lejano, alguien le llamaba.

¡Ash…! Quien sea que le llamase tenia urgencia en conseguirlo.

¡Ash! –El llamado de Serena chan fue de tajo cortado de su audición, entonces su voz se escucho más lejana a pesar de lo fuerte que se escucho. La tensión del momento dio paso a un silencio extraño, mientras su persecución de los sentidos se cada vez mas dispersa por sobre cualquier otra sensación, la humedad en su piel despareció así como la calidez de aquella pequeña Serena, toda luz desapareció para sumergirse en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Lucario o Ash mejor dicho no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas por la sensación de pérdida que le arremetió en el momento, tristemente tampoco pudo sentirlas fluir por su hocico camino a sus pómulos. No sintió nada más.

.

.

.

ººº

.

.

.

¿Ash…?

¿Ash…?

-¿Ash…? –La voz de Delia fue escuchada de nueva cuenta, lentamente Ash recupero la percepción de su cuerpo, los sentidos volvieron a él por segunda ocasión en ese día y en un dos por tres la voz de su madre; Delia, fue la señal que lo motivo a emerger de nueva cuenta de esa oscuridad, forzándole a despertar.

Como si de repente, le resultara un dantesco esfuerzo, señal de un gran tiempo dormido, sus ojos se abrieron y la visión distorsionada le arremetió con saña. Voces a su alrededor, la luz parecía no cegarlo de inmediato, señal de que se encontraba bajo techo. Nuevamente…le costó un poco de tiempo enfocar sus sentidos pero cuando finalmente lo consiguió, tuvo la visión más reconfortable que pudo tener desde…desde que despertó.

La primera silueta que observo, dio paso a Delia Ketchum; su madre, vestida de manera formal, más precisamente con la indumentaria que utilizo en aquel juicio y no con el atuendo mágico que le había visto en aquella alucinación. Ella se encontraba a su izquierda, mirándole con mucha preocupación. A su lado, de pie y más cerca de si mismo se encontraba…Serena…tal cual la conocía, ya mayor o mejor dicho, de su edad, vestida igualmente a como la vio en ese juicio y seguramente tan llorosa como la recordó al final de este. Ellas no eran las únicas presentes.

Grace; la madre de Serena, estaba detrás de su hija, cerca de la ventana, misma que por el ángulo de la vista y la recién emersión de Ash en esta realidad, se veía saturada de un brillo blanquecí que dificultaba apreciar mas allá de la misma, sin embargo, esto último era innecesario. Él quería ahondar más en el sitio donde se encontraba, asegurarse de que las mujeres frente a él eran las autenticas y no solo…

-"Un sueño…solo…solo un sueño". –La vista de un Ash Ketchum claramente humano, acostado en una cama, sin nada más que una bata de papel, cubriendo su humanidad, eso y la sabana que de por si le envolvía, se presentaron ante nuestros ojos esperando ahí sin más ni mas…el simple elegido de Arceus…el no creíble héroe que había puesto fin a la mayor amenaza a la región de Kalos, sin lugar a dudas, casi increíble…pero cierto. Además de ello, su cuerpo exhibía un conjunto de vendajes, gasas y banditas que cubrían varias partes de su desnudo ser, su rostro era una rápida síntesis del castigo que el resto de su cuerpo había soportado; un ojo cerrado, cortes y laceraciones en avanzado proceso de recuperación, un vendolete en su mejilla derecha y el dorso de su nariz, solo por mencionar algunos.

-¡Ash cariño…has hablado! –Delia dejo de morirse de los nervios cuando su querido hijo expreso aquella simple oración, Serena por su parte estaba más que feliz, tanto que no dudo en acercarse hasta quedar prácticamente sobre él.

-Hola mama. –Ash se limito a sonreír mientras su querida novia se imponía como la primera chica con la que tenía un noviazgo.

-¡Ash! –Serena no pudo decir más. Simplemente la emoción le obligo a tirarse sobre Ash mientras derramaba lágrimas con mucha emoción en estas. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque…pero seguro el azabache lo averiguaría.

-Serena… –Ash estaba adormecido pero no por eso, sus sentimientos habían cambiado, de hecho lo acontecido en su última emersión en aquella realidad o sueño le dejaron algo ávido de saborear mas del sentimiento amoroso que aquí tenia con Serena. –¿Porque…porque lloras…? –Pregunto con aires de sentirse un poco bromista. –No has cambiado nada…pequeña llorona… –Intentando sonar gracioso y derrochar algo de ese cariño que aquella loli Serena no pudo recibir…Ash le cuestiono a su novia….el porqué de su amargo lamento. La pobre parecía una magdalena.

-¡Ash...Ashi…perdóname! –Serena confeso mientras intentaba detener el llanto que le afligía, a Ash le parecía algo extraño pero también muy triste que su novia, una chica que casi siempre había sido una persona alegre y feliz, sonriente a toda hora…se encontrase llorando.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Porque? –Esta inesperada respuesta de la peliamielada le despertó la vena de la duda…y en un timbre un poco más lucido le volvió a preguntar, esta vez detenidamente. –Pero porque dices eso…Serena. No hay nada que dé- –En cuanto Ash le respondió tomo su rostro con su mano derecha, esto con menos esfuerzo del que parecía haber tenido al inicio. Hizo que la chica de ojos celestes le mirase…detenidamente. Sus hermosos ojos eran bellos vitrales que solo se opacaban por su ceño entristecido…el sonrojo de sus mejillas le daba un tinte cereza a su pálida tez, en cierto punto se veía muy afligida.

Ash entendió que quizá este era el momento en que debía de buscar la mejor forma de animarla. No sabía si aquello que tenia Serena estaba relacionado con su estado de salud o con algo que había acontecido…pero ahora mismo…Ash podía recordar algo muy repentino y también muy oportuno; dadas las circunstancias: "Los retos de un romance determinan el temple que este tendrá y aseguran su futuro". Ash, que sin haberlo siquiera esperado, se encontraba en medio de un desafío; el objetivo de dicho reto, complacer a Serena en el mejor sentido, a fin de demostrarle lo importante que se había vuelto para él y la ansiedad que sentía por comenzar a explorar junto con ella esta gran aventura que es el amor. Además de eso, si la memoria no le fallaba, le debía un cumplido a su querida novia.

Teniendo estos factores en cuenta y enfocándose a admirar a su querida Serena que al parecer se había quedado expectante con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boquita entreabierta sinónimo de interrogación, Ash esbozo una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con sentimiento su mejilla. Esta acción parecía haber dado calidez y dulzura a Serena, que se encontraba en esta ocasión con una ligera sonrisa prácticamente capaz de dejar por los suelos a su contraparte loli, con todo y sus bellos ojos aun más hermosos y radiantes.

Ash estaba a punto de decirle las mejores palabras que estaba buscando…cuando percibió entre el sonrojo de Serena, una tonalidad morada en la misma mejilla que estaba acariciando, así como una ligera hinchazón que había percibido al pasar suavemente sus dedos en la piel de su rostro, más precisamente en el pómulo derecho. Como si de una sincronía programada en algún punto de su cerebro, "olisqueo" un poco el aroma de Serena, esto era extraño pero también útil. ¿Cómo es que no había utilizado esta habilidad antes? De cualquier forma, aquel rápido venteo del aroma de su querida novia, además de remecerlo, le entrego un mensaje más que claro; Serena había sangrado, como si hubiese tenido un corte o una herida…pero no vio nada mas aparte del pómulo hinchado en su rostro. No fue sino hasta el segundo escudriño mientras…discretamente revolvía su cabello para mirar mejor su rostro, esto fue de ayuda para percibir lo que podría ser un corte, detrás de su oreja. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Quién le había hecho ese corte?

En todo este tiempo Ash no se llevo más de dos segundos, tres a lo mucho, lo que haya sido el caso fue que Serena no tardo mucho en recibir una respuesta de parte del chico que le había robado el corazón desde que era una niña. Este hábilmente le ofreció una sonrisa que podría decirse era un buen intento por parecer seductor ante una Serena que estaba embelesada por su hechizo.

-Serena…alguna vez te dije que eras muy linda….mas cuando te sonrojas… –Si Serena en ese momento no se desmayo, fue porque quería estar segura si aquello que escucho no había sido un sueño.

-¿Lo…lo dices…en serio…Ash…? –En un timbre de voz suave y con timidez, a poca consideración de ambas madres presentes, Serena literalmente se subió a la cama a lado de Ash mientras levantaba una pierna como si de su cama fuese y de un momento a otro fuese de ella. – ¿De verdad…soy hermosa…? –Casi con miedo la pobre joven peliamielada le pregunto al azabache. Este volviendo a su faceta preocupada pero discreta, siguió adelante.

-Si Serena…eres muy linda…de verdad. No creo que pueda definirte en palabras…lo linda que eres…mira…te has sonrojado… –Esto último Ash lo dijo con verdadera gracia, pues Serena se había avergonzado un poco mas debido a tantos mimos…la sola sensación de la mano de Ash en su rostro era ya suficiente para sentirse más que feliz.

-Ash… –Ella iba a decir algo, pero fue detenida por el azabache quien ahora sí, usando su facete y ceño de preocupación…miro detenidamente su rostro.

-Pero…aquí…esto… ¿Esto es un golpe? –Ash no lo pudo definir como otra cosa. De inmediato el comenzó delinear camino hacia donde había percibido el aroma a sangre. –Serena. ¡Esto es un corte…! –Ash aunque ya consciente de ello, no fingió en su reacción, más bien podría decirse que la contuvo hasta el momento indicado. –Serena… ¿Que es lo que te ha pasado? ¿Quién te hizo esto…? –Si bien no estaba molesto, Ash si se encontró preocupado o más bien asustado. Sin embargo Serena le dio mayores razones para que sintiera estas dos sensaciones, pues ella al notar esto en su propio rostro no pudo evitar volver a lagrimear para luego comenzar a llorar amargamente en brazos de su Ash…de nuevo.

-¡Perdóname Ash…por favor…perdóname! –La suplica de Serena por el perdón de Ash tomo por sorpresa al azabache. ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con las pequeñas heridas en su rostro?

-Eh…Serena…ya…ya…tranquila por favor no llores… –Al ver lo inútil que resultaba consolarla lo suficiente para obtener una respuesta, Ash sostuvo en un abrazo a Serena mientras dirigía la atención a su madre y a su futura suegra.

-Mama…señora Grace…ehh esto…es complicado. Pero ¿Podrían facilitarme algo de información? ¿Por favor…? –Ciertamente hasta el momento ambas madres se habían mantenido al margen, bueno tampoco iban a dejar que sus hijos se pasaran de la raya y comenzaran a pensar como "fabricar" a los nietos de ambas frente a sus castos ojos. Sin embargo como nada fuera de la norma sucedió, permitieron a los tortolos pudieran tomar un momento de calidad juntos, salvo que ahora mismo Serena no daba ánimos de querer salir de su faceta de penitenciara.

Ambas madres se miraron mutuamente, estando de acuerdo sobre ello, entonces miraron a Ash que aun seguía consolando a Serena. Ash les prestó atención suficiente para poder captar que era aquello que mortificaba a Serena como para que le pidiese perdón de esa manera.

-Veras hijo. Lo que sucedió es que- –Pero oh desafortunado destino. La puerta a lado contrario se abrió y una mujer en bata medica ingreso en la habitación. Era joven, quizá no más grande que Cynthia y ciertamente más joven que ambas madres. Su cabello era largo, atado en cola de caballo, de color castaño oscuro y su piel de tono bronceado claro, ojos castaños mismos que necesitaban de unas gafas de respetable calidad. Llevaba una PDA donde seguramente estaría revisando algo en su agenda sin embargo fue interrumpida por la escena que presencio. Nada menos que la de su paciente, siendo paño de lagrimas para la joven que era su novia y las madres de ambos mirando con cierta…confusión y algo avergonzadas.

-¿Eh…? –La doctora iba mencionar algo, cuando fue literalmente interrumpida por nadie más ni menos que May, Dawn, Iris, Melody, Bianca y Georgia. Ellas no estaban solas, Cynthia junto con Bell, la gemela de Bianca, Anabel y las niñas ingresaron de forma mas pacifica. Obviamente parecía que las chicas que se habían quedado afuera esperaban cualquier pretexto para irrumpir en la habitación.

-¡Serena está haciendo trampa! –Dawn dijo ciertamente molesta.

-¡Eso no es justo! –May fue otra de las que estaban más que enojadas. Lo curioso que era la escena fue que entre toda ellas había casi tirado a la doctora, afortunadamente cuando Cynthia entro con Bonnie en sus brazos y Molly a lado suyo junto con el resto de chicas hicieron su entrada de manera más tolerable y menos estrepitosa.

Decir que la escena de ver a nueve chicas irrumpir tal cual equipo de antimotines casi tumbando a la doctora, fue impactante para el pobre azabache…el mismo solo atino a mirar hacia las chicas y la doctora, luego a ambas madre y finalmente a Serena quien…limpiándose las lagrimas que había desahogado…puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y actuando en cierto punto…como aquella pequeña loli, le miro con un gesto que bien podría ser una súplica o un…trance…que hacía que el mismo joven elegido perdiese atención de las demás al ver esos ojos de marril degollado, aun llenos de lagrimas.

-Ashi…por favor discúlpame…si…

-Eh…Serena…no hay que…

-Ashi… –Dijo Serena mostrando ese trance…irresistible… –Podrías decirle a tus demás amigas que salgan de inmediato…por favor… –Ok o Ash lo había percibido o Serena se estaba aprovechando de su trance visual para "convencerlo" de hacer lo que le "sugirió"

-¡QUE! –Georgia fue la primera en sentirse agredida, como el gran caballero que antaño que su ancestro fue, la joven estaba dispuesta a batirse en duelo de ser necesario.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES! –Dawn arremetió obviamente molesta, si uno no lo viera dirían que le salían llamas por los ojos.

-¡OYE ASH NO ESTAS PENSANDO EN ELLO! ¿CIERTO? –May ciertamente estaba más consciente de que Ash fuese o no a "optar" por el "consejo" de Serena.

-¡NO ES JUSTO! NOSOTRAS QUEREMOS VER COMO ESTA ASH. –Bonnie hizo un puchero, irónicamente Cynthia y Molly le imitaron como si de un trió de niñas fuesen, esperen un momento. Cynhia no es una niña pequeña.

-SERENA ME DA MIEDO… -Bianca, casi en perfecta imitación de Bell se vio un poco intimidada por la actitud…demasiado "inofensiva" de la peliamielada. Ante esto último Ash, consciente de ello, prefirió entablar el diálogo, por lo menos intentar meter algo de orden como Misty había sugerido. ¿Esperen un momento?

-Eh…y si mejor…te tranquilizas un poquito…y me dejas hablar con ellas… –Aunque algo inquieto por no decir molesto, Ash prefirió consentir un poco a su novia, al menos hasta que pudiera ponerse al día. Consecuencia de esto, fue el de darle un casto beso en su frente.

-Está bien… –Serena volvió a su pena y amargura mientras se mantuvo aferrada a Ash…este ultimo volvió a instarle a que le diera algo de espacio.

-Serena…la doctora no me puede revisar si estas sobre mí... –Ash estaba seguro que había vuelto a la realidad…

…¿Verdad?...

.

.

ººº

.

.

-Bien ahora que estamos un poco más tranquilos por no decir, que comportarse como gente inmadura (en términos metafóricos) me presentare. Mi nombre es Karine Rehno Castello. Soy del servicio médico real de Kalos y por órdenes de Paladín Philipe Petta, seré tu medico de campo. Pueden llamare Karine, para saltarnos formalidades. –La doctora ahora conocida como Karine, se presento ante nuestro héroe y sus seguidoras, y su madre y su suegra y su novia…creo que esos eran todos. Si.

-Es un gusto conocerla doctora. –Ash ahora libre del yugo de Serena que había vuelto bajo la custodia de su madre, aunque esto parecía haberle molestado, Ash lo sintió pero por el momento quería ponerse al día. –Este…y bueno doctora…mi situación es… ¿Grave? –Ash no estaba del todo consciente de su condición, el se sentía…bien. Al menos hasta donde sabía.

-Doctora...como es el diagnostico de mi pequeño. –Delia no pudo evitar integrarse a la misma plática, quería asegurarse de que Ash estuviese bien. Ash tuvo que luchar contra cierta vergüenza, no por su madre sino porque quizá este comportamiento de ella sería menos…incomodo si frente a su cama no tuviese a una conferencia de pokegirls.

-Bien en términos simples… –Karine le respondió a Ash y a Delia, obvio todos los presentes ahí prestaron atención. –Sufriste una caída de 7 metros para que luego…una viga de madera tratada de 200 kilogramos te cayese encima. Mmmm técnicamente deberías estar muerto. –El diagnostico afecto a Ash más de lo que Karine pensó. –Espera. No lo tomes tan enserio… ¡Estás vivo! Eso es lo que importa. De ahí en fuera…deberías presentar una masiva fractura en gran parte de los huesos de tu cuerpo, fractura de costillas superiores, medias y flotantes, colapso de cervicales, colapso de órganos vitales, fractura de tráquea, destrucción de la columna vertebral disco a disco, fractura masiva del cráneo en distintas zonas, compresión de vasos sanguíneos, explosión de arterias en puntos críticos y hemorragias internas…Ash…definitivamente deberías estar muerto. –La doctora era muy fría y directa en sus diagnósticos o era una gran bromista, más que miedo…Ash sintió un revoltijo en su estomago…algo le decía que iba a necesitar algo donde vomitar…su cara lo decía todo. Delia por su parte…apenas fue a la mitad de este balance se había desmayado y por suerte de ella había caído de vuelta a la silla móvil que estaba al lado de la cama de Ash, si el mismo estuviese conectado a los equipos cardiovasculares, estos le hubieran saltado en máxima escala.

-¿Y si no estoy muerto doctora...como estoy?

-Bueno…viendo que las radiografías tomadas durante todo este tiempo, muestran que tus huesos tiene datos muy interesantes, de hecho…las mismas fracturas exhiben una soldadura de huesos admirable…claro que por lo visto se notan cierta…"falla" a la hora de soldarse, tendremos que seguir esto de cerca y averiguar cómo solucionarlo. Los tejidos musculare son aun más eficaces a la hora recuperarse, los órganos se encuentran trabajando a su plena capacidad. El único diagnostico a observar es sobre los daños superficiales…múltiples heridas, rápida cicatrización, cauterización de daños internos, ausencia de sangrado… –Ella entrecerró los ojos mientas veía sobre Ash y su PDA así como el reloj de su muñeca. –Tiempo de regeneración…alrededor de 10 horas…En el nombre de Arceus…Ash… ¿Qué eres? –Karine miro a Ash como si este fuese un bicho raro.

-Ehhh…un joven de 17 años…bueno…de casi 18 años. –El joven Ketchum confeso sin nada que ocultar.

-Ahora veo porque el Paladín Petta, insistía en ello. –Karine dejo escapar cierto secreto que seguro mantenía a sí misma.

-¿A qué se refiere…? –Grace, quien intentaba traer de vuelta a Delia, preguntaba dado el diagnostico demasiado…increíble.

-Hay cierto protocolo señora Yvonne…y de momento, este me impide decirle más de lo debido, descuiden todos recibirán la información necesaria en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino. –Karine razono hábilmente dando a entender que ciertas cosas son demasiado importante para decirlas en una primera presentación. –Mi jurisdicción solo radica en ocuparme de los cuidados médicos que el mismo joven Ketchum requiera al menos hasta que su capacidad vuelva a ser la optima. De ahí en fuera habrá otras directrices que seguir.

-Doctora…y según su criterio…cree que pueda recuperarme pronto, la verdad no me gusta mucho el seguía acostado. –Confeso un Ash ciertamente inquieto.

-Bueno Ash, por lo que a mí respecta…ya estás en condiciones de levantarte. Lo que ahora experimentes en la forma de aturdimiento, somnolencia, perdida de a vista temporal y...molestias pequeñas, se debe al cansancio o agotamiento mental o lo que podría ser una ausencia de estimulantes. Parece…que tu sanación requiere grandes cantidades de energía. –Karine cerraba conclusiones mientras hacía apunte de esta nota en su PDA. –En fin, nada que no pueda solucionarse con algo de alimento; un alta presencia de carbohidratos, cereales, granos y leguminosas acompañados de abundantes líquidos. –El repaso de la dieta abrió el apetito a los presentes sobre todo a Ash que en verdad oír esto le hizo sentir más hambre.

-Eso es estupendo, entones….puedo levantarme de la cama y… –Sorpresa la de Ash cuando al empezar a sentarse se detuvo, miro que solo llevaba una bata de papel y claro…estaba en presencia de todas esas miradas…féminas…en menos del canto de un Altaria, Ash perdió la iniciativa de salir de la cama.

-Ehh…no quisiera ser…grosero…pero…podrían darme algo de privacidad. Quisiera cambiarme de ropa. –El azabache solcito de la manera más cordial posible. Sin embargo era un poco difícil conseguir que todo ese grupo de chicas jóvenes y mujeres responderán al mismo llamado, algunas estaban algo emocionadas, otras algo…ansiosas, y otras no dejaban de lanzarle sonrisas traviesas y porque no decirlo caras de perversión. ¿Estas eran sus queridas amigas…? Al menos Bonnnie y las demás parecía mostrarse solo curiosas.

-No te molestes en ello Ash, de cualquier forma cuando dije que podrías levantarte ahora mismo, solo era un diagnostico. Lo idóneo es que mantengas reposo por unas horas más. –Karine dijo mientras guardaba su PDA y se levantaba de su asiento para ir en dirección de la puerta, obviamente haciéndose espacio entre todas las chicas presentes. –Al menos hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. –Esto último sonó un poco confuso.

-¿Lleguemos…? ¿Qué no se supone que estamos en un hospital? –Ash definido por el cuarto, la cama el resto de la habitación y todo lo demás…que debía estar en un edificio de hospital.

-¿Hospital…? –Karine así como el resto de las chicas, estaba más que conscientes de la situación asintieron. –Ash…la nobleza de Kalos no usa hospitales. –Karine le lanzo una sonrisa socarrona, esto no gusto a algunas de las chicas especialmente a Serena que tras verse libre, volvió a lado de Ash, en esta ocasión solo manteniendo una postura neutral. –Volveré en una hora, sugiero algunas de ustedes le traigan comida del vagón C-3. Solo carbohidratos. –Karine declaro para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Vagón…? –Ash había escuchado bien…

-Así es Ash. Un vagón… –Dawn le llamo la atención cruzando los brazos mientras solo miraba con cierto enojo a serena.

-Hay que ver los privilegios… –Georgia declaro. Cuantos pueden decir que su hospital esta en un tren de uso exclusivo de unos cuantos.

-Admito que es algo increíble. –Anabel dijo cerrando los ojos y acercándose a ver por la ventana. –Mira Ash… –Con doble intensión Anabel miro hacia la ventana. El brillo disminuyo y en un plano exterior, la ventana donde le pelimorada observaba solo era una de varias en un gran vagón, mismo que formaba parte de un tren electromagnético, el cual por cierto, se desplazaba a gran velocidad sobre su riel elevado, transitando por la hermosa campiña Kaleria.

-La hermosa campiña de Kalos…solo la había visto en los folletos turísticos y documentales…pero nada se compara con esto…es hermosa. –Anabel tuvo un momento de pasividad mientras observaba los campos separados por arbustos y arboladas, transitar rápidamente conforme el tren seguía su recorrido.

-Ohhh –es tan lindo… –Bell se do un chance de disfrutar de la vista-

-¡Sí! Sensacional…aunque me gustaría que el trayecto fuera más lento. Al menos así se apreciaría más. –Cynthia menciono mientras llevaba a Boonie, Molly y la gemela de Bianca hacia la ventana donde les dieron un chance de ver.

-Yo me estoy mareando… –Iris se quejo para romper la ilusión.

-Y bien Ash…no quieres levantarte…y venir a ver…es lindo…y grande… –May estaba aprovechado la situación para invitar de una manera más provocativa…y poder con esto, incitarlo a salir de la cama y claro…dejar a Serena ahí con su madre y con Delia aun queriendo reaccionar.

-Eh…mejor paso May. Por ahora quisiera…descansar…y pues comer algo.

-Está bien Ash, lo mejor es que descanses un poco. –Grace entro en autoridad, imponiéndose a favor de Ash y Delia. –Serena. Hija, porque no vas por algo de alimento. Si lo que dice la doctora Karine es cierto, el pobrecito debe estar muy hambriento. –Serena con tan solo ver el rostro de Ash notando en efecto el hambre que tenia…decidió desprenderse de él sintiendo algo de miedo.

-Si mama…iré. Ashi...descuida…te voy a preparar algo delicioso. –Ella le sonrió como mejor podía hacerlo para luego levantarse y salir en dirección a la salida.

-¡Ah no! Yo iré por la comida de Ash. –Dawn intervino. Esta era una oportunidad de…llamar la atención del azabache.

-Nada de eso yo te traeré algo de comer Ash es mi deber de novia hacerlo. –Serena afirmo su nuevo rol.

-Huy…pero que…coraje… –Iris se enojo profundamente al puro estilo tsundere.

Tienes que recordárnoslo. –May se quejo con molestia, a ella le dolía en serio oír eso de parte de Serena.

-Bueno técnicamente Ash no lo declaro ante nosotras, eso no cuenta entonces. –Dawn volvió a arremeter.

-Chicas por favor! –Grace llamo la atención. –No es el momento ni el lugar para hacer de las suyas...si quieren hacer algo por Ash pueden empezar por ir a prepararle algo de comer…posiblemente el desempeño de cada una agradara en cierta forma a Ash, al menos hasta que haya un momento de arreglar este…embrollo. –Grace manejo bien la frustración de las niñas enfocándola a un reto benéfico.

-Bien. –Serena dijo mientras encaro de lleno a Dawn. –Le preparare algo de comer a Ash y se lo traeré…en bandeja de plata… –Serena afirmo dándole peso a su intención de concina. Dawn, May, Georgia, Melody, Bianca y Anabel tomaron a primeras el sabor a desafío que misma Serena dijo.

En ese momento todas las mencionadas sin dejar dejarse intimidar salieron lentamente hacia el pasillo con dirección a la cocina.

-Ash…mi pequeño campeón…deja que mama Cynthia te cocine un rico pastel. –Cynthia dijo esto sin inmutarse o molestarse por el desafío de Serena y el ambiente tenso que las demás montaron. Ash observo todo esto, no sabía que estaba sucediendo. En su lugar solo quedaron las pequeñas, junto con Bianca o mejor dicho su gemela, y Anabel. Aparentemente ellas no cocinaban o no sabían o eran muy pequeñas para hacerlo.

-Pensé que irías con ellas Anabel… –Grace pregunto a la mencionada.

-No se cocinar…pero…traje algo para mí. –Ella ario el pequeño bolso que trajo consigo, revelando unas barras de gruta y unos chocolates. –No remplazaran un autentico almuerzo…pero pueden caerte muy bien Ash, dijo esto mientras se levantaba a entregárselas al mencionado.

-De verdad me eh perdido de algo. –Ash acepto los dulces que comenzó a comer manteniendo la calma. –Gracias Anabel.

-Por nada Ash. –La pelimorado dijo con cierta timidez muy bien disfrazada.

-Vaya que complicado… –Ash se dio un chance después de comer la primera barra, normalmente se las comería de un golpe como un salvaje, pero…tenía dudas y frustraciones en su mente.

-Creo…que provoque algo grave… –La duda de Ash venia al recién iniciado conflicto entre las chicas que aparentemente tenían intenciones similares a las de Serena. No podría ser otra cosa, Ash era ingenuo no estúpido. Seguro que esa fue lo que cabreo a la mayoría de chicas…pero como decirlo.

-No Ash. No tienes que preocupare, veras…la verdad es que solo ha pasado un día a lo mucho desde que termino el juicio. Las cosas aun están…tensas

-En serio –Ash se encontró finalmente algo de información que le facilitarían las chicas mas tranquilas y claro...su futura suegra.

Así es. La verdad es que pensamos que en serio te había pasado algo grave…Delia casi se desmayo.

Y porque no iba a hacerlo. Por un momento pensé que mi bebe se había ido.

Mama… –Ash se sorprendió al ver a su madre renovada en un santiamén. –¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

-Desde que tus amiguitas y Serena salieron en busca de comida. –Delia confeso, ciertamente molesta por el comportamiento fuera de lugar de las chicas.

-Pero ya ves que no fue así, de hecho aun cuando te sacaron de ahí…la verdad es que estabas en una pieza. –Grace le relato lo siguiente, al parecer había sido necesario que una unidad de rescate de la guardia de Kalos equipada con pokemons para el trabajo, fueron llamados para sacarlo de ahí.

-¿En serio? –Ash realmente no le gusto la idea de que tuviera que hacerse revuelo de algo como esto, menos le agradaba saber que ese accidente le pudo haber ocurrido a alguien más, a una de las chicas por ejemplo.

-Sí, nosotras pensamos que habías quedado como un hot cake. –Molly dijo con cierta broma.

-Oye no seas así de mala Molly. Ash nissan es fuerte. Lo hubieras visto cuando molió a puños a ese gordinflón de Xero. –Boonie admiraba a Ash, hasta el punto de considerarlo un superhéroe, claro que…bien podría ser ya uno.

-Eso es cierto. Si parecía mejor que una batalla pokemon. Aunque me dio algo de miedo. –Bell se sumo a la charla siendo aun tímida mientras recordaba el momento.

-Pero esto tiene una explicación- ¿No es así? –Anabel dijo, recordando claro…lo discutido en el juicio.

-Ah sí, parece ser…que Ash se inyecto una especie de suero potenciado. ¿Era eso lo que dijo el profesor Ciprés? –Delia recordó lo que había mencionado el experto en mega-evoluciones.

-No bueno yo no lo hice mama. –Ash confeso ese detalle que siendo francos solo conocimos hasta el momento en que Serena lo declaro en el juicio.

-Entonces que sucedió realmente. ¿Fue cierto lo que dijo Serena?

-Bueno…fue…Serena quien me lo administro. –Ash lo dijo de la forma mas tranquila a fin de que delia pudiera asimilarlo mejor.

-¿Pero porque hizo eso? –Delia no le gusto del todo oír eso. Al parecer y según su criterio, dicha acción pudo ser muy irresponsable de parte de la joven. Vamos en resumen, ni el profesor Cipres tenía previsto que efectos podría acarrear dicho suero experimental. Razón de mas por la que Delia se mostro…ciertamente molesta.

-Por favor mama…Serena lo hizo para salvarme. –Explico el sin más ni menos. –Si no lo hubiese hecho…quizá entonces…si hubiera muerto en esa torre.

.

No hubo más comentarios…simplemente el momento reflexivo creado por el momento en que Ash volvió a confesar esa verdad. El…estaría muerto de no haber sido por Serena y si bien…aunque a ciencia cierta ni él estaba seguro del resultad de dicho suero, una gran alegría fue saber que él estaba vivo y era en parte gracias a ella.

En cierto momento, la impresión de su posible muerte afecto notablemente a las chicas que parecer ironía era quizá las más sensibles y inocentonas que pudieron haberse quedado, por esa razón era probable que ellas así como ambas madres sintieran cierto tacto por el hecho de que Ash hubiera caído…

-No sé que hubiera sido si lo otro hubiera ocurrido. –Delia admitió con mirada caída.

-Solo limítate a pensar que no lo fue. Y que tu pequeño se encuentra aquí. –Grace puso su mano en el hombro de Delia, dándole el apoyo moral que necesitaba.

-Sí. Tienes razón. –Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras le miraba manteniendo el ceño tranquilo.

-Descuida mama, si pude hacer frente a Xero…creo que una viga de madera no podrá tampoco conmigo. –Ash dijo a su madre sin romper su porte de héroe, aun rodeado de inocentonas y pequeñas. Aunque…si hay algo que me intriga. –Ash aprovecho el momento para poder averiguar sobre ello.

-¿Y que es ello que te intriga Ash? –Grace pregunto.

-¿Bueno…yo me preguntaba qué es lo que le paso a Serena? Estaba inconsolable. Y cuando me abrazo…vi que tenía rastros de un golpe en su rostro y un corte en su oreja. ¿A caso algo le paso? –Ash pregunto a ambas madres, resaltando las peculiares heridas que la peliamielada mostraba, solicitado alguna respuesta, ambas madres nuevamente se miraron entre sí, quizá era algo que estaban comenzando a hacer costumbre, aunque ahora sus gestos eran de cierta inseguridad. Finalmente Delia le respondió. Lo que Ash iba a escuchar no lo crearía a menos que fuese su madre quien se lo relatara.

-Veras hijo. Lo que sucedió con Serena…es que…después de que la viga cayese sobre ti. Serena acuso a Misty de haber sido la responsable.

-¿Serena acuso a Misty? Bueno en cierta forma eso fue un accidente. –Ash señalo que esto último no le era tan grave. El problema es que su novia no supo aceptar el asunto con la misma facilidad.

-Hubo un pequeño caso mientras ayudábamos a las chicas a alejarse del agujero por donde caíste, en dicho casos ambas comenzaron a discutir y aunque en un momento Misty quiso ser más tranquila…bueno la verdad es que termino enfadándose…ya sabes como es.

-Si lo sé muy bien. –Ash recordaba aquellos tiempos de discusiones y molestias cortesía de la sirena huracán.

-El problema es que en esta ocasión Misty perdió los estribos y termino empujando a Serena. –Delia dijo hasta cierto punto sorprendida.

-Que Misty empujo a Serena. –Ash no era en si una persona agresiva, en cierto puntos no le gustaba pelear con Misty y si hacia memoria muchas de esas peleas eran realmente estresantes, sin embargo solo unas cuantas veces llegaron a algo físico, la mayoría de esas veces Ash tenía que contenerse por el hecho de recordar lo poco grato que sería golpear a una chica, de hecho el no nunca pudo olvidar la mala sensación que tuvo después de que haberlo intentarlo en el centro pokemon de ciudad Carmín, las miradas de muchos de los presentes le seguían atormentando a la fecha, por esa razón juro a Arceus nunca intentar, siquiera pensar en hacerle daño a una mujer. Juramento que se rompió cuando ayudo a liquidar a la cazadora Jennie.

De vuelta al presente, Misty había perdido una respetable posición a criterio de Ash, pues Serena era una gran chica y la idea de ser agredida le irrito ciertamente, de hecho…en cuanto pudiera…arreglaría ese asunto pendiente con la sirena huracán. –Quiere decir que… ¿Misty golpeo a Serena? Entonces porque ella me pidió disculpas, Serena debería decirme lo que paso.

-Bueno…de hecho las cosas no terminaron como crees Ash. –Delia continúo con su relato.

-¿A qué te refieres mama? –Ash volvió a ser tomado con la guardia baja.

-El golpe de Serena no es más que una pequeñez si comparas lo que ella le hizo a Misty. Esta vez fue Bonnie quien asistida por Molly le explicó el resto del chisme a Ash, el mismo no lo creyó posible.

-¿De qué están hablando Bonnie? ¿Cómo que Serena golpeo a Misty?

-¡Es cierto! Yo también la vi. –Molly apoyo en su declaración. –Serena le dio una paliza que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

-¿Serena le dio una paliza? –Ash no era idiota, en serio…solo le dificultaba dar crédito a lo que las niñas le estaban diciendo.

-¡Si es mas…! Bianca nos lo puede ilustrar mejor. ¡Mira! –Bonnie le dijo a Bianca y esta o lo más probable que en verdad fuese Latias en su forma humana asintió con ánimo y luego de un bolso de su suéter carmín saco una hoja de papel doblada, la extendió par luego mostrar el dibujo. En este se apreciaba en primera instancia, que Bianca o mejor dicho Latias…no dibujaba tan bien como su hermana. Y en segunda, que la representación "gráfica" si así se puede decir…se veía muy graciosa si así se le puede decir; en el dibujo una Serena con dientes afilados en una sonrisa macabra y ojos rojos con un tinte de negro opacando por su cabello y sombrero molía a puños a una Misty fácilmente más alta pero más flaca y que solo podía reaccionar igual que un boxeador novato cuando se sube al ring con un contrincante 10 kilos superior.

.

El cuadro sin duda alguna quedaría perfecto para narrar una película de boxeo. En cierto punto Ash no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa mientras sostenía la hoja. En serio que esta escena así como todo lo que había sucedido con las pequeñas, "Bianca" y su madre así como Grace le habían sacado una risa que poco a poco comenzó a dejar salir con todas sus ganas. Aunque en un momento confusas, las pequeñas incluida Bianca, Bell y Anabel comenzaron a reírse, contagiando a Grace con lo hilarante del caso, Delia por su parte estaba enfadada.

.

-Ash donde están tus modales. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que paso?

-Lo siento lo siento mama –Ash se carcajeo y luego sintió un ligero dolor, seguro que esos huesos no habían soldado bien… –Es que en todos estos años…nunca pensé…que Misty encontrase la horma de su zapato haha me sorprende mucho que haya sido Serena. –No es que Ash despreciara a Misty, pero ciertamente Serena le ahorro el detalle de ajustar cuentas con ella. Claro, él no iba a golpearla, menos así de brutal.

-Vaya desconsiderado eres Ash Satoshi Ketchum. –Delia se cruzo de brazos mientras dejo que su hijo se calmase de la risa que tenia, mientras él le devolvió el dijo a Latias digo Bianca, entones ella junto con Bonnie y Molly tomaron un pequeño tiempo para ellas mientras las risas disipaban el temor de Molly hacia Serena, entonces Bell sugirió hacer nuevos dibujos y provechando que tenía tiempo y espacio saco una libreta y un bolígrafo. Bianca tomo este y presumiendo su genio artístico comenzó a garabatear.

-¡Si ponle guantes de boxeo! –Molly opino.

-¡Y ponlas en calzoncillos! –Bonnie señalo haciendo alusión a la ropa que usan los boxeadores.

-¡Bonnie! –Molly dijo tachado de inapropiado.

-Bueno déjales las playeras. –La rubia se corrigió a sí misma.

-No mejor ponles ropa deportiva! –Bell le sugirió esperando quizá un mejor aspecto. Anabel le apoyo uniéndose a grupo.

.

Ash sonrió mientras dejaba a las pequeñas y las inocentonas jugar a los dibujos para prestar atención a su madre.

.

-Vamos mama, estoy seguro que Misty es dura, seguro salió viva de esto. –Ash bromeo un poco, después de todo, cuantas veces misma Misty lo había hecho con él.

-Bueno está viva, herida del orgullo sin duda lo está. –Grace aporto en plan de mediadora entre madre e hijo.

-Aun así…Toma. –Delia le paso un sobre a medio cerrar. –Me dejo esta carta. Es para ti, desconsiderado. –Parecía cierto que Delia estaba muy enojada con su hijo, que cambio tan repentino de ánimos.

-Vamos mama…quien es tu hijo… Misty…o yo.

-Por lo menos Misty tendría compasión si Gary te moliera a golpes.

-Hehehe quisiera que Gary intentase molerme a golpes ahora… –Ash le recordó a su madre que las cosas habían cambio ciertamente.

-Entonces adaptare a Gay también.-Delia parecía tener una edad similar a la de su hijo por cómo estaba discutiendo con este. Si es que se puede decir discusión a esto.

-En ese caso…podría decirle a la señora Grace que me adopte…así podría ser hermano de Serena. –Ash seguía mofándose.

-¡Ash…! –Delia estaba en serio molesta.

-Por mí no hay problema. Esto es Kalos…hay mucha tolerancia en estos días. Solo tendrías que esperar a que tú y serena cumplan la mayoría de edad.

-No les des ideas Grace… -En serio que estaba enojada

-Es solo una broma.

.

Mientras ambas madres comenzaban su debate sobre la castidad y la decencia versus la libertad de expresión y la tolerancia. Ash abría el sobre donde Misty supuestamente le había enviado la carta. Sorpresa fue ver que dentro del sobre aparte de la carta iba un diente, uno frontal.

.

-Por lo visto no exageraban en eso del box. –Ash dijo mientras sostuvo el diente en su palma, luego de retornarlo al sobre, saco la carta para extenderlo y poder leer su contenido. Al primer escudriño se dio cuenta de que la letra no era de Misty, por lo que parecía y si la memoria no le fallaba, esta era la letra de Tracey. Nuevamente Ash se sorprendió por el grado de incapacidad al que había caído Misty. Sin más rodeos que un suspiro comenzó a leer:

.

/

.

_Para Ash Ketchum. _

_Para cuando estés leyendo esto, significa que los de demolición te debieron de haber sacado en una pieza o al menos en gran parte de lo que quede. Ok estoy segura que estas más entero que yo. Debo admitir que es la primera vez que alguien me patea de esa forma. _

_Si, admito que en cierto punto fue mi culpa, aunque igual parece ser que esa chica de nombre Serena…es algo…sobre protectora. Por no decir excesivamente protectora. Pero a fin de cuentas mientras estaba consciente y no pensaba en los puños sobre mi cara…pude comprender…que de verdad te ama…_

_Ash…ya lo eh dicho. Esa chica te ama, quizá hasta la locura…algo que me da cierta preocupación. No por ti. Sino por las demás chicas, como May y Dawn. Bueno, supongo que disfrutaron del espectáculo, así que ya deben de tener una idea o dos de que no deben de meterse con ella. _

_Bueno allá ellas si no hacen caso. Por cierto Ash, debo confesarte. Que siempre me preocupe de ti, por el hecho de que eras demasiado torpe para hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, sin embargo…confieso que me eh equivocado y que mejor. Siento orgullo por ti Ash. Realmente has madurado, a un punto que no pensé siquiera posible. Mírate ahora. Un autentico héroe, un caballero de verdad. Creo que ese niño tonto que cayó en mi caña de pescar ese día, finalmente creció y parece…que ya no necesita de su hermana mayor. Estoy triste. Pero también orgullosa._

_Seguro que Brock pensara algo similar, aunque seguro te lo podrá decir cuando regrese de atenderme. Si atenderme. Porque la verdad no puedo siquiera moverme. Heheh Serena en serio que sabe golpear, claro…no significa que estoy del todo contenta porque tu novia loca me diera semejante golpiza. Aun así…es una buena chica, vale la pena Ash…apuesto a que vale tanto o más que el gran numero de tus fans. Así que…hazme un favor y un a ti mismo…vale, cuídala bien Ash. Esa chica vale mucho…cuídala bien o tendrás problemas. Y no será con ella_

_Será conmigo. _

_Buena suerte…hermanito…_

_Atte: Misty Water Flower; alias… __LA SIRENA HURACAN!_

_PD: La carta no la escribi yo sino Tracey quien envía saludos. Suerte._

.

.

/

.

.

ººº

.

.

Ash sintió cierta nostalgia, al igual que una gran revelación, si Misty lo venia como su hermano…bueno…quizás era esa la razón de sus peleas…pero cierto es que el podría ver ejemplos diferentes de donde apreciar a un hermano o un hermana. Sin embargo, aquí entraba el detalle de que quizá en cierto punto Ash se había excedido para con Misty. La breve tristeza por el hecho de ser hijo único, le resaltaron ahora mismo…cuando Misty le confesó que para ella, él era su hermanito. Quizás…fue así, pero solo hasta apenas tuvo el leve consuelo de saberlo.

Quizá él no tenía hermanos de sangre. Pero tenía amigos…y amigas y algunos de ellos(as) podrían ser magníficos hermanos(as) No tenía que ir tan lejos. Frente a él un grupo de pequeñas tan carismáticas y lindas, bien podrían ser lo más cercanos a un grupito de hermanas…y por increíble que pareciera…fue cuando el sueño de aquellas pequeñas lolis por no decir hermanitas…le remeció con gran sentir. Tanto que no pudo evitar...sentir unas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Describirlo le resulto tonto en verdad, su manos recogió unas de esas lagrimas, estaba llorando… ¿Por qué? El dolor se sentía aun cuando no era físico. ¿Por qué?Porque…no estaba solo. No lo estaba. En auxilio de su gran nobleza por no decir humanidad, las pequeñas presentes y ambas madres se encontraban ahora sobre él, lo miraron preocupado.

-¿Ash…porque lloras?

-Ash…

-¡Ash nissan! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Era Bonnie quien junto con Molly, Bell y Bianca se acercaron a consolarlo junto a ellas, Delia y Grace no dudaron en darle su apoyo, mirándole esperando su respuesta.

-Ash hijo… –Ash no supo cómo interpretarlo…solo…dejo escapar las lagrimas.

-Nada…nada mama… –Ash cerró sus ojos mientras sentado ahora en la cama estrujaba su mano contra sus ojos. –Solo…dejaba de ser un insensible. –Ash le confesó mientras lloraba frente a su madre, quizá Delia pensó lo había orillado a ello y en cierto perdón abrazo a su querido hijo.

-Ash mi niño…solo estaba hablando por hablar…no me hagas caso...no me hagas caso… p –Delia se desbarato a llorar mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

.

.

La escena tan conmovedora en su momento Ash no se dio cuenta en qué momento las demás chicas habían llegado y se habían sumado a lo que podría ser…una versión de aquel abrazo grupal que había recibido siendo un Lucario. Es que acaso aquel sueño o visión o alucinación había sido eso…un aviso un ¿Preludio?

La escena se vio coronada por el resto de chicas que estaban expectantes cuando Delia libero a Ash de su abrazo, entonces él pudo verlas, todas las chicas haciendo espacio de manera gentil y comprensiva. Ellas estaban tranquilas…embadurnadas de mermelada, chantillí harina, chocolate y demás aderezos e ingredientes…y sin embargo, habían hecho una tregua quizás…un pacto temporal.

Lo que fuese era algo muy grato, por primera vez desde que se reunieron bajo su estandarte, las damas del campeón hacían un pacto y por el momento no había asuntos que atender...ni había rivalidad pendiente no habría celos ni envidia. Seria Serena misma quien habría sido partidaria de este pacto. Ella estaba ahora junto a las demás, quienes por cierto ya se habían rivales por ganar un estatus a ojos del azabache, May Dawn, Iris solo por mencionar entre las demás. Todas posiblemente ahora eran contrincantes, pero por el momento…habían hecho esta tregua. Ahora, felices por alegrar a su héroe, ellas procederían a darle cada una el manjar que había "preparado" con sus manos, o lo que pudiese ser que habían traído.

Aun cuando las pequeñas no habían hecho algo, ellas recibieron gran parte del botín de parte de las mayores, misma Serena tenía unos cuantos manjares para ellas, y no era la única, Cynthia increíblemente había conseguido hacer o improvisar un pastel de frutos. Quizá el momento más tierno fue ver a las pequeñas e inocentonas, tomar el rol de hermanas pequeñas mientras las "mayores" compartían dulces con ellas, Grace y Delia dieron el buen visto a este comportamiento, y ofreciendo gracias a Arceus procedieron a comer mientras el tren magnético hacia su camino en dirección a su destino aun desconocido para nosotros.

¿Y Ash…?

El fue quizá el mas consentido en ese momento, pues a pesar de encontrarse indispuesto, pudo tomar un verdadero tiempo de calidad en compañía de las chicas que por una u otra razón habían le habían seguido. Cualquiera que fuese el afecto o el grado del mismo, ya tendría tiempo para definirlo, pero por ahora todos serian amigos degustando de unos deliciosos postres. Si Ash no lloraba ahora, era porque la alegría le remecía de una forma tan grata…que pensó para sus adentros: Quizá no tuvo hermanos de sangre...pero…había forjado una autentica hermandad con todas sus amigas…y no solo ellas. También estaban sus amigos, fuertes y confiables camaradas de batalla, por no olvidar a sus pokemons…y esa preocupación…se disipo cuando recordó lo acontecido en ese juicio.

Ash nunca estuvo solo…nunca lo estaría…

.

.

ººº

.

.

/

.

.

**Continuara…**

.

.

/

.

.

Bien si leyeron hasta acá creo que ya terminamos el episodio de esta entrega. Pues que más me queda decir…ciertamente, que espero este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí publicarlo. Créanme que ciertas escenas se me complicaron hasta el máximo. Pero al menos considero que la trama llevo buen desarrollo o eso definirán ustedes.

Pensaba poner un epilogo antes de escribir los comentarios finales, sin embargo, creo que sería un cambio de canal demasiado para este capítulo así que mejor lo dejamos para la siguiente conti. En fin, que podemos rescatar del episodio…que Ash tuvo una alucinación donde se vio a si mismo como un pokemon mas precisamente un Lucario, que estaba a cargo de un grupo de 30 y tantas lolis que no eran más que sus amigas, conocidas y rivales e incluso chicas que llevaba cierto tiempo sin ver todas ellas…en versión loli. Que su madre Delia estaba vestida como la protagonista de Frozen mas un sombrero extravagante y que Serena en versión loli le estaba orillando a hacer cosas ecchis heheh buen no tanto. Esta idea se me formulo como un intento por darle shipping a este episodio más que nada por la abrumadora cantidad de gente que está tirando la toalla y que seguro entienden de lo que hablo. Este será el ultimo episodio, al menos de este fic, donde toco tanto temas que considero no deberían importar demasiado puesto que este fic sigue una temática diferente a la del anime en curso y que al menos en este trabajo el amourshipping es un hecho tan real como decir que Naruto e Hinata se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos.

Bien, las chicas que aparentemente se colaron junto a Serena y su madre junto con Delia en ese tren…siguieron a Ash hacia su nuevo destino, un lugar…aun desconocido a nosotros y a ellos igual pero que guardara mas curiosidades y peculiaridades en todos sentidos, desde las dotes con las que Ash cuenta ahora, como la formalización de lo que podría decirse…es la razón de que todas las chicas presente y por aparecer vienen a tratar con el azabache, por no olvidar la formalización de este grandioso…HAREM…si es que así se puede decir. Y no olviden todo el ajetreo que quedo atrás en Luminalia. Eh y no olviden tampoco a los camaradas de armas y claro el grupo de pokekmons de nuestro grupo de amigos…

Bueno. Creo que no hay más que añadir salvo…que voy a actualizar otros fics en breve o mejor dicho en días. El que tiene mi atención es…el de "el arte de la espada desconectado"…mismo que ah sufrido una verdadera transformación. Así también quizás me inpire lo suficiente para hacer conti de alguno de mis fics, aunque el de fetiches de plano necesitare tiempo para pensar en ello. Eso sin olvidar los deberes, espero ya pueda terminar mi titulación y ser libre. Creanme ese dia me voy a reir al mas puro estilo de Kira de Dead Note.

Bien ya para terminar…si consideran que el capitulo no cumplió su deber como motivador del amourshipping por favor hacérmelo saber asi como las opiniones…y sugerencias, y sean francos, si notan una deficiencia en el mismo háganmelo saber. Esperemos atender eso cuanto antes. Bien sin mas que decir ahora si. Me despido. Deseándoles un feliz mes del amor y la amistad.

Les ha narrado Sato Vampire y les desea buenas noches…


	5. Capitulo IV: Brothers To Arms - Parte 1

**Saludos de nuevo queridos lectores. Aquí Sato Vampire de vuelta a esta historia. Que cambios…ha habido muchas cosas que han cambiado desde que hice la última actualización de esta historia. Vaya…que han pasado muchas cosas, tantas cosas, tanto en el anime como en la vida real. Sin embargo no me extenderé en esto puesto no es a lo que vinieron. De igual forma, no puedo sino estar más que feliz con todos ustedes por el agrado que han tenido por este fic y porque si bien no fue mi primer obra Amourshipping si ha sido la más grande que haya hecho y la que más audiencia logro captar. Les debo tanto a todos ustedes. Quisiera poder responderles a cada uno personalmente, quizá no me de todo el tiempo de hacerlo pero espero con esta introducción poder darles respuesta a casi todos. **

**.**

.

**Capitulo 5: Brothers in arms. **

**(Hermanos de armas)**

.

.

La situación era la siguiente. Nos encontrábamos en un gran recinto oscuro, no había formas y figuras perceptibles, solo negro sobre negro y sin embargo dicha oscuridad no era para tanto, incomoda o intimidante. Algo que también podíamos percibir, era que no estábamos solos en dicho recinto. Murmullos apenas audibles se escucharon mientras eran acompañados por unos cuantos pasos sobre una superficie fina como mármol o granito.

.

.

-Monitor principal por favor. –La voz de alguien, más específico, una mujer…con cierto acento muy familiar. Y si la memoria no nos engañaba, se trataba de lady Diantha.

.

.

Una gran pantalla apareció tras encenderse, cortando de tajo la oscuridad implacable que había proliferado en dicho lugar, lo que también había develado en parte un gran recinto. Y confirmaba la presencia de más de una persona ahí misma. Sin embargo, nuestra atención se enfocó en lo que dicha pantalla revelaba; una especie de informativo. Si, más precisamente…un reportaje de noticias recientemente tomadas en vivo.

La primera toma que pudo ser apreciada había sido la de una reportara anónima a nosotros pero que en conjunto con el cuadro de la primera toma podíamos reconocer el lugar y más precisamente el evento a citar.

.

.

-¿Lo oyeron? Ese fue un derrumbe, en medio de la corte de Cenit… ¿Puedes enfocar allá? –La reportera solicito al camarógrafo quien tomo una captura justo en el momento que uno de los ventanales principales era partido en cientos de trozos. Lo último tomo por sorpresa a los presentes. Y los medios de comunicación, listos para capturar hasta el último detalle de lo que ya era de por si una nota increíble. Debido a los problemas que había respecto al espacio y margen de maniobra, le resultaba difícil al equipo de noticias seguir o aproximarse hacia donde estaba dicho ventanal estrellado, sin embargo, la habilidad tanto del camarógrafo como de la reportera consiguieron ponerlo al día.

La cámara enfoco lo que estaba en el interior detrás de aquel ventanal. Por suerte solo los cristales hechos añicos habían sido los que se precipitaron hacia el suelo, lo demás el resto de la estructura de dicha ventana se mantenía más o menos estable. Eso fue lo que pareció no ser confirmado cuando algo, choco desde dentro, contra la estructura metálica del ventanal, la fuerza de impacto había sido tal…que aquellas balconeras, de acero ornamental, propias de una corte tan imponente como lo era Cenit, era en cierto punto asombroso…y más asombroso fue haber enfocado lo que estrello contra dichas protecciones.

.

.

-Lo han visto…parece ser… ¡Una persona! –Efectivamente, una persona, más precisamente una mujer y ya excesivamente preciso, una mujer joven, había sido estrellada contra dichas protecciones. Pero… ¿Cómo? Cenit estaba cerrada a cal y canto. No había posibilidad de que algún peligro o amenaza pudiese irrumpir en dicho lugar y menos en momentos tan críticos como los juicios de Cenit. ¿Qué tipo de enemigo o amenaza pudo haber surgido ahí adentro? ¿Qué sucedía ahí adentro?

.

.

Las cosas se mantuvieron en ascuas por largos y extenuantes minutos, mismo en los que las personas y medios informativos clamaban abrir dichas puertas y averiguar que estaba sucediendo, esto al par que los efectivos de seguridad trataban con todos sus medios de mantener a raya a la turba de periodistas y testigos. Finalmente, tras largos minutos que parecieron horas los primeros indicios de movimiento, se manifestaron en forma de un par de transportes aéreos, helicópteros para ser exactos, hicieron su aparición, mientras el personal de tierra les daba espacio en las zonas respectivas, lejos del ajetreo que luchaba por ingresar.

Una vez las zonas estaban despejadas las naves descendieron en la amplia zona donde aguardaron con los rotores encendidos. Dichas naves eran pertenecientes a la guardia de Kalos, por lo que se veían prácticamente iguales. La pregunta que domino el momento fue si traían consigo refuerzos o efectivos especiales para contratacar la potencial amenaza del interior, sin embargo después de unos segundos las puertas de ambas naves abrieron sus puertas para develar solo a un par de escoltas en cada nave, aparte de los pilotos claro estaba.

Finalmente las puertas principales de Cenit, unas puertas realmente grandes, se abrieron para dar paso a una comitiva de efectivos de la guardia de Kalos. Un contingente completo que se dividió en partes a fin de cubrir flancos, lo primero que hicieron fue dar luz verde y en seguida el grueso de la comitiva emergió de la salida tomando dirección a su derecha, rumbo a los helicópteros.

.

.

-Las puertas se han abierto…vemos a varios guardias. Están manteniendo posición. Eh esperen…algo…algo paso haya adentro. Miren traen lesionados. Algo realmente serio debió haber sucedido. –Mientras se nos relataba estos sucesos, podíamos apreciar como una comitiva de guardias aseguraban la zona a inmediaciones de las puertas principales.

Lo que veríamos a continuación, sería un recuerdo mismo de los días de asedio en Luminalia. Todo comenzó por un cuarteto de hombres uniformados, más guardias de Kalos que llevaban a toda prisa una camilla o lo que podría ser más preciso, un armazón prediseñado para estabilizar heridos y lesionados por múltiples lesiones. En enjaulado de acero inoxidable además de sostener, mantenía inmovilizada a la víctima que por lo visto la había contado muy pero que muy mal.

.

.

-La victima parece ser…oh por Arceus, es solo una joven. –La corresponsal informo a estupefacta por lo acontecido. ¿Una chica había sido alcanzada por el fuego enemigo? Sin embargo, las lesiones y la gravedad de su estado parecían indicar que fue alcanzada por una Granda de fragmentación en vez de un impacto de bala.

.

.

En lo fatal que había quedado la víctima se apreciaba notablemente su cabello peli naranja que resaltaba incluso por la mascarilla de respiración que utilizaba y que se encontraba conectada a un tanque de oxígeno, transportado a espaldas de un quinto guardia que hacía de "soporte clínico" pues además de ello, llevaba una intravenosa sostenida en su brazo izquierdo mientras con su brazo derecho tomaba la muñeca de la chica lesionada, verificando su pulso.

.

.

-Oscilante, eso no es bueno. –El aparentemente también medico de campo informo mientras el contingente en si eran adelantado por una de las elites de Kanto; Lorely Prima, quien recibió informes del mismo médico.

-Vamos manténganla estable…necesitamos llevarla a urgencias lo más pronto posible. Aborden la nave de la derecha ¡Muévanse! –Prima ordeno a los guardias que de inmediato se dirigieron hacia dicho aero-transporte.

Prima se quedó mientras aguardaba por el siguiente contingente. Lo que dio a entender a los testigos, que no había más de una víctima. De inmediato uno de los guardias se adelantó hacia la elite.

-Señora. ¿Qué hacemos con…ella? –Dijo haciendo mención muy remarcada en ELLA quien fuese ella.

-¿Cuantos heridos? –La elite pregunto.

-Tengo a un hombre con un brazo dislocado y otro con un ojo morado, uno tiene la mano izquierda fracturada y…uno de ellos necesitara una red para su escroto. Pero…logramos derribarla. –Dijo el guardia ciertamente avergonzado.

-¿Entonces lograron someterla? Muy bien, tráiganme a esa loca. Yo misma la escoltare. –Prima solicito mientras obtenía de su cinto una porra eléctrica. –Si no se queda quieta, la electrocutare hasta la inconsciencia o la muerte cerebral, me vale cual llegue primero. –Ciertamente la elite estaba encabronada, o mejor dicho furiosa.

-No quiero parecer cobarde, pero…no quisiera viajar con ella. –El guardia suplico un poco asustado.

-Déjense de ridiculeces y tráiganla. Solicitare un tercer helicóptero para sacar a nuestro siguiente lesionado... –Ordeno tajante. Sin opción el efectivo se replegó hacia el interior.

.

.

Lo que sucedería después y que veríamos a través de la lente de dichas cámaras seria digno de una película de terror, o al menos el prólogo a las escenas fuertes. Todo comenzó con el sonido característico de un carro de manos para equipaje, sin embargo quien empujaba dicho accesorio no llevaba para nada equipaje. La figura de Serena Yvonne apareció por esas puertas, inmovilizada por lo que parecía ser una improvisada camisa de fuerza; hecha a base de cintos de cuero utilizados para asegurar cortinas, cintos de vestir…provistos por los efectivos que fueron lesionados y una cadena de acero templado. Broches y candados aseguraban la contención y claro la aseguraban al armazón metálico del carro de mano, empujado por uno de los guardias y dos más que sin vacilación apuntaban sus carabinas a la amordazada chica, al parecer no se veía nada alegre…pero curiosamente tampoco se notaba enfurecida, de hecho se veía decaída. Un corte en su mejilla y oreja izquierdas dejaban caer un poco de sangre, realmente poca sangre.

.

.

Lo increíble de esta toma dejo atónitos a los testigos del exterior. ¿Había sido esta joven la artífice de todo este caos? Cuando la colocaron ante Prima, esta solo le miro implacablemente. Al parecer la misma Serena al notar la mirada férrea de la elite levanto la cabeza sintiéndose en parte culpable.

.

.

-¿Seguro que quieres dar una explicación a todo lo que hiciste? –Ambas se miraron mutuamente. –Sin embargo…después de lo que hiciste allá adentro…lo mejor sea que te evalué un terapeuta. Hasta entonces…te estaré vigilando. –Prima ostento su porra eléctrica frente a Serena, ella solo miro el arma contundente para luego volver la vista a la elite, debido a la mordaza no supimos que pensaba pero la simple acción de esbozar una sonrisa demasiado inocentona helo la sangre de Prima, quien uso su autocontrol para no dejarse intimidar. – ¡Súbanla abordo! Ustedes tres me acompañaran.

-¿Señora? –El anterior guardia volvió ante su presencia. – ¿Que haremos con el resto de detenidas?

-Evitémonos el bochorno. Sáquenlas por una de las entradas alternas. Sé que suena muy poco respetable pero usaremos a Ash como distracción para reducir el ajetreo. Necesitamos mantener el orden en Cenit a cualquier costo. Por cierto. ¿Cómo van las tareas de extracción? –Pregunto ciertamente preocupada por el héroe de Luminalia.

-Tenemos algunas complicaciones pero…logramos retirarle los escombros de encima. Increíblemente aun patalea. Me pregunto… ¿De que estará hecho ese chico? ¿Acero? –El guardia hizo este comentario demasiado arbitrario.

-Lo importante es que está vivo. Lesionado pero vivo. Bien…tendré que confórmame con eso. Teniente. Solicite el Mediav para sacarlo de aquí. Si me disculpan, debo llevarme a su loca novia a un sitio donde no pueda hacer más daño. –Prima termino su comentario para luego tomar el mando de su comitiva y abordar el helicóptero junto con Serena y los guardias desganados. Antes de cerrar la puerta del helicóptero, Prima retiro la mordaza de Serena.

-¿Algo que quieras decirle a tu novio cuando despierte? Díselo por medio de este hombre. –Señalo al teniente que se quedó callado. Si bien cuando estuvo libre, ella no necesito palabras para demostrar sus acciones. La recordaba muy bien. ¿Cómo Gratinas se movía tan rápido? Sin embargo después de un par de segundos. Serena dejo de mirarlo para volver su atención a la Elite.

-No necesito hablar con este hombre…yo estaré ahí cuando Ash despierte. –Ella manifestó esto con toda la naturalidad propia de una charla de amigas.

-Vaya…lo dices como si estuviera tan confiada de que saldrás de esta sin más reparos que pedir permiso para salir. –Prima manifestó sarcásticamente por lo que la ojiceleste declaraba.

-Huhu… –Por increíble que pareciera…Serena cambio su gesto en uno de absoluta tristeza…tanto que incluso comenzó a derramar lágrimas. – ¿Y…quien…quien dice que voy a pedir permiso? –Unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos celestes que en vez de vitrales parecían perder el brillo característico de los mismos, a la vez que apretujaba sus parpados en dolor.

-Tus lágrimas de Feraligator tendrán que esperar. –Prima cerró la puerta del helicóptero mientras este dio por iniciado su ascenso. El teniente a cargo se preguntaba si volvería a ver a esa lunática. Esperaba que no, pero también rezaba porque la elite Prima saliera ilesa de esa situación.

Apenas unos segundos después el helicóptero donde habían abordado a aquella joven pelirroja que estaba siendo estabilizada para el transporte finalmente se encontraba en condiciones de partir.

-Bien…ha sido complicado, pero logramos mantenerla consciente. Piloto. Estamos listos. –Indico al mismo.

-Ya era hora. Pero ¿Dónde está el resto de supervivientes? Un helicóptero no será suficiente para todos ellos.

-No hay más supervivientes. Tenemos un herido más pero está en proceso de extracción.

-¿Qué tipo de atentado consigue solo una baja?

-Usted solo despegue. No me creerá si se lo dijera.

-Supongo que tiene razón. Vámonos ya. –El copiloto sugirió consternado.

-Tienes razón. Aunque por su mirada. Juraría que Giratina en persona se apareció en ese lugar. –Los pilotos se reservaron el juicio y se dedicaron a lo que su deber le dictaba.

.

.

-Bueno…Como hemos visto algo realmente extraño y grave sucedió en la corte de Cenit. Lo peor de todo es…que no podemos precisar si ha sido antes o después de finalizados los juicios de Cenit. La verdad…aún es muy pronto para cerrar conclusiones…pero intentaremos obtener más información en cuanto esta nos sea accesible. –La periodista concluyo su reportaje y la transmisión dio paso a las escenas ya descritas anteriormente.

.

.

Finalmente las imágenes fueron suprimidas para ser sustituidas en la pantalla por el escudo real de Kalos en un fondo de color neutro que resultaba cómodo a oscuras. El monitor de gran tamaño se convertía en una extensión de la reducida iluminación. Momentos después Lady Diantha apareció entre las penumbras y la luz que dicha pantalla proyectaba. Al parecer era ella quien estaba en medio de un discurso.

.

.

-Esto fue lo que se vio en cadena nacional…e internacional. Como pueden ver…no era precisamente lo que estaba en planes pero…lo inesperado del caso tuvo que ameritar la respuesta ya vista. –Declaro mientras Siebold le compartía una carpeta que de inmediato hojeo. –Lamentablemente tuvimos que hacer una detención masiva de todas las implicadas en este incidente…excepto a dos. –Dianta coloco la carpeta sobre a su estrado mientras la pantalla a su espalda cambiaba el escudo de Kalos para remplázalo por los expedientes recién archivados de las "custodias" Lo cierto y difícil de creer, es que eran las mismas o al menos la mayorías de las chicas que hace unas horas habían manifestado sus asuntos pendiente hacia el héroe de Luminalia.

-Quieres decirnos lady Diantha. ¿Cómo fue siquiera posible que sucediera esto? Hace unas horas estas jóvenes estaban en la corte de Cenit apoyando al incriminado y actual campeón Ashford Satoshi Ketchum y ahora se encuentran bajo custodia por el cargo de…"incitación al caos" –Difícil de creer, pero cierto. Las chicas habían llevado su aparentemente recién surgida rivalidad a extremos. –Ah…muchas de estas implicadas son chicas sobresalientes en sus respectivas áreas. ¿Cómo puede haber surgido este percance? –La voz de un hombre mayor reclamaba mientras el resto de los presentes y los dos líder y sub-líder de la elite 4 de Kalos estaban mudos, no porque tuvieran temor o vergüenza de lo acontecido, sino porque en verdad esto les había tomado por completa sorpresa

-Realmente no sé cómo explicárselo al Elder Marlock. Si tuviera una idea concreta…podría apostar por un conflicto de comunicación. Solo podríamos contar con el testimonio de los elites de Kanto; Vincent Lance y Lorely Prima. Sin embargo. El Elite Lance se encuentra en estos momentos intentando liberar a las custodias y la elite Prima aún no se ha reportado desde la clínica de Luminalia donde se supone debería de haber contactado con nosotros desde hace una hora.

-Lady Diantha esto es inaceptable. ¿Bajo qué principios, un grupo de jóvenes entrenadoras pokemons podrían inmiscuirse en situaciones de este tipo? Tengo entendido que incluso hubo algunas jovencitas demasiado… "Hostiles".

-Sabe tanto como yo respecto a eso último, Elder-Paladín De Gaulle, sin embargo podría considerarse como "incidente aislado".

-¿Incidente aislado…? –la voz del Elder Marclock resonó en el recinto. Ciertamente estaba enfurecido por el tipo de situación que honestamente de incidente aislado, nada tenía. –Lady Diantha no considero oportuno hacer alarde de este tipo de escándalos. Mire lo que sucedió. ¿Puede imaginar las portadas de los próximos titulares? "Recién armado campeón sale invicto de los juicios de Cenit solo para caer víctima de sus diferentes seguidoras y amantes." –Quizá era demasiado largo el titulo pero lo cierto es que así sucedió.

-Bueno…quizá resulte curioso, pero si usted permite…estoy segura que el incidente no volverá a repetirse. Piénselo así, el chico fue recién armado, tiene muchas cosas que aprender, eso también incluiría el comportamiento de sus "amigas" Porque de hecho, todo esto comenzó precisamente por culpa de varias de las interpeladas, mas no por su propia mano. –Diantha intervino a favor del azabache. Los demás presentes continuaron viendo los registros de cada una de las chicas detenidas.

-Lo que propone es ciertamente imparcial Lady Diantha. ¿Está usted segura de que podemos evitarnos problemas de este tipo sino es que mayores? –El paladín De Gaulle insistió. Sin embargo Lady Diantha fue interrumpida antes de que tuviese oportunidad de decir algo.

-...Inferiores… –Una voz resonó en lo profundo del recinto. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia el extremo superior recóndito del recinto, este en si tenía forma similar a un aula de universidad, sin embargo, había el detalle de que la jerarquía de atención, se manifestaba en dos zonas, la por así decirlo… "zona de demostración" ubicada en el fondo, la cual; era donde lady Diantha se encontraba. La zona superior, donde por jerarquía se encontraban desde los caballeros y campeones veteranos en los niveles inferiores así como los demás rangos de la nobleza de Kalos, pero aquel llamado vino desde más arriba. Justo desde…"el trono real".

.

.

-Eh… ¿Su excelencia…? –Lady Diantha pregunto con un deje de temor…apenas levantando la vista a fin de no ver del todo al autor de dicha voz.

-Inferiores eh dicho…comodante Diantha…eso es lo que dije. Esa es la opinión que tengo respecto a ese grupo de chicas y jovencitas tan insensatas y faltas de fibra social. ¿Que otro termino podría utilizar para ellas que inferiores? –Tajante y en un tono de voz firme fue esta declaración. Obviamente aquella voz denotaba potencia y fuerza.

Disculpara usted, su alteza, pero si se refiere a linajes…no estamos frente a simples plebeyas o al menos…unas cuantas de ellas…poseen pedigrí. –Diantha intento buscar el término más adecuado para referirse a los orines y raíces de varias de las implicadas en este bochornoso escándalo.

-Muchas de ellas poseen grandes dotes aun sin un linaje noble. –Diantha entro en defensa de las chicas a pesar de contar claro con el respeto que debía presentar a dicha figura de autoridad.

-Puede ser, sin embargo el comportamiento mostrado aquí, deja mucho que desear para estándares de nuestro calibre. –Dejo en claro su punto de vista. –Sin embargo…admito que ella no son de mi interés lady Diantha, así que les daré el beneficio de la duda. –Aquella voz dominante declaro. Realmente en quien estoy interesada es en Ashford Satoshi Ketchum. El nuevo noble.

-¿Hay algo malo con el joven campeón? –Lady Diantha pregunto, algo en cierto sentido la puso nerviosa.

-Para nada. Todo lo contrario. Estoy satisfecha con los resultados que me ha entregado el paladín Petta. Es más…tengo cierta impaciencia por interactuar con este joven directamente. A pesar de que es indigno por poseer un sequito de amantes.

-Bueno…no podríamos llamarles así su alteza. Parece ser…que este asunto de aquellas pretendientes, fueron…un punto y aparte.

-Lo sean o no, admito que me encantaría poder poner mi espada sobre su hombro. –Dejo en claro su interés de nombrarlo oficialmente campeón.

-¿Majestad? –Siebold cuestión bastante tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Si Lord Siebold? –Pregunto sin reparos ni haberse notado molesta.

-Si me lo permite…noto que su interés en el nuevo campeón…bueno…pareciera que… –Lord Siebold no pudo terminar porque aquella figura de autoridad levanto la mano.

-Sus prejuicios son en cierta forma infundados. Aunque no negare tener interés en conocer a ese joven. Sin embargo…debo advertirle que tengo un linaje que preservar y un porte que mantener. Ese joven…aun siendo un noble…no lo es por nacimiento. No es su sangre lo que me interesa. Así que puede irse olvidando de sus prejuicios. –Dio su tajante respuesta. – ¿Eh sido claro…Lord Siebold? –Interrogo.

-Si…si lo fue…mi reina. –El elite tuvo que admitir su falta, ante nadie más ni menos que la reina de Kalos. La autentica Reina de Kalos. (Vease, LA VERDADERA Y UNICA REINA DE KALOS.)

-¿Lady Diantha? –Pregunto la joven monarca ahora a la cabecilla de la elite cuatro.

-Si mi señora. –Diantha respondió con sumo respeto.

-Aquella joven…llamada Serena… –Su excelencia pregunto con interés en la mencionada jovencita.

-Yvonnie. Su alteza. Su nombre es Serena Yvonnie su excelencia. Eh…es una performer (me gusta más este término que el usado en doblaje) de reciente ascendencia en el tripokalon. Y por lo que me consta…ha forjado una relación amorosa con el héroe de Luminalia. –Diantha respondió aportando los datos que sabía de Serena y su aparentemente formal relación con Ash.

-Así que tenemos un par de tortolos. –La reina exclamo esto con toda la neutralidad en su voz, nosotros no podíamos ver cómo era, se trataba de una mujer joven debido a su voz, sin embargo las penumbras no nos permitían averiguar mas nada.

-No estoy del todo segura su alteza, pero parece ser que el incidente ocurrido en la corte de Cenit se originó por "problemas amorosos" siendo ella, participe del mismo.

-Unas horas de ser nombrado campeón y ya se metió en problemas de ese tipo. –Dijo de forma muy sarcástica, al par de que la recién formada hoja vitae del héroe de Luminalia, apareció en el monitor principal. Aquella mujer de porte observo la fotografía del joven héroe. Se veía de una forma tan vigorosa, juventud enérgica en una especie de atractivo instinto primitivo o salvaje. Ella admitió que era apuesto. Claro que esto solo fue para sí misma. Más no para los subordinados que estaban a escalones inferiores de su trono. –Ashford Satoshi Ketchum. ¿Cómo eres en realidad? El hombre debajo de la máscara de la leyenda…quiero. Quiero conocerte más a fondo. –Unos ojos verdes esmeralda, radiantes en un matiz de azul turquesa resplandecieron en la oscuridad. Ojos feminos juveniles y de forma afilada observaron la imagen del elegido de Arceus, mientras estos pensamientos eran dichos en su mente. Solo para ella, lejos de los indiscretos. –Quiero…conocerte.

.

.

/

.

.

La escena cambio y ahora nos encontrábamos en un sitio que por lo que podía apreciarse era una especie de cuarto lujoso, eso o mejor aún, la habitación de un hotel de respetable categoría. Sin embargo antes de poder apreciar mejor lo que se observaría en la ventana del fondo, una mesa a nuestra cercanía. Sobre la misma, se podía apreciar más de un puñado de créditos de Kalos, tarjetas de pokemons simulando en una dinámica de juego de cartas, las cuales traducían la mecánica de duelo del mundo real. De igual forma, había repartidas en dicha mesa, vasos de soda, malteadas y un par de tazones de dulces y frituras.

-¿Tienes…un tipo psíquico? –Un joven cuya voz nos sonó demasiado familiar pregunto, a su vez un par de ojos azules tras unas gafas redondas miraban de manera expectante y desafiante.

-Pago por ver. –Un par de ojos verdes entrecerró mientras dirigía su mejor mirada férrea a sus rivales.

-Me voy a tener que salir. –Otro par de ojos, estos de tono castaño, dieron un claro mal visto.

-¡No antes de que termine con esto! –Un par de ojos castaño oscuro arremetió con un claro dejo de soberbia.

-Sabes…si yo fuera tu…no haría eso. –Opino un par de ojos más, estos de color gris oscuro con un dejo muy serio.

-Pareces ser alguien con un ego más grande que tu estatura. ¿Me pregunto cómo pudo Ash aguantarte durante tanto tiempo?

-Vamos. Vamos Gary, no seas tan duro con el chiquillo, tenle paciencia. –Un par de ojos rasgados declaro restándole importancia a la actitud del chico.

-Oigan señores. Acá se viene a jugar no a chismorrear. Eso déjenselo a las chicas. –Coloco sin más un último par de ojos estos de tono verde esmeralda encerrados en cuencas color cobrizo.

-Cierto. Además…olvídense de las chicas. Todas están enamoradas de injusto saben…tantas chicas lindas y bonitas...reunidas en un solo lugar, y prácticamente todas ellas quieren a un solo chico. Que mal me siento. –Confeso el mismo joven.

-Bueno ya fue suficiente. ¡Aquí termina esto! Pongo mi juego. –Dijo el primer par de ojos azules tras desplegar su juego de cartas. –Par completo. ¡Hehe gane! –Declaro con mucha presunción.

-Espera un momento mi querido amigo. –Ahora mismo ante nuestros ojos, podíamos ver a nadie más que Brock, Clemont, Cilan, Max, Paul, Tierno, Gary y Stephan sentados alrededor de la mesa en lo que podría ser una gran representación de cierta pintura relacionada al juego de cartas.

-¿Dudo que tengas algo que supere a los grandes Palkia y Dialga? ¿O…si? –Cuestiono Clemont totalmente incrédulo.

-Claro que lo tengo y es…nada más ni menos que. ¡ESTA! –Dijo mientras el poderoso Arceus representado en tarjeta era plantado como portazo en la cara de todos los demás jugadores. De más esta decir, como todos los demás estallaban en rabia debido al hecho de haber sido derrotados por nadie más ni menos que la original mano derecha del ahora conocido héroe de Luminalia.

-¡Ah carajo! –Gary arrojo sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-¡Esto es la tercera vez que nos ganas! Esto ya no es divertido. –Gary se quejo ciertamente asumiendo una conspiración.

-¿Divertido…desde cuando es divertido perder? –Pregunto Max.

-Bueno, pues pregúntale a Ash, el pierde ligas a cada rato. –Le respondió Gary, recordando la mala fama que Ash tenía anteriormente.

-Eso era claro antes de llegar aquí a Kalos, –Confeso Clemont bastante alivianado después de estar limpiando sus gafas. Claro que eso no descartaba el hecho de haber perdido sus últimas fichas.

-Bien…bien, puede ser así, sin embargo...y regresando al tema principal…páguenme lo que deben. –Afirmo de forma dominante.

-Pues ni hablar. Aquí está mi dinero. –dijo Gary.

-Sí, ya lo sabemos, ahora… ¡Cállate y toma mi dinero! –Respondió Cilan mientras ofrecía sus últimos créditos.

-Sabía que algún día seria de utilidad todo ese tiempo invertido con la profesora Evee…aunque…haya sucedido lo otro….hay mi corazoncito. Para que me puse a recordar… –Dijo el muy sentimental Brock, mientras que un aura depresiva de color azul lo envolvía y se acercaba a un rincón a lamentarse.

-Vaya…no pensé que a Brock le fuese a afectar tanto aquello de la profesora Evee. –Dijo Ritchie mientras volvía a ordenar las sillas.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso entre él y la profesora Evee? –Estefan cuestiono a Ritchie. Sin embargo tanto el cómo Gary le negaron referencias al tema.

-Créeme amigo, no querrás saber nada relacionado. –Argumento Gary.

-Eh de suponer que fue algo muy feo. –Dijo Max. –La verdad no me había centrado tanto en ese detalle. –confeso el chico de lentes.

-Sabes Max, creo que lo que necesitas saber es… –Sin embargo Ritchie no pudo completar su frase, debido a un gran alboroto que se escuchó fuera. De inmediato el grupo de caballero del juego, incluidos Brock, que se recuperó asombrosamente rápido. Una puerta se abrió y encontramos que estos grandes caballeros, atorados en el momento de salir.

-Malditas puertas de vagon de trenes. –Dijo Paul bastante cabreado.

-¿Se supone que estos son trenes para la realeza…? -Gary manifestó. Bueno sigue siendo un tren supongo.

-En efecto, queridos amigos, estas instalaciones son dignas de un hotel de más alto lujo. –Cilan argumento, mientras volvía a manifestar su gran admiración por el lujo demostrado en este tren.

-Cállate ya Cilan. –Queremos averiguar que está sucediendo allá adelante y tú nos estorbas. –Gary gruño. ¿Cómo podía este hombre hablar horas y horas de cosas que él no veía sentido?

-Oye Ritchie, yo no estoy estorbando en la entrada eso díselo a Tierno y a Estefan.

-Oye…no nos discrimines por ser pachoncitos.

-Si. Además nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que seamos chicos normales y ustedes un montón de flacuchos.

-Vaya que así vamos. Bueno Brock ayúdame entonces, vamos a hacernos espacio en esta puerta. –Paul dijo mientras estaba listo para actuar.

-Vamos pues. –Demando Brock junto con Cilen, Clemont, Ritchie, Gary y de relleno Max.

.

.

Un par de empujones fueron suficiente para que nuestros dos amigos robustos fueron a dar al suelo, mientras el resto de compañeros lograron salir a toda marcha rumbo al vagón siguiente; la cocina. Lo que no esperaban nuestros protagonistas seria encontrarse de lleno algo de lo menos esperado…o vamos, algo que si debía de ocurrir pero curiosamente se había demorado bastante. Cuando Paul y Gary llegaron a la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, entonces acercaron lentamente para poder oír mejor lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Soy yo o acaso hay un montón de pokemons fantasmas ahí adentro. –pregunto Gary.

-No, yo creo que es algo peor. –Paul cerró conclusiones mientras prestaba agarre a la manija de la puerta. En un santiamén, la puerta fue abierta por nuestro colega serio y ante todos los presentes…ahí estaba…tan claro como el agua, tan nítido como la mejor pintura formada por un Smircle.

La cocina se había convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla. Las municiones utilizadas aquí, en realidad eran pasteles, pays, frutas, aderezos, y demás complementos de repostería. La crema, el chantillí, el almíbar, los chocolates derretidos, trazaban un sinfín de líneas y manchas de comida sobre todo el recinto destinado a la cocina, los equipos, las barras y estantes así como los trastes y cacerolas estaban siendo desperdigas, lanzadas ocasionalmente y en algunos casos siendo improvisados cascos para las combatientes que emulando un perfecto entorno de tiroteo, se encontraban batiéndose en duelo. Así es en duelo.

En efecto, se trataba de Serena, May, Dawn, Iris, Melody, Bianca y Meicy, teniendo una refriega de diversos dulces y pasteles, los mismos que habían sido usado para redecorar la cocina. Todas y cada una de ellas estaban sucias con merengue del pastel, chocolate y mermelada solo por mencionar algunos ejemplos, toda ellas usaban las alacenas como arsenal y las barras y mesas de trabajo como pertrechos, sin embargo aunque pareciere que formasen bandos, lo cierto es que estaban actuando por cuenta propia, la prueba y confirmación de ello estuvo presente cuando Serena siendo agredida por Dawn, agarro a Meicy que tuvo a la mano y sin miramientos la uso de escudo evitando ser bañada en leche condensada, Iris "ayudo" a Dawn atacando a Serena desde la derecha, sin embargo después de haberlo hecho, la loli de chocolate centro su atención en su "amiga de toda el alma" y en efecto Dawn fue la segunda en ser rociada por chocolate derretido.

Pese a lo inverosímil y lunático de la escena, la única que parecía y de hecho llevaba las cosas con normalidad, era Cynthia quien encerrada en su propio mundo y con una sonrisa digna de competir con la de Bonnie o Molly, se hallaba preparando un delicioso pastel. En efecto, parecía que un aura de tonos rosados, corazones y estrellas se encontraban envolviendo a la rubia superior, quien tarareando una canción desconocida a nuestros oídos y haciendo los últimos ajustes a su creación, nuestra radiante elite four de Sinnoh caminaba casi danzando por el campo de batalla sin apenas sufrir daño alguno. Ciertamente los chicos estaban estupefactos, mas atónitos quedaron cuando Max quien estaba hasta atrás, lucho por hacerse espacio, empujando de lleno a sus compañeros y llamando la atención de las chicas debido a sus quejas.

.

.

-Vamos chicos déjenme ver… ¿Qué tanto esta pasando allá…adentro? –Max quedo boquiabierto cuando vio a su hermana y al resto de fangirls de Ash envueltas en tremenda revolución. De igual forma todas las contrincantes, aquí reunidas habían parado su justa cuando el chico había levantado la voz. Todos se quedaron ahí sin nada que aportar. No fue hasta que Cynthia quien termino de decorar su pequeño pero significativo pay de frutos, pues entonces tomo su preciado regalo y sin notar nada de lo que ocurría a su exterior, se dirigió hacia la otra salida que le llevaría hacia el vagón donde Ash había sido instalado.

-Mi querido Ash, si tienes hambre, esta tarta será más que perfecta para saciarte. Hecha con mucho amor y mucha dedicación… –Cynthia expreso su fascinación para con el héroe de Luminalia. Sin embargo también despertó la reacción inesperada o mejor dicho esperada de parte de las demás chicas.

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! –La reacción y respuesta de todas ellas fue unánime. Cynthia se detuvo, pero apenas al voltear se encontró con las chicas que al no anticipar que la rubia superior se detuviese, chocaron de lleno con ella, siendo la primera en impactar efectivamente…Serena. Los chicos despertaron tarde e intentaron correr hacia donde estaban para asistirlas, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Como resultado solo pudieron entrar de lleno para asistir a las chicas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, sin embargo apenas estuvieron a unos pasos de ellas, descubrían de mala manera, parte del porque muchas de ellas terminaron en el suelo, el betún, y demás aderezos regados por el mismo recinto, hicieron que en carambola Brock, Max, Gary, Ritchie, Clemont, Cilan, Paul, Estefan y Tierno dieran de lleno sobre el suelo, algunos chocando con las mesas de trabajo y otros yéndose a aglomerar contra la pared del otro lado del vagón.

-Hay mi lumbago… –El pobre de Brock tuvo que aguantar con todos los colegas que lo usaron para amortiguar el impacto. –Alguien anoto las placas, fui arrollado. –Expreso mientras ellos lidiaban con este percance, todas nuestras pokegirls presentes caían en cuenta de su situación; todas ellas habían, en conjunto; tirado la tarta de Cynthia, la misma pobre tarta que con tanto esfuerzo cariño y amor, término cayendo sobre la cara de Meicy, la respuesta…Meicy es la menos popular. No bueno no tanto así, digamos que fue cuestión de azar.

.

.

Para cuando las chicas cayeron en cuenta de su error, fue muy tarde, Serena quien reacciono a tiempo para observar primero que nada, el rostro de Cynthia detrás de sus exuberantes...atributos…si así era, lamentablemente, en su frenesí, Serena impacto sobre Cynthia sin intenciones de hacerlo, yéndose ambas al suelo y terminando Serena con su rostros sobre los grandes "oppais" de Cynthia, el termino era demasiado friki pero que más daba, era mejor escuchar oppais que otra palabra menos acorde.

A estas alturas, nos esperaríamos que nuestra rubia superior ese encontrase envuelta en llamas de furia, pero no fue así, cuando Serena se levantó ante la reacción algo vergonzosa, se topó con una Cynthia toda llorosa, con ríos de lágrimas fluyendo por sus bellos y radiantes ojos y en cierto modo, podríamos jurar que en vez de ver a la poderosa elite four de Sinnoh, estuviésemos viendo a una chiquilla algo menor que Bonnie.

.

.

-¿Cynthia…? –Dawn pregunto cautelosa. – ¿No…te lastimamos?

-¿Hay por Arceus…te hicimos daño? ¡Nosotras, nosotras lo sentimos en serio! –May fue la siguiente en preguntar. La verdad no fue sino hasta ver esto que notaban lo lejos que habían llegado

-Hay no…no puede ser. –Melody aporto ahora levantada. Este era mi look favorito. –Dijo totalmente fuera de contexto. –Debido a esto no pudo salvarse de un codazo que le dio Georgia. –Hey.

-Voltea para allá babosa. –Georgia con una cacerola aun sobre su cabeza y que había remplazado a su boina le indicaba lo que había sucedido.

-Hay maldición…era una buena tarta siempre y cuando no terminase en mi cara. –Meicy se retiró la mascarilla de betún de su rostro, solo para encontrarse ante una Cynthia que seguía en el suelo, sentada en una forma muy infantil, suprimiendo lagrimas tras lágrimas y gimoteando para no caer en llanto. Para cerrar mejor el cuadro, el resto de chicas a su alrededor expectantes de sus palabras, aunque era de más saber porque estaba llorando.

-Cynthia, en serio lo sentimos. –Dawn trato de consolarla. Estaba muy sorprendida por la reacción de la elite. Ella no la recordaba tan…infantil

-Cynthia…nosotras…yo…lo lamento en serio lo lamento. Nuestra querida Serena se disculpó por este atropello, sin embargo fue quizá lo único que Cynthia necesitaba para poder romper en llanto.

-Serena... –Cynthia dijo mientras la veía. –Yo…

-Si Cynthia… ¿Qué pasa…que necesitas? –Pregunto Serena mientras le tendía la mano. Sin embargo, en un imprevisto hecho, nuestra rubia superior se abalanzó sobre la peliamielada, entonces lloro.

-¡Serena…fui una torpe…una GRAN TORPE! –La pobre de Cynthia lloro abrazada a la cintura de Serena, después de todo ella era sumamente alta y aun sentada en el suelo tendría una altura algo más alta que Bonnie. –¡Fui una tonta, no las escuche hasta muy tarde…y yo…y yo…me resbale con algo en el suelo…perdí el pastel y te jale conmigo…lo siento Serena…lo siento mucho! –Y ahí estaba la causa aparente de su llanto. Algo que dejo a Serena perpleja.

.

.

Así que en palabras de Cynthia, ella nunca se enteró de la discusión que hubo entre las demás chicas y por descuido suyo, provoco que Serena y las demás cayesen al suelo, con el combo de que el pay que había preparado para Ash termino en la cara de Meicy. Esto tomo por sorpresa a las chicas quienes por un momento y ante la imagen de una Cynthia pidiendo disculpas, entendieron que quizá lo mejor era optar por una mejor alternativa…al menos de momento.

.

.

-Cynthia. –Bianca opino. –Sé que…no fue tu culpa. Solo…solo fue un accidente…además no nos pasó nada. –La castaña de Altomare añadió, dándoles una sonrisa confortable.

-Es, es cierto Cynthia, solo fue un accidente…los accidente pasan. –May opino restándole preocupación al hecho.

-Si, además…apuesto que a Meicy le gustó mucho el pay. ¿Que no es así Meicy? –Iris opino mientras le pasaba una servilleta de tela a la mencionada.

-¿Eh? –Meicy vio a Iris discretamente guiñar el ojos mientras le palpaba el hombro, luego vio a Dawn hacer gesto detrás de una Cynthia expectante, finalmente la imagen de una Serena con ojos de "te mato si no haces lo que te dijo" terminaron por convencerla. –Ehhh si Cynthia el pay estuvo delicioso…en serio que a Ash le hubiera gustado mucho. –Creo que eso último no era necesario.

-Ese es el problema…era para Ashi, pero ahora tú te lo comiste sin querer…y ahora. Ahora todo este trabajo y dedicación…terminaron en otro lado. –Pobre Cynthia, solo quería que su postre fuese degustado por el azabache.

Oh yo lo siento Cynthia en serio lo siento. –Meicy se disculpó. Inmediatamente May se sumó a la causa.

-Descuida Cynthia…si de algo te sirve el consuelo…nosotras también perdimos nuestro pastel. –Entonces la luz del saber la ilumino. –Oye Cynthia que te parece…si en esta ocasión…hacemos un pastel entre todas. ¿Sería mucho más grande y más sabroso, si entre todas ponemos de nuestra parte. Es para el mismo chico después de todo… –May ponía unos ojos con estrellas en doble intención. Ayudar a la gran Cynthia y claro, alabar a su senpai Satoshi.

-Eh…lo dices e serio –Cynthia brillo en esperanza mientras con ayuda de Serena y Dawn se levantaba. Quedando ahora más arriba tuvo que ver a May hacia abajo. –La ojiazul no dudo en cautivarla aún más. –¡Si así es…piénsalo! Un buen pastel, sumamente delicioso y rico, con todos nuestro ingredients y estoy por segura que Ash quedara tan satisfecho que lo más probable sea que…intente degustarlo por primera vez en su vida. –May lo dijo mientras su propio estomago gruñía y sus labios era relamidos al imaginar tal pastel.

-De verdad lo crees así May?

-Claro que si Cynthia –Dawn apoyo ahora junto con Meicy e Iris. –Ten por seguro que a Ash le enctara.

-Así es. –Ambas dijeron más animadas.

Seguro que sí.

-Y nosotras te ayudaremos –Ahora Georgia y Bianca se prestara de apoyo para hacer que Cynthia tuviese confianza. – ¿No es así Serena? –Ellas preguntaron ahora a nuestra peliamielada que quedo superada por sus contrincante. Serena miro a Cynthia esperando un sí, casi como si fuese Bonnie o Molly quien le viese con esos ojos carismáticos.

.

.

Independientemente de lo que ella pensaba Serena descubría que a pesar mucho de sus profundos sentimientos e ideales que ella tenía en mente, quizá, podría pensar en estrategias y planes alternativos. En cierto punto todas ellas manifestaban un interés en Ash, pero de primera vista no parecían tan peligrosos para sus propios ideales. Que era todo este alboroto. Surgido por la necesidad de hacer un simple postre. Bueno…si como May lo estaba planteado…hacer feliz a Ash. Podría quizá por ahora…permitirse no solo englobar a Ash y a ella y darle una oportunidad…solo una a las damas que el campeón había reunido bajo su estandarte.

Serena lo pensó solo un segundo, entonces sonriendo muy a su manera, afirmo a Cybthia con su apoyo sumado. Y es que recordemos que solo alguien como Ash Ketchum podría hacer que tantas chicas diferentes se unieran para asistirle, y por ahora el objetivo sería el crear el mejor pastel de sus vidas. Bueno…quizá no tanto así. Pero si uno de los mejores.

-claro que si Cynthia! –serena declaro muy animada. –Vamos a hacerle un gran pastel a Ash! El mejor pastel que haya probado jamás. –Declaro mientras extendía sus manos en ofrecimiento, a lo que todas las demás se apuntaron. Nuestros amigos del juego apenas y podían creerlo, estas locas amantes del betún y del azabache, que hasta hace poco tiempo querían acabarse con pasteles, se encontraban ahora reunidas como amigas de toda la vida, con una bipolaridad que les dejaba sin más. La pregunta era; ¿Cómo podría lidiar Ash con todas ellas?

.

.

/

.

.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después, nos encontrábamos a las damas del campeón, ingresando al vagón hospital para encontrarse con un Ash Ketchum, abrazado por su madre Delia Ketchum y Grace Yvonne que con todo el cariño de madres que son, consolaban al joven de lo que pudo haber sido un mal trago acontecido por aquella carta que se encontraba en manos del mismo chico. No es que fuese una tragedia, pues los gestos de las demás chicas más pequeñas y menos combativas indicaban, que aquella situación no debía de serlo. Al final, mismo Ash que ahora se encontraba más relajado pudo explicar lo que sucedía, por lo visto Serena estaba bastante molesta todavía con ese "descuido" de Misty, pero si se había disculpado…entonces era al menos que ella aceptaba su culpa, o eso concluyo, la verdad no le dedico un segundo pensamiento al asunto de Misty. Simplemente ella se lo busco.

.

.

-Eh, Ash…te tenemos una sorpresa que seguro que te va a encantar. –May fue la primera que empezó, la verdad se notaba realmente emocionada.

-Ah sí, vaya May eso suena muy bien.

-Claro que lo es… ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor Ash…? –Serena le dijo mientras intentaba serenarse debido al comportamiento de las demás chicas.

-¿Qué es eso que dices Serena? –Ash pregunto algo más emocionado y claro, un poco incrédulo de que su novia, hubiese mostrado un comportamiento mucho más acorde al que había tenido hace rato. Sin lugar a dudas…la sonrisa de Ash cuando vio aquel increíble pastel, fue sincera y feliz, feliz porque tenía a su querida madre aquí, a su lado. Tenía a su más grande amiga y hora querida novia, claro que aun debía de aclarar ese detalle con sus demás amigas. Tenía a la madre de Grace que parecía tenerle un gran cariño. No podía olvidarse de todas sus amigas, sus queridas amigas que habia hecho tregua para poder darle tan grato regalo. Si era cierto que tenía toda una nueva aventura por delante pero por ahora quería degustar con su familia, claro que…aún faltaban sus pokemons, sin embargo esperaba Pikachu y los demás estuviesen bien y a salvo. Y claro no podía olvidar a sus queridos amigos, compañeros de toda la vida, sus hermanos de armas. Si seguro más de uno le guardaría un cierto rencor o envidia, pero nada que afectase definitivamente su amistad con ellos. Si, esto debía de ser lo más genial y grandioso que pudiese haber vivido antes o después, bueno…del después ya lo veremos.

-Es…es... ¡ES FENOMENAL SERENA! ¿TODO ESTO…PARA MÍ? –Ash parecía un niño en navidad.

-Claro que lo es Ash. Es tu regalo de TODAS NOSOTRAS. –El coro de chicas fue sublime y digno de la máxima fantasía de cualquier chico diferente a Ash. Sin embargo…nuestro héroe lo apreciaba en un enfoque algo distinto. Por supuesto seguro que sus amigos a bordo del tren no estarían tan acordes, en especial los galanazos como se autonombraban Brock, Cilan y Gary, pero bueno…allá ellos.

-Gracias chicas…es…fantástico. –Ash confeso reanudando su llanto.

-¿Esperen…Ash se va a comer todo ese rico pastel? –no es justo. –Bonnie arremetió, no de forma grosera pero si con desanimo.

-Es una lástima, un pastel tan delicioso y grande…que mala suerte. –Molly también se mostró renuente.

-Oigan niñas… ¿Qué les parece…si lo compartimos entre todos? A Serena May, Cynthia y las demás no les molestia compartirlo. ¿Verdad? –Ash pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no mi pequeño Ash. –Cynthi casi tomo sus manos de forma soñadora mientras sonreía como tontuela mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-Bueno Ash…es ahora tuyo. Tu descuides que hacer con él. –Serena dijo con deseos muy directos.

-Ash. Hijo…de todos modod te iba a obligar que lo compartieras, pero me alegra saber que hay surgido de ti. Es muy noble de tu parte.

-Vamos Delia. Después de todo… ¿No por nada es un caballero recién formado? –Grace puso su sazón.

-Es cierto. Pero claro mi pequeño campeón tiene que ser un hombre de bien.

-Y lo es delia. Lo es. –Grace dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Delia al par de que Serena se acercaba con intenciones de abrazar a Ash.

-¿Ash…quieres que te sirva primero? –Ella pregunto.

-No Serena. Vamos a darles primero a las más pequeñas. Luego a las demás, a nuestras madres yo al final. –Dijo Ash. Serena no vacilo. Después de todo…ella haría cualquier cosa por su querido Ash. Lo que sea. Incluso tolerar a sus demás amigas empalagosas y claro…mientras ellas no pretendan algo más que ser amigas…puede que tengan oportunidad de estar con él.

-Si Ash. Será como tú digas. –Serena sonrió de forma inocentona, sin embargo esta sonrisa no terminaba de convencer a Bell y Bianca, entre otras. Mucho menos a los chicos, que en fila de cabezas se asomaban por la puerta.

-¿Es idea mía…o la novia de Ash está loca? –Fue la idea a la que todos los buenos varones llegaron.

.

.

/

.

.

_En algún lugar al norte de Kalos…_

.

.

-¡Alo! –Una voz masculina respondió a una llamada por teléfono. La otra voz le respondió.

-Me alegra que este a salvo hermano. –Una voz fémina ciertamente familia hablo.

-Me alegra escuchar tu voz de nuevo Karine. –Aquel hombre exclamo bastante neutro aunque con una pizca de alivio.

-Te haces el fuerte, hermano pero…si de algo te sirve, te diré que me siento igual de aliviada por tu bienestar.

-Lo que digas…ahora dime. ¿Qué ha sucedido con el héroe de Luminalia del que tanto se habla? Tengo su visita programada para el mediodía. Segura que vendrán.

-Estamos en camino. Quizá demoremos un poco más, alrededor de treinta minutos.

-Entiendo. Descuida ya recibí mis instrucciones de parte del paladín Petta, será un honor poder servirles en este nuevo proyecto.

-Tómalo con calma hermano, el asedio de Luminalia termino. –Ella afirmo.

-Eso es lo que crees Karine. –El obviamente negó.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Ahora Karine cuestionaba llena de duda.

-Descuida, nada de relevancia, pero no des por certeza algo sino estas del todo segura y por segura me refiero a ninguna duda presente.

-Esperemos que estés equivocado hermano. –Ella contesto bastante sentida.

-Yo también Karine... Yo también... –Aquel hombre cerro la llamada mientras presenciábamos a este hombre de espaldas a lo lejos sobre lo que parecía ser el embarcadero de un muelle y más allá el mar azul, un perfecto cuadro matinal, digno de alguna de las ciudades costeras de esta gran región.

.

.

**Continuara…**

.

.

**Damas y caballeros. Hasta aquí dejamos esta nueva entrega de este sin lugar a dudas maravilloso fic. Lo sé, quizá no hubo mucha novedad, pero espero haya sido suficiente para aclarar que la historia continua y que no termino en el último capítulo publicado, que admito…fue una tremenda metida de pata, el no especificar ciertos hechos, el primero de ellos que yo suelo llamar –prologo y epilogo– a los comentarios de autor que hago a los inicios y cierres de cada continuación que publico. En algunos casos esto no es necesario, pero un trabajo como The Champions Ladies lo vale.**

**Espero, comprendan queridos lectores que el fic no ha muerto, simplemente lo he aplazado para fechas especiales y si bien en principio tenía pensado publicar en octubre, lo cierto es que quedo mejor para este día 25 de diciembre, aunque…posible que para cuando lean esto…sea ya el día 26. Lo se…tarde pero…la verdad colegas, ya tenía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba una navidad. Ahora que soy libre. Puedo degustarla a todo dar. Al menos para olvidarme de ciertos pendientes laborales.**

**Para finalizar. Pues ponernos al día con el anime. Saben, cuando subí la anterior continuación, había sucedido un gran evento en el anime, que casi nos lanzaba al canon seguro, independientemente de cuan negacioncitas sean muchos fans. Ahora más precisamente en estos días; terminamos descubriendo que un evento de baile o al menos eso cita el título del capítulo, da a entender que tendremos un segundo encuentro pre-canon, eso y la aparición de Miette, quien es ya una señal y aval del mismo shipping. Sin embargo…como dije en la anterior continuación. Hay que darle empuje al shipping sin importar los resultados del anime, aunque sigo creyendo que tendremos un buen final. Y en referencia a este fic…tenemos un canon por cien.**

**Finalmente. Deseo extenderles a todos ustedes queridos lectores, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Gracias por todo y gracias por tanto. Créanlo o no, cuando estén leyendo esto; estaré tan feliz como triste y casi probable este sintiendo casi el lagrimeo. Es una gran navidad…quizá no la perfecta o la mejor para todos pero sigue siendo navidad. Independientemente de lo demás. Así que. Algo tarde, espero poder desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD y también un PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. Disfruten del regalo…ah y esperen por la conti de Fetiches para año nuevo. Esperemos el primero de enero.**

**Manténganse firmes. Luchen hasta el final.**

.

.

Sato Vampire…ahora Metal Warrion, se despide. Cambio y fuera.

.

.

_**Escrito y editado por Metal Warrion del 4 de octubre al 24 de diciembre de 2015.**_

_**Revision realizada por Metal Warrion el 25 de diciembre de 2015**_


	6. Capitulo V: Brothers To Arms - Parte 2

**Mi fic…The Champion´s Ladies. ****Ya es un éxito de popularidad en casi toda Latinoamérica, Brasil y los Estados unidos. Por favor…léelo, sé que te va a encantar.**

**LOL**

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí metal warrion con una nueva continuación de este fic. I´ll been back. Well more specify "I have been coming" XD Bueno dejemos las clases de ingles para cuando me anime a publicar fics en ingles. Pasemos a lo importante. En vista de los largos lapsos temporales entre continuaciones, algo que a mi término agotándome, decidí darle una alta prioridad a este fic, así como el hecho de que estuve lidiando con un bloqueo de escritor que me mantuvo en ascuas desde hace más de un mes. Cuestiones laborales…más que nada.

Como decía queridos lectores, me voy a enfocar en este fic para poder averiguar que más sucederá con esta historia y así también aprovechar el enorme Hide que se ha vivido o que al menos en lo que a mí respecta, me ha asombrado los últimos episodios de pokemon XY&amp;Z. Debo aclarar que yo tenía ideas para este y varios fics con ligeras por no decir grandes similitudes con lo que ha pasado en el mismo anime, unas escenas increíbles que nunca llegue a imaginar propias de este anime, algo que debo añadir me ha dejado más que satisfecho. Y creo que lo podrán notar reflejado en este fic.

Antes de comenzar quisiera hacer algo que siento necesario. Responder a comentarios que algunos de ustedes hicieron en torno a estos últimos episodios…en este fic claro está. De antemano un saludo a todos ustedes lectores…TODOS USTEDES y muchas gracias por tener paciencia con este informal prospecto a escritor amateur.

(En orden descendente)

**Perotaku:** Gracias por las felicitaciones y respecto a tu comentarios, descuida…asi como el resto, todos quedaran bien servidos con la sucesión de continuaciones que me encuentro escribiendo incluso en esto momentos.

**Cefiro101:** una disculpa si el fic no fue de tu agrado pero como ya lo deje bien claro al inicio del mismo, no soy partidario del pokeshipping. Pero tampoco puedes decir que fue algo totalmente malo. Soy tolerante con la "One san" del azabache.

**Axiio:** Gracias también por tus felicitaciones y el comentario expresivo que dejaste escrito. Efectivamente, un harem no es algo fácil de manejar, igual no es que sea un experto pero intentamos hacer lo que mejor se puede. Aguarda por las continuaciones colega que siempre cumplo con lo que prometo. Aunque pase mucho tiempo.

**Ivan D:** Efectivamente compañero. Que viva el Amourshipping y si hay algo que debemos de marcar, al menos yo con mis fics es darle gusto a lo que nosotros queremos y deseamos ver hecho realidad. Independientemente de lo que llegue a suceder al final, si somo shippers debemos darnos animos y mantenernos simpre enfocados a ello, aunque quizá yo lo tome demasiado en serio.

**Estui:** Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic colega. No te fallare.

**AndrickDa2:** La verdad es que te debo una gran disculpa. Normalmente suelo ser una persona poco atenta y la profesión no me ayuda mucho. Quería hacerte respuesta desde el primer rewiev que dejaste en el fic, haciendo mención de agradecimientos por haberte tomado el tiempo para escribirlo, no solo eso sino pensarlo pues eso note en el mismo. Amigo puede que sea demasiado silencioso pero no por ello implique que no aprecie buenas amistades como la tuya. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones.

**Lector Luigi:** gracias por tus ánimos, felicitaciones y comentarios amigo mío. Estoy más que agradecido. Respecto al capítulo anterior, parece que notas por donde van las cosas en esta historia. Efectivamente las cosas se van a poner buenas aunque tengo que meter este turbo a fin de avanzar lo suficiente o sino será demasiado larga la espera.

**Baraka108:** velo por el lado bueno amigo. Serena que no es loca no es Serena. XD pero como dices, todos la queremos aunque este un poco loca. Y ten por seguro que sus locuras estarán aseguradas con comedia, no por nada estoy viendo montones de anime harem.

Ahora sí, sin más que añadir relájense tomen su tazón de palomitas y su soda busquen en youtube el siguiente opening, el cual adoptare para este fic.

**Capítulo 6: Hermanos hasta el fin, 2da parte**

**Tema de apertura (Opening)**

_Estia Kasa Mitsi fidi ato_

_Es tiempo otra vez de que un milagro ocurra ¿No? Solo así dibujaras, el futuro con tu hermosa voz._

_Este mundo no puede seguir…derramando lágrimas, entre gritos de plegarias que se irán desvaneciendo en un cielo carmesí sin llegar jamás a ti. Aun buscaría la forma de continuar._

_La luz lunar con su belleza espectral… se disipa…hacia los límites…que tus ojos no pueden ver._

_Y aun estando tan lejos de mí siento que a pesar de tu corazón y quisiera curártelo créeme…_

–_Kamidi Sorti Miya_–

_Esta es la realidad. Todas buscan salvación Y aunque las quisiera salvar… para mí primero estás tú._

_Así es, te elijo a ti, me lo dicta el corazón Si buscamos juntos la felicidad no me importaría nada mas así aunque el fuego hiciera arder, a nuestros cuerpos sin compasión_

–_Istiya Asoko Amiwo_–

_El sueño se volvió… en algo horrible y vil _

–_Istiya Asoko Amiwo_–

_Tan solo quiero que el mundo vuelva a ser puro y limpio tal como ayer Como solía ser _

_Sé que es algo imposible… borrar toda esta tristeza del corazón de cualquier persona pero aun así puedo intentarlo por ti_

_La luz lunar con su belleza espectral se disipa ante mí, hasta regresar al inicio una vez más Mis lamentos que lejanos están, se han vuelto a sellar… en la oscuridad_

_Todo lo que viví contigo ahora está escrito en mi canción_.

–_Mistiosa Sortiya Imaya–_

"**To the Beginning"**

**By Kalatinas**

–**Fate Zero OST–**

(_Homefront_)

**Frente en el hogar**

La cegadora luz rompió mientras el gran paisaje campestre del norte de Kalos fue revelado desde una perspectiva superior, la cual se amplió manteniendo en foco, aquella postal del relativamente lejano litoral costero en tonalidad azul rey. El mismo contrastaba abruptamente con el color más suave del cielo y a su vez resaltando con el verde fulguroso de la planicie costera, atestada de una respetable cantidad de árboles como solo podía ocurrir en esta zona del mundo. Un riel electromagnético se erguía sobre la planicie, su color blanquecí lo hacía destacar en medio del paisaje, algo demasiado visible de distinguir.

Un tren magnético paso velozmente en dirección norte, el transporte, que llevaba consigo otros tres vagones, avanzaba firme y constante hacia su destino aun no conocido. En su interior, alguien, más precisamente un joven azabache de piel morena, era adormecido en medio de la charla y convivencia de parte de sus compañeros. Hace solo unos minutos había despertado a bordo de dicho transporte, viéndose a sí mismo rodeado por "sus" mujeres, acompañado de sus amigos y relegado a una cama por orden de su recién conocida doctora. Sorpresa le resulto haber recordado que luego de ser sacado de ese derrumbe, no mostrase grandes lesiones cuando el diagnóstico de la doctora fue tajante; él debería estar muerto, pero no lo estaba. Sorpresivamente no lo creía, al menos en parte.

Ahora, por curioso que fuera, se encontraba adormecido, extraño, solo había comido pastel, un pastel recién hecho por su novia y el resto de sus amigas. Cierto, él no había tocado ese tema aun, por lo tanto la mayoría, sino es que todas ellas, entraron en objeción, porque mientras él no lo declarara, al menos en una rueda de prensa, su novia no sería su novia, sino una más de sus amigas. Algo que parecía curioso era… ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Cómo fue que en un santiamén estaba metido en esto? En este tren, rodeado de mujeres que sin un objetivo claro clamaban su atención. Y no olvidar a los amigos. Sus camaradas de armas se encontraban aquí también, desde los más antiguos hasta los más recientes, reunidos junto a sus amigas. Suponer entonces que algo importante iba a suceder era válido, el problemas radicaba aun en la falta de información. Bueno, no tenía caso insistir, así que opto por tratar de descansar un poco, poder procesar esto con calma, entender que sucedía, de manera gradual, quizá comer algo, su cuerpo le pedía alimento. Sus amigas le habían tratado bien ese pastel estaba delicioso.

Ya fuera agotamiento, fuera sueño producto de la pereza inducida por estar en un sitio tan cómodo o sea por algo más, el chiste fue que comenzó a sentir demasiado sueño, el suficiente sueño para caer nuevamente dormido sin siquiera tomar tiempo de escuchar la conversación que su madre junto con su futura suegra y su querida novia pudiera siquiera cuadrar.

.

.

– ¡Ash… Ash espera! ¿Por qué se está durmiendo?

–Descuiden solo es una secuela de su recuperación. No se preocupen, cuando lleguemos a ciudad Tempera… –Las luces y el sonido se fueron. Solo quedando una palabra en eco. –Tempera–

.

.

Ese nombre resonó muchas veces en la mente de nuestro héroe, si la memoria no le fallaba, y de hecho sentía que no era así, ya había estado en ese sitio junto con Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hace casi poco más de dos años. En aquella ocasión, Serena y él habían tenido su primer… "momento exclusivo", hecho que para su amiga, fue un momento oportuno para poder tener una charla y convivencia con él… de la forma más apropiada posible, útil para ponerse al día respecto a los años que estuvieron separados, lo curioso para la joven de ojos celestes fue haberse dado cuenta de lo poco que el chico habían cambiado…como persona. Algo que solo intensifico mucho más su amor por él,

Tan atento como solía serlo, la verdad es que era más un niño cuando tenía la oportunidad de divertirse. Era un niño todavía…algo maravilloso, pues solo confirmaba que seguía siendo el mismo héroe que le había salvado ese día de verano, cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Algo que ella al parecer le gustaba recordar.

Para él…que mejor oportunidad para poder relajarse un poco y aprovechar la ocasión de darles un presente a sus amigos y sus pokemons. Que mejor que su querida amiga Serena para hacerse cargo de este pendiente y claro, aprovechando la ocasión de poder estar cerca de ella, compartiendo un momento espacial. La verdad, hacía tiempo que no había estado en compañía de la joven a solas…bueno, en el sentido de que no estuvieran los hermanos Meyer presentes para otorgar esa típica atmosfera familiar que le ya era muy relacionado a ellos. Sin quitarle importancia, debía reconocer que le agradaba pasar el rato con su querida amiga. Estaba convencido de que no había tenido mejor tiempo de calidad con ella al menos desde…desde que se habían reencontrado en ciudad Novarte. Bueno, él pudo citar aquella otra ocasión cuando se cayeron por aquella hondonada… claro que… fue más un pequeño accidente que una eventualidad planeada… ¿O no?

De cualquier forma…no podía negar que además de ese evento, aquí también pudo saber y aprender más sobre la vida de ambos durante estos años de distanciamiento, una gran oportunidad para conocerse mejor y que cimiento los eventos ocurridos ese día en ciudad Tempera. Aquella ocasión fue una buena oportunidad de conseguirle un regalo adecuado para ella. Ya había contemplado regalos para los hermanos Meyer también, pero tenía que ser honesto; su presupuesto no alcanzaba para tanto. Y claro, estaba el detalle de cómo conseguir ese obsequio para ella sin ser demasiado directo, algo que a su criterio sería demasiado inapropiado. Por fortuna…la señora Grace le dio la ayuda suficiente, tanto para seleccionar el regalo adecuado para Serena y claro…poner la tapadera convincente para que ella nunca, nunca imaginara siquiera que el verdadero artífice de todo esto fue él.

El imprevisto listón que obtuvo ese mismo día por mera casualidad, no pudo sino hacer el perfecto cierre para reforzar la idea de que haya sido la señora Grace quien le hubiese conseguido aquel vestido a Serena. Nadie pensaría que él sería lo suficientemente atento y directo para darle un doble regalo. Una mentirilla blanca quizá, pero él pensó que era lo debido y además…una forma de compensarla por el hecho de haberla olvidado durante todo este tiempo, claro; debía darle gracias a su madre, pues ella guardo su secreto, curioso que aun hasta apenas ella no había hecho mención de nada… al menos en lo que él podía recordar.

Si…ciudad Tempera había marcado un antes y un después, eso no podía dudarlo. Claro que también estaba el detalle de lo acontecido a los pocos días después…durante el primer performance de Serena. Quizá en principio él pensó que ella sería lo suficientemente buena para poder enrolarse en la liga pokemon, pero bueno al parecer ella prefería la idea de ser una performance, el primer encuentro con Lady Diantha le dejo en claro que una chica tan dulce y refinada como ella, podría aprovechar mejor sus facultades en algo tan distinto de las batallas pokemon, ella no era una bruta como él.

Ella era…una princesa…una princesa que lamentablemente rompió en llanto la mañana después de su primer participación y derrota en aquel evento, algo…algo que le tomo por completa sorpresa. Es decir, había recordado decirle a Clemont el día anterior, que ella era fuerte…lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a la derrota, una forma distinta a su propia experiencia en su primer liga. Nuevamente, verla llorando allí a plena luz del alba… no era sino una visión tan dolorosa que le martirizo el hecho de dejarla llorar ahí sola. Él la había visto apenas volvía de su caminata matinal, y extrañado, acudió a presenciar que era lo que ella hacía en los muelles a esa hora. No creyó verla quebrarse en llanto como aquella chiquilla en ese campamento.

Él no dudo en ningún momento en acudir a consolarla, era algo que sintió como su deber, por su amistad y por el hecho de ser solidario con ella. Honestamente, se recrimino por solo quedarse observando, pero la verdad, hubo algo que lo disuadió de hacerlo… ella misma.

Serena se levantó por si sola… limpio sus lágrimas, abrazo a su pokemon y enfrento el nuevo amanecer con gran ahínco y… se corto un mechón de cabello, lo suficientemente largo para ser notable pero… aun así siendo discreto frente a su larga y abundante melena amielada. Sostuvo su mechón en su mano, ofreciéndolo al horizonte y dejando que la brisa se lo llevase hacia el lejano horizonte, donde el sol emergía. A él mismo le costó entender el significado de este pequeño ritual pero creyó entender la idea; "nunca te rindas… hasta el final".

Tuvo que darse un rápido movimiento para ocultarse a tiempo, ella nunca lo vio… y eso que paso caminando cerca del medio muro que dividía los muelles de la calle, donde se ocultaba de ella. Ash aguardo mientras los pasos de su querida amiga se perdieron en la lejanía, por su mente corrió la ligera idea… ¿Cómo se habría visto ella si se hubiese cortado el cabello? La mayor relevancia vino cuando el tiempo dejo sazonar el sabor en sus labios, le sabía a remordimiento. Quizá… era su deber como amigo acudir en su ayuda y darle el apoyo que ella requería, aunque…

Por un lado… quizá era lo mejor, ella era fuerte y esto era una muestra de que, si bien era una princesa, no era la típica damisela en apuros… eso sería un estupendo portazo en la cara a quien hubiese dicho lo contrario. Él sonrió, y con la mejor discreción que pudo, espero un considerable tiempo y tomo un camino diferente junto con su más leal pokemon. Su amiga Serena seguía siendo una chica fuerte y valiente… no le dio un segundo pensamiento a la duda que le asedio en esa misma mañana, solo se detuvo ante la vista de un vehículo lujoso y blanquecino que al notar su presencia arranco para alejarse discretamente.

Todo eso… había ocurrido hace dos años, casi podía jurar que había sido ayer. ¿Es que había pasado el tiempo tan rápido aquí en Kalos? Era extraño, pero no por ello malo, nostálgico quizás. Al final, un hecho era seguro. Este apacible lugar, lleno de memorias seria su destino confirmado.

La estación ferrovial de Tempera se encontraba algo agitada. Tras el asedio de Luminalia, miles de personas que habían logrado escapar, se refugiaron en esta urbe para ponerse a salvo. Después de la liberación de la "Ciudad de la Luz" y a mitad de los juicios de Cenit, muchos de los refugiados estaban buscando con insistencia volver a la capital de Kalos, no conscientes de que buen parte de la infraestructura había sido comprometida y por ende, era inadecuada para que volviesen. A pesar de todo, las cosas se mantenían ordenadas en Tempera. La guardia de Kalos se encargaba de mantener el orden y ellos, como principal cuerpo militar de la región, eran personas de respeto por parte de la población, claro que su última acción en la "Ciudad de la Luz", los había catapultado nuevamente al reconocimiento y agradecimiento público, pues fueron ellos y no los policías o los guardias pokemon –Sin hacer menos o sobajar a estos últimos– quienes arrebataron ciudad Luminalia de las garras del Team Flare, claro que… tuvieron su respectiva ayuda de parte del actual campeón de Kalos.

Era aquí en la estación de Tempera donde en una de las plataformas, la cual se mantenía despejada por parte de la guardia de Kalos, donde una figura mantenía su postura en porte firme. Ella, pues era una mujer, se encontraba expectante y su mirada seria apuntaba al andén donde debería arribar uno de aquellos trenes magnéticos. Su uniforme azul rey se mantenía igual de ostentoso que su porte, su espada, envainada en su funda, puede que hoy día no fueran armas muy utilizadas, pero su rango le condecoraba una y debía de esgrimirla de ser necesario para defender a la corona. Por fortuna, según ella, sus subordinados proporcionaban el poder de fuego suficiente para el caso de presentarse una situación hostil, pero la verdad, su misión actualmente se encomendaba a la seguridad y protección de un "invitado especial".

–Atención escuadra. Prepárense para recibir nuestro paquete. Ya saben qué hacer. Manténganse alertas. –Demando mientras confirmaba por mensaje en su PDA. –Bien, vamos a conocer quién eres exactamente "Héroe".

–Sean todos bienvenidos a ciudad Tempera. –Karine declaro con cierta sonrisa mientras el tren electromagnético hacia parada en la estación ferrovial. Por increíble, sorpresa el tren no contaba con un piloto humano, una computadora abordo, que tenía instrucciones pre-programadas, había fungido como piloto siendo esto lo más destacable, esto solo dejaba a la doctora como única tripulante real del mismo transporte, y claro, la única encargada ahora de dirigir a los pasajeros de este hacia lo que sería la primera de muchas reuniones importantes. –Por favor. ¿Podrían sostenerlo con cuidado? Es un una unidad de contención clínica de suma importancia. –Demando a los que podrían considerarse los chicos más fuertes del grupo de amigos varones del azabache.

–Esto… está muy… pesado. –Brock hizo un dantesco esfuerzo mientras hacía fuerza para sostener lo que podría parecer un enorme baúl metálico, solo a la altura de su cintura.

–Rayos, pero sí que pesa. Stefan. Dame una mano… ¿Quieres? –Tierno sostenía una de las agarraderas mientras sudaba de forma continua y la transpiración le perlaba la frente.

– ¡Oye! ¡ Que me llamo Stephan… S.T.E.P.H.A.N…! ¿¡Es tan difícil pronunciar un nombre debidamente!? –El aludido casi suelta la agarradera haciendo que todos los chicos que cargaban con el baúl hicieran malabares para no perder el control de agarre por completo. Finalmente, consiguieron sujetarla al tiempo que Stephan volvía a su agarre.

–Vamos chicos… con más fuerza. –Gary, quien se había quitado su camisa negra y hacía gala de sus brazos ejercitados descubiertos por su playera blanca, tenía dificultades para seguirles el paso.

– ¿¡Acaso hay lingotes de oro o algo así!? –Paul, que luchaba por no romper su actitud seria, declaro seguro que eso era algo muy pesado como para ser solo un simple baúl negro de apariencia robusta y lujosa.

– ¡Por favor tengan cuidado! No es un maniquí de pruebas de impacto. –Karine instruía que fuesen más cuidadosos. A final de cuentas más chicos se sumaron a la ardua tarea.

–Vamos amigos… echemos una mano. –Clemont propuso mientras usaba su mano mecánica de Aipom para tratar de brindar una ayuda.

–Pero yo soy un chef, no un cargador. –Cilan se quejó mientras era empujado por Max.

–Entonces imagina que es una caja llena de verduras para llevar a la cocina. –Max astutamente busco una analogía para motivar al perezoso de Cilan.

–Muy bien muchachos, una vez más. –Paul se mostró firme. –Demostrémosles a estas dulces damiselas que Ash no es el único con músculos. –En cierta forma, Tierno y Stephan eran corpulentos, así que un punto para ellos por ser naturalmente propensos a ser musculosos. Lamentablemente, al dar el paso, algunos de ellos se le ocurrió pisar el pie de un camarada y todos se fueron al suelo por el efecto dominó, logrando que el baúl se les fuese encima.

– ¡Ahhh! Eso dolió. –Tracey se quejó por el dolor.

– ¡Mi pierna! –Ritchie se sobaba la pantorrilla la cal se golpeó con suma violencia.

–Por Arceus… ¡Mátenme por favor! –Cilan volvió a gritar. Por dolor.

–Oh rayos ¡Me quiero volver Aipom! –Grito Stephan.

– ¡Santa ciencia! –Clemont termino quejándose. La caja le había caído encima. Pese a lo poco grato que se vio esto, una parte considerable del grupo femenino que fue espectadora llegó a la siguiente conclusión.

–De tantos hombres que hay aquí no hacemos uno. –La voz de Iris declaro ciertamente decepcionada, todas las inconformes no podían estar en contra de sus palabras.

–Por suerte tenemos al Senpai Satoshi. –May argumento mientras una versión Loli de ella aparecía en su imaginación vestida con uniforme de prescolar y con un letrero que decía. "I love you sensei" en referencia a cierto azabache ausente (Malditos animes de lolis).

– ¡Oye, deja de imaginar cosas con mi querido Ash! –Serena demando bastante molesta.

– ¿¡Qué… pero con qué derecho tienes a tratarme así!? –May rompió su fantasía para confrontar a la peliamielada.

– ¡Con el derecho de ser su novia! –Serena declaro con fuerza en su argumento.

– ¡Alto ahí Yuno desteñida! ¡Ash no ha dicho que eres su novia y como tampoco lo dijo en todo este rato quiere decir que no son novios! – Dawn acuso con saña.

–En efecto eso es suficiente para nosotras. – Melody inquirió.

–Les juro que se arrepentirán de decir tales palabras. –Serena se siento sobrepasada, pero no daría un paso atrás. Ash era su amor y ninguna de ellas se lo quitaría.

– ¡Bien Serena ya fue suficiente, ya habrá tiempo para jugar a la novia histérica! –Grace tomo la oreja de su hija y le obligo a controlarse mientras la alejaba del grupo.

– ¡Pero mamá! ¿¡No escuchaste lo que están diciendo!? –Ella les acuso como si fuese una niña.

–Lo escucho hija, pero tienes que ser tolerante, son amigas de Ash, tienes que aprender a llevarte bien con ellas. –

–Lo haría si no me molestasen con lo de mis sentimientos por Ash. –

– Vamos hija, no creo que todas ellas estén aquí por los mismos asuntos que tú. –Grace termino la charla con su hija con este comentario, sin saber que en efecto, TODAS las presentes estaban aquí verdaderamente por motivos "amorosos".

–No… que va… –Fue lo que dijeron ellas, mostrando una sonrisa "inocentona".

Cuando el tren finalmente detuvo su funcionamiento y las puertas se abrieron el paso a las plataformas de abordaje, ahí se encontraba esa mujer uniformada, esperándoles. Frente la comitiva visitante, se encontraba la doctora Karine quien sería la representarte del grupo ante los que le recibirían aquí.

La doctora dio la orden de avanzar, detrás de ella la señora Delia, Grace, junto con las chicas más jóvenes, acompañadas por Cynthia, Anabel y Bianca con su gemela –quien no había dicho algo en todo el viaje– desfilaron libremente sin protocolo o formación. En seguida, el grupo de chicas que podríamos llamar… contemporáneas, pues a juzgar por su aspecto podría decirse que tenían edades más o menos similares.

De este grupo podríamos tomar el caso de la misma Serena, que a pesar de su físico, su edad aún se encontraría no más allá de los 17 años, otras chicas como Anabel y Georgia rondarían una edad parecida, Bell a pesar de ser alta, tendría una edad menor a las de este grupo, otras chicas como May, Dawn, Macey e Iris se encontraban en un rango de edades menor, quizá no menos de 15 años, de ahí en fuera estarían… las excepciones como Cynthia que era la más madura de todas ellas con unos 21 años aproximadamente. En el otro extremo estaban las más jóvenes; Bonnie y Molly. Ambas entre los 10 y los 12 años. Si, sin duda una clasificación que las dividiría en tres grupos. Aunque esto seria demasiado burdo pero a fin de cuentas, todas sin embargo, acompañando a las dos señoras: madre y suegra del azabache.

Finalmente, detrás de ellas venían los buenos varones, amigos del azabache y camaradas que en este momento se esforzaban por sostener aquel pesado baúl metálico que en cierto modo era demasiado para ellos. Los más grandes y fuertes se encargaron de soportar el grueso del peso de aquel baúl. En cierto modo parecían un grupo de paramédicos llevando a un herido.

Al final tuvieron que detenerse al estar frente a la uniformada que guardaba silencio, al menos, hasta que Karine intervino.

–Bienvenidos a ciudad Tempera Sr. Ketchum. O debería decir… ¿Sra. Ketchum? –Haciendo referencia a Delia. –Le presento mis saludos. Guardia de Kalos. Orden de Xerneas, regimiento norte. –La mujer dio un saludo militar.

–Gracias por el recibimiento. Señora. Permiso para presentar mis saludos. –Karine presento su saludo, su uniforme era prácticamente el mismo que el de la mujer frente a ella, exceptuando claro la bata médica.

– Permiso concebido…hija. –Dijo la mujer mientras suavizaba su voz y aflojaba su propia postura. Fuera del protocolo, ambas mujeres se acercaron para darse un fuerte abrazo fraternal. –Me alegra que saber que estas sana y salva… Karine. –Dijo develando su vínculo sanguíneo con la uniformada.

– Igualmente madre. –Karine tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarse alegre por el bienestar de su familiar. Finalmente y ante la sorpresa de los recién llegados, la doctora les prestó atención para explicar todo.

– Disculpen la informalidad. Como verán… ella es mi superior; La caballero Denise Reno Castello, líder del regimiento norte de la guardia de Kalos… y también es mi madre. – Dijo con naturalidad y sonriendo. La revelación fue sorprendente. Algo poco común si se permitía añadir.

– Mucho gusto. –Tanto Delia como Grace saludaron educadamente, la caballero por su parte, presento una ligera reverencia, así como un saludo militar.

– Es un honor extenderle saludos señora Ketchum. Tengo órdenes del paladín Petta como encargada de su seguridad y la de su familia y amigos. Descuide. Seremos su guardia personal. –Declaro con fuerza hacia ella y hacia Cynthia, quien debido a que llevaba a Bonnie y Molly. –Todo ha sido parte del plan… ¿Verdad Karine? –

– Así es madre. Telefonee con Marcus antes de arribar. Él me trasmitió las nuevas instrucciones. Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? –Dijo preguntando por el mencionado.

– Nos espera en el destino base. Ahora… señora Ketchum. – Dijo ahora señalando a Delia. – Disculpe por la confusión. Es una medida. Ya le explicaremos a usted y los demás a su debido momento, ahora… si pudiera acompañarnos, nos espera un viaje más. –

– Un viaje más… Solo espero que no sea demasiado lejos. – Delia objeto, estaba un poco cansada de todo este viaje.

– Tranquilícese, no lo será. Ahora… ¿En dónde está…? –La caballero cuestiono mirando hacia el resto del grupo.

– Aquí… lo tenemos… –Los chicos se hicieron paso solo para soltar la caja sobre los pies de la mitad de ellos, provocando alboroto por este desastre.

– Pero que partida de inútiles. –Denise sentencio enojada. – Llamare a mis hombres… al menos ellos podrán cargar una caja. –La caballero llamo a sus subordinados. Para el resto de chicos despechados, bueno, el sentido de inutilidad les pego bajo y duro, más cuando los comentarios de varias de las damas del campeón no se dejaron esperar, argumentando ese fiasco de caballeros. Algo que incluso a Paul llego a tocar.

Las calles de Ciudad Tempera se encontraban bastante tranquilas. Incluso si se contaba con el hecho de tener refugiados intentando volver a su hogar. Ciudad Tempera… por increíble que pareciera, se veía prácticamente igual que cuando Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estuvieron aquí, hace casi tres años. El cielo despejado, el aire marino soplando, y el ambiente apacible y sagaz. A pesar de su cercanía con Luminalia y de su importancia como puerto comercial de Kalos, eran factores que lo volvían prácticamente oro puro para cualquier fuerza invasora con ansias de conquista. Sin embargo, durante el asedio de Luminalia, como su nombre implico, el conflicto no se extendió mucho más allá de unas cuantas poblaciones cercanas a la capital. Aparentemente, Lysson y sus secuaces… pensaron haber acertado en planear que capturando la ciudad, capturarían la región completa, sobre todo si lograban llegar hasta la reina, sin embargo… quizá estas medidas preventivas habrían sido mucho más útiles que barrenar o bloquear las rutas de comunicación con el exterior, pudo haber resultado en una mejor estrategia.

Puede que el Team Flare haya ideado o no envestir Ciudad Tempera para romperle la columna vertebral al gobierno de Kalos… igual no es que su prioridad haya sido meramente capturar la ciudad. Sin embargo, los eventos no se suscitaron, o quizás… la intervención de ciertos "factores no esperados" volcaron la suerte hacia la guardia de la región. A fin de cuentas, lo relevante de aquello era que el entorno de Tempera parecía tan monótono con lo ocurrido que bien podría decirse que la lucha no ocurrió, o al menos, no se sintió de igual forma, Obviamente que eso no significaba del todo que la gente lo percibiese igual que la ciudad.

En las calles bulliciosas de Tempera, un autobús turístico hacia su camino por las calles en dirección noroeste rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, rumbo a las afueras. A bordo, nuestros protagonistas eran llevados por la gente al mando de la caballero Denise. Karine argumentaba que esto era una medida disuasoria, a fin de evitar decirle a media Kalos _"El campeón se encuentra aquí en Tempera"_. La discreción era la mejor opción. Algo que algunas de las chicas, entre ellas Serena principalmente, veían con buenos ojos. Después de todo, ya era un desafío lidiar con todas las chicas que se habían unido a Ash después de la corte de Cenit. Algo que el azabache aun no comprendía como pudo haber sucedido.

Con respecto al azabache, era curioso que a estas horas aun no hubiese aparecido a la vista, sin embargo, nadie parecía tomar esto con preocupación, ni Serena, ni Delia o Grace, quienes aprovechaban su asiento compartido para charlar como las buenas amigas que eran y porque no… hacer planes a futuro como consuegras, esto mientras la mayoría de chicas, incluida Serena, se encontraban relegadas a sus asientos en la zona frontal del vehículo, solo siendo capaces de observar aquel baúl de gran tamaño, que se encontraba designado en la zona trasera, donde por cierto, la doctora Karine se hallaba en compañía de dos de los guardias asignados por Denise.

Los jóvenes varones también iban a bordo, solo que replegados a la zona intermedia y trasera del mismo transporte, estando la mayoría de ellos no muy distanciados de los asientos donde se sentaban las chicas. Algunos de ellos como Brock, Cilan y Stephan intentaban probar su suerte de casanovas con el fin de atraer la atención de algunas de las damas del campeón, siendo el objetivo primario… la inigualable Cynthia, quien para mala suerte de los jóvenes mencionados, esta joven solo prestaba atención a las pequeñas Bonnie y Molly mientras se hacía espacio junto con el pobre Clemont quien estaba algo nervioso, y claro no podía faltar las burlas de Bonnie por emparejarlo con la rubia superior y de paso, deshacerse de la competencia más fuerte por el corazón de Ash. Algo que Molly no vio con malos ojos. Esas pequeñas lolis cuando se ponían de acuerdo…

Intentando quizá romper la tensión, muchas de las chicas habían optado por elegir una formación aleatoria en la repartición de asientos, a fin de enfriar los humos y conocerse mejor en un intento por llevarse bien con la pareja con quien compartirían asiento…o quizá, como una excusa perfecta para aprender más sobre sus potenciales rivales. En el caso de Serena, ella había intentado sentarse junto a Bonnie o incluso junto a Clemont con el fin de mantenerse alejada del resto de las chicas, por des fortuna esto le fue en vano, así que tuvo que resignarse y terminar sentada ha lado de la gemela de Bianca, quien por cierto, no había hablado para nada en todo este tiempo que llevaba de haberla conocido, era de suponer que ella no podía hablar, bien eso ya era un progreso para la peli-amielada quien, a su parecer, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por tolerar a todas las amigas de su querido Ash.

Sin embargo, lejos de ser un momento de calma, lo cierto es que aquella chica, quien por cierto, se mostraba bastante aniñada, demostró tener un cambio de actitud bastante bipolar cuando compartió asiento en principio; le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, acto seguido; mantuvo una postura bastante desanimada y de vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo al pasillo, sea para buscar a su gemela, o para ver el sarcófago. Al final, opto por tomar su bolso y sacar su cuaderno de dibujo, busco una hoja limpia y procedió a hacer su trabajo, algo un poco incómodo dadas las condiciones de movimiento continuo.

Serena opto por dejar a esa chica en lo suyo y prestar atención a la ventana. El paisaje de esta ciudad le trajo recuerdos de aquella cita tan especial que tuvo con Ash cuando estuvieron aquí por primera vez. Y pensar que había planeado decirle sus sentimientos en ese momento, de hecho, ella pretendía hacerlo cuando se rencontró con él en el gimnasio de Viola. Vaya ironía… si hubiese sido más valiente y arrojada como él, lo hubiera hecho al menos en esta ciudad y quizás, hoy día la historia sería diferente, si bueno… debía reconocer que mucha de la culpa era suya. Mira nada más lo que tuvo que pasar para que pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos a Ash. Y mira ahora lo que son las cosas, justo cuando creyó que su sueño de toda la vida se había vuelto realidad, aparecieron estas "ilusas" si… tenía algo de libertad expresarse así de ellas, ya que a su criterio… ellas habían venido y echado por tierra sus esfuerzos y méritos, claro que aún quedaba ver si los asuntos pendientes que tenían para con Ash, estaban relacionados con temas del amor.

¿Pero qué va a ser si no es así? Y pensar ahora, si esto solo era el inicio. Si, sentía celos cuando Miette hacía de las suyas, o cuando chicas como Sana o Penélope fueron así de directas A saber lo que las amigas de Ash podrían ser capaces y solo imaginar lo que otras más pudieran hacer con tal de fastidiarle, tomando en cuenta el nivel de "confianza" que las chicas solo hacían que ella viera esta situación como una pesadilla. La joven peliamielada termino llevándose las manos al rostro mientras pensaba en su martirio y el impedimento que este le hacía mantener a raya para estar junto con Ash, no se dio cuenta cuando la mano de aquella joven sin voz consiguió su atención. Ella volteo por completo para poder ver que es lo que deseaba. No tardo en notar la libreta de dibujo que la joven sostenía, una hoja trabajada mostraba un letrero peculiar que llevaba escrito: HOLA; seguido por una flecha hacia otro escrito sobre la misma hoja –¡Seamos amigas! –siendo que el mensaje iba acompañado de dibujito y colores más que variados y mixtos como lo sería cualquier hecho por una pequeña vivaz. Serena puso una cara incrédula, misma que le dejo un seño en los ojos por mucho curioso, finalmente ella miro a la joven quien solo le sonreía.

Serena sospechaba quizá que ella traía algo entre manos, sin embargo, por más que quiso averiguarlo, no había nada sospechoso que diese indicio de una actitud hipócrita o déspota, ninguna traza maquiavélica pudo encontrar en ella, a excepción quizá… de una sensación de comodidad que venía de parte de ella. ¿Era su "Aura"? Al final, Serena pudo haber acertado en que quizá esta chica era inocentona, tal vez tenía una edad mental menor a la que se mostraba físicamente. Una niña grande, no tendría problemas en llevarse bien con Bonnie y las demás pequeñas. Lo que haya sido, esto le dio calma a la pelimiel, quien tras varios segundos encontró la mirada de esta pequeña a quien le sonrió de forma afectuosa. Tras lo anterior, ambas se tomaron de las manos y Serena le asintió. La hermana de Bianca estaba más que animosa, pero su ausencia de voz impidió que los demás pudieran escucharle. Una vez ganada esa confianza, ella comenzó a hacer trazos en su libreta a lo que Serena comenzó a asistirle, aportándole ideas y señalando potenciales trazo nuevos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que lejos de ser una totalitaria ajena a trato con las amigas del campeón, Serena aceptase a esta joven de inocente consciencia?

Lamentablemente no todas podían llevarse bien…

– ¡Oye, fíjate donde pones el trasero, acabas de aplastar mi gorra! –Georgia empujo a Melody… quizá ellas debieron sentarse a parte.

– Jejeje ¿Qué pasa?… Actúas como Ash por solo una gorra. –Iris que se asomo desde el asiento de adelante se mofo de la actitud cómica de la que se podía cortar de la prospecta mata dragones.

– Tu cállate cuerpo de loli. –Amenazo Georgia bastante cabreada mientras Melody secaba el agua que había derramado sobre su pantalón de mezclilla producto del empujón que le dio la pelipurpura.

– ¿¡Como me dijiste marimacha!? –Iris respondió tan rápido como pudo ya estando molesta, no… enfurecida. Acto seguido, salto sobre Georgia pasando encima de Anabel que estaba buscando un paño de algodón en su bolso para darle a Melody, siendo pisoteada por la loli de chocolate.

– Para su mala suerte, el agua salpicada a Melody también alcanzo a Bianca, quien iba sentada al lado de Macey, esta se enojó mucho con Iris, pese a que a ella no le toco parte del chapuzón.

– ¡Oye, fíjate en lo que haces! –Macey le dijo a Iris. –Los problemas que tengas que arreglar con tu novia, arréglenlos en su casa. –La chica de coletas reclamo poniendose de pie.

– ¡Te ganaste una paliza mocosa! –Iris exploto de rabia por lo que le dijo. Sin embargo, también se distrajo, y a consecuencia de ello, Georgia le dio un buen revés mientras se armo el zafarrancho.

– Huy… eso dolió ¿No Iris? – Dawn se fue a meter con motivos de hacer enojar a Iris, quien, por des fortuna como su queridísima amiga, en vez de ir por ella fue a por Macey, ambas fueron a rodar un par de asientos llevando su pleito al pasillo de en medio.

– Chicas por favor paren ya, este no es el momento ni el lugar para pelear. –Cynthia dejo su lugar junto a la madre de Ash y a las lolis en su intento por ir a detener el trifulca, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada cuando Bell, que saco sus pies para salir de su asiento, lo que termino provocando que la rubia superior tropezase, saltando sobre las tres o cuatro chicas que se estaban dando una buena pelea.

– ¡Por Arceus…! ¡Chicas detengan esto! –Brock salto al orden. Seguido por Cilan. Algo cómico si se añadía que algunos de los chicos hacían apuestas a ver cuál era la que ganaba, y otros como Cilan y Brock intentaron detenerlas.

– ¡Por los tomates de mi abuelo, chicas, por favor… ustedes son damas. No tienen que comportarse así! – El gran chef se interpuso. Sin embargo, él junto con Brock, solo pudieron ver como la imponente Cynthia salía volando hacia donde ellos estaban, para posteriormente ser aplastados con sumo imponencia. Obviamente esto fue más que bien recibido por Paul, Stephan, Tierno y Gary con un profundo "OOOHOOHHHHH".

–Esperen chicos… –Tracey consiguió evitar el gran aplaste porque él iba más atrás, pero no pudo evitar irse de espaldas y a su vez aplastar a Max, causando el llanto en el hermanito menor de May y provocando la ira de la castaña de grandes dotes. Clemont, Gary y Ritchie fueron a sacar al pequeño de ahí, mientras que Brock intentaba levantarse así como Cynthia, sin embargo…cuando el pobre de Tracey consiguió estar de pie y pedirle perdón al más pequeño de los Balance, termino enfrentado a la ira de la mortal "_**Big sister**_".

– Eh…hola May… –El moreno se rio tontamente esperando la apacible respuesta de la castaña El resultado de esto, la aprendiz de Ash salto sobre el chico listo para golpearlo. Causando con esto que Cynthia fuese derribada y termino cayendo sobre Brock y este empujo a las chicas que terminaron lastimándose más.

– ¡Oigan niñas tengan más… –Cynthia no estaba enojada, pero el empujón y la caída sobre el moreno fueron una combinación poco fiable, ya que en su reacción o bien su maña, Brock había metido mano donde no debía y si a ello le suman el hecho de que la rubia le cayó encima pues… él hasta ahora "Forever Alone" de ojos rasgados termino dándole gracias a Arceus.

– Gracias Arceus… ya te había dicho que no me dieras menos, sino que me pusieras donde hay más. ¡Y mira que me has bendecido! –El cabrón suertudo de Brock dijo mientras sentía los pechos de Cynthia los cuales presiono con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, provocándole un sonrojo intenso seguido de una hemorragia discreta y algo que a la rubia superior no le gusto para nada, que fue sentir algo a la altura de su ombligo.

-¿Ehhh…? –Pobre Cynthia, estaba sonrojada a mas no poder – ¡Ahh…! ¡PERVERTIDO! –Nuestro amigo Brock murió feliz. Bueno, en realidad quedo noqueado por el mego puño que Cynthia, convertida ahora en una versión de Asuka Langley Soryou, le propino, lanzándole hacia el techo del autobús.

-¡SOY FELI-EKKH –Eso fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de impactar contra el techo interior del vehículo dejando marcado su silueta por la parte exterior.

–¡EN EL NOMBRE DE ARCEUS! –El desajuste fue tal, que el camión hizo una parada repentina para poner orden antes de que terminasen provocando un accidente.

Serena estaba muy contenta con su nueva amiga… cierto, no sabía su nombre, le hizo le petición y ella tras asentirle sonriendo, garabateo en su cuaderno lo que la peliamielada pudo reconocer como… Latias… en la hoja donde había hecho un nuevo dibujo.

– ¿Latias? Entonces… ¿Ese es tu nombre? –A lo que la castaña le asintió.

– Sabes es curioso, podría jurar que es el nombre de un pokemon. –Serena no andaba tan lejos la verdad.

– Es un bonito nombre, de ahora en adelante te llamaremos Latias en vez de Bianca 2. –Bonnie hizo el comentario cómico, ella junto con Molly se asomaban desde el asiento de adelante.

– La verdad es bueno poder diferenciarlas, imagina si comparten el mismo nombre, entonces no sabremos a quien buscar. – Molly dio su opinión.

– Vamos chicas un poco de broma está bien, pero lo mejor es dejar esos comentarios de lado. –La voz de Bell interrumpió, ella junto con Bianca, la verdadera, estaban sentadas en la fila de la derecha justo a la altura de Serena y Latias.

– De hecho no se llama Latias, su verdadero nombre es Sara, pero ella insiste en llamarse así. –Bianca confeso intentando pasar por alto el secreto que guardaba con su gemela.

–No quisiera ser entrometida Bianca pero… ¿por qué Sara… o Latias? –La voz de Anabel, quien ahora se asomaba desde el asiento vecino al que Bonnie y Molly se encontraban. Ella ahora vestía una camisa de algodón que si bien era discreta, igual no hacía mucho por tapar su figura.

– Bueno, no quiero ser mal educada pero la verdad es algo que me da mucho pesar de recordarlo. – Comento Bianca.

– Vamos, vamos Anne –acrónimo de Anabel– si Bianca dice que le incomoda mejor dejémoslo así. –Cynthia finalmente apareció a lado de Anabel. Curiosamente ellas estaban ahora al frente del bus mientras el baúl se encontraba en medio del pasillo. Aunque era grande… aun permitía el paso de forma ordenada claro está. Detrás de ellas, a la mitad del camión, se encontraban todos los chicos y jóvenes que venían acompañándolas, algunos como el pobre de Brock se encontraba totalmente apaleado, pero en su caso particular, feliz. Con una cara de idiota que no podían con ella, ya sabrán porque.

Otros como Tracey, termino con varios golpes, arañazos y con un buen ojo morado, al parecer un recuerdito de parte de May por haber aplastado a su hermano menor, y el mencionado Max con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la cual estaba vendada y era atendido por Delia mientras esta junto con Grace cuidaban de que las jovencitas restantes no formasen trifulca nuevamente, algo difícil de realizar, pues Denise las había esposado a sus asientos y ella personalmente, junto a los guardias que anteriormente cuidaban del baúl ahora las cuidaban a ellas.

Karine, quien había atendido las lesiones en todo el trayecto, se había tomado la libertad de sentarse sobre el baúl. A estas alturas no dudaba que algo más fuese a pasar, por lo que alentó al guardia que fungía como conductor que acelerase la marcha.

El día soleado se colaba por las exuberantes ramas de los arboles que atajaban la senda por donde el vehículo se movía. Hace relativamente poco tiempo que habían dejado a tras Ciudad Tempera y se habían adentrado en el "_**Bocage**_" de Kalos, donde habían subido por medio de esa pequeña y apacible carretera, algo que todos pudieron presenciar. Al parecer, Ciudad Tempera no era el destino, pero entonces ¿cuál era?

El recorrido no duro demasiado y al poco tiempo pudieron ver finalmente su destino cada vez más cerca. El autobús redujo velocidad cuando el cerco de arboles fue brevemente interrumpido por un considerable par de puertas frontales propias de una residencia. Las grandes puertas de acero abiertas de par en par le darían espacio suficiente al autobús y puede que a un vehículo pequeño juntos. Sin embargo, de momento se encontraban cerradas y custodiadas por una patrulla de cuatro hombres uniformados, que a juzgar con el parecido de la indumentaria en la caballero Denise, eran guardias de Kalos. Uno de ellos pidió alto al autobús y en respuesta, el conductor freno de inmediato el camión.

Una vez hecho esto, el portero se acercó mientras Denise se colocó al par del conductor. Cuando la ventanilla fue abierta, la caballero hizo las formalidades mientras entregaba sus documentos, compartía unas cuantas palabras sin mucha importancia para nuestros amigos. Finalmente, el portero se dio la vuelta indicándoles a sus hombres que abriesen la puerta, a lo que estos obedecieron sin vacilar. Una vez libre el camino, el camión retomo su avance hacia lo que se observaba unos doscientos metros en la distancia como una residencia de respetable tamaño.

Efectivamente, habían arribado a una propiedad en medio del bosque de la campiña Kaleria, en un punto no muy lejano de la costa, una casona que coronaba una prolongada colina que había sido nivelada para hacer espacio a la construcción en sí y por donde el sendero arbolado dio paso a un pequeño claro por donde el terraplén uniforme y ahora adoquinado, llevaba hacia la zona de aparcadero justo frente a la que ya de cerca podría considerarse una mansión, si… una mansión de estilo gótico europeo, ciertamente de buen ver y con un lujo y estatus garantizado.

El buen gusto de los visitantes pudo notarse cuando vieron este sitio y se maravillaron por el mismo. Tanto fue su reacción, que incluso ciertas chicas les brillaban los ojos como si estrellas emergiesen de estos, y por el lado de los buenos varones, bueno la sonrisa era de una oreja a otra. Algunos como Cilan no pudieron evitar lanzar un típico comentario culinario mientras imaginaba como seria la cocina. Otros como Brock, nuestro Forever Alone, ya se estaba viendo en la piscina, aun no confirmada, rodeado de doncellas y hermosas damas a las que les daría el si ante sus peticiones de matrimonio. Otros algo más radicales como Clemont, ya podían imaginar el laboratorio científico donde podría trabajar a puerta cerrada, mientras que Max visualizaba una biblioteca atestada de libros sobre pokemon y cuanta curiosidad o dato de interés fuese posible escribir. Y claro, algunos como Paul no se inmutaban con esto, quizá algo, pero solo para dormir o tal vez, un gimnasio donde poder ejercitarse debidamente.

Si… estas eran las ideas de parte de los varones… a imaginar la de las damas del campeón. Pero hasta ahora… surgía la duda; ¿Dónde Giratinas estaba Ash?

Tras haber pasado el portón de la residencia, el autobús solo tuvo que ascender uno trescientos metros más para llegar a la que sería el frente de la residencia; un parquin coronado por una fuente de lucida ornamentación, que resulto opacada por el detalle y lujo que la arquitectura del complejo en si se plasmaba. Era de un diseño novedoso con presencia de muchas ventanas y con una abundancia en ángulos rectos. De un color muy cómodo y cálido cuya paleta de matices iban desde la mantequilla hasta el trigo en verano. Sin duda algo que le hacía resaltar mucho en medio del _**Bocage**_.

Cuando el camión detuvo finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y pudimos ver descender a Karine, dirigiendo a las chicas quienes iban al frente, siendo seguidas por los muchachos que vieron con buenos ojos lo grandioso y cómodo que se veía el lugar. Tras de ellos, los cuatro guardias subordinados de Denise bajaron el gran baúl negro. Dado que eran hombres mayores y fuertes, no tuvieron tantos problemas en cargar la caja y bajarla hasta ponerla justo frente a los escalones que llevaban a la recepción de la residencia, algo que no hizo sino elevar el nivel de vergüenza de los chicos al verse superados por estos auténticos guerreros.

Finalmente, el resto de chicas combativas descendió siendo vigiladas por las madres de Ash y Serena, así como una bastante mosqueada Denise, quien solo esperaba porque alguna de ellas le picase un poco los nervios para ajusticiarlas como si su madre fuese.

–¡Genial, Es enorme! ¡Mira lo grande que es esta mansión! ¡Es súper genial! –La pequeña Bonnie no pudo sino confesar lo emocionada que estaba por ver una casa grande y bonita como esta.

– Es grande, quizá tanto como nuestra casa, pero se ve diferente. –Molly se sumó, quizá no estaba tan impactada por la construcción, después de todo, ella vivía en una mansión similar a esta.

– Pero que linda ¿No lo crees Latias? –Bell hizo oportunidad para preguntarle a la hermana de Bianca. Ella solo asintió contenta mientras su hermana no podía estar más de acuerdo.

– Debo decir que me recuerda bastante a mi casa en Sinnoh. –Cynthia se llevó las manos al rostro muy embelesada.

– Debo admitir es un lugar muy bonito. Pero… ¿Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí? – Anabel hizo la pregunta que supongo todo mundo se venía preguntando desde hace dos episodios.

– La verdad yo tampoco lo sé. –Serena confeso. Ella solo le interesaba Ash en ese momento. Bueno, siempre lo tenía en prioridad.

– Vaya… ¿Dónde estamos? –May hizo la pregunta una vez ellas, junto a las chicas rebeldes bajaron del autobús. Su sorpresa no era única.

– Que mansión tan grande… y lujosa. –A gusto de Dawn podía ser más que suficiente.

– ¿Qué lugar es este? –Delia pregunto, ella y Grace se habían reunido con todos los demás chicos en torno al baúl frente las escalinatas de la entrada.

–Sean bienvenidos a la finca Lysson. –Una voz masculina llamo la atención de todos los recién llegados, exceptuando a Karines, Denise y los guardias que estaban en descanso tras todos ellos. Al notar ese llamado todos miraron hacia la entrada donde un hombre alto uniformado se encontraba en firmes.

Detrás de él tres guardias más fungían como escoltas y detrás de ellos… dos siervas vistiendo uniformes de mucama estilos victorianos aguardaban por instrucciones. El uniformado llevaba una gorra de oficial con el escudo de Kalos, una insignia platinada bordada al mismo. El hombre camino con paso firme develando su rostro tras salir ante la luz del día soleado.

– Eh… Qué extraño, no pensé que la comitiva que vendría con el héroe de Luminalia sería tan… grande. –Ciertamente era un grupo bastante mayor. –Y… ¿dónde está el campeón… el señor Ketchum? –Hablo animadamente, en cierto punto su aspecto guardaba muchos parentescos con el de la doctora Karine y la caballero Denise.

–Bueno… Pues vera… El detalle es- –Delia iba a responder cuando Denise intervino.

–Hubo un cambio de planes Marcus. Pero los objetivos siguen siendo los mismos. –La caballero llamo la atención.

–Permiso para preguntar señora. –El guardia nombrado Marcus presento sus saludos a la caballero esperando sus instrucciones, el fue seguido por los subordinados.

–Permiso concebido sargento. Estos son los aliados del señor Ketchum, su madre; la señora Delia Ketchum Katsumoto. –Dijo haciendo el énfasis a la castaña bien vestida. –Ella es la señora Grace Yvonne Gabena; madre de la señorita Serena Yvonne Gabena. Por lo que ella ha estado argumentando todo el día, clama ser pareja sentimental del señor Ketchum. –Karine se rio un poquito mientras May, Dawn, Iris y compañía recibían un head shot que les bajo los HP (**Health Points**) de un golpe critico.

–Ya veo. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. –El sargento hizo alusión a ciertos detalles acontecidos en Cenit que habían sido esparcidos de boca en boca entre los demás efectivos de la guardia regional. –Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está el señor Ash Ketchum? –Pregunto a Karine.

–Vamos Marcus no te hagas el tipo rudo que no va contigo. Bueno, tal vez un poco, deja las formalidades. –Karine menciono. – ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estas enojado conmigo?

– Hasta que muera…y dos días después. –respondió el hombre uniformado, pero luego de mantener miradas de la joven doctora cambio de opinión. Olvídalo Karine, siempre me metes en problemas por tu actitud indisciplinada. La próxima vez que te pierdas en un operativo militar le diré a mamá. –El sargento expreso estas palabras con cierta comedia en sus acciones. Curiosamente su interacción fue demasiado cercana para ser simples camaradas.

–Ya basta. Dejen de comportarse como niños. –Denise demando.

–Si mamá. –Karine se comportó.

–Entendido madre. –Marcus llamo a su madre, en efecto el era parte de la familia.

–Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos aquí… creo que es tiempo de algo de información ¿no lo creen? – Gary solicito.

–Efectivamente. Karine has los honores. – Denise ordeno.

–Si madre. –La doctora camino hasta ponerse detrás del baúl. Acto seguido, puso su PDA enfrente de la tapa del baúl e hizo reproducir una pista de audio, la cual hizo escuchar la palabra "Satoshi" expresada por Serena en algún momento entre el pleito causado en Cenit y su encierro en la clínica de Lumialia, el tono fue bastante suave y meloso, casi como si la chica no fuera ella. Acto seguido, una mano enguantada rompió la tapa del baúl abriendo un agujero al muy estilo "_The nigth of the living deads_".

¡Madre ciencia! ¡Esta vivo! ¡ESTA VIVO! JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJA… –El loco de Clemont se pudo a reír a carcajadas emulando su escena favorita de la novela de "_Frankestein_". Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que la tapa fuese reventada y saliese volando en dirección al rubio, el cual fue arrollado por la misma y, por fortuna, los demás consiguieron hacerse a un lado, dejándole aplastado.

Ash emergió desde el interior de la misma caja como si fuese un vampiro emergiendo de su ataúd, irónicamente, se encontraba vestido con un conjunto que era prácticamente igual al que había perdido en la batalla de Luminalia, algo que sus camaradas habían tomado en cuenta. Una vez el azabache se vio libre pudo finalmente levantarse y salir de ese baúl donde al parecer se encontraba bastante incomodo. Además de que parecía despabilarse por efectos de somnolencia.

–Qué extraño… pensé que Serena me había llamado. – El ya de pie Ash Ketchum se había dado cuenta de su situación actual. –Vaya, esto no luce como ciudad Tempera. – pregunto la verdad es que solo se había quedado con esa idea,

–Es porque no es ciudad Tempera, Ash. –Dawn acuso. Estaba algo molesta porque parecía ser que el azabache solo reaccionaba ante los llamados de la pelimiel.

– Un momento. –iris cuestiono. – ¿Cómo es que conseguiste unas ropas prácticamente iguales? –La loli de chocolate pregunto extrañada, muchos del grupo no podían estar en contra. Después de todo el azabache estaba usando prácticamente los mismos pantalones, mismos calzados, misma camisa negra que llevaba debajo del hasta ahora no presente chaqueta de color azul, está junto con la gorra era lo que le faltaba.

–Eh bueno…creo que mi madre venia preparada. –Ash dijo mientras miraba sus nuevos ropajes.

– ¿Tu madre? –Georgia, Iris, Meicy y Dawn se cuestionaron. Afortunadamente la respuesta vendría de parte de Delia Ketchum.

– Creo que puedo explicarlo mejor. –Delia dijo mientras de una maleta que Cynthia traía con ella para luego sacar de esta un trio de gorras prácticamente iguales a las que Ash uso en esta región. –No te preocupes hijo, sabía que ibas a meterte en líos, aunque no así de grandes. Pero bueno esta vez me prepare lo suficiente. –Al parecer en esa maleta Delia traía consigo un total de cuatro conjuntos exactamente iguales. Todos ellos confeccionados y cocidos por ella. Sin dudas un ejemplo de una gran madre.

– ¿Delia, tu hiciste todo esto? –Grace estaba asombrada. Sin lugar a dudas algo que a ella le parecía asombroso y más por la calidad del trabajo hecho.

–Así es Grace. Me tome mucho tiempo en hacerlo, más que nade porque no me fio mucho de la resistencia de prendas comerciales, más si sabes que tu hijo tiende a correr hacia el peligro en lugar de evitarlo. –La castaña mayor dirigió una mirada seriamente disgustada hacia su único hijo, quien solo se limitó a sonreír de forma apenada.

–Cielos Delia. ¿Sabes que podrías volverte millonaria aquí en Kalos? Estoy segura que podrías convertirte en una gran modista. Claro, si es que te enfocases también en diseños para chicas. –Termino aclarando ese detalle.

– Bueno…supongo que podría siempre y cuando tuviese la oportunidad de que una jovencita modelase mis diseños. –Delia dijo este comentario con ligereza sin pensar lo mismo que Grace ya había acertado.

– Hay Delia… –Grace suspiro vencida. Iba a explicarle a su amiga lo anterior, sin embargo la atención del grupo volvió hacia el recién aparecido Ash, quien ahora estaba colocándose su chaqueta gracias a Cynthia mientras Molly llevaba su gorra nueva y Bonnie tenía una mochila negra con tonos grises y azules nuevos.

–Gracias Cynthia…Molly, y claro muchas gracias Bonnie. –dijo Ash tras ponerse la nueva gorra con la cual terminaba de complementar el "nuevo" look

–Señor Ketchum, veo que ha pasado buen viaje. –Denise comento.

–Perdone... –Era cierto el no había sido puesto al día con las situaciones acontecidas.

–Caballero Denise Reno Castelo, Guardia de Kalos, Regimiento norte. Especialista en inteligencia y reconocimiento. Sere su representante ante la guardia de Kalos. –Explico la caballero.

–Sargento Marcus Reno Castello, Guardia de Kalos, Regimiento norte. Especialista en asalto pesado. Seré el encargado de su seguridad.

–Karine Reno Castello, Guardia de Kalos, Regimiento norte. Especialista médico. Me encargare de mantener su salud y condición clínica en óptimas condiciones. –La doctora termino de presentarse ante Ash y compañía. El azabache apenas y podía creerlo. Hace unos días estaba metido hasta el cuello en una ciudad asediada donde las agresiones venían de todos lados, la verdad le costaba recordar cómo fue que logro sobrevivir a esos días de horror. Ahora tenía un grupo de guardias regionales a su disposición Fenomenal

–Esto es… eh… inesperado si me permiten decir. –Ash demostró su incredulidad.

–Descuide, es parte del protocolo señor Ketchum. –Denise argumento, denotando el marcado "señor". –Como usted recordara, fue nombrado Campeón y noble por el Paladin Petta en representación del "_**Maestre**_" Marlock. Ese es suficiente reconocimiento para recibir el titulo de señor. Ante la guardia y la realeza de Kalos… Usted tiene mayor rango a cualquiera de nosotros. –Denise confeso con bastante peso.

–Espere u momento… ¿En verdad tengo tanto poder en mis manos? –Ash apenas se lo creía.

–Bueno… Solo dentro de ciertas circunstancias. Recuerde también que oficialmente es un refugiado, por no decirle prisionero político. Así que su influencia está limitada a nuestra unidad y dentro de esta propiedad. –Aquí era donde nos dábamos cuenta que algo tan bonito era demasiado para ser perfecto.

–Fiu (silbido)… vaya que esta casa es muy grande. Por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto llevándose las manos a la cintura.

–Esta es la finca Lysson señor Ketchum, usted ha sido asignado aquí como parte de su estadía en la región. Este será su hogar en Kalos, y en cierta forma, esta propiedad ah pasado a ser de su posesión o al menos hasta que posea la mayoría de edad, de momento será propiedad de su tutoría legal… y claro, su familia y amigos podrán estar aquí con usted. –Denise comenzó a explicarle.

Ash tuvo que detenerse a escuchar todas y cada una de las cosas que le dijo la caballero. Esta propiedad era suya. Bueno, de su madre también, pero en serio, esto era para su familia y para él; un hogar mucho más grande que la casita que tenían en Pueblo Paleta. Sin duda, Ash tuvo que buscar apoyo. Y lo encontraría en el hombro de la gran e imponente Cynthia, a quien el gusto le duro poco… mala suerte, pues Anabel junto con Serena, Bianca y Latias acudieron a su apoyo mientras Grace le ayudaba a Delia a evitar que se desmayase por la impresión recibida, siendo ayudada por Karine. En total, tanto ellos como el resto de sus amigos y por supuesto, las demás chicas apenas podrían creerlo.

La sorpresa dio paso a un buen ambiente que esta noticia les había sonado. Al parecer, y de acuerdo a lo que Marcus procedió a explicar ahora, la finca era una de las propiedades del difunto líder del Team Flare, y tras la revelación de sus verdaderos objetivos, y el fin del asedio de Luminalia, fue parte de los bienes decomisados por la Guardia de Kalos. Ahora había sido designada como casa de seguridad para relegar al actual héroe de Luminalia como una prisión improvisada donde mantenerlo recluido y donde, de acuerdo a las palabras finales del sargento, él campeón deberá de prestar su total disposición y apego a las normas establecidas, así como abstenerse de no abandonar el perímetro de la propiedad bajo amenaza de ser cazado y acribillado por el mismo equipo que ha jurado protegerle. Irónico en verdad.

.

.

– ¿Entendió ahora de lo que trata su situación señor Ketchum? –Karine le sonrió bastante calmada, aunque el azabache se notaba ligeramente intimidado.

–Eh… Bueno yo… Creo que sí. –El azabache respondió estando ahora de pie frente a los escalones. Sus escoltas estaban frente a ellos mientras el resto de la comitiva se encontraba expectante.

–Perfecto. –Denise argumento. Acto seguido, le dio la orden a Marcus de empujar las puertas, mismas que se abrieron para darles a nuestros héroes una vista impresionante. La residencia tenía un gran recibidor amplio, lo suficientemente espacioso como para albergar toda la casa de Pueblo Paleta. El entorno era cómodo y los adornos de la misma le otorgaban una coloración que iba desde el tono perla, beige radiante y tono trigo en las paredes, columnas y escaleras, estas últimas así como los marcos de algunas ventanas revestidas de maderas finas y con el plus de bellas cortinas sedosas de tonalidad blanquecí traslucido, otras mas de tono rojizo carmesí que eran las que se usaban para cubrirlas de noche y rematando la decoración, con plantas ornamentales en grandes y lujosas masetas forjadas en bronce o moldeadas en cerámica fina. Sin duda una vista espectacular.

Efectivamente, tanto Ash como su madre, las chicas encabezadas por Serena, la señora Grace, así como el resto de camaradas varones de nuestro héroe, la sorpresa no dejaba de acumularse ante lo que veían, y ciertamente, en la ideal mente de algunos de ellos, la pisca de envidia por lo suertudo que fue el azabache, era algo real. Bueno al menos no lo suficiente para alterar sus relaciones con el azabache.

–Entonces… todo esto… ¿Es mío? –El azabache mantenía la mirada observando hacia todos lados sobre todo hacia arriba, apreciando el detalle arquitectónico del techo.

–Bueno… Legalmente es de su madre y claro este lugar pasara a ser su hogar temporal y puede que permanente a fin de cuentas. Considérelo el pago por sus servicios a la corona. –Karine converso mientras se veía contenta, al mismo tiempo el resto de guardias, se mantenían ocupados bajando equipos y suministros médicos y tecnológicos de la parte inferior del autobús y lo llevaban hacia dentro de la residencia. Posteriormente, los suministros y demás equipos faltantes ya vendrían después.

–Oh Arceus… esta casa es tan grande que… pienso que será difícil mantenerla limpia. –Delia, aunque maravillada por esto, no pudo evitar mantener abajo su ímpetu por la limpieza, siendo la muestra de ello el que pasara un dedo sobre uno de los muebles de este gran recibidor.

–Oh, no se preocupe. El paquete viene completo. –Marcus expreso entre broma y broma. –No solo tiene un equipo de seguridad, –Haciéndose referencia a él y su familia así como sus subordinados– Sino también un par de siervas para su completa disposición. –El sargento mofo mientras hacia la orden y de inmediato dos chicas en uniformes de maid (_**mucama**_) de falda larga entraron en escena llamando la atención de prácticamente todo el grupo, causando con ello la incertidumbre de Delia, el gesto pícaro de Grace, los celos discretos y desconfianza en Serena y para la mayoría de las chicas una reacción de pocos amigos.

–Bienvenido a su nuevo hogar señor Ketchum. Es un honor estar a su servicio. –Las dos jovencitas hablaron con gran sincronía. Eran peli castañas, en distintas tonalidades, una de ellas con un tono más rojizo y encendido que el de la otra, así también poseían peinados distintos, mientras que una de ellas tenía un cabello largo y lacio que recogía en dos curiosos mechones enrollados como si fuesen unos audífonos dejando tras de sí, largos mechones que parecían listones. La otra, con un tono más opaco pero no menos radiante, amarraba su melena en una coleta que intentaba apresar su indomable cabellera.

–Estamos a su total disposición señor Ketchum. –Ambas eran de piel lechosa clara y aparentemente tersa, sus ojos eran azules en una tonalidad un poco menos radiante que los ojos de Serena y en cierto modo, por sus rasgos físicos uno podía intuir que eran o bien muy similares o tal vez parientes. Algo que también se noto en su actuar, fue la total disposición y aparente emoción por el azabache.

–Eh… muchas gracias… aunque… creo que no nos conocemos. –Ash cuestiono mientras las dos chicas se plantaron frente a él y sus demás chicas.

–Ah pero que descuidadas somos. –La aparentemente mayor de ellas llego a tal conclusión

–Por favor perdónenos señor Ketchum. –La otra explayo haciendo reverencia.

– ¡No, no hay problema! Suele pasar, jejejejeje… –dijo Ash riéndose tontamente mientras las chicas como Serena, May, Dawn e Iris, por mencionar a las principales, no se mostraban muy contentas de lo atentas que era Ash para con ellas.

–Perdónenos. Vara… mi nombre es Rose Winter. Y ella es Hilda Berkly. Somos primas, aunque nuestros apellidos sean diferente pero puede notar que nos parecemos mucho. –Ella dijo.

–Interesante… ¿Por cierto… como es que saben mi nombre? –Era quizá una pregunta tonta pero el azabache estaba abrumado por todo esto.

–Es una historia un poco larga vera. –Hilda menciono un poco o mejor dicho bastante apenada.

–Creo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para escucharla. –Ash respondió mientras veía tranquilamente.

– Nosotras venimos de Unova y… somos grandes fans de su ilustre carrera, señor Ketchum. –Rose confeso siendo ahora sus rostros blanquecinos sonrojados.

– Fans de Ash. Ahora si lo eh visto todo. –Iris mascullo. Muchas compartían la opinión aunque diferenciada entre sus compañeras. Serena solo pensaba en donde estaba la cocina para ir a buscar un cebollero (Cuchillo).

–¡NO PUEDE SER! –Gary sintió quemarse por dentro. Por una razón, sentía que estaba teniendo una retribución de karma.

–¡NOOOOO…! ¿¡POR QUE A MI…!? ¡ARCEUS! ¿¡POR QUE ME HAS CONDENADO A SER FOREVER ALONE!? – El pobre brocas se sumió mas en su miseria mientras un aura depresiva le envolvió y que provoco, tanto la compasión de algunos de los compañeros como Ritchie, Tracey y Clemont, como la pena de Cilan, Max y Paul, este ultimo llevándose la mano a la frente. Stephan y Tierno estaban anonadados por lo lindas que eran las mucamas.

– ¿Y qué es lo que están haciendo aquí en Kalos? –Cynthia pregunto, estaba interesada en el origen y condición de las chicas.

– ¡Oh por Arceus! ¿¡Es usted la campeona Cynthia!? ¡Esto es increíble! –Hilda entro en sorpresa. Al parecer no eran solo fans de Ash. – ¿Y qué hace usted aquí? –Obvio que Cynthia no quería que supiesen sobre sus intenciones amorosas.

–Bueno yo… Este… Eh, esperen, no nos han dicho como es que terminaron aquí en Kalos. –Cynthia logro evadir algo que la pondría en pequeñas dificultades.

–Pues verá… la verdad es que gracias a nuestra gran admiración hacia el señor Ketchum, nosotras decidimos iniciar nuestros viajes como entrenadoras pokemon, motivadas a buscar nuestros sueños. –Rose explico. –Era la maravilla hecha aventura, y luego decidimos iniciar en Kalos; donde los sueños y las aventuras comienzan. –Recito el eslogan característico que Ash mismo escucho en su primer día aquí. –Por des fortuna nos encontraríamos atascadas aquí en Kalos, intentando ingresar en los performance, de saber lo difícil que fue y la odisea que íbamos a pasar, lo habríamos pensado dos veces. –Hilda explico.

–Pues hace cosa de unos dos años ante nuestra situación… terminamos trabajando de sirvientas para un hombre de nobleza… Sir Lysson. Y el resto… Prefiero no comentar. –Hilda comento bastante molesta.

–No es que viviéramos mal o sufriéramos de abusos, solo que ese horrible hombre tenía unas afecciones algo… extrañas. Se encandilo con nosotras…siempre quería vernos vestidas como si fuésemos muñecas. –Rose describió prácticamente ese fetiche por los vestidos. –Termino manteniéndonos reclusas aquí contra nuestra voluntad, como su servidumbre. Más bien como si fuésemos de su propiedad. –Hilda termino diciendo bastante mosqueada. Algo que llego a tomar en alto al resto de féminas presentes.

– ¿Es… esto… bien visto entre nobles? –Serena cuestiono. Aparentemente ya no eran sospechosas las tendencias pederastas del líder del Team Flare. Aunque… La actitud de las primas parecía indicar que nunca llego a haber algo tan directo y aberrante como lo que Serena llego a pensar ese día funesto cuando Lysson la tuvo a su alcance –Y ahora está bien que ustedes… ¿Continúen en esta condición de sirvientas? –Confeso, ella en su lugar habría preferido volver a casa en cuanto la guardia le hubiese liberado.

–Arceus mío… Esto me parece demasiado. –Delia casi entro en crisis mientras Karine y Grace entraron en apoyo. Cynthia y Anabel junto con Bianca, les taparon los oídos a Bonnie, Molly y Latias respectivamente, al mismo tiempo que May apretujaba la cabeza de Max entre sus brazos intentando cubrir tanto sus ojos como sus oídos.

–No le vamos a mentir. La verdad es que estuvimos a punto de pedirles a los guardias que nos diesen la oportunidad de volver a Unova. Sin embargo, en cuanto nos enteramos que nuestro héroe iba a vivir aquí, por comentarios de los guardias que nos cuidaron de mientras. Rose y yo hablamos de esto y…bueno aquí nos tienen. –Dijeron al unísono mientras se tomaban las manos.

–Pero no creen que sería mejor que fuesen libres y volviesen a casa. Sería mejor a que continuasen con su esclavitud –El azabache pregunto.

– Bueno. Nosotras no somos esclavas. –Hilda confesa. –Aunque ahora somos libres, elegimos quedarnos y servirle a usted señor Ketchum. – Declararon ahora bastante cariñosas con el que sería su nuevo señor Algo que a Serena le dio mucho temor, quizá esas desviaciones se contagiaban al volverse nobles.

–Si así es. Puede que nosotras seamos libres… Pero en cuanto al caso de ella… la verdad es que si es completa sierva-esclava. –Rose señalo inconscientemente hacia un portón que daba hacia otro de los salones de esa residencia, las puertas se abrieron y un par de Guardias de Kalos aparecieron desde lo que se veía como un lujoso comedor. Sin embargo, más relevancia tomo para los recién llegados la persona a quien iban custodiando.

–Aquí está la "sangre caída" señor. –Uno de los guardias llamo al sargento Marcus.

–Perfecto. –Marcus dio buen gusto. – ¡Tú! ¡Camina hacia acá y preséntate ante tu nuevo amo! –El sargento ordeno fieramente. La sierva dio sus respectivos pasos mientras que nosotros solo admirábamos su vestido de mucama y a ella de espaldas, finalmente se detuvo ante Ash y compañía quienes… no podían creer lo que veían.

–Hola chicos. Disculpen la demora, tuve que hacer viaje en helicóptero para llegar a Tempera. No saben la buena- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ!? –Diantha ingreso por el gran portón siendo acompañado por unos de los guardias, quienes después de permitirle ingresar, se iba a retirar hasta que la líder de la Elite Four estallo en grito, asustando a la mayoría de los chicos y chicas, mientras Ash estaba mirando de forma incrédula a la mujer que tenia frente suyo. Serena se pego casi de inmediato al azabache, clavando una mirada déspota hacia la anónima.

– ¡Mira prima! ¡Es Lady Diantha! Esto tiene que ser un sueño hecho realidad. –Dijo Rose casi rompiendo la coherencia de la escena. Hilda no lo podía creer, al parecer había valido la pena aguantar un poco más como siervas en esa finca. En cuanto a Ash, este no pudo evitar sentir algo ligeramente diferente a lo que recordaba cuando enfrento a Xero en la cima de Torre Prisma.

–Malva… –Ash juraría que casi pudo olisquear la sangre traidora de la ex-Elite Four arrestada en la corte de Cenit el día del juicio.

–A tus ordenes… **MI AMO**. –La pelirroja dijo esto en voz audible mientras se llevó las manos al frente y con semblante desganado, afligido y dolido ofreció una reverencia al campeón de Kalos.

¿QUE RAYOS PASABA AQUÍ?

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

Ending Theme:

_¿Por qué el cielo es tan azul?_

_Como si él no conociera lo que es la tristeza_

_Cada día nuestra ruina avanza un paso más, sin embargo nosotros no dudamos_

_Renacemos eternamente, únicamente para fallar_

_Has tocado mi desgarrado corazón_

_Tocaste mi mano cuando hui de la batalla_

_Y juntos caminaremos hacia el futuro_

_Con una fuerza vacía de pescado y vicios_

_El cielo está en mí alrededor, y el viento canta en él_

_¿Los hombres algún día encontraran la felicidad que tanto soñaron?_

_Tuviste fe cuando viste los ojos de un niño_

_Estoy aquí junto a ti_

_Hacemos nuestro camino más allá de este helado bosque_

_Ruego porque el dolor de este mundo_

_No sacuda tu determinación_

_¿Por qué es la luz tan inalcanzable?_

_Siempre brilla hacia un futuro irrealizable_

_Que una brillante justicia que solo juzga a la gente_

_Yo toco suavemente tu fría espalda_

_Tú eres alguien que no creía en la bondad del mundo_

_Por lo que eras más amable que nadie_

_Yo viví en el futuro_

_Dejando mí viento detrás en el cielo_

_¿Dónde duermen los sueños?_

_Un día todo el mundo desaparecerá_

_No creía podía llegar a ser un fragmento de luz_

_Que baña de ida y vuelta esta orilla del rio_

_Los deseos que vuelven a la oscuridad_

_Sera completamente quemados_

_Por la orientación de la luz_

_El mundo soñara de nuevo_

…

_El cielo está en mí alrededor y el viento canta en él_

_Los recuerdos de aquel sueño que tuviste_

_Y tú grito_

_Ahora se están volviendo ecos suaves_

…

–**Sora Wa Takaku Kaze o Utau–**

**By Luna Haruna**

–**Fate Zero OST–**

Y eso es todo por ahora queridos lectores, si leyeron hasta aca entonces felicitaciones han terminado la continuación. Pero no teman, en esta ocasión les hago conocerdores que meteré un turbo y me dedicare enteramente a este fic para poder avanzar en esta historia. El hide que experimente en estos últimos episodios del anime no han hecho sino ayudarme a romper el bloqueo de escritor que me afligia. Ahora mientras puedo hare lo posible por actualizar este fic al menos una vez al mes, quizá es demasiado pero a diferencia de continuaciones anteriores será mucho mas rapído y el tiempo de espera no será tan…prolongado. Al menos hasta que avancemos significativamente en la historia, calculo que será hasta el capitulo 10 pero a ver que sucede.

Bueno, si lograron contener la emoción de saber esta noticia, veamos que podemos resumir del capitulo en cuestión. Bueno, primero ue nada que ya supimos a donde fueron a dar nuestros protagonistas asi como nuestro inmortal favorito, hablando de inmortalidad, como que se vio mucha parodia referente a esos temas en este episodio. Pues bueno algo asi y quizá con mas comedia será lo que meteré al fic, vamos hace falta reírnos, y espero que este episodio haya logrado hacerlo al menos en parte.

Algo que puedo decir es cliché, es el tomar siempre en cuenta algo tan rutinario como residir en una mansión lujosa en medio del bosque, una compensación por tus malestares al sobrevivir a un atentado, ojalá la mayoría de supervivientes pudieran ser compensados así. Irónicamente es al mismo tiempo la prisión donde tendrás que quedarte o de lo contrario de fulminaran a tiros. Gracioso. Pero al menos tenemos lolis.

Puede que sea mainstream pero terminamos viendo a un Ash estilo master of the harem, imagínenlo…bien pagado, recluido en una mansión lujosa en medio de la campiña kaleria rodeado de mujeres en su mayoría…interesadas en él. Sin olvidar a las siervas…oye si…digo- que calvario le espera al pobre infeliz.

Algo que aclarar seria la palabra "_**Bocage**_" bien esto es solo curiosidad, pero la palabra es de origen francés y hace referencia a una región boscosa en la zona noroeste de Francia, mas precisamente en la zona de Normandía, caracterizada por su espesura y cercanía de dichas costas francesas, recordemos que Tempera es la francesa ciudad de Cherburgo y por ende la misma ciudad no está demasiado lejos de esta área. Así que…buen lugar para ubicar una finca donde esconder niñas vestidas de maid ¿Qué no? Ese Lysson era un loquillo

Para terminar aclaremos esto. El termino "_**siervo**__"_ era relativo a la servidumbre o un estado de sumisión ante una autoridad o un individuo de un status o rango superior. Ser un siervo no es sinónimo de ser un esclavo, quizá en que la principal y única diferencia a mi parecer, es que más allá de una obligación…un siervo tiene el HONOR y el DEBER "DUTY en lengua inglesa" de servir a su superior o "señor". Le gustase al siervo o no (esto incluye eventos con…RESULTADOS…SEXUALES XD).

Respecto a cierta sierva-esclava…bueno…dejo a sus comentarios lo que opinan ustedes y si piensan que en este Kalos le hace falta actualizar algunas cosas más acordes al siglo XXI. Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora queridos lectores. Espero que se hayan divertido y disfrutado de esta necesaria continuación. De igual forma darle saludos y recibimientos a los nuevos lectores y a todos los que le den una oportunidad a este fic. Como amourshipper les envió saludos y ánimos a todos en general y claro un saludo a los colegas shippers asi como a los viejos amigos advance.

Se despide Metal Warrion diciéndoles:

¡Siempre firmes!

**Escrito por Metal Warrion del 22 al 26 de mayo de 2016.**

**Revisión hecha por The Knigth of Hope el 27 de mayo del 2016.**

**Edición hecha por Metal Warrionb el 28 de mayo de 2016.**

**Revision final hecha por Metal Warrion el 29 de mayo de 2016.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dedicado a la memoria de "FandeSerena91" **_

_**Descansa en paz camarada. Descansa en paz**_

_**No habrá mayor Amourshipper que tu…nadie**_

_**¡Siempre firmes!**_

**FandeSerena91 **


	7. Capitulo VI: Serve Queen

_Goo evening my dears partners and viewers. Here I am. And now is time…to the showtime. __Bueno compañeros de fanfiction estoy ensayando para posteriors proyectos en inglés. De momento aun no me siento lo suficientemente animado para proceder a escribir o mejor dicho transcribir mis fics de español a inglés. Bueno de mientras les vengo a traer la siguiente continuación de este fic, decidi esperar por las demás continuaciones de los demás escritos tal vez a excepción de fetiches con el propósito de darle empuje a este fic e intensificar el material shipero y solo quizás, poner material que consideraríamos fanservice. No mejor acción pura, epiquismo y tragedia como una historia digna de recordar. _

_Algo que me resulta irónico al propósito de este fic, es que eh leído de varios lectores que debido al paso del tiempo han olvidado parte de la trama del fic, resaltando solo el capítulo enfocado al juicio de Ash, es decir, parece que ese fue el único evento destacable de toda la historia. No es que me sienta mal sino que me ha llamado la atención, quiere decir que hay que trabajar más para poder plasmar debidamente las ideas en las próximas continuaciones a fin de volver este fic…memorable._

_Ahora que las cosas en el anime están por los cielos, debo decirles algo. Honestamente, nunca pensé ni por acá que el fic fuese a ser tan prolongado, de hecho; esperaba más o menos a mediados de este año me encontrase a punto de iniciar el arco final del fic. Pero bueno ya vimos que no pudo ser así. Es quizá por esta realidad que eh decidido darle un buen empuje y poder compensar todo lo que no se leyó el año pasado ni antepasado vamos a darle prioridad. Supongo que eso me pasa por intentar extender tanto pero bueno eso ya es pasado. Veamos qué es lo que viene ahora. _

_Antes de iniciar, hagamos una recopilación…y respondamos a los comentarios de _

_**Caballero de Huitzilopoxtli:**__ Mis respetos para ti colega, has tomado por nickname un titulo sublime y patriótico. Puntos para ti de parte de un compatriota. Bueno pues si las damas del cmapeon vasna necesitar algo de disciplina, esperemos ver cómo se las aplican. Y en respuesta a tus ideas, debo admitir que las grandes mentes pensamos lo mismo. Ya había tomado en cuenta la dinámica de las concubinas. Pues eso es lo que le espera a Ash en esta entrega. _

_**Diego4560:**__ Muchas gracias amigo, si me eh esmerado porque mi fic sea singular y le agrade a la gente al menos a la mayoría. En todo caso disfruta del nuevo capítulo que creo valdra la pena echárselo encima_

_**Lector Luigi:**__ Pues agradecimientos por tu opinión colega, como puedes ver Lysson es un loquillo. Si en efecto yo manejo la trama de que Latias puede cambiar físicamente para convertirse en humana, lo único que considero es que pues no habla pero se maneja bien para comunicarse. Espero que te agrade este capitulo nuevo._

_**Baraka108:**__ Serena es una buena chica, era lógico que pronto formalizaría amistad con alguna de las mencionadas, ¿Porque no con Latias? Y claro…imagina a Hilda y Rose vestidas de maids…totalmente kawais. Entonces te encantara leer este capítulo. _

_**James Anderson:**__ Una pena que haya pasado tanto tiempo colega. Mea culpa por haber demorado tanto pero tu entenderás no es fácil realizar fics de calidad si tenía pendientes académicos para terminar mi tesis. Esperemos que pueda mantener el ritmo ahora en el trabajo._

_**KRT215:**__ XD efectivamente colega, Ash va a garcharselas a todas…repito a TODAS XD. Espero que disfrutes de esta continuación._

_Bien ahora que ya cubrimos todo, demos paso a la continuación, aclaraciones irán al final del capítulo. Lean y disfruten._

**Capítulo 7: Service To The Queen**

**(Sirvan a la reina)**

**Tema de apertura (Opening)**

_Estia Kasa Mitsi fidi ato_

_Es tiempo otra vez de que un milagro ocurra ¿No? Solo así dibujaras, el futuro con tu hermosa voz._

_Este mundo no puede seguir…derramando lágrimas, entre gritos de plegarias que se irán desvaneciendo en un cielo carmesí sin llegar jamás a ti. Aun buscaría la forma de continuar._

_La luz lunar con su belleza espectral… se disipa…hacia los límites…que tus ojos no pueden ver._

_Y aun estando tan lejos de mí siento que a pesar de tu corazón y quisiera curártelo créeme…_

–_Kamidi Sorti Miya_–

_Esta es la realidad. Todas buscan salvación Y aunque las quisiera salvar… para mí primero estás tú._

_Así es, te elijo a ti, me lo dicta el corazón Si buscamos juntos la felicidad no me importaría nada mas así aunque el fuego hiciera arder, a nuestros cuerpos sin compasión_

–_Istiya Asoko Amiwo_–

_El sueño se volvió… en algo horrible y vil _

–_Istiya Asoko Amiwo_–

_Tan solo quiero que el mundo vuelva a ser puro y limpio tal como ayer Como solía ser _

_Sé que es algo imposible… borrar toda esta tristeza del corazón de cualquier persona pero aun así puedo intentarlo por ti_

_La luz lunar con su belleza espectral se disipa ante mí, hasta regresar al inicio una vez más Mis lamentos que lejanos están, se han vuelto a sellar… en la oscuridad_

_Todo lo que viví contigo ahora está escrito en mi canción_.

–_Mistiosa Sortiya Imaya–_

"**To the Beginning"**

**By Kalatinas**

–**Fate Zero OST–**

La perspectiva sobre los bosques de Kalos fue el primer plano que nos ofreció ese acercamiento desde el aire. El sonido ensordecedor del rotor producido por un helicóptero se adelantó a la aparición de dicha aeronave. El vuelo de un helicóptero rompió la vista sobre los bosques de Kalos, la aeronave de color negro se desplazaba en dirección a la lejanamente reconocible línea litoral, sin embargo esta no era su verdadero destino.

En su interior, la líder de la elite 4 de Kalos; Diantha Carnet. Se encontraba preparando sus maletas. La razón de esto; iba a hacer una visita…y obviamente no iba sola, era acompañada por un grupo de selectos personajes que en conjunto guardaban una similitud con ella; todos ellos habían tenido tratos con el actual héroe de Luminalia. Por lo visto ese vínculo y el interés compartido en tratar con el nuevo campeón era la razón por la cual habían acompañado a diantha en travesía con rumbo a la última locación del azabache.

El transporte había hecho un sobrevuelo sobre la finca Lyssson que sobresalía en medio del _**Bocage**_ de kalos, quizá evaluando el terreno a fin de anticipar su aterrizaje. Los pilotos habían entablado comunicación con el personal en tierra para poder otorgarles espacio para aterrizar. Finalmente la plataforma de aterrizaje fue habilitada y la aeronave pudo descender al suelo. Una vez logro posarse en el suelo, las puertas se abrieron y Diantha Carnet emergió de su interior haciéndose espacio para recibir a alguno de los guardias subordinados que ya estaban esperando por ella.

–¡Lady Dianta! ¡Es un privilegio tenerle aquí! –Saludo uno de los guaridas.

–Gracias por la bienvenida soldado. –La elite saludo acercándose al guardia para gritarle, el sonido del rotor era demasiado fuerte para poder hablar con normalidad. –Denme el informe. ¿El héroe de Luminalia ya ha llegado?

–Por supuesto que si mi lady. Su comitiva no tiene más de veinte minutos de haber arribado, el personal de apoyo está descargando el equipo traído por instrucciones de mando. –El guardia señalo a las varias cajas de equipo que fue introducido por personal de apoyo, de igual forma había un camión en el paradero principal.

–Bien, es buena noticia. –Dio su buen visto. –El héroe se encuentra dentro de la mansión –Pregunto.

–Afirmativo señora, la caballero Denis y sus hijos le están impartiendo sus instrucciones en este mismo momento. Tengo entendido que la guardia envió por más equipo de investigación.

–Así es, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, y si, tiene que ver con Lysson y todos sus secretos ya tiene una respuesta. –Diantha comenzó a caminar en dirección a la residencia. –Es solo una parte del equipamiento total soldado, el resto vendrá dentro de poco tiempo. –La elite informo. –Necesito ver al campeón. Por favor presenten asistencia a mis acompañantes. Todos nos instalaremos aquí. Que sea rápido.

–Está bien señora, nosotros nos encargaremos de asistirles con su equipaje.

–Permítanos lady Diantha. Le llevaremos a la entrada de la finca. –El guardia solicito llamado al que dos escuderos subordinados fueron despachados a seguir a la elite. Por complejo que parezca, la guardia de Kalos tenía una aparentemente sencilla estructura jerárquica donde los caballeros se contaban por encima de los sargentos y guardias en general, siendo los escuderos, subordinados de estatus intermedio entre caballeros y los últimos mencionados, una nada despreciable posición a fin de cuentas.

Una vez hecho esto, la elite se dirigió a la mansión mientras era escoltada por los guardias, ajenos a nosotros…parecía que el gobierno de Kalos y hasta donde sabia, el de otras regiones estaban interesados por el hecho de tener a sus intereses encontradas aquí en medio del Bocage.

Finalmente la elite subió los escalones y cruzo la puerta, mientras los hombres que descargaban equipo detuvieron sus actividades y saludaron, al parecer la mujer tenía un reconocimiento bastante singular entre la guardia de Kalos, lo que dejaba a cuestión nuestra como podía distribuir su tiempo entre su carrera como actriz y al mismo tiempo atender los asuntos que tuviese con la guardia de Kalos y el gobierno real. Ajena a estas dudas, ella se encontraba tranquila y dentro de lo que cabía, estaba ansiosa de entregarle las nuevas noticias a Ash y a sus amigos, de hecho quería encontrarse con el mismo y decirle lo afortunado que era de su situación actual, que pudiera superar junto con todos sus aliados, su novia serena y sus demás amantes…bueno…amigas, pero mujeres a fin de cuentas. En fin, que pudieran darle consuelo y poder ayudarle a superar todo lo que sufrió durante la batalla de Lumianila. De ser necesario ella misma le ayudaría en todas sus posibilidades, a final Diantha había llegado a estimar al joven entrenador. Eso además de sentirse en cierto modo asombrada por la destreza del joven no solo en durante la liga de Kalos y antes de esta ella…sentía…algo por él que le era un poco difícil de definir. Finalmente suspiro soltó su cuerpo e ingreso por la puerta mientras despachaba a los guardias para luego proceder a encontrarse con Ash y su comitiva.

–Hola chicos lamento la demora, tuve que venir de- ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES TU AQUÍ?! –Lady Diantha era una mujer de ensueño, su atuendo blanquecino con alas que solía utilizar cuando actuaba le hacían verse como un ángel, y ciertamente su actuar era el propio de uno, por lo que escuchar su suave voz deformarse para estallar en tal grito, preguntando qué es lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, púes era ciertamente impactante.

Tan impactante como contundente para muchos de los amigos y amigas del héroe de Luminalia, quienes en estos momentos se encontraban petrificados por la confusión que le resultaba la presencia de nadie más ni menos que de Malva Bleancheur; la ex Elite Four, cuya traición había sido descubierta por sus propios camaradas Flare en plena corte de Cenit.

Si Ash pudiera rebobinar el tiempo e intentar dar con el primer rastro de interacción con ella, pero la verdad no podía recordarlo, lo importante en verdad; fue recordar como por medio de ella, las acciones de Lysson y sus tropas tuvieron el alcance que demostraron. Así que ella era en parte importante; la responsable del asedio de Lumalia; una traidora en verdad.

Aun después de la caída de Lysson y el Team Flare, ella busco los medio para salir librada y volver nuevamente su lealtad e intereses hacia la facción que más le convenía dadas las circunstancias, algo que ante el juicio y criterios del azabache no demostraban más que el egocentrismo e hipocresía más descarado que hubiese podido recordar alguna vez. Su patética sumisión, después de verse sin escape no hizo sino aumentar más el resentimiento de Ash, olvido por completo cualquier acción en su contra, era más bien la falta de valor o fidelidad a algún bando sin importar la dura situación que estuviese suscitándose.

Lo último que supo de ella, es que había sido arrestada y por órdenes del paladín Petta; enviada hacia el campo de prisioneros en el aeropuerto de Luminalia, donde seguramente sería ejecutada junto con sus "aliados". Verla de nuevo…en su casa…si en ¡SU CASA y…VIVA! Era algo que le golpeo tan duro como pudo, creando así una reacción de lo menos esperada, para el resto de sus aliados ahí presentes.

Serena estaba muy a la defensiva, si había algo que le impedía saltar sobre Malva y hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo pasar a su querido Ash, era porque prefería mantenerse literalmente pegada a él, a fin de protegerlo de más daño, en segundo lugar evitar recrear lo que sucedió en Cenit cuando ajusticio a Misty, aunque quizá no era tan mala idea si con ello dejaba en claro a la "competencia" –Refiriéndose a las principales oponente.– que ella era la única digna de estar a lado del héroe. Y finalmente, porque los guaridas que se encontraban ahí no sabían exactamente que ella había sido la causante directa de la incapacidad de cuatro hombres en Cenit, sin olvidar que su salida de la clínica Luminalia no fue, al menos en concepto de ciertas personas sin importancia; algo…diferente a su versión, pero que podía comprometer su estancia a lado de Ash, más si terminaba siendo separada mientras él se quedaba ahí en presencia de tantas mujeres. Serena quería que todos esos desperfectos desaparecieran.

Ash mantuvo la vista clavada sobre la mujer en ropas de criada y liberándose del yugo de Serena con ligera brusquedad, avanzo fieramente hacia donde la sierva se encontraba, sujeto los ropajes de su vestido en la zona de su pecho y brazos, increíblemente Malva, una mujer imponente en su momento no hizo nada por evitar que el joven Ashford Satoshi Ketchum Katsumoto la sujetase con fuerza como si fuese una muñeca de trapo y literalmente la arrastrase hacia sí mismo mientras obligaba a la mujer a adoptar una postura a su propia altura –No es que él fuera demasiado bajo pero instintivamente busco que ella quedase…"sometida"– a fin de mirarle la cara. Una vez malva estuvo en dicha posición, su antigua condición o porte valieron nada para la furia reprimida del azabache, quien le encaraba con una mirada que en cierto punto, le causo temor.

–¡La última vez que te vi en la corte de Cenit, estabas huyendo de tus antiguos colegas mientras clamabas tu falsa inocencia. ¡No eras más que otra sentenciada...arrastrada hacia su ejecución! Ahora dime… ¿Qué diantres haces aquí? Y ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? –Ash había dado una muestra de comportamiento hasta ese momento radical, como si se encontrase nuevamente encadenado ante esa corte que en su momento no dudaba en prescindir de él, como si se encontrase nuevamente en esos días de asedio donde lucho, como si se encontrase nuevamente en la cima de torre prisma, mientras sostenía el arma en sus manos…a punto de acabar con el enemigo.

–Eres…eres fuerte…para ser un niño…mi señor…adelante. Sácame de esta mísera deshonra… –Las palabras entre cortadas de parte de Malva mientras cerraba los ojos o intentaba desviar la mirada a fin evitar encontrar su mirada con la de su amo que se mostraba muy inquisitivo.

–¡ASH ESPERA! Fue casi una respuesta general entre todos los presentes mientras se prestaron a intervenir. Esa reacción en serio que había sido de lo más inesperada. Ash no les prestó atención, estaba tan enojado que casi podría decir que deseaba liquidar a la mujer, no fue hasta que las manos de Serena se posaron suavemente sobre las de él así como de sus antebrazos. El azabache desvió su mirada hacia estas y posteriormente hacia la joven quien con un gesto claramente preocupado le suplicaba negando con la cabeza para que recobrara la compostura. Algo que por lo visto logro hacer.

–No lo hagas Ash. –La voz de Denise demando en tono neutro. –Podrías matarla si así lo deseas…pero tendrías que afrontar las consecuencias. –La caballero desenfundo su espada manteniéndola baja aun sin iniciar la guardia. Ash miro a la caballero hacer esto, acto seguido escucho el mecanismo de cerrojo de varias armas accionarse, no tuvo que buscar demasiado cuando observo como los guardias presentes habían dejado de hacer sus tareas para tomar sus carabinas y demás armas con las cuales le apuntar ahora hacia el mismo azabache. De inmediato escucho el martilleo de un arma cerca de su cabeza y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha, Marcus había tomado su arma de la pistolera en su cinto, la cual no dudo en apuntar hacia su sien. Ash se sintió apresado. –Después de todo…esta "sierva" –Dijo la caballero señalando a Malva. –Es un regalo de su alteza, la ilustre reina de Kalos y nosotros veríamos con malos ojos…que usted rechace tal obsequio. Termino diciéndole a la par que descendía las escaleras por las cuales había subido para esperar a por ello antes de que todo esto de Malva fuese revelado.

La contundente respuesta de parte de los guardias, tomó por asalto inesperado a prácticamente todos. Delia quiso acercarse a su hijo al igual que Grace a por su hija, con intensión de protegerles, sin embargo; Karine intervino, intentando hacerles entender que no hicieran movimientos bruscos. Las chicas por su parte se vieron realmente asustadas, ¿Es que…esto era una locura? Esos hombres que se supone estaban ahí para defenderle, ahora amenazaban con ajusticiarlo si hacia algo indebido. No había duda que incluso los varones se vieron impotentes. Estaban asustados

Tras ver la situación y notar que en caso de hacer una estupidez, no solo comprometería todo y a todos sino que pasaría afectando a sus queridos familia y amigos. Ash no tuvo más opción de soltar las ropas de la pelirroja mientras ella cayo rendida al suelo arrodillada y tosiendo mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello. Finalmente ella observo hacia arriba, esperando por alguna acción del azabache, este le observo estando ahora de pie ante ella. Los guardias habían bajado sus armas ante el acatar del joven lo que provoco el alivio en todos los demás y claro apaciguo los humos en ese sitio.

–Tienes mucho que explicar…sugiero comiences hacerlo ahora. –El azabache demando a la mujer.

–No será necesario que ella repita lo que yo ordene. –Una nueva voz se hizo presente al declarar estas palabras, la firmeza de este llamado atrajo la atención de guardias y elites por igual. Los visitantes y en efecto todos los presentes dieron su atención hacia lo más alto de la recepción, la escalera que daba hacia la tercera planta. Ahí sobre la guardabarrera de la cual se partían dos escaleras en descenso diagonal, una mujer se mostró ante los subordinados, a su alrededor, un contingente de cuatro hombres cubiertos completamente en acero le escudaban, increíbles titanes que vestían armaduras plateadas con hábitos satinados en blanco y azul propias de lo que serían el estatus combativo más alto de la jerarquía de la guardia de Kalos; los cruzados. Aquel espectáculo de magnificencia hacían resaltar más aun a la joven mujer, solo así fue cuando pudimos observar más detenidamente quien era ella.

Su cabello era rubio dorado, corto y recogido en un peinado recatado el cual era sujeto en un pequeño capirote sujeto con un listón azul. Su piel blanca y refinada en serio que llegaba a asombrar, casi radiar, sin lugar a dudas aquella mujer evitaba en todo momento exponerse al sol a fin de mantener una piel tan pulcra y cuidada. Y sin embargo, no era una delicada flor; el porte en su mirar lo dejaba más que claro. Era una mirada firme, llena de determinación y que imponía respeto a todo el que cruzase miradas con ella. Ojos verde esmeralda afilados y desafiantes, solo propios de aquella mujer que podía gobernar sobre aquellos titanes revestidos en acero y satín. Sus ropajes tampoco eran algo frágil, un vestido de largo faldón que descendía en amplio radio se vislumbró por sobre la guardabarrera. Azul como los ropajes de la guardia de Kalos, como la bandera y el fondo del emblema de la region, ese color era referencia, sinónimo de la realeza. Y finalmente el acero que le cubría, solo realzaba su porte mucho más, digno de competir con el de esos cruzados.

Una armadura pectoral robusta y fuerte protegía su torso subiendo desde sus clavículas hasta el inicio del faldón el cual era igualmente revestido con placas que en agrupación escalonada envolvían parcialmente su falda, guantes plateados terminaban por vestir a esta mujer de batalla la cual aun sin perder su porte mantenía sus manos sobre su regazo llevadas al frente.

No hubo necesidad de que los presentes o mejor dicho, todos los guardias así como Diantha y en segunda forma, Cynthia, y Anabel actuasen como era de ese esperarse. Se inclinaron para arrodillarse bien sea manteniendo una sola rodilla como apoyo o completamente sumisos mientras bajaban la cabeza en claro gesto de reverencia.

–¡Su…su alteza! –Diantha no hizo más que proclamar el título de quien se presentaba ante ellos. Es que esto no lo podían creer, en serio que no, menos Ash y compañía quienes se quedaron petrificados. –¡Ash…Ash! –Diantha llamo al azabache mientras su voz se hacía de la atención de los presentes. –Arrodíllense…todos. Ahora. –Diantha susurro con suficiente fuerza mientras ella misma lo hacía. Ash no tardo en comprenderlo así como muchos de los presentes que igualmente instruidos por Cynthia y Anabel asintieron. Al parecer ellas tenían este mismo…protocolo.

Súbitamente Ash y Serena a su lado así como todos los demás imitaron a los guardias siempre encarando a la monarca que se dignó a esperar porque todos los presentes estuviesen arrodillados para comenzar su descenso, siendo escudada por sus hombres.

–Por lo visto aquí hay quienes no saben nada de protocolos reales. –La mujer proclamo mientras descendía por las escaleras a pesar de lo grande del recinto, ella tenía una voz lo suficientemente fuerte y un tono suficientemente firme para hacerse escuchar. –Capitana Denise…supongo que tiene alguna explicación que otorgarme. ¿No es así? –Demando una respuesta a la superior que ahora se encontraba en presencia de aquella mujer de porte.

–Le pido mis disculpas, vera…estaba preparando la presentación cuando los hombres trajeron a Ma-a la "_**sangre caída**_" ante presencia del campeón, aparentemente no fue una buena idea.

–Cree o no fue una buena idea.

–No lo fue. –Se corrigió a si misma.

–Bien. –Dirigió una mirada hacia Malva quien se encontraba casi pegada al suelo como si intentase evitar la mirada de la mujer acorazada. Dio un gesto de completo desagrado, algo que no descendió al ver a cierto azabache. –Denise…has los honores por favor. –Ordeno.

–Si su alteza. –La caballero pudo entonces encontrarse con la mirada de la dama de acero y a ello se incorporó para llamar la atención de los visitantes. Ash y los demás pudieron entonces permitirse alzar la mirada hacia lo que sería la segunda planta coronada por suficiente luz que entraba a través de los vitrales en la cúpula de más arriba. En serio que era un gran recinto.

Denise prosiguió adoptando una postura en firmes mientras los guardias mantenían su sumisión; apoyados sobre una de sus rodillas mientras uno de sus puños descansaba como puntal para sus cabezas agachadas ante la omnipresencia de su líder indiscutible. – ¡Saluden todos…a su alteza real…e indiscutible reina de Kalos! _**¡Sable Abbadie Lombard!**_ ¡Dama de la casa de Luminous…y monarca de Kalos! –Denise que fungió como heraldo proclamo presentando ante nuestro héroes a la distinguida mujer, matriarca de la región, y sin embargo…era más joven que Cynthia o Diantha, quizá algo mayor que Aria. Y ciertamente más alta que esta última.

–¡La…la reina de Kalos! –Fue la reacción que compartieron todos los presentes, algunos como los varones del grupo, se mostraron absortos, las féminas por su parte se encontraban divididas entre la admiración y la envidia. Una mujer como ella que era reina y gobernaba incluso por encima de hombres mayores. Sin lugar a dudas era asombroso.

Para algunos como Clemont, que de hecho era líder de gimnasio, lo cierto es que no salía del asombro, siempre pensó que la figura monárquica era un concepto solo presente como un recuerdo del pasado. De hecho, él y su familia no le prestaban mucha atención a los temas políticos. Kalos era un gobierno parlamentario dirigida por un senado, así que la idea de un monarca era hasta donde recordaba…lejanamente posible.

–La reina de Kalos… –Ash realmente se veía incrédulo, pensó que solo era un título para el tripokalon, de hecho recordaba que el mencionado _**Maestre**_ Marclock sería la figura autoritaria de la región. Honestamente no le veía mucha atención a esos temas, por eso su idea errada. Afortunadamente mantuvo sus comentarios dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo su amiga y novia Serena no se le ocurrió la misma idea.

–¿Pero Ash…que no se suponía que la reina era Aria? –Ella le cuestiono aquello. ¿Entonces porque tanto revuelo cuando ella perdió ante la mencionada? Una cosa era segura. Serena no recordaba haber visto a esta chica en la competencia.

–¿¡QUE ES LO QUE EH ESCUCHADO!? –Ambos, que habían estado a la par frente de sus amigos observaron ahora a la majestuosa Sable dirigirles la mirada. Más precisamente hacia Serena. –¿¡Repite lo que has dicho…!? –Ordeno a la peliamielada.

–Eh…que yo…yo. –Serena fue tomada con la guardia baja. Estaba segura que lo había dicho lo bastante bajo como para que ella no la escuchase.

–¿Cómo osas ofenderme de esa manera…? ¡Conoce tu lugar…sierva! –Sable encolerizada aún más…hizo que Serena se quedase inmóvil por el miedo. Si…miedo. Inconscientemente había insultado a la reina de Kalos y ni siquiera sabía porque. El enfado del monarca y su miedo no le ayudaban a cuadrar las cosas.

–Serena… –Ella volteo la mirada hacia Ash que se había levantado estando sobre su rodilla. –Alteza… –Le dijo a su amiga.

–¿Perdona? –Ella le cuestiono. ¿Qué es lo que Ash le había dicho?

–Su alteza. –Ash le volvió a murmurar mientras hacía gestos para señalar a la monarca. Entonces Serena entro en razón de que no estaban hablando con una mujer como Aria. Ni siquiera una como Palermo.

–¡Ah sí! Discúlpeme por favor…su alteza. Solo decía que…pensé que Aria… –Ella quiso componer las cosas.

–¡SUFICIENTE INSUBORDINACION! –Sable le paro. –Observo detenidamente a Serena, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Ash antes de volver su atención a ella y de ahí al resto de la comitiva. –Lo que esperaba... "inferiores…" –Expreso con superioridad. – ¿Tú debes ser Serena Yvonne Gabena? La autonombrada novia del héroe de Luminous. –Serena se mostró incrédula de que supiese su nombre completo.

–¿Cómo…es que usted…? –Serena estaba sorprendida.

–Practica tus modales cuando quieras dirigirme la palabra…Serena. –Ordeno en un tono menos fuerte pero aun firme. –Si vas a hablar conmigo, has el favor de postrarte ante mi presencia. –Serena miro a Ash, este iba a decirle algo cuando fueron interrumpidos.

–¡No eres una sierva guardiana, ni el héroe de Luminous es tu maestro ni menos tú esposo para pedir su permiso! ¡Ven ante mi presencia eh dicho! –Serena obedeció aunque se mostraba realmente agredida, pero si había algo que le impedía o no la dejaba actuar como había hecho, era por la sensación de temor que esa mujer generaba en ella. Ash iba a ponerse de pie pero por suerte, Diantha entro en acción manteniéndole quieto y en silencio, él obedeció aunque esto fue muy a regañadientes. Serena no sabía que había hecho para ganarse el desprecio automático de la reina. Vamos, hasta hace solo cinco segundos suponía que la reina de Kalos era Aria, aunque tampoco pensó que la figura de reina fuese ocupada por la pelirroja, ella debía de ser súper humana para atender su labor de reina y a la vez participar en el tripokalon. Finalmente cuando llego ante la mirada de la reina, tuvo que bajar la mirada y ofrecer una reverencia

–Veo que si conoces las normas sociales después de todo. Por lo visto no eres una simple plebeya. –Sable no nos estaba ofreciendo una buena primera impresión. No es que eso le importase a ella. –Inclínate por completo. Quiero verte…postrada por completo ante mis pies. –Ordeno aumentando la autoridad y rudeza en sus palabras. Serena tuvo que limitarse a obedecer.

–¿Así que pensaste que Aria era la reina de esta región? ¿No es así? –Serena solo asintió.

–¡Respóndele a tu reina cuando esta te pregunte algo! –Sable fue bastante dura, no necesitaba más que usar su voz para obtener lo que quería.

–Si…su…su al…alteza. – ¿Por qué Serena actuaba así ahora? Era casi una completa fabula de sus anteriores actitudes.

–Kalos es una nación con fuerza, poder e influencia. –Sable dirigió su voz a todos los presentes a la par que iba explicando esto. –La clave de ese estatus se debe a su influencia económica y tecnológica principalmente. El desarrollo de tecnología y producción energética es lo que hace de nuestra nación lo que es; prospera y afortunada…hasta hace cosa de un par de semanas. –Ella hizo alusión al incidente del Team Flare y la aparente situación de crisis por la que atravesaba la región. – ¿Crees que una chica como Aria tiene la capacidad de manejar todo ese poder? –Demando una respuesta a Serena. Esta tuvo que ser sincera; no lo sabía. Para Ash, este maltrato estaba acabando con su paciencia. Reina o no, monarca o no…ella estaba ofendiendo a Serena, su amiga…su novia.

–No su alteza. –Fue la respuesta de la peli miel, se sentía abandonada.

–El tripokalon no es más que un simple evento de entretenimiento, moda y chácharas que son más propias del gentilucho. –Sable declaro con suma fuerza clasista. –Esas pobres niñas ilusas deberían de saber que son solo títeres para entretener a la gente. Otro juguete más. El titulo rey o reina de Kalos implica responsabilidades, compromisos y deberes mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera de esas niñas tontas podría soportar siquiera…implica…defender tu tierra, a tu gente y tu legado, aun si es necesario con tu propia vida. Pero supongo. Eso es algo que tu…al igual que esas embaucadas no podrá entender. –Por increíble que pareciera Serena se sintió muy pero que muy mal. ¿En verdad ella había invertido tanto esfuerzo y empeño en algo que era visto con poca importancia? Pero entonces. ¿Porque se le daba todo este empuje?

No lo entendía, no quería hacerlo. Tampoco el verse sola ante un regaño de una mujer que honestamente no aparentaba tener muchos más años por encima de ella. ¿Pero porque…? ¿Porque era tan diferentes ellas dos? Claro…ella era una reina, con un linaje de sangre…Serena por su parte…y aun con todas sus dotes…no era más que una chica ordinaria de un origen y situación muy por debajo del estatus de noble. Quería llorar.

–Yo…no…no lo sabia…su alteza…

–¿Ahora vez la diferencia? Puede que seas una jovencita con ambiciones, pero no por ello puedes darte el lujo de aspirar a algo que está por encima de tu linaje. –Sable quizá era una cruel y clasista, no era inmadura como para burlarse, solo era honesta a su forma de ser. No iba a rebajarse riéndose o mostrando placer de destrozar a la peli miel, solo ajusticiarle como debía ser.

–¡Basta ya! –Una voz intervino, dejando a todos en silencio, sobre todo a la reina. Serena misma tuvo oportunidad de escucharla, sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz.

Haciendo frente a los cruzados y a la caballero Denise quien se interpusieron entre la reina y él, Ash había subido las escaleras y sin permiso ni nada por el estilo, ordeno en tono despectivo a la reina de Kalos…que dejase en paz a Serena.

–¿Dónde están tus modales campeón? –Ella miro enérgicamente al azabache quien se paraba ante su presencia. –Quita tu sombrero si vas a dignarte a hablar con tu reina. –Sable ordeno dirigiéndole la mirada afilada ahora. ¿Que pretendía este iluso? Ash le obedeció y sin reparos, se quitó la gorra que literalmente lanzo hacia sus espaldas lejos de su atención, ahora su único objetivo era la soberana.

–Con todo respeto su alteza. –Imito a como Denise y los demás le nombraron. –Lo que usted dice y afirma no está bien. Quizá tiene razón. Los performance, los concursos y la liga pokemon de Kalos…todo lo demás relacionado a los pokemon, no podrá tener importancia para usted y sus asuntos en el gobierno, pero no por ello debe tomarlos como una pérdida de tiempo. Y menos sobajar a las personas que lo siguen y practican.

¡Le aseguro, que son sueños…un verdadero sueño…para muchas de aquellas personas…y para muchas chicas es un objetivo ideal, un sueño por el que vale la pena luchar! ¡Y nadie…ni siquiera usted! Tiene derecho a menospreciarlas. –Ash demando, y en ningún momento titubeo en sus palabras, ni redujo el timbre y tono de su voz, ni siquiera cuando los cruzados se interpusieron entre la reina y él, ni cuando los guardias volvían las miras de sus armas hacia su persona.

–¿Tienes idea de a quien le estás hablando joven campeón? No soy igual que las inferiores que te acompañan y siguen, así como cualquier otra que hayas conocido. –Sable hizo alusión no solo a Serena que estaba arrodillas en el suelo manteniendo la cabeza gacha y sus manos al frente sobre el piso.

–Sé muy bien quién es usted señora. Pero aun así…no permitiré que haga menos a cuanta mujer y jovencita que no sea de su clase, que tenga enfrente. Especialmente si se refiere a mis amigas… –Serena sintió un quiebre que la hizo estremecer. ¿Que acaso no había nada para ella? ¿O solo quedaba relegada al grupo de amigas del campeón? Eso le dolió mucho más que el que Sable pusiera en criterio su situación. –Especialmente no permitiré que trate así a Serena. Ni permitiré que la humille de ninguna forma. –Lo último Ash lo dijo con suma reacción; Furioso.

–Veo que haces buen uso de las palabras. Ahora veo porque tienes a todas esas amantes. –Sable noto el pique de ánimo en el impertinente.

–¡No son mis amantes! ¡Ellas…! –Ahora si titubeo. –Son mis amigas. –Eso no le dejo del todo complacido y obviamente a Sable tampoco. –No…no solo amigas. Ellas…ellas…ellas son importantes para mí. Todas ellas. TODAS Y CADA UNA DE ELLAS. –Escuchaban bien lo que había dicho el campeón de Kalos. –Pero Serena es más importante para mí. – ¿Es que acaso estábamos escuchando lo que dijo…? Acaso dijo que… –Serena es importante para mí. –Bien, prácticamente estaba mandando al carajo a todas las demás. Pobrecillas.

–Si ya veo. Me hacía a la idea que debías tener una favorita. –Sable soltó veneno en sus palabras.

–¡CALLATE! ¡No tienes derecho a insultar así a mi novia! –El azabache no solo perdió el respeto a su alteza real sino que actuó por puro instinto y aun cuando hubiera estado en sus sentidos habría argumentado que lo que ahora todos y en especialmente TODAS habían escuchado ya.

Obviamente aquella ofensa contra la santidad de su alteza y la furia de la guardia y los cruzados hicieron que enfrentasen a Ash con sus armas listas para hacerlo pedazos.

–¡Alto! –Ordeno la monarca. –No eh dado esa orden aun. –Los acorazados se replegaron, Ash aflojo su guardia. Sable paso caminando entre sus protectores mientras avanzo a enfrentar a Ash. –Eres muy valiente…o muy estúpido. Sin embargo, quiero pensar en lo primero. Así que te preguntare… ¿Quién dices que es esta joven? –Sable señalo a Serena la cual estaba mirándolos, llena de nervios y preocupada a más no poder…cuando ella había escuchado el filo de las espadas rozar las fundas, pensó que su amado iba a ser asesinado.

Ash desvió su atención hacia ella. Fue ahí cuando cruzo miradas con la ojiceleste. El contraste era indescifrable, sus ojos marrón ámbar se mostraban determinados, certeros y en un enfoque precioso para ella; penetrantes. Los de ella, llenos de angustia, sorpresa, temor y…una devoción tal…

–Ella…es Serena Yvonne Gabena…mi amiga de la infancia…mi mejor amiga…y…mi novia. No estoy…del todo seguro…de mis acciones aun. Pero…ella…estuvo ahí…cuando más ayuda necesite. Ella…salvo mi vida. Y eso es suficiente muestra de lo que siente por mí. Por eso yo…yo debo corresponderle. –Aunque fuese increíble de escuchar…un timbre en su declaración no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para avivar esto. ¿Dudas…? No… ¿Falta de costumbre? Quizás lo más probable.

–¿La conoces lo suficiente para hacer tal afirmación? –En que rayos estaba pensando aquel monarca prepotente.

–¡Si! Si la conozco lo suficiente. –Había viajado con ella por todo Kalos durante casi tres años. Y antes de eso habían sido amigos durante aquellos años cuando fueron niños. Como no iba a conocerla.

–¿Están tus sentimientos seguros de lo que tus palabras dicen? – ¿Que era esto un interrogatorio?

–Si. Estoy seguro de lo que digo. –Aunque fuera así, esa confesión forzada si se quiere decir así, había afectado al resto de sus compañeras. Cynthia no pudo sino contener sus lágrimas ella llego a quebrarse, no es que las demás no se hubieran visto afectadas pero fue increíble ver a la rubia gimotear mientras se encontraba de rodillas, así como el resto de presentes que nunca escucharon la orden de levantarse.

–¿Estás dispuesto a defender tus palabras…como un auténtico campeón? –Sable se mostró ahora desafiante clavándole su mirada esmeralda al azabache.

–Por supuesto que sí. Ya eh luchado por defender lo que digo antes, no habrá diferencia ahora. Este aire a duelo hizo que Ash dejase cualquier soltura de lado y correspondiera a su mirada de contienda.

–En ese caso vas a acompañarme. –Sable rompió la mirada sostenida para levantar su mano mientras se retiraba. –Tráiganlo conmigo a la arena. –Ordeno a sus cruzados. Los gigantes se fueron sobre Ash, este intento oponer resistencia. –Levántate performance. –Sable le ordeno a Serena. Esta fue sujeta por el cuarto cruzado con más cuidado que con el azabache. Sin embargo no por ello fue cómodo para ella.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué están haciendo? –Ash demando sin tener tiempo de hacer nada, los tres cruzados le sujetaron e incluso le amenazaron con sus armas.

–Descuida. Nos acompañara…así como todas tus amantes. ¡Ah! es cierto. No lo son. ¿Qué título prefieres…? ¿Concubinas? ¿Siervas? o ¿Damas…? –Sable parecía no conocer la palabra amistad.

–¡Son mis amigas! –Ash demando mientras se oponía a su captura.

–Entonces trae a tus "amigas" y demás diligencia. Estoy segura que todos tus seguidores querrán verte demostrar tu valor. –Sable no dijo nada más, simplemente camino hacia el interior de la residencia. La guardia de Kalos designada ahí fue a por el resto de sus amigos, amigas y familia, a fin de que les siguiesen al interior. Obviamente Malva no sería dejada atrás. Un escudero enviado por Denise, tomo una cadena y la aseguró al collar que la sierva llevaba al cuello. Acto seguido tiro de ella mientras ordenaba a las siervas voluntarias seguir por adelante.

–¿Lo puedes ver querida prima? –El señor Ash es todo un caballero. –El marcado señor hacia que viésemos a Ash como un carcamán. Obviamente Rose solo lo hacía por respeto y admiración.

–¡Si! Es tan valiente que incluso estaba dispuesto a defender a su amada desafiando a la misma reina. –Hilda expreso totalmente emocionada.

–Tanta imponencia hace que sienta muchas ganas de poder estar en el lugar de la señorita Serena. –Rose no pudo evitar poner una mirada soñadora.

–Por favor querida prima. No pierdas la compostura. Debemos respetar los sentimientos del señor Ash. Si él ama a la señorita Serena nosotras debemos mantenernos al margen y solo cumplir con nuestros sueños de estar a sus servicios.

–¿Lo se…pero oye…será cierto lo que dicen de los nobles? ¿Ya sabes…lo de las concubinas que dijo la reina? –Rose sonrojo un poco su seño mientras miraba a su familiar, su conversación era entre murmullos, cavia destacar que habían logrado disimularlo bien…quizás…un reflejo de su condición como cautivas durante su tiempo de servicio a Lysson.

–No estoy segura prima. Digo…entiendo los sentimientos que tenemos por el señor Ash…pero…

–Oye recuerda que somos dos hermosas chicas antes que ser sirvientas…además…según he oído las siervas tienen privilegios también. –Rose le sonrió sonrojada.

–¡Rose! –Hilda exclamo.

–¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Sigan caminando! –Marcus ordeno que prosiguieran su marcha en silencio.

–¡Señor! ¡Si señor! –Ambas siervas asintieron al unísono y siguieron su recorrido guardando su charla personal para después.

Lysson tenía preparado muchas cosas en lugares como este. –Diantha confirmo lo que sospechaba. La residencia era majestuosa pero lo mejor se ocultaba debajo de la tierra, y en efecto bien difuminado en el paisaje espeso del _Bocage_. Ahora todos ellos se encontraban en una especie de patio parcialmente circular pero que seguía manteniendo una forma de polígono rectangular, la respuesta; era una arena de batallas pokemon, más precisamente un área de entrenamiento general.

Dos filas de gradas hechas de concreto y tabla roca se levantaban sobre la arena la cual estaba cercada por un muro de metro y medio seguido por una protecciones de barras de acero en hermoso detalle. –_Una de las arenas vistas en Soul Caliburg V_– en este patio donde el sol era parcialmente opacado por el espesor de los árboles, la comitiva del héroe de Luminous fue sentada en tu totalidad del lado izquierdo de la arena mientras la entrada y salida se hallaban al lado contrario, ahí junto a Denise, y sus hijos así como unos subordinados se quedarían con las siervas.

Abajo en la arena…un alijo de armas medievales había sido dispuesto por algunos de los _adeptos_. Ash fue liberado en la arena por sus opresores mientras Serena había sido relegada a la primera fila, junto a su madre, Delia quien más que nada estaba prestando atención a su hijo y a Clemont, Bonnie, May, Diantha, y Dawn

Grace estaba muy asustada así que cuando Serena fue sentada ahí y dejada por los guardias, ella le abrazo mientras podía apenas contener sus suplicas a Arceus porque su niña había librado la furia de la reina.

–¡Serena gracias a Arceus y los legendarios que estas bien! Tenía miedo. –Bonnie había vuelto la atención a le peli miel. Estaba confundida también por todo esto.

–¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que se enojara? –Clemont solicito respuestas, no es que el supiese algo más.

–Todo esto es mi culpa. –Diantha admitió, no me esperaba que la visita de reina Sable fuese tan pronta. Era de esperarse un encuentro pero no tan inmediato. –Diatha ofreció disculpas pero era claro una cosa…que la elite podía asegurar es que se sentía.

–¿Pero aun así quien se cree que es? –Dawn refuto en voz baja.

–Guarda silencio Dawn no vez que nos pueden oír. –May la callo, debían redecorar que ahí había guardias que ya habían dicho que le dispararían a Ash si este llegaba siquiera a rechazar el regalo de la reina.

–Mi pequeño. –Delia estaba al borde nuevamente. ¿Qué es lo que le iba a pasar a su hijo?

–Ashi…mi querido niño. –Cynthia estaba llorosa, tanto que parecía una magdalena, entre Iris, Bell Bianca y Latias intentaban animarla. Anabel estaba prestando atención así como Meicy, Melody, Georgia, al parecer algo estaba sucediendo en la arena.

–En efecto Ash fue liberado ahí dentro, los cruzados no le perdieron de vista mientras se abrían en formación cuadrada, cada uno de ellos vigilaría cada esquina en derredor de la arena donde Ash había estado. Algo que el azabache se cuestionó. ¿Acaso iba a pelear contra ellos?

–Eh de suponer que no será una batalla pokemon. –El azabache cuestiono, no es que importase ahora, de cualquier forma no traía ninguno de sus pokemon.

–Yo no necesito pokemons para que luchen mis propias batallas. –Sable demando con superioridad. –Te propongo un desafío; un duelo de espadas. – ¿La reina estaba hablando en serio? ¿Ella lucharía contra él?

–¿Creí que las mujeres no usaban armas? –Por lo que sabía de tópicos medievales en el pasado solo los hombres partían a las guerras y morían en el frente. Sable espero a que Denise pusiera ante ella un estuche de madera del cual ella obtuvo una gran espada aun dentro de su funda.

–¿Eh ahí a diferencia entre las mujeres que tratas y las de mi porte? –Sable no dudo en darse espectáculo a sí misma, sostuvo la funda por la empuñadura, dio un tajo y la espada estuvo libre a la par que dejaba la funda sobre el estuche. Una gran espada de algo más de un metro fue ostentada sobre el brazo de la joven, al parecer era más fuerte de lo que mostraba. Sostuvo la espada ahora sobre sus dos manos mientras miraba al joven campeón, esperando quizá un gesto de temor o huida, Ash solo observo parcialmente sorprendido. –Dudo que tu novia sepa usar una de estas…ni siquiera sé si podrá sostener una. –Sable sonrió con arrogancia. En las gradas Serena estaba ahora pendiente de lo visto, había escuchado a Sable. Quería llorar. A pesar de lo determinada que había sido hace pocos días y de lo extrema que llego a ser. Parecía que nada de eso podía competir con la determinación de esta mujer.

– ¿Lo vez ahora? Ser reina de Kalos no solo implica vestir lindos atuendos y hacer espectáculo con tus mascotitas. –Sable dio un giro a su arma para posteriormente clavarle al suelo y usarla como apoyo para sus manos. –Significa compromisos, responsabilidades, decisiones importantes. Y muchas veces deberán de ser decisiones difíciles. No te voy a mentir. Aria hará bien su papel, pero dudo que ella misma esté dispuesta a dirigir el mando de una región. Diantha por el contrario es lo que es por ser una elite. Pero aun ella está muy por debajo de mí. Y Palermo no es más que una anciana caprichosa que busca más niñas bobas para alimentar esta máquina de dinero que son los performance. En eso hay que darle reconocimientos a Pier…para ser simple hobbie lo desempeña bastante bien. –Sable revelo parte de ese artilugio que había detrás de la bonita fachada del tripokalon, algo que a Ash le llego a intimidar…quizá por la alegoría, solo podía imaginar lo que sentía Serena. –Claro que…supongo que es algo que tu novia debería de haberlo pensado. O al menos tu…dadas tu percepción e inteligencia. –Al parecer Sable suponía que Ash era listo y perceptivo.

–Ve al grano. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Porque me has traído hasta aquí? –Ash demando, ya estaba cansado de los insultos indirectos y directos.

–Fácil. Ya que tu proclamada novia me ha faltado al respeto así como tú. Te propongo que por medio de este duelo salven sus vidas. O al menos que uno de ustedes lo logre. – ¿Estaba escuchándola bien?

–¿No pensaras que Serena luche contra ti verdad? –Ash le preocupaba eso. Aunque a saber si su adorada princesa podía competir con esta reina de acero.

–¿Y sigues faltándome al respeto? –Sable exclamo mientras dirigía la mirada al azabache. –De acuerdo, hagámoslo fácil. Tu vida a cambio de la de esa chica. Pelea conmigo y perdonare la vida de tu novia. Vénceme y te perdonare la falta que ella y tu han hecho contra mi persona y tu rechazo a los presentes que te eh otorgado. –Sable hizo referencia tanto al título de noble como a la finca Lysson y a su sierva personal; Malva. Ahora le miro con seriedad. –Pierde ante mí…y me asegurare que tu cabeza decorara mi salón de trofeos. –Amenazo fríamente. Ash percibió la familiar sensación de miedo. Por lo visto esta mujer si hablaba en serio.

–¿De verdad va a matarme? Piense en las complicaciones legales. –Ash actuó por impulso de querer creer en la justicia verdadera.

–Lo olvidaba…estamos en una propiedad oficialmente no existente y lo que se sabe de ti…oficialmente, es que estas hospitalizado, luchando por tu vida en algún hospital de Romantis, bajo custodia de Denise Reno Castello. Y que oficialmente yo me encuentro en Luminous, supervisando las tareas de reconstrucción. –Sable remarco demasiado el "OFICIALMENTE" como para dejar dicho a todo mundo que lo que sucediese ahí, nunca iba a salir a luz pública. –Complicaciones legales…las que tendré que entregarle al gobierno de Kanto…mínimo dos meses después cuando tu sentencia ya haya alcanzado el tiempo inconveniente para ejecutarse debido a tu muerte. –Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ash y de todos los presentes. ¿Es que acaso era cierto lo que escuchaban? –Técnicamente…podría matarlos a todos ustedes aquí mismo y nadie llegaría a objetar nada. Porque nunca sospecharían nada…y no lo harían…porque no sabrían nada de esto. –Bueno cavia destacar la desaparición de muchas de ellas que dejarían demasiadas incógnitas. Cynthia, Anabel y May por mencionar ejemplos. ¿Ahora…aceptas mi desafío? –Sable ofreció nuevamente su propuesta.

Ash sudo en frio. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para meter en este embrollo a todos sus amigos, amigas y sobre todo a su madre…y a Serena? Se llegó a cuestionar si habría valido la pena haber salvado el pellejo en Cenit si iba a ser asesinado por la mismísima reina.

Volteo su atención hacia las gradas donde sus aliados se encontraban. Busco la mirada de Serena. Ella estaba ahí atemorizada, llorosa…como lo había estado en aquel primer encuentro que tuvieron. Ciertamente la reacción de miedo se rego por todo el grupo. Sus amigos varones estaban también afectados…el mismo Paul que era serio en extremo se vio claramente perturbado por lo que escuchaba. Para colmo de esto, nadie…y repito nadie absolutamente nadie había traído sus pokemons, estos les habían sido incautados al parecer. No había alternativa. Ash decidió aceptar el desafío de Sable. Iba a luchar contra ella si con esto logra salvarlos a todos.

–Reina Sable. –Llamo a la monarca. Aceptare su desafío. Si usted promete…no. Si usted jura nunca lastimar a ninguno de ellos. Prometa que no tocara ni un riso de Serena ni de ninguna de mis amigas. Que no les va a pasar nada…por favor…por favor prométame que no les hará daño. –Ash se inclinó haciendo reverencia y prácticamente suplicando por las vidas de sus seres queridos.

Sable observo esto, no rompió en ningún momento su postura ni su atención. Finalmente al verlo hacer reverencia. Termino por aceptarlo a regañadientes. Antes que una reina, era una mujer de palabra y de honor.

–De acuerdo. Juro por mi palabra como matriarca de Kalos y por mi honor como dama, que tu gente será libre y no sufrirá ninguna penuria. Ahora dime… ¿Aceptaras el duelo? –Sable observo fijamente al azabache.

–Lo hare. –Ash retomo su aliento de determinación. –Aceptare su desafío.

–Bien. En ese caso… –Sable dejo su espada clavada en el suelo, acto seguido se retiró los guantes metálicos y los dejo sobre el baúl de armas en seguida comenzó a liberar los cintos de su coraza. –Elije tu arma mientras me quito la armadura.

–¿Su alteza? –Denise cuestiono ante el actuar de su reina.

–No me interrumpas Denise. –Ella contradijo.

–Pero su alteza… ¿Su armadura? –La caballero volvió a insistir.

–No será un duelo justo, si yo tengo armadura mientras mi oponente esta desprotegido. –fue su sencilla prorroga.

–Aun así… ¿Considera el riesgo? Kalos necesita de su líder. Si usted…

–Lo considero muy bien. –Observo como Ash se acercó al alijo de armas que le proporcionaron el escudero de Denise y el sargento Marcus. Él observo el arsenal a su disposición. Prácticamente todos eran mandobles.

–Supongo que lo idóneo será jugar al mismo estilo. –Sin embargo antes de elegir una opción escucho el llamado de su madre. Ash dejo su atención para atender lo que tu madre iba a decir.

–¡Ash Ketchum! ¿En el nombre de Arceus…que pretendes hacer? –Delia se veía muy mal estaba nerviosa y sobre todo asustada. Solo había que ver sus manos clavadas en la baranda de seguridad; estaban blancas por el esfuerzo.

–No tengas miedo mama. Estoy seguro que podre con esto. –Ash miro a su madre suplicante, decidió no mostrarse débil ante ella. Ya lo había hecho en la corte de Cenit. Así que…no le volvería hacer pasar por lo mismo. –Arreglare esto lo antes posible.

–Tú quieres matarme. ¿No es así? –Delia no pudo evitar llorar por lo que su hijo estaba haciendo.

–No digas eso madre…solo…yo necesito terminar con esto de una vez. –el azabache se mostró sin lugar a dudas admirable, estaba manejando muy bien sus emociones.

–¡Ash no digas tonterías! Rechaza el duelo. ¿Debe haber otra forma? –Clermont objeto. En efecto su mente dotada le decía que luchar contra la reina era suicidio.

–¡Tienen razón Ash esto es una locura! –Ahí estaba Brock que aun apaleado entro en apoyo de Clemont para poder hacer que su amigos azabache entrase en razón.

–Lo siento chicos pero ya di mi palabra. –El solo levanto hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

–¡Ash no sean idiota! ¿Tienes idea de cómo usar una espada? –Paul añadió. Era cierto…aunque Sable era una mujer, era cierto tener en cuenta que no era igual a ninguna otra que hubiese tratado antes.

–Bueno… ¿Entonces dime tu como, si es que tú lo sabes? –Ash se limitó a cuestionarle. Paul se quedó callado mordiéndose los labios. Él no lo sabía tampoco.

–¿Ash en serio vas a pelear…? Por favor no lo hagas. –Grace le iba decir que no lo hiciera pues esto a fin de cuentas era inaceptable y falto de cordura, sobre todo de parte de la reina.

–¡No lo hagas…! ¡Ash YO TE AMO! –La voz de Cynthia rompió el revuelo. Ash presto atención a la rubia superior, Serena así como ambas madres prestaron atención a la mencionada. ¿Es que estaban sordos y no escucharon bien? –Yo te amo Ash. Por favor, no me obligues a bajar por ti. –La rubia superior declaró haciendo un puchero, parecía más una niña llorona.

–¡Ash _**shisio**_ espera! ¡Yo…YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! –La voz de May Balance, utilizando el mote de "maestro", salto a palestra cuando la castaña ojiazul puso sus manos en la barrera. – ¡Ash…por favor espera…yo te amo! –Tal parecía que ella así como Cynthia al igual que Serena, estaba igual de enamoradas de Ash.

–¡Senpai! ¡Satoshi Senpai! –Dawn fue la segunda en confesar sus sentimientos. – ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! Y…y te amo mucho… –La peliazul estaba llorosa y gimoteando expresaba sus sentimientos. –¡Te amo… lo suficiente como para pedirte que no lo hagas! ¡No quiero que mueras!

–¡ASH NICHAN! ¡No vayas…yo te quiero mucho! Y yo…yo te quiero mucho. –HARE LO QUE DIGAS Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO…PERO…PERO POR FAVOR…NO TE VAYAS. –Bonnie se estaba confesándose también, o al menos eso intentaba mientras luchaba contra los gimoteos e hilos de lágrimas que se le dibujaban en sus mejillas, le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

–¡Ash por favor…NO LO HAGAS! NO ES JUSTO. ¿Porque siempre tenemos que pasar por cosas así…? ¿Cuando…cuándo podremos estar juntos y en paz? Como…como cuando jugábamos juntos. –Molly, una loli un poquito mayor que su compañera rubia, estaba igualmente pidiéndole que no se fuera, relatándole aquellas memorias cuando era una pequeña no mayor a una bebe y que recordaba al buen amigo y hermano mayor que había sido Ash con ella.

–¡ASH YO TE AMO! ¡Desde el primer momento en que te vi…yo sé que…sé que es algo fuera de…de lugar pero…no quiero que mueras y menos…sin saberlo! –Melody se manifestó más molesta que dolida pero solo era instinto. Por cierta razón ella había venido desde Shamuji y no precisamente para saludarlo.

–¡ASH NO LO HAGAS…! Si en algo estoy segura es que mis sentimientos por ti son reales. –Anabel un poco más tranquila, debido a su carácter, de dio a entender al azabache Ash mientras palpaba su corazón, que ella le guardaba sentimientos. –Quizá no fue lo mejor esperara a que tú lo comprendieras. Lo reconozco es mi culpa. Por favor…no lo hagas. –Fue el suplico de la peli-lila, a la par de que le dirigía su mirar lleno de aflicción.

–¡ASH YO IGUAL TE AMO! SOLO TU HACES QUE ME SIENTA MENOS TONTA! –Pero si ahora era Bell quien le estaba confesando su sentimiento, a punta de llantos y comentarios por poco, estrafalarios. –Sé que no soy la más bonita…ni coordinada pero tú no pensante eso de mi…eso…eso por eso yo me enamore de ti y de tu sonrisa…POR FAVOR… ¡NO TE VAYAS…NO MUERAS! Te prometo ser menos estúpida y no tírate de nuevo…si a cambio tú me aceptas como tu novia. –Bell se desarmo a llorar estaba desecha.

–¡ASH ESPERA! …Espera. Antes que nada. Mi linaje desciende de un caballero. Por favor…acepta que luche en tu lugar. Puedo hacerlo si a cambio tu aceptas mis sentimientos. –Georgia utilizo esta remembranza a sus ancestros mata dragones para disuadirle de dejar esta andanza.

–Ash…ASH…ERES UN TONTO…mejillas cortadas…siempre eres tan imprudente. Un inmaduro sin igual… –Ahí estaba Iris, mostrando su frustración al más puro estilo tsundere. Sin embargo a pesar de sus brazos cruzados, de su vista alejada del mencionado y de su mirada aparentemente furiosa, la verdad es que no pudo mantener su porte por mucho tiempo, quebrándose y liberando su amargura. – ¿ESPERA QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? ¿A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR…? ¡ASH POR FAVOR…! ¡NO TE MUERAS…NO ES JUSTO…! ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO…! ¿PORQUE TE QUIERES MORIR…? ¡AHHH! –Si, efectivamente, ahí estaba la indomable Iris, llorando como la loli de chocolate que era.

–Ash…por favor…por favor recapacítalo…yo…bueno…mi hermana y yo…Sara…y yo…bueno…ah que giratinas… ¡NOSOTRAS TE AMAMOS! SI…ASI ES…SUENA A LOCURA PERO…PERO NO SE QUE MAS DECIR… –Bianca estaba petrificada la verdad es que su caso estaba un poco extravagante. Digamos que ella era muy unida a su hermana Sara, que a pesar de no poder hablar, había hecho uso de sus manos para que…en lenguaje de señas decirle a Ash que ella lo amaba. Y mucho…

–Ash…espera…sé que yo no seré la mejor entrenadora pero…pero mis sentimiento por ti son genuinos…por favor…acéptalos de todo corazón. Yo no…no podría levantar la vista si no es así. –Y finalmente, ahí estaba Meicy, había crecido un poco en estos años que Ash no la había visto. En cierto punto se veía muy dolida, y sus llantos, más allá de ser estruendosos se sentían más como desesperados casi faltos de esperanzas.

Seria irrelevante hacer mención a que prácticamente TODAS ellas tenían el mismo ideal. Ese era el dichoso "_asunto pendiente_" a tratar que ellas tenían para con él; El hecho de demostrarle sus sentimientos y en efecto confesarle su amor que en forma personal de cada una, había sido ganado por el azabache. ¿Fue necesario que ocurriera algo como esto, para que todas ellas expresaran sus sentimientos?

–¡ASH! –Esa voz le era inconfundible, Ash dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba cierta peli miel, de pie, expectante, con sus manos llevadas al frente de su pecho, en una actitud angustiada y con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos, marcando su ya sonrojado rostro por la pena. Se trataba de Serena y estaba llorando. De una forma singular a como ella solía hacerlo, como una niña pequeña, quizá era eso lo que la caracterizaba del resto, ella lloraba de manera directa como lo hacía May, con igual sentimiento que Dawn, con esa honestidad como Cynthia y lo estaba haciendo más emocional de lo que Bonnie y Molly. Cierto era saber que verlas a todas así le llegaba a doler en serio. Era injusto que no pudiera darles consuelo a todas ellas. Y ver a muchas pero también ver a Serena así, le dolía en serio.

–Serena… –Ash camino hacia ella, e inesperadamente la chica sin reparo alguno, salto sobre la valla hacia su encuentro, aun sin medir las consecuencias de su acción. Ash contemplo impactado lo que estaba viendo, la peli miel salto hacia la arena pero afortunadamente nunca impacto contra el suelo. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos aun llorosos, vio algo que pudo haberle confirmado la idealización de sus sueños; Estaba siendo sostenida por su amado Ash, como si fuese una novia y el cuadro habría sido perfecto si estuviesen vestidos como tales, ella lo percibió así: Casi como si ella y Ash dieran sus votos para iniciar una nueva vida…los dos juntos.

–Ash… –La joven se sintió en la gloria, estaba siendo sostenida por su amado, él le observaba con semblante preocupado al menos en parte, otra de las emociones que pudo reconocer fueron el alivio y el confort que le provocaba el saber que su querida Serena estaba a salvo.

–No me vuelvas a asustar así…por favor pequeña llorona. –Ash le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, se mostró contento. –No vuelvas a hacer algo así, yo sé…que eres fuerte…pero por favor, no me hagas pensar otra cosa. –Ash se mostró bastante atento con ella. Algo que parecía confirmar lo que los rumores decían y claro demostrar que lo que ellos guardaban era en cierto modo correspondido.

–¿¡Cómo no quieres que lo haga!? –Serena reclamo asustada y llena de angustia. – ¿¡Cómo quieres que no haga una locura si tu estas a punto de hacer otra mucho mayor!? –Serena casi pataleo mientras el agarre del azabache se mantuvo intacto, como si ella no pesara realmente mucho (No es que ella pesara demasiado pero si tenía sus kilitos bien repartidos) – ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿¡Vas a ponerte en peligro…por algo que hice yo!?

–Yo…entiendo. Pero- –Fue interrumpido por la ojiceleste.

¡NO! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Es por eso que yo…por eso yo…! –Serena lo había dicho. Ash lo entendía, de hecho…ya se lo había confesado, ya le había manifestado sus sentimientos. Y en lo que a él respectaba, no necesitaba aclararle que él correspondía a dichos sentimientos. ¿O es que acaso no lo había demostrado ya?

–Serena. –Él le llamo. Ella se detuvo para prestarle atención. –Arreglare este problema, ya verás que lo hare. Solo…confía en mí. –Ash uso palabras tranquilizadoras, era como si pudiese tomar esa faceta de mediador en un santiamén. Obviamente era en parte mentira, pero ahora no había tiempo para demostrarlo.

–¡Ash…ella te va a asesinar, ya lo ha dicho! –Serena le rogaba con su mirar que él no le dejase sola.

–Lo sé, lo escuche… –Él estaba consciente de ello pero no quería discutir con ella. No quería que ella se quedase con una mala visión suya en este momento tan serio.

–Si tú mueres…será mi culpa. –Serena estaba sentida, y sus ojos cristalinos amenazaban con volver a derramar lágrimas. Iba a llorar.

–No Serena, yo no podría culparte. Esa…fue mi decisión. Yo elegí pelear…por defenderte.

–¿Qué dices? ¡Yo tuve la culpa!

–Tu nuca tendrás la culpa de nada Serena. –En serio que Ash era otro cuando trataba con ella. Y es que siendo honestos, a estas alturas ya debería de estar fuera de sí, si la cosa fuera con otra chica.

–Pero Ash. –Serena fue detenida pero ahora por los labios de Ash, quien se decidió a demostrarle a su querida amiga y ahora novia, que él no solo sería su novio sino su protector. La sensación del beso fue algo diferente a como lo recordaba en ese día en Luminous, ahora se sentía tan real y gustoso, que le resultaba fantástico. La sensación entre frio y cálido fue un poco intensa para él, y no menos para Serena, quien realmente fue atrapada con la palabra a medio salir, lamentablemente ese beso fue ligero y de corta duración, puesto que Ash tuvo que romperlo para volver la atención a donde debía.

–Sé que no eh sido el más atento Serena. –Ash observo ahora a sus amigas como a ella. –Pero…dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo. ¡Déjame demostrárselo a todas ustedes! –Fueron sus palabras antes de bajarla con delicadeza como si fuera a romperse.

–Ash… –Serena estaba en shock, aunque para el lado de Ash, parecía que había hecho el tonto de nuevo, es decir…no le había dicho sus sentimientos correspondidos, sin embargo esperaba que aquel beso pudiera darle al menos la respuesta inmediata a la joven.

–¡ASH! –Él aludido fue llamada desde la grada. Al ver hacia ellas, pudo observar al resto de sus amigas, todas estaban ciertamente dolidas, lo podía notar…pero ya había hecho lo que hizo, no había vuelta atrás. Espero reclamos pero estos nunca llegaron. – ¡TU PUEDES ASH! –Fue el coro de féminas quienes se sumaron en este grito a la batalla. – ¡PUEDES VENCERLA ASH, TU PUEDES HACERLO! – ¿Estaba pasando algo raro? No. Vio a Serena pero ella solo le correspondió la mirada segura. Era increíble pero parecía que las chicas lo querían, a pesar de su rechazo o al menos aparente rechazo.

–¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO…MAESTRO! –May se desnudó "_Metafóricamente hablando_" expresando lo importante que era Ash para ella, y el respeto que le guardaba. Al carajo si no respondía a sus sentimientos amorosos. Ella no dejaría de quererlo…de ¿Amarlo?

–¡ADELANTE ASH-NISAN VENCE A ESA MUJER MALA! VAYAMOS A JUGAR CON SERENA Y MI HERMANO DESPUÉS. –Bonnie llamo a su ni-san adoptivo

–¡VAMOS ASH! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO! ERES NUESTRO HÉROE. –Molly dijo llamándole por este título.

–¡ASH! ¡PEQUEÑO! Yo sé que puedes luchar, DEMUESTRA QUE SOMOS DIGNAS DE SER LLAMADAS MUJERES. –Cynthia estaba poniendo en manos de Ash su honor. Ella que era una elite. Esto tapo las bocas chismosas de aquellos ajenos a la comitiva del campeón. Al menos a los que por naturaleza eran metiches.

–¡ADELANTE ASH! ¡TODAS TE APOYAMOS! –Anabel le ánimo. –YO SÉ QUE PUEDES HACERLO…CIELO. –Aquí Anabel tampoco dudó en decirle lo que sentía. Es porque para ella, Ash era su "CIELO".

–¡AVANza ASH! ¡DEFIENDE NUESTRO ORGULLO! ¡POR ELLO ERES UN CABALLERO AHORA! –Dawn demando, bueno no es que fuera un caballero, un campeón sí pero no un caballero, al menos de armadura.

¡SI ASH VAMOS Y PATEALE EL TRASERO MEJILLAS CORTADAS! –Iris no dudo en mostrar su actitud –más que infantil, pleitonera.

Antes estos comentario Ash pudo sentir ese empuje a la moral que pudo apreciar cuando estuvo en la corte de Cenit, esa fuerza le dio el ánimo que necesitaba para luchar y lo iba a aprovechar.

–Gracias. Muchas gracias chicas. Ash levanto una mirada firme y segura, tan afilada que podría ponerse a prueba contra la de Sable. Serena se encontraba confusa, no lo aparentaba pero…en cierto punto no sabía que hacer respecto a sus "adversarias" y es que si bien ella reconocía que eran rivales por el amor de su querido Ash, esto que estaba sucediendo…era diferente…ellas, lo estaban apoyando, lo estaban asistiendo, le daban empuje, todo ello para que pudiera salir airoso de esta situación. En cierto punto era algo que no espero ver. Pero al menos había algo que le resultaba bastante positivo, estaba contenta con ella, por ayudar a Ash en esto.

–Serena. –Ella despertó ante el llamado del azabache.

–¿Si Ash? –La peli amielada lo miro un poco sorprendida.

–Toma. –Ash le ofreció su chaqueta azul. –Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras termino con esto. –Ash sujeto sus manos y la miro con determinación, ella quedo sonrojada mientras intentaba cuadrar lo que el azabache quería hallar…valor…determinación. La ojiceleste no tardo en asentirle, ella entendió que era lo que le solicitaba. Lo podía ver en su mirada ardiente.

–Ash... –Serena lo abrazo. Murmuro algo que el joven casi no escucho.

–¿Perdona? –Él le cuestiono un tanto curioso.

–Mi héroe…eso dije. –Serena levanto la mirada a verlo. Serena tenía ese don de hechizar con sus miradas o al menos cautivar. –Siempre fuiste eso para mí…mi héroe. No necesitas título ni nada de eso. Para mi…tu siempre fuiste ese caballero andante que me salvo ese día en el bosque. –Ash estaba quieto escuchándole, ya sabía que Serena lo quería… ¿Pero a ese grado?

–¿Serena? –Ash le interrogo. –Escucho un llamado a que volviese a la arena pero lo dejo pasar. Quería…quería hablar con ella…un poco más.

–Siempre fuiste mi campeón, ahora eres un noble…un campeón de verdad…me siento…casi como si fuese un sueño. Pero…también me da miedo.

–No temas entonces…mi lady… –Ash uso este título. Puede que Serena no fuese de la nobleza, pero para el azabache…ella era su lady (_damisela_)…quizá era eso lo más íntimo para encerrar a las demás chicas, eran personas queridas por él y en cierto punto correspondidas. Eran entonces…sus ladies.

–Ash… –Serena estaba sonrojada…entonces se llevó la chaqueta de Ash contra su rostro para lograr dos cosas, una que disimulara su bochorno, y otra, para que pudiera terminar de embriagarse con el aroma de Ash. Acto seguido…ella con renovado aire lo miro a los ojos. –Entonces…vuelve con tu lady después de la batalla…mi campeón. –Ella le sonrió mientras acaricio su mejilla.

Sable observaba todo esto, su postura sobre su espada había servido para descansar mientras esperaba, Denise había llamado al campeón para que retornase, pero ella le había ordenado que le dejase…que terminar de despedirse. Aunque…podía verse algo en los ojos de la reina que dejaba en claro su punto de vista respecto al azabache.

Finalmente Ash dejo a Serena, quien se sentó en una banca de madera puesta ahí por un par de guardias. Desde donde estaba, podía observar casi por completo toda la arena. Ella doblo cuidadosamente la chaqueta y luego la abrazo a si misma mientras mantenía la mirada hacia donde Ash estaba.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Ash se separó de Serena y retorno a la arena Sable estaba expectante, no había renegado sobre nada de lo acontecido y menos de lo dicho por el resto de esas chicas. Parecía como si estuviese cuadrando piezas en un rompecabezas. Finalmente Ash se prestó de uno de los mandobles que según su criterio era el más acorde a sus necesidades y destrezas. No era muy diestro en el arte de la espada y la verdad, ya casi no recordaba nada de las clases de kendo que tuvo cuando pequeño. Bueno al menos podría intentar luchar lo mejor que podría.

–Si quieres cancelar esto a fin de salvar el pellejo adelante, tus seguidoras lo entenderán.

–Nunca falto a un desafío su alteza, usted me ofreció un duelo y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. –Fue la respuesta que el azabache ofreció a la rubia mientras hacía movimientos de manejo en la espada a fin de acomodarse a esta.

–Espero que no lo lamentes cuando este por asesinarte. –Sable aclaro diciéndole lo mucho que iba a costarle.

–No se preocupe, no pretendo morir. –Ash esgrimió su mandoble.

–Bien, veamos qué sabes hacer. –Sable empuño si propia espada.

Introduzca el siguiente soundtrack en su lista de youtube mientras lee este duelo: Pokemon XY&amp;Z Opening Theme Full (Op English male version), One Puch man OST 1 y 2, Brave Heart Digimon season one, "Clacatonia" Overlord Opening full.

En un momento ambos combatientes adoptaron posiciones en el centro de la arena. Al parecer Denise haría el rol de mediadora o réferi, lo que parecía un poco incoherente, es decir se suponía que solo uno iba a salir vivo de ahí. Ash decidió centrarse en lo que debía prestar atención.

Sable ahora solo poseía su vestido azul, sus guantes metálicos habían dejado a revelar, un par de guantes de algodón satinado blanquecino, ni su peto macizo le protegía, solo sus botas y eso porque sería demasiado pedirle que luchase descalza. Quizá estaba a la altura de Ash en lo referido a vulnerabilidad, pero no debía dejarse engañar ella podía ser muy hábil y rápida. El azabache comenzó a idear una estrategia, tenía que adaptarse, no estaba usando pokemons, él era el jugador…quizá ser un poco discreto y una postura netamente defensiva a fin de escrudiñar sobre el tipo de desafío que enfrentaba.

Sable puso un pie delante de ella y en un santiamén, la rubia desapareció de su punto de vista. Ash tardo segundo y medio para centrarla en su enfoque y fue cuando vio que había saltado una considerable altura y se encontraba ahora en una posición de descenso, lista para asestar un poderoso golpe con su espada. Ash apenas consiguió tiempo suficiente para levantar su mandoble e interceptar el golpe de sable mientras los aceros chocaban y destellaban chispas.

Ver la acción de la reina y su velocidad dejo atónito a los espectadores. Lo cierto es que en sí, ellas no habían visto nunca una reacción de ataque tan veloz. Seamos honestos, ellas no eran guerreras, eran hábiles entrenadoras pero como combatientes en sí, dejaban mucho que desear.

Serena estaba aferrada a sí misma y a la prenda de Ash, cuando vio cómo iba a caer sobre él, casi dejo escapar un grito de angustia sin embargo su reacción fue tajada al ver como Ash levanto el mandoble e intercepto el golpe. Acto seguido Sable que se encontraba sobre el suelo ya, dio un giro hábil con la hoja de su propia arma la cual intento golpear horizontalmente a su oponente siendo ahora un nuevo golpe de bloqueo que Ash apenas pudo desviar, y con ello evitar por poco que la fuerza del golpe terminase por empujarlo lejos, efectivamente, Sable era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Ash sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas mientras comenzaba perder la noción del tiempo. Sable se movía con una velocidad endiablada…llego a dudar si podría mantener su ritmo al momento en lo que ella busco romper su guardia, él mantuvo firme su espada y apenas pudo observar, la mujer lo golpeo con su codo, casi pudo sentir su cuello doblarse hasta que un tirón en sus músculos le impidió ir más lejos. El dolor apareció pero no le hizo caso, mantuvo su fuerza en el agarre de su espada. Ash salto lejos de ella, estaba comenzado a cegarse, no por la lesión sino…por algo que no podía describir...bueno si…podía decirlo estaba…empezando a encambronarse. Por fortuna, aun pudo centrar su enfoque cuando Sable corrió hacia él con su espada lista para descargar otro golpe.

Sable estaba dispuesta a matarlo, al parecer ella tenía poder e influencias suficientes para darse el lujo de asesinar a personas solo por su propio gusto. ¿Es que acaso era ella un monstruo igual de enfermo que Lysson? La monarca le golpeo, Ash interpuso su espada, los aceros chocaron, en esta ocasión Sable repitió el ataque cambiando el sentido de los golpes tan rápido como podía, Ash por su parte estaba manteniendo guardia con su mandoble, no sabía mucho como usarlo, así que tenía que improvisar. Eso y tratar de frenar todos los golpes de Sable mientras buscaba espacio para continuar retrocediendo.

Al mismo tiempo Sable comenzó a contenerse, ya veía que el joven campeón no podía continuar con sus embate, apenas y había intentado contratacar…entonces decidió incitarlo a luchar, si buscaba la forma de hacerlo pelear, quizá podría tener un panorama más amplio del mismo. Ambos contrincantes rompieron guardia, solo porque ella quiso, acto seguido bajo su mandoble, incitándole a que el actuase. Ash parpadeo confuso. "_demasiado lento_" pensó ella. Acto seguido y aprovechándose de sus botas, Sable lo pato en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía esa joven pelear tan salvajemente?

Las chicas y en si todos los aliados de Ash observaban el desarrollo del duelo. Era increíble para ellos, acostumbrados a las batallas pokemons más que a los duelos hombre a hombre, o mejor dicho, hombre y mujer en este caso. La fuerza y velocidad de Sable eran dignas de admirar, algo que resultaba tan sorprendente como envidiable para los varones que eran espectadores. Pero quizá era aquí cuando surgía la duda… ¿Porque Ash podía mantenerse de pie y luchar así?

No. Esperen… ¿En serio? Eso era para cuestionarlo, mucho más por los colegas de antaño como Brock, quien por cierto recordaba que Ash era hábil pero no era muy diestro luchando por sí solo. De hecho…cuando llegaron a verse en esas circunstancias, él había luchado codo a codo con Ash contra organizaciones criminales, pero por suerte, las cosas siempre habían terminado antes de que hubiese necesidad de recurrir a los puños. Sin duda algo que generaba revuelo entre todo el grupo.

Esa duda fue meditada por prácticamente todos ellos, si…era cierto que algunos como Clemont y Cilan no eran unos atletas que se diga, pero otros como Paul y Gary, independientemente de su forma de pensar, se consideraban lo suficientemente aptos y en buena forma como para darse lujo de presumir el hecho de ser buenos entrenadores.

Era cierto que si querías ser bueno adiestrando a tus pokemons, tú también tendrás que ser hábil. Así que eso era ya un dogma sin duda alguna. La cuestión…era ¿Cómo es que Ash había logrado hacerse tan fuerte y hábil en el tiempo que no le vieron? Algo que gracias al testimonio de Clemont, dejaba entrever que ese Ash que habían dejado ir solo a Kalos era muy diferente del que vieron por última vez de frente. Ahora que unían puntos…había sido Ash trasladado en ese baúl…que resultaba ser pesado…considerablemente pesado. ¿Parecía que algo no cuadraba?

Entre las féminas por su parte, que habían demostrado su apoyo en Ash, ahora mantienen su vista sobre el azabache mientras los nervios las tenían ancladas sus asientos. No querían perderse ni un segundo de ese duelo que aunque no lo pareciera, se les estaba prolongando por demasiado tiempo.

Todas ellas guardaban temor de que Ash no pudiera hacer mucho, vamos que ahora mismo no estaba logrando grandes progresos, tuvieron que contener sus expresiones de horror cuando Sable golpeo a Ash con su ante brazo, había que reconocerlo; ella era diferente de ellas, un autentica doncella guerrera. Hasta entonces solo existente en las memorias y fantasías de Cynthia, que era una adepta al estudio de la historia antigua. Sable era diestra y casi legendaria, Anabel podía notarlo…su aura era fuerte y su espíritu valiente, Iris lo sintió…mucho más fuerte que ella si se permitir añadir. Para otras de las chicas como Dawn, Melody, Meicy, Bell y las niñas. Un hecho era claro, ella era superior a ellas.

Sable que ataco apenas Ash reacciono, combino los ataques de mandoble con golpes directos que con mucha astucia. Después de patearlo, lo envistió poniendo el peso de ella sobre su espada y literalmente empujándolo lejos de ella. Ash adoptó una postura de resistencia, termino su barrida sobre la arena y empuño nuevamente su arma, el golpe que le dio Sable en la cara, había cortado su ceja derecha, su rostro se había deformado hacia una expresión enfurecida. La monarca sonrió por su interior, al parecer había conseguido hacerlo enfadar lo suficiente.

Ash levanto su espada y cargo contra ella mientras levanto un grito de batalla distinto a los gruñidos liberados durante esos encuentros cuando chocaban el acero de sus espadas. Sable tomo posición y chocaron espadas por primera vez en una actitud meramente de ofensiva. Ash al parecer si recordaba lo básico del kendo, pero aun así no sería de gran ayuda si no sabía hacer algo más que mantener posición y soportar los golpes de Sable. Las espadas chocaron rompieron su encuentro interceptaron nuevamente y golpearon entre sí. La reina tenía mejor entrenamiento y mejor condición física. Ella dio un giro mantuvo el golpe, rompió formación dio un golpe de barrido que Ash tuvo que interceptar por poco, Sable levanto su hoja y descendió de nuevo, en esta ocasión no pudo recuperarse a tiempo, la hoja de Sable corto sobre la piel de su brazo izquierdo, arrancándole un grito de dolor al azabache.

–¡AHH! –Su reacción al dolor rompió la monótona melodía de aceros ceñir y golpear, acto seguido un coro de gestos amedrentados, asombro y sorpresa de parte de las chicas se hizo presente, tanto ellas como ambas madres y Serena que en una perspectiva diferente vio aquello, ella no pudo evitar soltar un lamento de espanto.

Ash sintió su sangre correr por su herida, adormecimiento y posterior frio en el área del corte. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a sentir algo…diferente. Sable observo esto, de haberlo querido Ash ya estaría muerto, lo que hacía cuestionarnos. ¿Qué tan cierto iba su declaración sobre asesinarlo? Ash por su lado se levantó mientras lanzaba un nuevo golpe de espada estaba desesperándose, comenzaba a sentir miedo, pero más importante…estaba preocupado…por Serena, por su madre, sus amigas y amigos…y por sus pokemons. Él no podía morir…no quería morir. Al Giratina con el respeto a su alteza…él iba a sobrevivir…a cualquier costo.

Sable observo el golpe y logro desviarlo, pudo haber respondido y haber acabado esto pero en su lugar giro evadiendo a Ash, el azabache apuntalo su mandoble al suelo de giro sobre su eje y acto seguido apenas Sable encaro, recibió de lleno el enviste de parte de su contrincante quien al irse sobre ella listo para sujetar la espada en la empuñadura. Sable entendió lo que iba a hacer y respondió golpeando al azabache con su cuerpo. Ash hizo puntal en su pierna, soporto el empujón de la monarca, ella quería liberarse de su prisión así que pateo al azabache, logrando que perdiese parcialmente el agarre sobre el arma capturada.

Todos los espectadores, incluso la guardia y los cruzados observaron esto, ahora impacientes por entrar y proteger a su majestad, Serena y las demás por otro lado veían un posible desenlace de esta locura. La pelimiel escucho a la reina misma gritarle a Ash, ordenándole soltarla. Ash que se rehusaba a ello apretó su agarre y fue entonces cuando Sable le dio un cabezazo en la frente. Ash perdió noción de lo ocurrido y se fue hacia el suelo de lleno, incluso levantando polvo. Esto provoco el terror en Serena quien sin ningún reparo e importándole nada, lanzo un grito pavoroso de dolor para luego correr hacia donde el campeón había caído, sin embargo los cruzados le impidieron avanzar más.

–¡ASH! –Serena se comportó como una verdadera desquiciada cuando estrujo la chaqueta del azabache y su voz normalmente suave y dulce se quebraba en un tono agudo y chirriante. Es como si dejase aflorar esa tendencia muy propia de su naturaleza vista recientemente – ¡No! ¡Déjenme ir…por favor! ¡No es justo! –Serena estaba inconsolable – ¡Como se atreven…a retenerme así…mantenerme alejada…DEL HOMBRE QUE AMO! ¡Detengan esto por favor! –Serena casi al borde de la locura quiso atacar pero de nada le serviría confrontar a estos titanes. – ¡ASH! –Grito.

Cuando Ash reacciono, sintió un poco pesado, sus labios le sabían a cobre…una vez más…era… –¡NO! –Fue lo que dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba cuadrar que pasaba, dolor…sangre…su brazo herido. ¿Es que…había pasado algo horrible?

¡NO! –Esos gritos…no es posible… – ¡SERENA! –Maldita sea la suerte… ¿Estaban acaso de vuelta en esa torre, bajo ataque de esos psicópatas? Serena estaba en peligro. No había tiempo…para pensar. Tenía…tenía que actuar. La vista se le nublo…sintió algo recorrer sus venas…no sabía si era la adrenalina, pero si podía cuadrar las cosas, juraría que era la misma sensación de aquella ocasión. Sentía que eso le hacía bien y que iba necesitar aquello para resolver esto a como diera lugar.

–¡SUFICIENTE! –Sable demando a los cruzados que detenían a Serena. –Este duelo termino. Deja de hacer rabietas. Deja de actuar como una niña.

–¡Por favor…alteza…no le haga daño! ¡No lo asesine! ¡Por piedad! –Ante la impotencia, dejo que su rabia diera pasó a su dolor, era como si no pudiera hacer nada por ayudarle. ¿Dónde estaba esa jovencita con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para darles pelea a hombres como estos y darle su merecido a esa pelinaranja? – ¡Por favor…máteme a mí! ¡Fui yo quien le ofendió, pero por favor…a él no! –Serena libero lágrimas mientras Sable le miraba al parecer confusa. ¿La peli miel ofrecía su vida a cambio de la del campeón?

–Su alteza. –Denise le llamo, ella volvió su atención. Lo que miro no pudo sino responder a sus dudas. Ash, estaba luchando por ponerse de pie mientras usaba el mandoble como apoyo, acto seguido…se incorporó completamente tambaleante. Fue ahí cuando la reina de Kalos pudo observar…algo que seguramente Lysson y Xero pudieron ver ese día fatal.

Ash no dijo nada, pero su mirar era claro que no estaba del todo frente al mismo joven, estaba…fuera de sí. Ash sostuvo la espada y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde Sable se encontraba, al parecer el duelo no estaba terminado. Sable ya estaba cansada de la actitud necia del campeón, esta vez ella lo terminaría dejando en el suelo molido a golpes. No sin antes quitarle la espada de sus enclenques manos. En ese momento ella comenzó a avanzar al encuentro con Ash, en esta ocasión ella le advirtió de una vez por todas que se rindiera.

–¿¡No sabes cuándo rendirte!? –Ella cuestiono mientras encaraba al azabache con su espada lista para atacar de nuevo.

–Yo nunca me rindo. ¡Siempre…siempre lucho hasta el final! –Pues al parecer no estaba tan cegado como parecía.

–¡Entonces barreré el suelo contigo! –Sable mantuvo su guardia, Ash levanto su espada y esta vez…ataco. Sable evadió su estocada sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de Ash, las cosas comenzaron a tomar sentido. Comenzó a percibir dentro de su nublado enfoque…como todo a su alrededor se veía más claro, como si sus sentidos hubieran subido a su pique máximo; sus oídos podían escuchar la fricción de las placas metálicas en las botas de Sable mientras ella avanzaba, su olfato pudo reconocer el aroma…a temor y miedo en Serena.

Miedo de verdad, como el que sintió él aquella vez durante el asedio de Luminous. Su visión ahora era nítida, resaltando la figura de Sable en su danza con la espada. Curiosamente podía ver como ella lo hacía pero….a una velocidad relativamente lenta. Era como si fuese una danza en cámara lenta, y si bien todo estaba nublado, en el fondo, la figura de la reina se podía apreciar claramente en un patrón de color contrastando al fondo monocromático. El tacto en sus manos podía llegar a sentir el acero tocar con su piel y la traspiración huirle mientras entendía el porqué de las cosas…estaba fijando su objetivo.

El encuentro iba a terminar cuando Sable se dio vuelta a sus espaldas lista para golpearlo con la empuñadura cuando lo único que golpeo fue la espada de Ash. El fuerte tañido metálico se escuchó mientras todos los presentes se quedaban impactados ante lo que vieron. Sable pestañeo, Ash había predicho su movimiento y en un hábil giro había interceptado el ataque de la reina. Ahí fue cuando cruzo miradas con él. Sus ojos verde esmeralda chocaron contra los ojos marrón ámbar, el filo de sus miradas dejo un mensaje bien claro a Sable: Él iba a ganar.

Serena que ahora se mantenía detrás de los cruzados miraba como Ash rompió el encuentro para lanzarse a la ofensiva. Choco espadas con Sable quien súbitamente volvió a su ritmo inicial. Ahora la pelimiel así como el resto de aliados del azabache estaban intentando cuadrar lo que sucedía. Súbitamente Ash podía moverse tan rápido como Sable lo hacía. En serio que llegaron incluso a perder detalles de la acción.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? Bien definitivamente aquí hay algo raro. –Clemont tomo palabra entre las filas de las gradas. Acto seguido coloco un pequeño panel en forma de parábola, la cual apuntaba hacia donde estaban los contrincantes, de igual forma puso una cámara y conecto todo esto a su laptop

–¿Y bien genio rubio que tienes ahí? –Paul le pregunto.

–Algo que podría intentar explicarnos que rayos estamos viendo. –Clemont no tardó en hacer las correcciones y ajustes necesarios para enlazar sus equipos.

–¿Qué quieres que veamos? Que Ash se está moviendo demasiado rápido. –Añadió Tierno.

–Y que no es muy bueno con la espada. –Stephan sumo.

–Bien veamos qué es lo que tenemos aquí. –La pantalla de la laptop comenzó a mostrar una imagen en alta resolución del duelo entre Ash y Sable. Podía notarse que era de acción retardada, pues ambos contrincantes se movían lo suficientemente lento para ser percibidos cuando fuera del lente, parecían un manojo de movimientos borrosos, algo que dejo absortos a los demás. – ¡Esto es…asombroso! –Clemont contuvo su emoción, la ciencia es asombrosa. Y prácticamente todos los demás no pudieron decir que no.

Ash ya había visto suficiente, era hora de ajustar cuentas. Choco espadas por ennecia vez contra Sable, acto seguido, giro hacia ella de forma similar a como lo había hecho la monarca en un principio, evadiendo el empuje de la reina. Acto seguido respondió el ataque en ascenso tuvo tiempo de evadir un golpe de la espada de la monarca. Vio su oportunidad y la aprovecho. Giro en rodeo y cuando estuvo a su alcance descargo la inercia del giro en un fuerte golpe con el dorso de su brazo sobre la cara de la mismísima reina de Kalos.

La acción de bofetón fue suficientemente fuerte y directa para que Sable rompiese la guardia y terminase tanteando terreno para luego caer sobre una de sus rodillas, se tomó el rostro mientras sentía poco a poco el dolor aumentaba en la zona lesionada. Le dolió, y enardecida tomo su espada tras observar por medio del filo de esta; su reflejo. Ahí fue cuando contemplo su fino y cuidado rostro lastimado por la acción del azabache, nadie nunca la había golpeado. Sus guardias, sus hombres, todos estaban atónitos. Ash por su parte estaba conteniendo lo que podía ser su furia al punto de que respiraba agitadamente, estaba temblando y parecía como si hubiera corrido por mucho tiempo, pues incluso la transpiración se acumulaba en su cuerpo, eso y el aparente vapor que liberaba con cada exhalación. Sable por su parte estaba enfrentándole aun de rodillas, incluso su peinado recatado se había desarreglado un poco, dejándole un rizo dorado cruzando su mirada azulina.

Ash consiguió hacerle enojar. Nadie nunca antes había llegado a lastimarla, menos esperaba que este plebeyo ascendido a noble llegase siquiera a sus talones. Sable no tardo en levantarse, tomar su espada y sin miramientos se lanzó hacia él al mismo tiempo que descargaba un poderoso grito de furia. Aunque Ash estaba atento, no logro hacer gran cosa pues apenas Sable arranco a correr, ya la tenía encima de él. Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos cuando vieron a la monarca correr hacia Ash, envestirlo de frente y apuñalando al azabache su mandoble.

Serena se llevó las manos a la boca, quiso gritar pero prefiero alejar sus ojos de ese espectáculo horrible. Acto seguido la reacción de los demás la obligo a volver la vista nuevamente. Ash no había sido atravesado por esa espada sino que la había interceptado con sus manos y desviado de su abdomen quedando prácticamente pegada a su costado, e incluso había cortado la ropa en esa área pero a él solo le había provocado un ligero rasguño.

Sable miro incrédula, como las manos enguantadas del azabache sujetaban la empuñadura de su espada, incluso sus asquerosos dedos estaban mancillando sus cuidadas uñas, hasta podía sentir el incremento de fuerza a la hora de mover el arma más allá del control de su adversario. No entendía. Ella se había movido lo más rápido posible. ¿Cómo pudo interceptarla? Sable levanto su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de Ash, ella expreso un gesto de rabia mostrándoles sus pulcros dientes, pero entonces, ella contemplo aquellos ojos, encendidos en furia, verdadera ira que se gestaba en ellos. Algo…muy distinto de lo que vio al inicio.

–¿Pero que es…esto? –Clemont estaba observando una serie de graficas mientras las figuras de Ash y Sable eran puestas debajo de un filtro térmico en la pantalla de su laptop, las gráficas parecían medir algún tipo de característica proveniente de los contrincantes.

–¿Qué es lo que ves? –Max le pregunto, al mismo tiempo que los jóvenes hacían espacio para poder observar y tratar de hacerlo sin evitar interrumpir a las féminas habían mantenido en todo momento su atención sobre la batalla real.

–Hay una elevación significativa e la temperatura corporal de Ash, es como si de repente estuviese ardiendo en fiebre…pero…no muestra tales síntomas. –El genio de anteojos observaba mientras alternaba su mirar entre el evento en vivo y el captado por los sensores. ¿Sera posible? ¿No lo creo?

–¿Qué sucede ahora? –Esta vez fue Gary quien cuestionó. – ¿Qué es lo imposible?

–¿El ritmo cardiaco de Ash…esta…incrementándose? –Clemont dejo caer sus cartas. –El ritmo cardiaco ordinario es de setenta idos pulsaciones por minuto. Eso en un varón adulto. –Pulso botones para resaltar la marca de pulsaciones. –Noventaiocho pulsaciones por minuto es crítico para alguien ordinario. –Revelo el dato en números rojos. De mas esta decir lo asombrados que estaban cuando volvieron la mirada hacia la arena.

El agarre subió de intensidad hasta que ambos contrincantes estallaron en furia. Acto seguido Sable le dio un puñetazo a Ash el cual recibió de lleno, ella volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez, mientras molía a golpes por los siguientes cinco segundos hasta que su puño fue detenido por la mano de Ash. Sable se detuvo en seco miro impactada y luego Ash le mostro su peor expresión…una sonrisa de euforia. La mirada había impresionado a Sable y fue suficiente para tomarla desprevenida. Ash le dio un fuerte tirón al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a bailar a sus compas, resultando un perfecto paso de baile suficiente para aturdir a la reina como para arrebatarle la espada de sus manos y apartarla lejos de él. Sable se detuvo apenas se vio libre del amarre de Ash, entonces le encaro ahora estaba usando su propia espada. Estaba en desventaja.

–¡NO NECESITO ESTO PARA HACERTE PEDAZOS! –Ash rugió mientras retraía sus brazos a su cuerpo encorvado y acto seguido, lanzo muy lejos ambos mandobles que habían sido sostenidos en distintas manos. Las espadas cayeron clavándose al suelo detrás de ellos lejos también de los cruzados como de la réferi, quien dio una orden a sus subordinados de actuar cuanto antes.

–Veo que eres más que un inferior con delirios de grandeza. –Sable se contestó seriamente mientras cerraba una mirada de prepotencia.

–¡Te enseñare lo que puede hacer alguien inferior…! Ash doblo sus brazos y acto seguido tomo guardia, solo con sus manos.

–Bien. ¡Entonces creo que es hora de ponerme seria! Ya es tiempo de terminar este juego. –Por increíble que pareciera, Sable dijo esto mientras ella misma adoptaba una posición de guardia, como si aún llevase encima un arma. –Arte marcial…nivel de combate cercano. Corte directo. –Sable declaro más como una especie de prorroga a si misma que a su contrincante. Sus manos se reunieron frente suyo adoptando la posición de guardia.

–¿Un momento…que es esto? –Clemont estaba observando y no lo podía creer.

–¿Y ahora que sucede? –Brock estaba ahora preguntándole, el genio rubio estaba temblando de incredulidad.

La temperatura corporal de la reina…está incrementando también…pero. ¡Esto es…no puede ser así! ¡Frecuencia cardiaca…superando las ciento diez pulsaciones por minuto! –Lo anterior no dejo de ser pasado por alto por algunas de las chicas, Anabel por ejemplo…

–Que es lo que es imposible chicos. –Dawn hizo su comentario. –Por favor díganoslo.

–¿Tiene que ver con Ash? –May les interrogo. –Acto seguido Clemont y los demás se entremezclaron con el grupo de féminas, hasta entonces distanciados, quizá por simple compostura pero que ahora valía nada con tal de compartir información.

–Vean esto. No lo van a creer. –Les dijo Tierno mientras estaba simplemente fascinado.

–No…mejor vean aquello… –Dijo Diantha mientras señalaba hacia donde se desarrollaba la justa. Ash estaba listo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo…contra Sable la reina de Kalos.

–¡No dejare…que lastimes a Serena y a los demás…! ¡No dejaren que mates a las personas que aprecio…! ¡No te dejare salirte con la tuya! –Ash estaba enardecido era como si un gran poder despertase en él, uno que podía sentir cargando su espirito con suficiente vigor para pelear a muerte, una vez más.

–_Así que era por eso_. –Sable se dijo mentalmente. –Bien…así que planeas impedírmelo... ¿Y cómo será eso? Suplicándome…clemencia por sus patéticas vidas. –Ella le mostro su mejor sonrisa déspota…como si para ella no valieran nada esas vidas o alguna más.

–De ser necesario…Asesinándote. –Damas y caballeros…estábamos escuchando de labios del campeón de Luminous y salvador de la región, estaba amenazando abiertamente a la reina de Kalos. Eso sí que era tener valor.

–Pues adelante campeón, ven y toma mi vida si así lo crees posible. –Sin esperar Sable le dio apertura.

Ash apretó agarre sobre el piso y en un pestañeo, un manojo de colores negruzco, grisáceo y blanquecino estallaron y Ash se materializo a metro y medio de Sable. Ella se sorprendió pero no iba a dejarle ganar. Ash descargo un poderoso golpe, sin embargo, este fue desviado por la reina quien uso sus manos como bloqueo alejando el puño lejos de ella. Casi al mismo tiempo Ash se repuso para lanzar una patada que giro y la cual la reina evadió a gran velocidad, aquella fuerza imparable. No conforme con ello el azabache salto a por ella lanzando golpes de tajo mismos que ella evitaba aún más rápido.

Aquel espectáculo estaba por encima de lo razonable siquiera. Serena en persona intentaba cuadrar lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos. Y ya no decir nada del resto de presentes en las gradas. Clemont casi podía apretar sus gafas con sus parpados debido al gesto de incredulidad que miraba, eso y las lecturas medidas: Totalmente desquiciantes. Fue cuando miraron a través de la pantalla como Ash parecía arder en llamas, el espectro térmico se había elevado hasta los cientotreintainueve grados celsious, incluso el aire a su alrededor se hallaba caliente.

–¡_No te dejare…_! ¡_No te dejare…_! ¡_No te dejare…_! ¡_No te DEJARE…DAÑARLAS_! –Las continuas repeticiones de la misma frase casi podían escucharse como un coro continuo. Inevitablemente logro hacerse espacio para romper el bloqueo de Sable y acto seguido, propinarle un poderoso golpe de marro, rompiendo así su barrera.

–¡Ahhh! –Sable grito ante la agresión del azabache, al parecer la había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo ella contrarresto esto manteniendo su postura de guardia, aun así no tuvo tiempo de esperar por el segundo ataque de Ash, este ahora se lanzaba contra ella extendiendo su mano abierta, la misma que impacto de lleno sobre su abdomen, justo en la zona debajo de sus pechos y donde se hallaba el esófago.

La fuerza del golpe fue tal que incluso logro hacerla retroceder un par de metros, Sable por su fuerza mantuvo su riso defensivo mientras sus botas metálicas levantaban polvo y tierra del gladiatorio sobre el que se barría. Ella bajo su mano para ayudar a frenar la fricción del ataque, estropeando sus guantes y uñas bien cuidadas hasta entonces. Eso sin olvidar el despeje de aire en su estómago.

–¡Ash! –Serena murmuro sorprendida. Esto con suma intriga, no fue sino hasta que vio como Ash realizó este ataque contra de la monarca, que ella tuvo una visión del pasado. Un recuerdo. Esto ya lo había visto antes. –_Es…similar a su batalla…contra Diantha._ –La pelimiel se dijo esto mentalmente. Aunque había que resaltar algo de mucha notoriedad; que en esa ocasión había sido una batalla pokemon previa a su última contienda por la medalla de ciudad Fractal. Y quizá lo segundo y más importante…que había sido un momento crítico en el que Ash y su Lucario intentaban mantener un estado de mega evolución…muy particular de su caso…o eso era lo que proclamaba Olimpia.

Ahora que lo pensaba; esta era la primera vez que recordaba todo ese asunto de la "profecía" que ella les había relatado. La verdad cuando la liga comenzó y luego lo del asunto del Team Flare y el asedio de Luminous…bueno, digamos que todo ese asunto misterioso había caído en el olvido. Serena se cuestionaba ahora… ¿Porque había surgido ese recuerdo justo ahora?

La pelimiel fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Sable ataco a Ash lanzándose por completo a la ofensiva, al parecer eso de hacerse la intocable por medio de evasión, no sirvió una vez que Ash pudo darle alcance. Ahora él estaba no solo luchando a su nivel, –Algo que tomo en verdadera sorpresa a la monarca– Lo que resultaba ser peculiar y más que añadir, era la aparente _pérdida de control, _pues a pesar de estar lesionado, esta condición no lo detenía para responder a su dolor, sino que alimentaba con mayor euforia su ira desbocada. Por cada golpe que recibía, él devolvía el doble y los descargaba con toda su furia. En un momento Sable ya estaba sintiendo el dolor de los golpes. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer mucho por evitar que ahora Ash la estuviese superando en su propio juego.

–Ash… –Serena no lo podía creer solo ver. Era idea suya o nunca había visto a Ash mostrar tal bravura, tal vigor, tanta testosterona y ciertamente tanto impulso primitivo bestial como para resultarle admirable, y porque no…deseable también.

–_¡No voy…a perder…voy a darlo todo….al máximo…!_ –Ash rugía con fuerza, la velocidad subía, su fuerza era descomunal, los golpes eran más veloces aunque menos precisos, pero en compensación…resultaban más eficaces y fuertes. El duelo, en una persecución se había vuelto. Él héroe no había estado nunca tan extasiado, casi podía sentirlo podía rozarlo con sus dedos y rozarlo…sentía ese poder desbordante lo abrazo con esmero, si este poder le permitía proteger a los suyos, pues bienvenido sea.

Iba a hacerlo, iba a matar a Sable de ser necesario…y a la mitad de esa guardia si con ello podía salvar a su madre…a todas sus amigas y a sus fieles compañeros…no había gloria, ni menos tiempo para reflexión sobre las acciones que influyen en la vida y la muerte. Puede que la acción de listar nombres pero no necesitaba hacerlo, podía visualizarlos en su mente mientras avanzaba sobre Sable. Serena, May, Dawn, Bonnie, Cynthia, Anabel, Bianca, Latias, Melody, Meicy, Bell, Iris, Georgia, su querida madre; Delia, la señora Grace, y Rose Hilda. Quienes habían elegido seguir ahí por esperarle. Estas ideas y pensamientos le eran casi ajenos hace tanto como un par de años, pero ahora…era lo más importante para él.

Podía sentir las miradas de cada una de ellas mientras lanzaba un golpe tras otro, casi podría percibirse lo suficientemente poderosos como para tajar sobre Sable con cada estoque. Sus manos se acoplaban al nuevo impacto mientras perdía sensación de dolor en estas. Sable intercepto un golpe, recibiendo otro intento tomas su brazo para aplicar una llave de sometimiento, encontrando con la espeluznante noticia, de que él era…mucho más fuerte que ella…y denso también.

–¡BASTA! ¡…DETNTE! ¡…PARA! ¡PARA ESTO…! ¡NO…N-no me…no…me estas escuchando! ¡…Alto! ¡Tú ganas-! ¡GANASTE! ¡DETENTE EH DICHO! –La palabras de Sable fueron cortadas de tajo cuando Ash le propino y duro puñetazo en la boca del estómago no sin antes atrapar una de sus muñecas con un agarre de acero, evitando así que se alejase para emplear alguna técnica. Sable escupió con fuerza mientras el aire en su interior se escapaba de ella. A continuación la inercia del agarre le obligo a volver frente a Ash, aun a pesar de su fortaleza física y sin embargo no pudo evitar perder noción de las cosas tras reaccionar con desesperación a tomar aire.

Su ceño se había roto. De aquella mirada imbatible…hasta una expresión de sorpresa y porque no decirlo…de miedo, el cual se presentó en ella. Pero aun así, reunió suficiente concentración para recuperar su porte. Fue entonces cuando lanzo una patada lateral que el azabache atrapo a pesar de tener que soportar la fuerza del golpe sobre su costado, quedando atrapada su pierna debajo de su brazo libre. Acto seguido Sable, enfurecida pero consciente de que Ash tenía ambos brazos ocupados, no dudo en utilizar su puño derecho para lanzarle sendos puñetazos que impactaron de ello sobre el rostro de Ash, el cual no podía hacer nada a menos que rompiera el agarre que tenía sobre ella.

–¡ESTUPIDO…INFELIZ…TE EH…ORDENADO…QUE…ME…SUELTES...! –Sable molía a puño limpio mientras su guante blanco se teñía de carmesí con la sangre de Ash y de ella misma. Esto último ya era demasiado Denise hizo señal de que el duelo había terminado y antes de que los cruzados dieran un paso, lo inesperado sucedió. Como si fuese una lucha callejera, Ash le propino un cabezazo de lleno en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso y confundiéndola por completo.

–¡VAS A CAER! –Para terminar con esto, Ash atrapo por completo su pierna y sus caderas con ambas manos y como si fuese un lanzador de martillo, dio un giro lo suficientemente violento para lanzar a Sable contra los baúles de armamento que habían sido colocados en uno de los lados de la arena. Los cruzados, la guardia de Kalos y Diantha y prácticamente todos los ´presentes sin importar nada, miraron con las bocas abiertas y la sorpresa aún más presente en ellos, como su líder superior y casi una figura divina, era lanzada con tal violencia para luego caer sobre aquellos contenedores y recipientes como algo menos que basura.

–¡SI! –El júbilo fue liberado por casi toda la comitiva de Ash cuando vieron esto y que en efecto él azabache había conseguido la victoria.

–Ah…Ash…hhh… –Serena sin lugar a dudas estaba tan emocionada que apenas le era contenible poder mantener la alegría dentro de sí. Solo había que echarle un vistazo, la pobrecilla apenas perdió atención de los cruzados y cayo de trasero al suelo, juntando sus rodillas y poniendo sus manos frente a estas mientras intentaba sostener la mirada. Si era posible permitírsele, igual podíamos añadir que a juzgar por su respiración exaltada y su rostro enrojecido intensamente…Serena había quedado tan IMPACTADA por el IMPONENTE ACTUAR de su AMOR DE TODA LA VIDA…que prácticamente había **MOJADO SUS PANTALETAS** ante tal muestra de vigor y fuerza. El ceño extasiado y sus mejillas rojizas solo confirmaban aquella suposición.

–¡LA VICTORIA…ES MIA! –Ash lanzo un poderoso rugido mientras casi podía verse su aura destallar con fuerza en sus pupilas…estaba al máximo, su postura sobre la arena no dejaba indicios, estaba eufórico, ebrio de poder y adrenalina…como si estuviese narcotizado por la ida de batallar. Y algo curioso que añadir, fue que la señal que recibía Clemont en su ordenador por parte del sensor era prácticamente un aura ligeramente dorada envolviendo a Ash, aunque esta no era visible a simple vista. Si el genio rubio podía acertar en algo es que podía ser un campo electromagnético biológico –como seria ordinario en prácticamente todos los seres vivos, inclusive humanos– con la diferencia que esta estaba sobre potenciado. Eso y la gráfica de ritmo cardiaco que estaba oscilando entre los ciento treintaicinco y ciento cincuenta pulsaciones por minuto.

Él había ganado. Denise dio finalizado el duelo pero Ash no le interesaba esto sino cumplir con lo que se había propuesto…_asesinar a esa maldita_. Así era…ajenos a lo que pensaba, él ya tenía planeado evitar a toda costa que volviese a hacer daño a otros y más con el descaro que proclamaba por lo que ciertamente nada ni nadie lo iba a detener. Pero entonces…

–¡Argh! –Todo aquello se rompió en un solo instante con un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto y a una velocidad mayor a un parpadeo, lo que dio contraste a todo ese poder logrado y que ahora solo quebraba con un extremo tal que rompía todo contexto. Ash sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, mismo que le arrebato todas las fuerzas y un dolor repentino que le obligo a encorvarse y contraer sus pupilas mientras la reparación le era insuficiente.

Esto tomo por completa sorpresa a todos los presentes, más precisamente a la comitiva que le seguía y que ahora en extrema reacción se preguntaban que era lo que le sucedía. Ash se llevó una mano al pecho mientras con la otra intentaba palpar algo donde sostenerse, inútil puesto que se encontraba a mitad de arena. _– ¿Que…que es…lo que…me sucede…?_ –La vista se le nublaba poco a poco y aun así intento reponerse endurecer su mirada síntoma que no se rendiría aun. Rápido busco a alguien en particular. –_No…esto no…Se…Serena…_ –Como si hubiese sido un interruptor, las luces se fueron y con ello su consciencia.

Todos vieron como Ash perdía el conocimiento y literalmente se derrumbaba con la soltura de un cadáver, una analogía muy cruda si se permitía añadir, pero la crudeza con que impacto el suelo no dejaban lugar a dudas. Ya era demasiado...

–¡ASH! –Serena se levantó a pesar del hormigueo en sus muslos y corrió hacia donde Ash había caído, los cruzados no se lo impidieron, por el contrario se pusieron en guardia y tomaron sus armas, esto mientras Denise y Alexandro acudían en ayuda de la reina junto con Karine que había saltado de las gradas a la arena para atender a la monarca.

Serena quien llego a donde Ash, se barrió hasta llegar a donde había caído. Casi de inmediato intento reanimarlo por medio de moverlo hasta casi zarandearlo, sin embargo Marcus apareció literalmente arrojando a la pelimiel a un lado mientras con ayuda de Diantha intentaría reanimarlo Ash no despertaba, Serena se perdió en miedo y sin contenerse, comenzó a llorar suplicando para que le ayudase a despertar al azabache

–Ash...por favor…despierta…Ash

–Ash…

–¡ASH!

°/ °/ °/°

Visiones borrosas y fuera de enfoque…murmullos, sombras que contrastaban con el fondo radiante en luz blanquecina, el lugar…que sucedía…visiones de alegría y felicidad, otras de una tranquilidad añorada y algo más…frenesí…hambre…placer de degustar los nuevos sabores y néctares que esperaban a por él. Quería probar…quería saborear todo ello. Sin embargo, la luz cegadora arremetió contra suya impidiéndole seguir con el tren de sensaciones y emociones por venir.

Escenas entre cortadas se repitieron en su mente, una especie de recuento de los hechos; estaba derribado sobre la arena del gladiatorio, su mirar solo cubría el mismo cuadro que uno si estudiara mirando a través de sus ojos. Serena había llegado hasta él casi cayéndose por completo al suelo, lo movió insistentemente pero no podía hacer mucho, tenía sueño y estaba agotado. Sin embargo era quizá la nula respuesta que le daba a la peli miel lo que termino por afectarle más aun, ella lo movió más y más fuerte hasta llegar a golpearlo con las manos haciendo lo imposible por levantarle. Para Ash era ahora cuando le dolía en serio, no poder hacer nada por evitar que Serena llorase continuamente.

Algo paso, lo próximo que pudo contemplar fue a los cruzados con sus armas desenfundadas dispuestos a matarlo. Serena lo abrazo, decía cosas que no podía escuchar a los hombres en armadura, sin embargo en su auxilio el sargento Marcus y Diantha intervino al mismo tiempo que los guardias descendían a la arena. Sintió ser sujetado por varias personas, lo último que recordó fue ver a Serena llorando inconsolable mientras la elite le llevaba hacia las gradas.

Un coro de voces le interrumpió nuevamente, ahora estaba mirando el techo de un pasillo, el mismo era de considerable tamaño había luces que iluminaban muy bien el corredor y eran lo suficientemente tolerable para poder verla fijamente. Figuras aparecieron a su alrededor. Karine lideraba a un grupo de guardias que equipados con instrumental médico le llevaban hacia algún sitio. ¿Sería el hospital?

Despertó de nuevo para ver el techo de un lugar que solo pudo describir como un gran recinto, el sitio se veía confortable había mucha más iluminación percibió el color uniforme de los muros entono arena y el marrón ligero del techo le decían que seguía en algún sitio de esa finca. Un brillo más cercano le dio de lleno mientras le deslumbraba haciéndole perder detalle de lo que siguió. Sombras lejanamente familiares le rodearon. Sonidos relativos a equipo médico era escuchado, uno de esos dispositivos marcaba su frecuencia cardiaca –Muy elevada por cierto– pero él se sentía bien. Murmullos y comentarios que no pudo descifrar y la insistencia de querer identificar aquellos que estaban en compañía suya, sin embargo comenzó a sentir sueño y agotamiento, los cuales terminaron por oscurecer su visión hasta perderlo todo.

Algo le fue inyectado y pronto una sensación de calor y hormigueo golpeo desde sus brazos hasta su pecho y de ahí en seguimiento de todo el cuerpo, sintió un ligero atisbo de lucidez y pudo enfocar débilmente. Lo primero que vio fue las débiles siluetas envueltas en vapor mientras neblina espesa amenazaba con cegarle la percepción de todo a su alrededor, quiso moverse pero se encontró con sus extremidades inmovilizadas, no tardo en percibir que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas se encontraban sujetos mediante mecanismos de sujeción a lo que poco a poco venia pareciendo como una placa metálica a su espalda.

Al parecer estaba contenido dentro de algún recinto, o más bien dentro de un contenedor, pues el espacio donde estaba no era muy amplio que se notase, además de estar rodeado por metal en todos lados. ¿Eso era…una celda? Al tratar de moverse no puso sino sacudir la cabeza mientras su visión se mareaba de un lado a otro…no estaba llegando a ningún lado y lo único que consiguió fue turbarse, quedando solo con la opción de gemir, no…más bien de gritar.

–_¿Dónde estoy? Quiero…salir de aquí…déjenme salir_. –Débilmente escucho voces y susurros desde afuera, parecían un coro de protestas y de lamentos preocupaciones y en si angustiosas palabras

–Parece que finalmente ha despertado. Es un alivio. –Si no se equivocaba esa era la voz del profesor Oak.

–Es buena noticia, quiere decir que soporto todo el proceso de mejora –Esta vez fue la inconfundible voz del profesor Rowan.

–Si lo que usted utiliza para nombrar así al estado mega, hipotéticamente aplicado en un humano, o mejoramiento…creo que podemos usarlo a favor nuestro. – ¿Ese era acaso…el profesor Birtch?

–¿_Estado mega_? Había escuchado bien, él no era un pokemon por un Giratina. –Fue lo que l mismo mascullo para sus adentros. Una duda quedaba en el aire. ¿Qué hacia él ahí adentro y de que rayos hablaban los mencionados profesores? –De acuerdo, dos dudas.

–¿Bien…en ese caso cuales serían los balances esperados? –Cuestiono una cuarta persona que resulto ser la profesora Junniper.

–Debo admitir que en primera instancia eran suposiciones pero después de todo lo trabajado…parce ser que hay un número de variables que no tomamos no tomamos no cuenta dentro del proyecto original. –Declaro el profesor Ciprés

–¿Entonces quiere decir que tenemos algo que aún no sabemos lo que es? –Ese había sido el profesor Elm. Si me permite profesor…si hay algo que añadir. Y eso es que si sabemos quién está dentro de ese reactor. –Hizo énfasis en aquel mencionado.

–Debo estar de acuerdo con Elm. Profesor Ciprés. –Añadió Junniper. –Usted mejor que nadie debería de tenerlo en cuenta. Le reclamo en un tono suave pero marcado.

–Por favor disculpen mi falta. No es que no tome en cuenta a Ash. Él ha hecho mucho por Kalos. Lo justo era que interviniese cuando supe sobre esto. Pero tengamos temple. Ese pobre chico apenas sabe en que se ha metido. Yo mismo me atrevo a pensar con temor. Sería muy malo que los efectos negativos lo condujeran al desastre.

–Se lo que quiere decir profesor Ciprés pero me temo que por el momento tendremos que reservarnos ese veredicto. Y más ahora que tenemos que entregar cuentas.

–Sugiero ser directos dentro de lo permisivo. Sería negativo demasiada ocultación.

–Lo debatirnos después. –añadió el profesor Oak. –Tenemos visitas.

Tras un breve silencio, el bullicio retomo el dominio de aquel lugar fuera de ese contenedor, Ash estaba divagando entre la lucidez y la consciencia, era como si en medio de la charla técnica de los profesores, su atención se enfocase en otra cosa como la sensación extraña de sentir reducido espacio, hormigueo, pesadez, mareos y desequilibrios que le aquejaban. Acto seguido una serie de pinchazos en sus brazos piernas y espalda le asediaron para luego perderse en el mar de sensaciones incomodas. Él se sintió tremendamente pesado y acalambrado…entonces llego un momento…en el que pudo percibir algo….similar a aquello que experimento durante el duelo contra Sable; sus sentidos se realzaban a nueva cuenta, era como si fuese una maquina o un equipo técnico que se recalibraba y probaba sus funciones antes de volver al estado pasivo.

¿Que iba a hacer ahí! Le incomodaba estar encerrado. No sabía que más ocurría allá afuera y el ver la cara interna del reactor o capsula donde lo tenían enjaulado no entregaba buenos indicios. Entonces escucho un coro de sonidos metálicos y paso siguiente los amarres mecánicos en sus piernas y brazos se abrieron liberándolo, así igual los seguros a su espalda y abdomen. Viéndose libre detener más calma al poder cerciorarse que su cuerpo estaba bien. En seguida la neblina comenzó a disiparse mientras era drenada del interior del reactor, en esta ocasión pudo sentir su respiración mucho más libre y relajada, así como menor presión sobre su pecho, era como si saliese del agua.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se sentía lo que parecía ser una diana con sensores cubría su cabeza como una corona, parecía un espagueti de alambres. Fácilmente pudo retirárselo mientras una voz le llamo por algún lugar en ese pequeño encierro. Era la voz del profesor Oak. Ash se sintió tranquilo de que fuera quien le hablase ahora. Al parecer esperaba por una respuesta suya.

–¿Profesor? –Él llamo.

–Bien. ¿Puedes oírme Ash? Aquí afuera estamos a la espera de tus palabras. Y todos te están escuchando en estos momentos. –Acto seguido un mar de voces apenas reconocibles pero familiares le contestaron. Con algo de dificultad aun pese a la neblina ya escaza, Ash pudo contestarles.

–Hola a todos. –él les saludo. No estaba muy seguro que decir. – ¿Están todos bien? –Pregunto, quería saber que había sucedido con lo de Sable y el resultado de su duelo. No estaba muy seguro de que había pasado entre este y su actual estado.

–Todos estamos bien hijo. –Fue la voz de Delia. –Ash…mi niño… ¿Tu estas bien? Por favor contéstame. –Su madre se escuchaba afligida, lo entendía, había sido malo con ella. Le llego a doler en serio.

–Descuida mama…estoy…estoy bien. –él sonó lo más franco posible.

–Gracias a Arceus…me alegra saber que estas bien…hay tanto que quiero decirte. –Eso último le entrego una pista que le costó asimilar. ¿Tanto había dicho? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Ash fue interrumpió ahora por el profesor Ciprés quien le hizo llamado para informarle de su situación.

–Ash soy yo el profesor Ciprés. Escucha…estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas en este mismo momento. Con gusto responderemos a ellas, pero primero tenemos que sacarte de ahí. Entiendes.

–Entiendo profesor…pero…porque estoy encerrado acá. ¿No debería ser en una cárcel o algo así? –Ash cuestiono respecto a su situación legal por lo acontecido con la reina.

–Como te eh dicho Ash, las respuestas serán más fáciles de asimilar una vez fuera. Así que prepárate, despabila y trata de moverte con sumo cuidado, ya estaremos listos para recibirte.

–Está bien. Esperare. –Fue lo último que dijo, para después de ello cortarse la comunicación y entonces otro coro de sonidos metálicos seguida de un ligero temblor remeció todo dentro de aquel refugio. Por un momento tuvo ligera sensación de miedo, pero este fue efímero, al momento en que la capsula abrió su compuerta mientras lentamente contemplo como la luz ingresaba en el interior de ese recinto, y si bien la diferencia entre iluminación no era en extremo, tuvo que interponer sus manos enfrente para evitar el deslumbramiento.

–Acto seguido pudo ver siluetas que le dificultaba reconocer, no fue sino hasta que la luz atenuó y sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse, que identifico al grupo de científicos que estaban a su alrededor, los profesores Oak, Rowan, Elm, Birtch, Junniper y Ciprés. Todos ellos estaban contentos y asombrados con lo que veían. Ash extendió su mano en señal de solicitar asistencia. Fue entonces cuando su percepción pudo identificar algo que le costaba un poco comprender. Era que si mal no recordaba los profesores no se veían…pequeños. No minúsculos pero ciertamente era como si de un momento a otro él estuviera sobre un pequeño banco. Quizá aquella celda se encontraba en alto y por ende la diferencia en la perspectiva.

–Ash…es bueno…ver que estas en buen estado… –Fue el comentario de parte del profesor Birtch. Que por un momento se mostró un poco vacilante.

–Buen estado…yo diría que está en muy buena forma…si me permito añadir…un excelente espécimen masculino. –la profesora Junniper se mostró al parecer muy complacida con lo que estaba admirando.

–Profesores…eh…esto es…confuso creo. Me…me alegra verlos. –Aun dentro de su confinamiento, Ash se mostró confuso, quería saludar a los eruditos pero le apremiaba confirmar que había sucedido con todos sus amigos, con su madre y con Serena.

–El sentimiento es mutuo Ash. –El profesor Oak correspondió en nombre de los demás al saludo del azabache. –por favor, espera. Tenemos que retirar esto. –dijo señalando hacia donde Ash se encontraba. el azabache levanto sus manos y observo que en efecto todos esos sensores y guías seguían conectados a él.

Acto seguido vio como los profesores se acercaban para retirar todas las conexiones y librarlo para que pudiera salir de ahí de una vz. Ahora mismo era cuando noto lo que empezaba a sospechar. Nada de engaños con la altura. El no estaba mal ninguno de los profesores era muy alto que se dijese en sí, bueno el profesor Rowan quizás, pero en cuanto estuvieron ante él siendo ya libre y emergiendo de la capsula, pudo observar que ahora podía estar casi a la altura de todos ellos. Era como si él hubiese…

–¡ASH! –La voz de Delia; su madre le llamo, a lo que él dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección adonde estaba. Ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba también Grace, haciéndole compañía, igualmente estaban las chicas, Serena, May, Dawn Iris, entre las demás, Cynthia conmovida y las pequeñas también. Ahí también estaban sus camaradas varones. Todo mundo al para se encontraba a salvo. Que bueno era saberlo. Y por lo que parecía, efectivamente se encontraban en algún recinto de esa finca. La presencia de guardias de Kalos lo indicaba.

–Ahora había algo que llamaba su atención del resto. Las miradas de todos sus aliados. Eran ideas suyas o la mezcla de emociones vitas en ellos eran uno de dos casos; sorpresa relevante…o buen gusto al parecer…más propia de todas las chicas…eso y la mirada perdida de Serena y la sonrisa tonta en Cynthia y Bell. Algo más que añadir…Era suposición suya o su mama se veía un poco menos alta que antes. De hecho todos ellos se veían ligeramente más pequeños.

–Mi niño... –Delia avanzo unos pasos más hacia donde él estaba, a estas alturas los profesores ya le habían dado espacio para despabilarse. – ¡HAZ CRECIDO! –Delia dibujo una sonrisa de alegría y si uno era más perceptivo de picardía en su rostro mientras avanzaba hasta donde él estaba, encontrándose finalmente frente a frente, para luego sin reparo alguno…abrazarlo.

–Delia abrazaba a su hijo Ash que por increíble que pareciera…había crecido. Así es…Ash ahora tenía una altura que podía competir con la de Cynthia, quizá a la misma altura que Alan. Resultando así ligeramente más alto que todos sus camaradas varones, siendo quizá Brock el único equiparable. Pero la estatura no era el único cambio relevante, su musculatura que había engrosado ligeramente y su físico bueno…podría decirse que era…atractivo en un buen sentido apuesto.

–Mama… –Él respondió. Sorpresa, su voz era la misma. – ¿Por…que...por qué?

–No hay nada que pueda engañar a una madre. No importa cuánto cambies…y cuanto crezcas…siempre serás mi pequeño y querido hijo. –Fue la sencilla respuesta de parte de la castaña mientras palmaba a su hijo en la nuca y presionaba ligeramente su cabeza para acogerlo en su seno.

–Ash se sintió tranquilo acurrucado nuevamente con su madre sobre todo por lo mal que le había hecho pasar debido a su duelo, por un momento sintió la necesidad de abrazarla pero tuvo que evitarlo debido a la atención de comentarios que eran compartidos por todas las chicas que le perseguían, pero no antes de haber sido interceptado por Serena, quien literalmente salto a sus brazos y sin reparos le dio un beso como si fuesen novios confirmando su matrimonio.

–Ash eres tú, no hay duda alguna. Estas ilusas podrán vacilar si quieren, pero para mí…esos ojos tuyos son las ventanas al alma y es a ella a la que amo tanto con la mía. Eres tu Ash no puedes ser nadie más…solo tú haces que mi corazón lata con esta fuerza. –Serena había perdido la cabeza, era eso o el hecho de que su amado Ash fuese bien parecido y tan…cambiado que le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

–Serena. –Ash murmuro mientras intentaba sostenerla con sus manos.

–¡Pero que locuras dices…mustia Fenekin! –Cynthia lanzo un inesperado reclamo, increíble que mando a callar a todas las demás, por ahora. – ¡Como pretendes insinuar que nuestros sentimientos no son dignos de los de mi querido Ash y tu intentas apartarlo de nosotras! –De más esta decir que todos los presentes incluso Serena que estaba colgada del cuello de Ash como una niña y el mismo azabache estaban impresionados por el cambio de la niña.

–Eh…Cynthia…tómalo con calma solo es… –Brock intento negociar…pero en su lugar solo consiguió ser goleado por la rubia superior que lo mando a volar.

–Cynthia. –Ash levanto su mano izquierda. A lo que Cynthia no tardo ni dos segundos en asentir expectante. –Por favor…relájate…Serena solo está muy emocionada, y por lo que veo…no es la única. –Ash respondió mientras bajaba a Serena al suelo la peli miel estaba impactada con los cambios de su amigos y amor de toda la vida. Tanto que tenía unas estrellas o corazones dibujados en sus pupilas. Y claro el resto no podía estar en mejor condición. En ese momento y lo que menos se esperaba fue ver a Grace dar visto bueno.

–Pero…bueno, mira nada más Delia. –Grace se hizo presente entre las demás féminas que le rodeaban. –Arceus te ha bendecido con un varón que se ha convertido en un hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y mira esos músculos. Sabes Delia…creo que no es muy tarde… ¿Quién sabe? …Al final puede que en vez de ser consuegras…tú termines siendo **MI****suegra****.** –Grace se rio por lo bajo, esto incomodo demasiado a Ash, por no mencionar que Delia se sonrojo hasta lo máximo por escuchar a su amiga decir tales cosas de su bebe.

–¡GRACE! ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE TODO LO DESCENTE, TE PROHIBO HABLAR ASI DE MI BEBE! –Delia jalo a su hijo lejos de Grace quien ya estaba en la mira de las demás chicas incluyendo su propia hija.

–¡Mama como pretendes hacerme esto! ¡ESTO ES UNA TRAICIÓN! No me bastaba con que Bonnie quiera también a Ash. ¿Y Ahora tú? –Serena estaba iracunda, por no decir que estaba enojada y sentía mucho rencor a su madre con esas bromas pesadas, ¿A saber si entre broma y broma…?

–Pero Serena. Yo no quise hacer nada malo. Solo quiero que Ash me quiera mucho y tanto como yo lo quiero. –La pequeña rubia se sentía un poco mal debido a que si bien hace rato Ash había expresado abiertamente su preferencia por la peli miel. A pesar de ello, la pequeña Bonnie solo quería estar junto con Ash como muchas otras chicas querían, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

–Bonnie por favor. –Serena no quería oír su amiga rubia por el momento. Le preocupaban muchas cosas, si seguía así se iba a enfermar.

–¡Ash de ahora en adelante, no quiero que te acerques a Grace o que ella se acerque a ti! –Delia abrazo a su hijo como si fuese un pequeño. –Después hablaremos tú y yo en privado. ¿Entiendes? –Ok a Ash no le gusto ese tacto que su madre, su propia madre, su sacrosanta madre uso con él, y el hecho de no llevar más ropa que esos deportivos cortos de neopreno no ayudaba a sentirse cómodo.

Mientras Ash era acosado sexualmente por todas las mujeres a su alrededor independientemente de su rango de edad o su condición biológica, estaba claro que todos los camaradas varones del azabache estaban ahora…muertos…pero de envidia y de coraje.

–No puedo creerlo. Esto no es justo. –Brock casi se arrancaba los cabellos por la desesperación.

–Ese imbécil ahora es más grande que yo. ¡Rayos! –Paul estaba molesto pero más que nada por la preferencia de resaltar como hombre.

–Porque siempre se queda con la atención de las chicas. –Ese había sido Tierno, que a su parecer le era incomodo competir por Ash por el corazón de Serena, ahora era algo prácticamente imposible, y sin embargo…lo peor de todo es que acaparaba la atención de todas las féminas.

–¡Maldito seas Ash Kethum! –Cilan se tiro al suelo y maldijo en una cómica representación de cierta película ochentera.

–¡Estúpido y sensual Ash! –Gary estaba encabronado. Fulminado por la retribución de karma que le jodía, era en este momento cuando deseaba tener a su club de admiradoras presentes. Aunque siendo sinceros…no superaría en número al grupo de fans de su rival.

–¡Oye si vas a empezar con tus homosexualidades mejor vete de aquí! –Stephan arremetió dejando en claro que aquí solo había hombres amantes de las mujeres hermosas. No había espacio para esos amigos de gustos…extravagantes.

–¡Ah! Puede que sea grande y fuerte pero yo lo soy también –Tierno hizo flexiones de brazos mostrando sus potentes bíceps, claro que estaba el caso de que tenía ligero excedente de grosor en su abdomen.

–¡Muy cierto! ¡No pensara Ash que porque ahora haya ganado unos metros de altura puede competir con nosotros! –El muy cínico de Brock levanto su cabeza, saco el pecho y se llevó las manos a la cintura como superhéroe.

–¿Están ustedes dos ciegos? –Max cuestiono. Es que en verdad era para darlo por hecho. Por alguna razón, Ash se había convertido en blanco de las atenciones de todas esas chicas, inclusive su hermana.

–Oh Arceus, espero que Korrina no venga nunca aquí o sino…no tendré oportunidad de ganarme su corazón. –El pobre de Clemont estaba muy preocupado porque su oportunidad con la chica rubia de patines se fuera al traste ante la imbatible capacidad de su amigo azabache para conquistar féminas.

–Hablas de corazones rotos amigos, apuesto a que Drew debe estar llorando como niña ahora mismo.

–Menos mal que Tracey no está viendo esto o sino también moriría de envidia.

–Si él es un maldito afortunado. –En esta ocasión Ritchie su amigo de antaño se mostro por primera vez molesto ante la actitud todo casanova de su amigo.

–Bien quien diga que odian a Ash por se un hijo de Bidof y abandonar a sus amigos y quedarse con todas las chicas, levanten la mano. –Era obvio la respuesta.

–En ese caso formemos un gremio y luchamos por quitarles a algunas de ellas, ya tiene suficiente con Serena y su madre…y su mama también. Bueno déjenle a las lolis.

–¡Oye cuida esas palabras! ¡Una de ellas es mi hermana! –Clemont arremetió enojado.

–Oh está bien tranquilo. Solo decía… –Cilan se defendió.

Mientras esta discusión era tratada por el gremio de abandonados, los eruditos ahí reunidos se mostraban satisfechos con los resultados.

–Vera…Puede que sea un área fuera de mi campo de trabajo pero…aun así ¿Cómo podrá Ash lidiar con el detalle de la condena que ha sufrido? Sobre todo después de ese enfrentamiento con la reina Sable, bueno…es un milagro que ella no haya ordenado ejecutarlo.

–No tema por la vida de Ash profesor Spencer. Ahora más que nunca, la vida de Ash vale mucho pero mucho. Más si asume que habrá dinero y poder involucrados y gente que quiera manejar esto…estoy segura que la reina vera esto con buenos ojos. Muy a pesar de las consecuencias de su último encuentro. –La profesora Junniper apaciguo la preocupación del especialista pokemon, algo que también atrajo la atención de Ash.

–Disculpen… ¿Han dicho consecuencias? –Ash demando una respuesta. A la par que se liberaba del abrazo incomodo de su madre, y se abría espacio entre las demás chicas que no desaprovecharon en darse el buen visto a su envanecida anatomía.

–Eh…Ash descuida. La reina esta. –Anabel iba a comentar cuando fue interrumpida por nadie más ni menos que aquella voz demandante que él ya reconocía.

–Aquí…presente ante ustedes. –Sable apareció detrás de unas puertas al otro lado del recinto, más precisamente atravesando dicha entrada que conectaban con el resto del complejo. –Espero que no estés desilusionado de que siga viva. –la imagen de la monarca encarándoles dejo a Ash inquieto, más bien asustado, aun recordaba lo que la ella había proclamado, aunque claro, si mal no recordaba él había salido ganador de ese duelo pero a saber si ella cumpliría su palabra…más si tomada en cuenta la golpiza que se dieron mutuamente.

Sable ahora estaba cambiada de ropa, tenía ahora una falda de tablillas de color azul rey como el mismo tono de su vestimenta real, medias negras como las de Serena que cubrían sus piernas y protegía sus pies con zapatos de piso clase escolar. Una camisa de vestir elegante cubría su torso, siendo coronada por un moño azul en su cuello, y nuevamente su cabello era recogido en ese moño alto que le caracterizaba como una persona con clase…demasiada clase si se permitía añadir. Sin embargo había que resaltar algo; llevaba un brazo enyesado, un parche medico en su ojo izquierdo, una ligera fíbula no más grande que una bandita medica sobre el puente de su nariz, y un curita medico en su mejilla, lo último que necesitaba era…claro un collarín.

–¡Oh! Su alteza, veo que está de mejor humor para atender a su nuevo campeón. –Ciprés intermedio ante la comitiva de su excelencia Sable y el campeón de Luminous.

–¿Nuevo campeón…? ¿Así es como pretende llamar al mismo insensato que no solo desprestigio mis obsequios sino que también se atrevió a levantarme la voz, faltarme al respeto, desafiarme a un duelo e incluso amenazar con asesinarme…dejándome estas lesiones en el proceso…? Y cuya amante enloquecida, lesiono a cuatro hombres de la guardia, hirió seriamente a una de las líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, y dejo graves secuelas en una de las distinguidas elites de la misma región. –Sable resumió la lista de faltas que entre Ash y Serena habían acumulado. Todo ello en el lapso menor a una semana. Un record.

–Bueno…su alteza. Eh usted entenderá… –Diantha intento persuadir a la reina. Sin embargo esta levanto su mano libre y se lo impidió, acto seguido, ella avanzo hasta donde Ash y sus demás damas se encontraban. Todas ellas, inclusive Cynthia tuvieron que hacerse a un lado. Todas ellas salvo Serena. Sable la miro, ella estaba temblando, quizá de miedo quizá de furia, lo que fuse, sabia disimularlo bien, sobre todo por ese gesto de puritana llorona.

–¿Tanta es tu devoción por este mártir varón? –La palabra mártir podría encerrar muchas ideas, una de ellas…que Ash iba a ser finado para el término de este día.

–Al punto de no dejar que lo lastime...y bastante es que yo sea la causante de sus problemas. –Serena estaba consciente de que su comportamiento no había sido el más apropiado, pero no había marcha atrás.

–Hay que reconocer que en eso tienes toda la razón niña llorona. –Sable respondió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios pero el dejo en esta ocasión parecía ser mucho más honesto y sincero que la actitud arrogante y clasista que había ostentado la última vez. –Supongo que estas dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerlo. Así que…te lo diré una sola vez…déjame hablar con él para arreglar todo este malentendido. –Ash lo había escuchado bien; arreglar malentendido. ¿Qué tipo de arreglo o mejor dicho que malentendido estaba hablando? Serena intento seguir ahí, a pesar de que su madre le ordeno que se hiciera a un lado. No fue sino hasta que Ash murmuro a sus espaldas. La oración; "Serena por favor deja a la reina hablar conmigo". Fue suficiente para que la ojiceleste suprimiese sus lágrimas y decidiera hacerse a un lado no sin antes haberlo visto de frente y llevado sus manos frente a su rostro como si hiciese oración.

–Por favor Ash… h –Bueno, había que reconocer a Serena, tenía una facilidad envidiable para convertirse en una auténtica magdalena en cuestión de segundos…era eso o en serio le tenía miedo a Sable.

–Hazme caso…se lo que te digo. –Ash palmo sus cabellos amielados y los revolvió ligeramente, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Su única expresión fue una sonrisa sincera. Serena reprimió su pena y se hizo a un lado haciendo reverencia. –Si ella sabía de protocolos reales… ¿Cómo fue a insultar a la monarca?

–Es una criatura noble y leal. Estoy segura que de haberse dado el caso, sería una estupenda una sierva guerrera o incluso una guardia de Kalos. –Sable miro a Serena que se había retirado para darle espacio, ahora que no había nadie interfiriendo pudo hablar con toda libertad con el azabache, obviamente siendo observados por todos los ahí presentes.

–Su alteza…por favor. –Ash decidió tranquilamente ofrecer sus disculpas así como el de cargar con la culpa de todo lo ocurrido.

–Deja que hable primero. –Sable demando pacíficamente. –Primero que nada, me parece…que te debo una disculpa. –La sencilla frase dejo desarmado al azabache.

–¿Una…disculpa? –Ash estaba confundido. ¿Pero por qué? –Él no tuvo otra cosa en mente que cuestionarle.

–Veras…la primera imagen que tuviste de mi…no era por así decirlo, mi verdadero yo. Soy una monarca…cierto, pero incluso una reina debe seguir para poder guiar. –Ella le dijo mientras le brindaba una pequeña reverencia. –Te ofrezco mis disculpas por mi comportamiento; Ashford Satoshi Ketchum Katsumoto. Disculpas por la actitud tan egoísta y hostil que demostré contigo ese día en nuestro duelo. –ESPERA UN MOMENTO. ¿Dijo "_ese día_"?

–¿Alteza? –Ash estaba bastante confundido por no mencionar estupefacto de averiguar que había despertado un número inexacto de días después de aquel suceso. Ya no le parecía divertido eso de desconectarse del mundo y viajar entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez.

–Deja que termine de hablar por favor. –Sable le paro. –Veras…todo aquello ocurrido hace una semana. –¿¡UNA SEMANA HABIA DICHO!? –No fue sino una prueba. Quería averiguar qué tipo de individuo había sido el que había ayudado a salvar mi ciudad y por consiguiente mi reinado sobre esta gran región. Había escuchado de ti apenas el asedio de Luminous hubo terminado y las acciones que lograste junto a los tuyos habían sido esparcidas con gran velocidad, pero me encontraba insegura sobre cuales eran tus intenciones y porque habías arriesgado tanto en un causa que no te beneficiaba en nada. Sin olvidar que pusiste en riesgo a tus amigos. Y sí. Conozco el significado de dicha palabra. –Sable añadió.

Al parecer todos ellos no solo Serena y él, habían sido puestos a prueba por la astuta y hábil monarca, con el objetivo de desenmascarar al héroe de Luminous y saber el porqué de sus acciones, eso…y porque había resultado contar con un harem personal de amantes como ella solía nombrar, o visto de otro modo…amigas con derechos sobre él. Esta actitud déspota prepotente y altanera había sido planeada más que nada como una fase de acercamiento, realmente ella nunca espero que las cosas fueran más allá de que Ash defendiese con palabras sus acciones. Ella no espero que él decidiera seguirle hasta el final.

Por el lado de Ash, ahora mientas dialogaba con la reina fue cuando cuadraba las cosas con mayor sentido; entonces todo esto era una prueba, quizá eso explicaría la actitud tan extraña de parte de Diantha, como de Denise cuando hablaron con la reina. El resto de personal había permanecido en silencio pero claras eran sus expresiones que le dejaban en claro que aquello no era propio de la reina.

–¿Y lo del duelo de espadas…usted…dijo que podía asesinarnos a todos…? –A Ash le dolía la cabeza de tanto recordar, más cuando llegaba a las partes borrosas que implicaron en su momento de perdida de lucidez.

–Te pido una gran disculpa, como ya lo hice con todos tus allegados, explicándoles que esto fue una parte más de la prueba, necesitaba que develaras tu verdadero yo. Así que tuve que presionarte. Y no tienes idea de lo que encontré en ti. –Sable le miro ahora renovando aquella mirada afilada que había demostrado durante ese duelo, casi podía verse jubilosa de recordarlo. –Un indomable espirito de lucha.

Digno del mejor de los paladines o incluso de los cruzados. –Sable exclamo esto sintiéndose completamente horada de haber tratado con él aunque apenada igualmente puesto que al final, ella termino perdiendo su temple y actuó por impulso, resultando en aquello que pudimos observar anteriormente, aunque claro…todavía quedaba una serie de dudas a resolver. –Además…eh hallado en ti, algo más. Algo que no me lo creía posible –Ella confeso resultándole de sumo jubilo.

–¿Algo…más…que es aquello? –Ash cuestiono. A que se refiera ella.

–Así es. Tal parece que tu…joven campeón…eres uno de los pocos humanos que quedamos hoy día…que pueden usar el Aura. –Sable expreso abiertamente. Algo que a todos los demás llamo mucho la atención y salvo un número específico de aliados del azabache y él, podían reconocer muy bien. –Aunque Ash estaba perplejo por la declaración de Sable, recordaba vagamente el asunto referente al "Aura". Desde los eventos de Sir Aron y Lucario, así como lo ocurrido en Camerin, Ash nunca tuvo la necesidad de utilizar esa habilidad, para empezar no sabía cómo entrenarla. Y realmente sus intereses primarios no cuadraban al menos a su criterio, con el uso de esta Aura.

–De hecho…yo…soy un guardián del aura. Pero…no sé mucho respecto a ello. Lo descubrí hace tiempo. Pero sinceramente casi lo había olvidado. –Ash recordó dicho título aunque era más propio de una tradición que de un rango o título propiamente dicho.

–Tal parece que no lo has olvidado del todo, y eso es lo que nos trae aquí…ahora. –Sable exclamo mientras ella misma admiraba el nuevo porte que el azabache mostraba, cierto fue que le había causado sorpresa momentánea, pero parecía ser conocedora de algo que nosotros no.

–Antes de que prosiga…necesito saber… ¿Qué es lo que me han hecho? –Más allá de reclamo, el azabache estaba desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido con su cuerpo y claro…el lapso de tiempo que estuvo fuera de línea.

–¿Qué puedo decirte? Yo también estuve desconectada, aunque solo fue por dos días. Si a lo que quieres saber es a tiempo. Tu estuviste fuera del juego por cinco días, digamos que…sufriste ciertas…dificultades… –Dificultades había dicho.

–¿Entonces no sabe que paso conmigo? –Fue su respuesta ante lo respondido por la noble de ojos esmeralda. – ¿Quiero decir…? ¡Míreme! –Esa declaración pudo prestarse a muchos sentidos. –Yo…bueno mi cuerpo esta…algo…cambiado. ¿Pero por qué? –Aquí el azabache había perdido un poco de control, se miró nuevamente, salvo por unos deportivos de neopreno negro ajustables a su cuerpo, estaba casi desnudo. Algo que le incomodaba más con todas esa atención femenina sobre su persona.

–Me temo que yo no puedo contestarte esas cuestiones, pero puedo asegurar algo. –Sable se vio limitada a responderle, sin embargo hizo una señal a su diligencia, para luego prestarle atención al azabache. –Tú eres un guardián del aura. Igual que yo. –Ella termino declarándolo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Obviamente aquella revelación tomo por sorpresa a todos los aliados de Ash, Cynthia y Anabel que al parecer eran las más entendidas del tema no podían sino estar incrédulas. Para tenerla más fácil, técnicamente los guardianes del aura eran cosa de leyenda y nunca había salido a la luz algún indicio de ser algo real. Menos a los tiempos que corren.

–Una…una guardiana del aura… –Esto fue repasado por Ash y compañía mientras debía de ser honesto y reflexionar que por haber luchado así, dicha explicación resultaba lógica.

–Así es…y el hecho de que tú seas uno…nos ofrece un importante aporte a la teoría que los profesores Ciprés y Elm han estructurado –Sable declaro mientras se rompía contacto visual con el azabache y procedía a observar a los mencionados. –Me parece que tienen una explicación para nuestro campeón. ¿No es así caballeros y dama? –Sable inquirió a los científicos.

–En efecto su alteza, sin embargo considero y creo que hablo por todos los seis, que dadas las actuales circunstancias, lo idóneo es que nos permita un lapso de tiempo para preparar dicha exposición. –Argumento el profesor Oak y en seguida el profesor Birtch acudió.

–Y si me permite añadir…un poco de ropa no estaría mal. –El profesor Oak añadió pues el obre Ash estaba un poco incómodo por aquello.

–Hablen por ustedes, yo sugiero se someta a una revisión médica y me ofrezco voluntaria para realizarla…en privado si no es mucho pedir. –La profesora Junniper salto a la palestra, haciendo confesión de este innecesario procedimiento.

–Profesora Junniper…si me permite…el muestreo lanzado por las computadoras indica que Ash…

–¡Quiere hacer el favor de guardar silencio profesor Rowan! –Junniper perdió LIGERAMENTE los estribos al ver su plan fallido por el mayor de los eruditos.

–Pues bien Ash. Como dijeron los profesores y primero que nada… –Un par de maletas sumamente grandes, de color negro cayeron a los pies del azabache, esto hizo que voltease la atención a donde Sable le había hablado ella estaba ahora al lado de Denise, Marcus, Karine y Alexndro. Habían traído un par de baúles de gran tamaño mientras la doctora cargaba consigo un maletín y Denise algo de largo tamaño envuelto en una manta de color negro que impedía distinguir que era.

–¿Qué es…todo esto? –Ash cuestión por enésima vez.

–Es tu equipo personal. –Sable se llevó la mano libre a su espalda mientras se reunía junto a Diantha y Denise a quienes solicitaba su presencia. –No pensaras que ibas a andar por la finca usando solo esa prenda deportiva. –La reina miro a Denise quien le asintió entendiendo el seguimiento de una orden. –Por favor presta atención a lo que Denise va a instruirte. El resto de tu diligencia tendrá que dejarte descansar de su presencia por un rato.

Tiempo más que suficiente para que dejemos a los profesores ultimar preparativos. Te veré en el salón central en media hora. Procura no dar una mala impresión en esta ocasión. –Dichas estas palabras Sable se retiró de ahí siendo respaldada por los cruzados que estaban afuera esperando por ella. Diantha llamo a todos los aliados de Ash, quienes en cierto punto tuvieron que resignarse a dejarlo, sobre todo Serena y las demás chicas.

–Es una medida tienen que acompañarme, es parte del preparativo para la ceremonia de presentación. –Diantha respondió haciendo referencia a un protocolo n el que se presentarían ante la reina. Sin embargo Ash no entendía porque él debía ser dejado ahí, solo acompañado por los elementos que se habían presentado anteriormente.

–Primero que nada vas a necesitar un baño. –La voz demandante de Denise inquirió. –Ash les prestó atención. Se miró a sí mismo, y si bien no se sentía sucio, un baño le caería bien después de todo lo abordado en estos últimos días. Tendría que ser paciente y esperar por la respuesta de los científicos. Por ahora un baño estaría bien.

–De acuerdo. ¿Dónde puedo…bañarme? –Cuestiono el azabache.

–Antes que nada… –Marcus ordeno. Acto seguido Hilda y Rose aparecieron ante su presencia desde la entrada al recinto. Vestían sus uniformes de criada y llevaban consigo instrumentos de aseo personal. –No te preocupes…estas señoritas se harán cargo de ti, así que no preguntes y solo sígueles el juego. –Eso último el cabron del sargento lo dijo con cierta sonrisa cínica.

–¿Qué les siga el juego? –Ash estaba un poco desconcertado no fue hasta que vio a ambas siervas acercarse hacia él con unas sonrisas tímida y un poco picaras mientras el rubor en sus blanquizcos rostros dejaba poco a la imaginación.

–Chicas…que…que es lo que… –El pobre de Ash apenas pudo reaccionar cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando la visión volvió a nuestros ojos pudimos apreciar lo que a mejor descripción podía ser, un baño típico japonés con revestimiento de madera y puertas de papel corredizas, pero esto no era el objetivo de nuestra atención sino más precisamente la bañera que estaba siendo ocupada…así es ocupada. La imagen de Ash, desnudo sentado dentro de esa hasta cierto punto…espaciosa bañera, sin embargo, el detalle que nos impedía asociar esto de lo más normal, era ver como el pobre estaba restregado por los cepillos que utilizaban Hilda y Rose quienes con mangas y faldas recogidas y una injuria que solo podía indicar lo divertido que les resultaba aquello, se encontraban metidas de pie en esa gran bañera dándole un baño al azabache como ninguno que antes hubiera recibido ni siquiera de su propia madre.

–¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Eso no es necesario! ¡No basta! ¡Alto! ¡Yo puedo bañarme solo!

Por favor lord Satoshi. Tiene que relajar sus músculos, de lo contrario, no podremos darle un buen servicio. –Hilda le dijo mientras con ojos parcialmente nublados por la emoción y una cara de lo más…picarona posible tallaba debajo del brazo derecho.

–Lord Satoshi…si no se queda quieto le dolerá más. Además…si hago esto le aseguro terminara relajándose.

–¿¡Cómo quieren que me relaje, si no me dejan siquiera tener un respiro!? ¡No espera! ¡Ahí no! ¡Yo…yo puedo limpiarme ¡No esperen! ¡NO!

.

.

.

.

Marcus jugaba con el martillo de su arma mientras Alexandro esperaba en firmes, Karine perdía el tiempo un momento observando algunas cosas en su PDA, revisiones del informe médico de Ash seguramente. Denise en cambio se encontraba revisando uno de los baúles ya abiertos. No tardo en ver la puerta de madera del baño se abrió y Ash salió caminando cubriendo sus caderas con una toalla y mostrándose tenso al máximo, aparentemente no había disfrutado de su baño.

–Veo que no te gusto recibir un baño.

–Me siento ultrajado. Ni siquiera mi madre me había tocado de esa forma para darme un simple baño.

–Tú entenderás…que ellas no son tu madre. Acostúmbrate…así como te vas a acostumbrar a todo lo que vas a hacer y ver por estos lados. De mientras...déjalas que te terminen de secar y prepárate ponte esto. –Termino de decir Denise cuando con ayuda de sus subordinados abrieron completamente los baúles y mochilas para sacar lo que ahí se contenía, todo esto mientras Hilda y Rose saltaban sobre el medianamente alto azabache.

–Hey no esperen yo puedo…secarme. –Fue lo último que dijo el azabache antes de que la toalla saliese volando lejos de ahí.

.

.

.

.

La arena central ya estaba preparado. Al parecer cuando Lysson y su gente estaban aquí, habían usado dicho lugar como una especie de salón de reuniones entre los diferentes mandos del Team Flare. Sable se encontraba ahora usando un vestido azul, que prácticamente debía de ser un modelo exacto a aquel que había utilizado en aquel duelo que sostuvo contra Ash, al parecer le gustaba usar ese modelo y no escatimaría en tener varios sets del mismo modelo. Salvo que ahora mismo, no utilizaba armadura ni coraza alguna, incluso podía observarse el uso de calzado fino puestos en sus pies. Terminando con un juego de guantes de seda nuevos y relucientes en sus manos y siendo quizá la única arma a la vista suya; su mandoble enfundado, recargado a su derecha y mantenida de pie por uso de su mano izquierda.

Los cruzados estaban repartidos, dos a cada lado de ella, lo más cercanos a la monarca que se podía, obviamente este recinto no había sido planeado directamente para tal uso, pero al parecer Lysson sabia tener buen gusto. Algo que la reina Sable debía reconocer. Además de estos titanes en armadura, Sable contaba con la compañía de Denise, quien usaba su atuendo blanco de ángel, una indumentaria quizá poco apropiada pero útil a fin de cuentas. Ellos no eran los únicos ahí.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron de par en par, llamando la atención de los presentes con revuelo. Aquellos presentes no eran otros que la comitiva del campeón y sus damas, así como Delia y Grace y claro no podía faltar el grupo de buenos amigos y varones pisoteados en el orgullo. Todos ellos se encontraban cambiados de sur ropajes y la verdad la primera impresión era muy…notable…pero si de atuendos radicales íbamos…aquel quien ingreso por las puertas al gladiatorio, si que era el que se llevaban el premio.

Aquel que había entrado por las puertas. No podíamos pensar en algo mejor que…un caballero, blindado de cuerpo completo en acero azul ocre, ligeramente verduzco y con líneas y detalles dorados, cobrizos y latonados, delineando hasta el último detalle de la armadura. Una capa rojo carmesí colgaba desde broches en sus hombreras y la cual caía sutilmente, de hecho…colgaba de una de las hombreras como si intentase hacer de toga. Este caballero portaba el blindaje completo y el yelmo en particular cubría toda su identidad, salvo una línea débilmente visible que dejaba entre ver sus ojos ámbar. No podía ser nadie más que cierto azabache.

–Saluden todos…al héroe de Luminous. –Denise presento al nuevo hombre acorazado. Marcus y Alexandro estaban a sus espaldas mientras la caballero y su hija Karine le acompañaban a cada lado. Los uniformes de los guardias de Kalos contrastaban abruptamente contra la armadura ocre de nadie más ni menos, que Ashford Satoshi Ketchum Katsumoto. Así es, damas y caballeros…Ash Ketchum, quien apenas se vio ante presencia de la reina Sable, se detuvo a rendir una reverencia.

–Adelante campeón. Adéntrate y póstrate ante mi presencia. –Demando Sable. Ash avanzo a paso ligero sin mostrar pena o vergüenza ante sus amigos. A fin de cuentas no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Al momento en que llego ante él, recordó lo que le había dicho Denise y entonces se arrodillo clavando un puño frente suyo para saludar a la reina.

–Mis saludos más respetuosos…majestad. –Fue el tono neutral que el azabache mostro, la verdad es que le era sentirse un poco…fuera de sí. ¿Cuantas veces había estado frente a reyes y reinas…? Bueno no eran tantos pero si ya lo había estado, y curiosamente este era el primer caso en que lo hacía de esta forma.

–Si…esta es la forma más apropiada de mostrarte ante mí, héroe de Luminous. –La reina mostro un tacto firme pero tolerable. Y ciertamente diferente a la primera impresión. –Como ya me conoces…yo soy Sable Abbadie Lombard. Ama de la casa de Luminous y reina de Kalos. Y quiero darte las gracias así como darte el reconocimiento por tus logros y acciones en favor de la corona. A pesar de la particular condición que posees y la situación diplomática que tu caso representa…tengo una oferta que no debes de rechazar. –Fue la confesión del monarca. –Debido a los incidentes acontecidos en la corte de Cenit y en esta finca...así como la actitud mostrada por ciertas personas con las que guardas relaciones sentimentales…me han obligado a tomar medidas.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Ash escucho esto sintió ligero temor, al parecer no había mediado sus acciones, sin embargo ya no había nada que hacer…solo esperaba tratar de verter todo sobre sus hombros. –Ash…en vista de tus acciones por demostrar tu valía eh decidido perdonar tus faltas, así como las de tus…damas. Sin embargo, esto no les libra de las responsabilidades que deben afrontar. –En efecto ya era mucho pedir disculpas y librar la vida. Pero ahora estaba en ver cuál era el costo.

–Su alteza…quisiera… –Él objeto, sin embargo Sable le detuvo.

–Primero Ashford, te imploro esperes a que termine de hablar antes de que pidas permiso para tomar la palabra. –La reina manifestó su descontento, acto que el azabache tuvo que reprenderse casi golpeándose mentalmente.

–Lo…lo lamento, le pido mis disculpas. –Proclamo, Ash estaba comportándose a la altura.

–Antes de que dicte algún tipo de sentencia, voy a pasar al punto que era mi prioridad desde hace una semana.

–Primero que nada. No deberías hacer desprecio de los obsequios y reconocimientos que se te otorgan y más si vienen de mi persona. Eso es en referencia al último obsequio que te eh otorgado. –Acto seguido Sable levando su mano libre y dio una ligera señal. A continuación un par de guardias le trajeron de uno de los extremos de la habitación a nadie más ni menos que Malva Bleacheur, nuevamente la pelirroja fue hecha caminar como si de una prisionera fuese…y una vez llegada ante ambos nobles, fue puesta de rodillas.

Ash observo a la mujer, a pesar de verla de nuevo cavia recordar que ya llevaba casi una semana de haberlo hecho y honestamente el cambio era ciertamente notable, siendo en un momento una mujer de porte y belleza, su condición de esclava parecía haber mermado su moral, convirtiéndola en un manojo de quejidos y lloriqueos que la habían convertido de fuerte combatiente a niña asustadiza. Su vestimenta de mucama no ayudaba a mejorar su porte.

–Malva… –Ash miro como la mujer le rehúyo a la mirada se hizo un ovillo y mantuvo su postura arrodillada hasta que el guardia tiro del collar que llevaba, algo demasiado extremo si podíamos mencionar.

–¿Donde están tus modales sierva? –Sable le ordeno siendo una mirada de desprecio para con la mujer caída. Esto reunió valor para responder a su llamado.

–Yo…le ruego disculpas…su alteza. Le…le pido clemencia mi señor. No…no volverá a suceder. –La voz afligida de Malva emergió de ese ovillo de nervios.

–Malva… –Ash volvió a repetir su nombre.

–Veo que ya se conocen…bien. Sable índico que levantasen a Malva y la pusieran ante la presencia de Ash, acto seguido, obligo a que la pusieran de rodillas y con la mirada en alto y su espalda recta.

–Héroe Ashford. –Sable se refirió con este mote. –Quiero que entienda lo siguiente. Ahora que pertenece a nuestra casta y que a su vez tiene pendientes que cumplir con esta región, deberá actuar y esforzarse al máximo para el cumplimiento de las directivas que mi persona o el Maestre Marlock y todo rango superior al suyo le haga llegar. Eh de suponer que Lady Diantha ya le había dado una prorroga sobre esto. –Sable cerró conclusiones.

–En efecto su alteza. Sin embargo debo admitir que el tiempo para aprender todo lo necesario no ha sido lo suficiente…más con todo lo que ha ocurrido…lo cierto es que sigo confundido. –Confeso el azabache lleno de impotencia por no estar al día y seguro de sí mismo en contexto a todo esto.

–Descuida. Por esa razón estas aquí y te mantendrás dentro de estos muros para comenzar…tu entrenamiento. –Había oído bien, formación. ¿Era un entrenamiento acaso? –Por obvias razones deberás aceptar primero los lineamientos que te estoy marcando y quiero que los sigas sin importar tus prejuicios. Tengo que remarcar que no puedes negarte puesto tu complicada situación. –Sable termino. Él entendía en parte ello.

–Lo entiendo majestad.

.

.

.

.

–Bien. En ese caso… –Termino el número reuniendo a todos los aliados del azabache, desde los profesores hasta las damas que le acompañaban y claro no podían faltar sus dos nuevas siervas. Con todo este revuelo apenas Ash tuvo tiempo de observarlos a todos, algo que podía añadir era que todas las chicas incluso Bonnie y Molly estaban vestidas con uniformes de sirvientas, algo que en cierto punto le desconcertó. Y como no iba a hacerlo.

Atuendos de mucama clásicos; de estilos victorianos, en colores negro mate y blanco perla, todo el conjunto completo en cada una de ellas, desde la cofia, y el moño al cuello, hasta los mallones y zapatos de piso tan propios de esta indumentarias. Incluso su madre y Grace no se habían escapado al cambio de look, resultando portar vestimentas más formales y menos propias de una sierva. De hecho, era el caso de Delia, quien parecía una noble, había que destacar que la castaña veterana tenía un porte natural para verse bien parecida con lo que tuviese encima. Mientras que Grace, bueno ella también había sido vestida como una sierva más del estilo…similar a un jinete.

Por el caso de los hombres; el cuadro pintaba diferente. Todos ellos desde Clemont hasta Max y pasando por Ritchie, Gary y Paul. Todos ellos llevaban indumentaria que le era difícil de ubicar; lo más cercano a ello, serían…atuendos que había visto en esos anime basados en juegos de rol masivo en línea: una indumentaria de cuero y tela que podría ser propio de aprendices a escuderos: Pantalón de cuero de color grisáceo opaco o negro con una coraza ligera de cuero en tono azulados y blanquecinos, coderas hombreras y alforjas para llevar herramientas y armas, iban ataviados sobre el "uniforme" guanteletes marrones o negros que protegían hasta los antebrazos y un peto de cuero reforzado por el cual sobresalía una capucha de color azul o gris. Botas de montaña y pistoleras, hacían pararles como una tropa de aventureros de aquellos juegos de rol. Lo único que los unía a un cuerpo o fuerza del orden, era el escudo de Kalos bordado a sus espaldas o en menores dimensiones en el lado derecho de sus pecheras.

El espectáculo variopinto le resulto a Ash por mucho incoherente, es como si todos ellos estuvieran en una de esas ferias renacentistas como en el reino de Camerin. Hasta el momento no habia visto a alguien en específico. Un sentimiento de desconfianza le aquejaba. ¿Dónde estaba Serena?

–Muy bien Malva Blenchear…creo que ese nombre ya no debería ser proclamado, sin embargo; en vista de que nadie aquí presente salvo mi persona, parece estar relacionado con los sucesos que te llevaron a esa condición actual... –Sable ordeno. –Denise…por favor. Dicta los cargos y sentencia.

–Si su alteza. –Denise que ya estaba a lado de su majestad obtuvo su PDA y simulando fuese un pergamino lo extendió para leerlo (_tecnología puntera en materiales_). –Por haber cometido alta traición contra su alteza...ante la corona y ante su patria…Kalos, a la cual ha deshonrado por medio de sus acciones. La guardia real presentan a la culpable de traición; Malva Blancheaur. Ante el juicio de su alteza real; Sable Lombard Abbadie, quien en vista de las pruebas más que suficientes dicto veredicto y sentencia. –La caballero termino su anuncio mientras Malva era obligada a encarar tanto a la monarca como al héroe de Luminous.

–Dice así: Por tus crímenes de alta tracción yo, la reina de Kalos…no tengo reparo alguno, en declararte…culpable de todos los cargos. Usted ha sido una deshonra para todos nosotros…una vergüenza para usted misma…como una entrenadora, como una mujer. Creo que referirse a usted con ese último título es demasiado benévolo de mi parte. –Sable presiono su mirada sobre la desdichada traidora. –Debería sentenciarle a pena capital…un castigo ejemplar de aquellos que cometen traición contra esta bandera, independientemente de la actitud que pueda tomar la prensa o incluso el resto de la gente inocente…que aun así vería su ejecución como algo excesivo. –Ejecutar a los miembros del Team Flare fue algo aceptado, pero ¿Que había de una traidora que había poseído un rango respetable…? Sin dudas, un castigo aun mayor por tal deshonra.

–No obstante…seré honesta. Ejecutarla no será suficiente castigo para usted…sería demasiado suave en comparación a su vergüenza. Por tal razón…Malva Blanchear. –Sable ordeno en tono firme, a lo que la peli rosa-rojiza observo amedrentada. –Será removida de su rango como elite, despojada de su título de nobleza y reducida a nada más que una sierva. Sus fondos monetarios, propiedades, pokemons, títulos y logros alcanzados le serán retirados y utilizados como un obsequio para el pueblo de Kalos.

–Desde ahora el apellido Blaucheur le será retirado y solo el título de "_Sangre Caída_" será lo único a lo que usted podrá aspirar…de ahora en adelante. –Sable fijo el destino final de la…en algún momento, orgullosa y respetable mujer. –Perderá su libertad y condición como mujer libre, relegada a permanecer bajo custodia del "H_éroe de Luimnous_", convirtiéndote así en parte de su servidumbre personal. – ¿Estaba hablando en serio al decir esto? –Puede enorgullecerse Malva sangre caída…eres la primera persona en quinientos años en convertirse en esclava. Felicitaciones. –Sable parecía disfrutar despedazar a la traidora. –No obstante, antes de recibir ese honor arrodíllese y ofrézcale sus disculpas al hombre que ahora se ha convertido en tu nuevo amo. Incline la cabeza y…siéntase honrada de que su señor tomara propiedad sobre su persona. –La reina ordeno mientras dirigía su mano hacia el azabache.

Malva que al escuchar esta condena nuevamente le hizo sentirse miserable, contuvo sus lágrimas mientras era pateada por el escudero para que ella cayese sobre sus manos, quedando en una posición a gatas. Acto seguido, ella se postro por completo frente a Ash e incluso acerco sus manos hasta acariciar una de sus botas.

–Mi…mi señor…mi señor... Yo…Malva… –Dijo a secas. –Me postro a tus pies…ofreciéndote mi completa disposición. Úseme como a usted le plazca, mi cuerpo…mi vida…mi vida le pertenece solo…solo a usted…gran señor…defensor de Kalos. Solo…por favor perdóneme…perdóneme por todo lo que eh hecho…por todo lo que le eh hecho a usted…mi señor…por favor…perdóneme. Hare…hare lo que sea por obtener su perdón. Le entregare mi cuerpo…de ser necesario –Malva realmente estaba sufriendo quien sabe si por arrepentimiento genuino o porque la humillación era algo demasiado para tolerarlo. Y no es que hubiese perdido el juicio sino que por obligación y un poco de tortura previa había sido acondicionada a alabar a su señor por encima de ella.

Ash estaba impactado por lo que había escuchado de labios de la reina, entonces parecía ser que ella en serio no tenía problemas en destrozar a una persona, acabar con su vida o mejor dicho con su nombre y reducirla hasta lo más bajo con tal de mostrar una ejemplo ante sus superiores. Para Ash, que la mayor parte de su vida había estado en servicio de nobles causas, no esperaba que aun cuando esto tenía ciertos aspectos cuestionables, es bastante incorrecto tener que seguir con este juego. Malva era una persona malvada sin embargo, pero en otras circunstancias debía elegir lo conveniente.

No tardo en acudir el llamado de la sierva/esclava, al cual ahora besaba su bota y entonces se replegó a su postura de ovillo. La diferencia de estaturas ahora era mucho mayor, Malva era alta tanto como Cynthia, así que no vasto más que ponerse a cuclillas y entonces, poner su mano bajo su rostro, a fin de obligarla a verle de frente.

–Perdonare tus acciones. –Ash le mostro una mirada seria. Lo mejor que pudo. –Ya ha muerto suficiente gente. Ahora…levántate…sierva. –Para Ash, esto no le estaba resultando del todo cómodo; actuar como alguien que no era, le resultaba agotador, sin embargo debía de mencionar que esa armadura de cuerpo completo le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido y por tanto aliviar un poco las emociones que arremetían contra su rostro.

–Mi señor. –Malva se mostró sorprendida de que hubiese sido aceptada tan rápidamente. Bien temía que Ash podía sin reparos terminar por matarle, aunque eso bien podría ser algo bueno dada su condición.

–Veo que ya estas tomando en serio tu estatus. Qué bueno, porque tengo algo más que añadir. –Sable inquirió.

–¿Algo más? –Ash dirigió su vista a encarar a la monarca ¿A qué se refiere su alteza? –Ash le cuestiono mientras había bajado su visera.

–Así es. Hasta el momento te eh encomendado y otorgado privilegios y presentes. Pero ya es tiempo para que dejemos en claro todo esto. Toma nota de lo que voy a decir, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Denise y los demás guardias lo están haciendo ya. –La reina estaba nuevamente en una jugada maestra o en serio que iba a cobrarle por los platos rotos de todo lo ocurrido.

Efectivamente. –Sable ordeno. Ahora Denise y Karine aparecieron a su izquierda siendo que llevaban consigo a Serena. Ahí estaba Serena, vestida con un uniforme de sierva bastante distintivo si recordaba, puesto que todas sus damas digo- amigas, vestían variantes del mismo conjunto o indumentaria. En el caso de Serena; su vestido era de color azul zafiro, con hombreras redondeadas un cuello de camisa blanquecino con dos botones para cerrarse alrededor con un listón negro de dos sendas correas del mismo color.

El vestido se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, de ahí caída, una falda a la altura de la rodilla, de suave soltura ajustada por un largo cinto o mandil de ancho envoltorio sobre su abdomen, sus dos torneadas piernas que estaban cubiertas por la falda de media rodilla hacia abajo eran cubiertas por mallones negros, no muy distintos de su original atuendo y calzaba botas de montar con cascos de cuero reforzado en la puntas, de color negro y gris ultimando el conjunto con un par de guantes de cuero negro cubriendo sus finas manos y un moño del mismo color tono azul que el de su vestido, el cual…coronaba muy bien su cabellera amielada y que era libre de cualquier otra alhaja o adorno, salvo por un peculiar y bonito moño blanco que podría ser un perfecto adorno para una mascota (T_ome en referencia a Belarus del anime Hetalia_).

Cuando Ash la observo, en serio que se asombró y animo de verla sana y salva pero su gesto quedo oculto detrás del casco, sin embargo; destacaba la mirada celeste de su querida amiga y novia la cual se mostraba un poco triste, decaída para ser específicos. Aunque aparentemente recobro el ánimo cuando se encontraron. A pesar de la armadura ella sabía que se trataba de él. Finalmente la peli miel fue puesta frente al azabache y la monarca, a quienes brindo una reverencia como autentica sierva.

–Mis excelencias…les ofrezco mis respetos. –El gesto fue noble pero se sentía aun decaído. ¿Por qué?

–Yo Sable Abbadie Lombard presento ante la guardia de Kalos, ante la líder del alto mando de la elite four y ante el héroe de Luminous…a la singular Serena Yvonne Gabena, quien…tras los eventos posteriores al juicio de Cenit…ajusticio por cuenta propia a una joven extranjera, quien además resulto ser, una de las líderes de gimnasio pokemon de Kanto. Provocándole serias lesiones, incapacito a cuatro hombres de la guardia de Kalos, resistiéndose a su arresto y alterando el orden en la pulcra corte de Cenit. Además de la amenazas y lesiones provocadas a una miembro distinguida de la elite Four de dicha región; Kanto.

Hecho que pudo afectar las relaciones entre ambos gobiernos…y finalmente. La misma Serena Yvonne Gabena que escapo de su custodia en la clínica de Lumonius no sin causar serios daños a las instalaciones y lanzar injurias a mi persona. –Ok esto último no era del todo cierto, pero la reina tomo en consideración todo y remarco, todos los detalles que la joven peli miel había cometido.

–Su…su alteza… ¿Qué…que significa esto? –Ash demando en tono ligeramente alzado. Estaba preocupado por Serena.

–Por todas estas faltas Serena Yvonne Gabena, queda relegada de su libertad y pasara a convertirse en Sierva Auxiliar del héroe de Luminous. Quien se hará cargo de ella personalmente o en su ausencia, alguna de las siervas de mayor estatus. –Era algo curioso o es que a la reina Sable le había dado por ascender o degradar a cuanto veía frente suyo y era idea de Ash o ella había perdido la razón.

–Su alteza. Exijo una explicación por todo lo que implica esto. –Un tono más firme Ash demando por un alto contra esto. Pero aun así debía ser precavido. No quería echarlo a perder de nuevo.

–Lo siento mucho héroe Ashford. Veras…la situación es la siguiente. Esta jovencita de nombre Serena, que clama ser tu novia, ha cometido faltas al estado que no pueden ser dejadas pasar. Pero en vista de la situación que se tiene ahora mismo, considero que una mejor alternativa al encierro...seria limitar su libertad a custodia bajo tu diligencia. Por ello la señorita Yvonne pasa a convertirse en una sierva auxiliar de bajo rango, destinada más a prestarte sus servicios. –Sable estaba utilizando su poder para ordenarle a Serena que se doblegara a las órdenes del azabache como una especie de sierva. Y le estaba ordenando a él que la aceptase como tal y que por ningún motivo revocase aquella codena.

Ash aceptaría a regañadientes pero confiaba en que Serena seria lo suficientemente digna y consciente de que si bien lo amaba, no se rebajaría a tal grado con tal de cumplir una orden.

–Debo objetar majestad. Quisiera al menos saber si la opinión de la señorita Yvonne Gabena y diría en esta situación. En todo caso su culpa podría contrarrestarse con el servicio que ella también presto a la corona. –Ash utilizo el hecho de que tanto él como Serena habían luchado contra el Team Flare juntos y en todo caso, ella debería recibir igual sino es que mayor mérito y privilegios.

–Veo que tienes buena percepción y astucia para sacar oportunidades a tu favor. Bien, en ese caso…señorita Serena…

–Si…su excelencia. –Serena asintió mientras ofrecía una reverencia a la reina sin deja de mantener gacha la cabeza hacia ambos nobles.

–¿Estas consciente de tu situación? –Cuestiono la monarca.

–Lo estoy mi señora. –Ella respondió con voz suave y sutil.

–Sabes entonces cuál es tu castigo en base a tus faltas. –Sable volvió a cuestionar.

–Si su alteza. Mi castigo…es perder mi libertad…para convertirme, en la sierva de lord Ashford. –Contesto sin mayor reparo. Como si fuera lo más normal en la vida.

–¿Estás de acuerdo con ese mandato? Ten en cuenta que estas sacrificando tu libertad y lo que ello implica, para convertirte en una protectora de tu amo y señor…cuidar de él y atender a sus necesidades. mandatos y ordenes sin mostrar negativa alguna y con toda la dedicación y esmero que ello amerite. Hasta que el tiempo en el que pueda clamar tu libertad llegue. –Por alguna extraña razón Ash y nosotros podíamos percibir que esta prórroga parecían más los votos de un matrimonio que un juramento de lealtad.

–¿Serena…? –Ash cuestiono. Esperaba por su respuesta. Ella pudo percibir su mirada ámbar detrás de la visera del casco, entonces el azabache tomo este y sin reparos lo retiro de su cabeza para mostrarle su rostro completo, demostrarle que estaba preocupado por ella.

–Yo… –Serena se encorvo un poco para ocultar su mirada, Ash estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que ella no estaba nada complacida con esto. Pero si Sable menciono la posibilidad de reclamar su libertad…entonces Ash haría todo en su poder para devolverle ese preciado bien a su amiga y novia. –Yo…YO ACEPTO DE TODO CORAZON. –Estuvo de más añadir que Ash se exalto lo suficiente para romper su porte. – ¡ACEPTO DE TODO CORAZON! –Serena se mostró eufórica mientras de pie en toda su estatura llevaba sus manos a su pecho y se contorsionaba de un lado a otro sobre sus pies con sumo gusto.

–¿Serena…? –Entonces ella fue a por él.

–Por favor mi lord…no tiene nada que deba perdonarme. Todo lo contrario…yo le estoy muy agradecida con todo lo que ha hecho por mí. –Dirigiéndose a él por medio de este tacto distanciado le golpeó con creces. Ash ya estaba acostumbrado a que Serena le llamase siempre por su nombre, por cualquiera de los dos. –Por favor permítame servirle con devoción y esmero…no habrá nada más en mi vida que usted.

¡Estaré a su entera disposición y podrá usarme como más desee, si es necesario acudiré en su compañía las noches frías que usted se sienta solitario…pero le pido únicamente que me avise con antelación, quizá sea necesario estar lo más presentable para estar con usted, tomar un baño y estar limpia y pulcra…aunque también si quiere que este sucia...solo tiene que decirlo! –Esto ya era más extraño de lo que en principio aparentaba. Ash dejó caer la mandíbula. ¿Serena había enloquecido?

–Suficiente detalle por el momento. –Sable expreso. Serena despertó de su trance y volvió a su postura de chica sumisa y servicial.

–Eh…ustedes disculpen majestades. –Serena se arregló un poco el cabello incluido ese moño que se había movido un poco. Ciertamente se veia muy linda con ese atuendo.

–Esto…es tan…extraño. –Ash replico bastante noqueado.

–Todo noble necesita un sequito de subordinados o siervos los cuales estén a su completa disposición. –Sable comenzó a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. –Originalmente estaba planeando proveerte con servidumbre de la misma Casa de Luminous, sin embargo el caso de Malva me puso en mente, la idea de que podía considerar una excelente alternativa, y castigo ejemplar también…cuando me entere sobre las dos jovencitas que habían estado al servicio de Lysson y pese a lo que habían vivido aquí, parecieron dispuestas a prestar su servicio a tu causa. Así que digamos que tenemos solución a un doble problema. –Sable le termino por explicar que las damas del campeón debían asumir castigo por sus actos de rebeldía pero evitando pisar prisión, así que lo mejor era reunirlas en un solo sitio donde sea más seguro y garantizado tenerlas bajo control. Eso solo podía ser…

–¿Pero su alteza…no cree?

–En efecto…Felicidades Heroe Ashford. Has ganado poderosos aliados que te seguirán en este gran cruzada. –La reina sonrió contenta y en cierto modo divertida.

–Pero señora…yo tengo a mis amigos…solo necesito pedir su ayuda y estoy más que seguro que ellos podrán acudir en mi apoyos.

–Puede ser, pero puedes agradecerme por asegurar en un total sentido que ellos te ayudaran sin vacilar, porque todos ellos serán personas a tu servicio.

–¿Que? -aparentemente el azabache no podía dar crédito de lo que significaba todo esto.

–Así es Ash. A partir de ahora las damas del campeón dejaran de ser un simple rumor de amoríos…para convertirse en tu propia unidad –Sable estando de pie dio asentimiento a Denise quien llamo a las mencionadas a prestar su voto de lealtad.

–Primero que nada…debes ser consciente que este privilegio es en realidad tu castigo por todos tus actos de rebeldía contra la corona y mi persona; insubordinación, desafío, amenazas…esto elevara nuevos compromisos para mi causa y mayor fidelidad a mi persona y mis decisiones, así que si quieres librarte de todo esto y liberar a tu doncella. –Sable en serio que disfrutaba hacer su trabajo. –Vas a tener que actuar bajo mis normas y mi criterio. –Eh ahí las letras pequeñas del contrato.

.

.

.

.

–Esto…yo…yo no sé…-Ash estaba bien agarrado. Sea a donde viese no hbia ruta de escaope posible al compromiso que había contraído con Kalos.

–Y bien…aceptas? –Ella le pregunto. Ash miro a la monarca, luego dirigió la mirada a Serena y de ella a las demás. Todas y todos estaban expectantes a lo que iba a decir…era entonces cuando podía ver en contexto todo lo que había cambiado en estos días.

–Yo…yo acepto el honor que me ha impuesto. –Termino tras cerrar sus ojos en un dejo de seriedad y compromiso.

–Bien, en ese caso…arrodíllate ante mí. –Sable le ordeno. Ash llevo su yelmo a su mano derecha mientras volvía a adoptar dicha posición frente a ella con los guardias a su alrededor, sus aliados expectantes de pie y sus siervas más próximas; Rose, Hilda, Malva y Serena a sus lados. En el momento en que su amo se arrodillo, ellas se postraron aún más, esto era extraño e incómodo para el azabache, pero decidió prestar su atención a lo que la reina iba a decirle. –Como reina de Kalos y dirigente máxima y las responsabilidades y privilegios que aquello me confiere... Yo Sable Abbadie Lombard a nombre de Kalos y sus habitantes. Te nombro a ti…Ashford Satoshi Ketchum Katsumoto…con el nuevo título de "_**Inquisidor de Luminous"**_. –Sable lo habia proclamado co toda la seriedad posible. Para Ash esto le llego con fuerza; el termino le era un poco esquivo; ¿Inquisidor…?

–Este cango te convierte en el justiciero de la corona, mi justa espada. Para ello te otorgo habilidades y poder de uso y servicio exclusivo a la corona. Eres ahora digno de combatir al lado de los cruzados que luchan por el trono. –Sable honro palmando ambos hombros del joven con la espada que ella portaba, el mismo mandoble con el que había luchado en su contra. –Ahora Ash Ketchum. ¿Estas dispuesto a servir a la corona de Kalos y a su gloria? ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar…hasta la muerte por tu reina? –Sable le cuestiono. Ash no sabía que hacer…dirigió su mirada hacia sus "mujeres" pero suponía que así como había obligaciones también habría privilegios, y si esos eran garantizar el bienestar de su gente…aceptaría gustoso.

–Acepto el reto, su alteza pero no antes de cambiar algunas cosas… –Ash se levantó mientras Sable le ordenaba que dirigiese la mirada hacia su derecha. El obedeció y lo que sus ojos encontraron fue…su arma de batalla. Denise la había descubierto de su funda; era una poderosa _alabarda_ que en todo caso bien podría ser un estandarte de batalla con la bandera de Kalos en enfundada. El azabache la observo absorto.

–Un inquisidor siempre necesita portar un arma insignia, aquella que demuestre a sus enemigos a quien sirve el verdugo que tomara sus vidas. –Pudo sonar muy bonito pero Ash lo sintió un poco incómodo sobre todo si a futuro su trabajo implicaría…asesinar de nueva cuenta.

–De acuerdo. –Finalmente opto por dejare de lado aquello para mirar con determinación a su alteza mientras procedía a tomar el arma con su mano izquierda. Tras hacer esto, Sable lo presento ante los que sería sus nuevos subordinados aliados.

–¡SALUDEN TODOS…A SU AMO Y SEÑOR…SATOSHI KATSUMOTO; INQUISIDOR DE LUMINOUS! –Sable anuncio a todo pulmón mientras Ash levanto su alabarda y choco el mástil sobre el suelo. Observo entonces como todas…y remarco todas, las damas del campeón, al verlo ahora enmascarado nuevamente tras esa armadura ocre, con ese nuevo porte y este nuevo…como llamarlo…estatus…parecía finalmente haberse convertido en un verdadero caballero. ¡No! Un ¡inquisidor! Por lo que ahora entendía…

–¡Todas nosotras aceptamos con gusto poder estar a tu servicio…Lord Satoshi! –La voz de Cynthia manifestó lo que parcia ser equitativo entre todas ellas. – ¡Te juro- no…! ¡Te juramos lealtad solo a ti querido Ash! –Su voz parecía quebrarse en un arranque de júbilo incontenible.

–Si esta es la forma de poder estar contigo…de estar juntos…entonces te entrego toda a ti. Mi vida….mi cuerpo, mi alma solo a ti… ¡Inquisidor! –Serena arrodillada y con sus manos sobre su regazo y le miraba con un embelesado sentido de admiración y entrega.

–¡Al poderoso justiciero de Kalos! –Bonnie y Molly proclamaron con gran respeto. Si las pequeñas ya guardaban un aprecio por Ash ahora era una idealización mucho mayor.

–¡Te seguiremos allá donde vayas inquisidor! –May, Dawn, Bianca, Bell, Melody y Meicy proclamaron.

–Te juramos lealtad solo ati. Por el honor de mis ancestros.

–Por mis sentimientos…hacia ti. –Anabel manifestó. –Saludos inquisidor.

–¡Nosotros también estaremos complacidos de poder ser parte de tu leyenda! –Brock que ahora lideraba al resto de varones no podía estar en desacuerdo. Si su gran amigo Ash se había convertido en alguien tan fuerte y poderoso…él podía sentirse en parte orgulloso y ávido de unirse a su causa.

–¡Sera un honor poder servirte querido amigo! No…líder… ¡Nuestro líder! – ¡Paul debía reconocerlo, Ash ahora estaba en otro nivel! Digno de competir con los elites…que rayos…tenía a una elite four. No…a la líder de la elite four de Sinnoh como sierva. Entonces Ash podía compararse a los verdaderos campeones entre campeones…los legendarios.

–Mi…mi…mi pequeño…ha crecido. Y se ha convertido en un héroe! En alguien grandioso! Casi puedo llorar de orgullo. –Delia estaba conmovida casi podía sentirse algo romper en su interior y desbordarse fuera de ella arrebatándole la fuerza de sus piernas.

–Si…y mi hija ha terminado convirtiéndose en esclava sex- digo…en concubina de tu hijo. –Grace se veía desmotivada, claro que siempre podría jugar en serio respecto a lo que dijo en su momento.

Al recibir tal clase de halagos y ovaciones Ash no pudo evitar sentir algo que podía ser novedoso, pero que debía aprender a acostumbrarse y manejar…ego.

¡ESPLENDIDO! –Ash expreso jubiloso. – ¡No puedo…estar más satisfecho con su aceptación como su líder! Entonces... ¡Esta será mi primera orden! –Ash levanto la voz golpeando el suelo nuevamente con su arma. – ¡Vamos a convertirnos en dignos defensores de Kalos…dignos entrenadores y dignos servidores a la corona! –No pudo sino dejar que la emoción le ganase la cordura. –¡SIRVAN A LA REINA!

¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA! –Ash sonrió mientras veía a sus amigos y subordinados celebrar su triunfo…no…el triunfo que alcanzarían todos ellos…juntos.

¡POR LA REINA! –Todos ellos proclamaron estas palabras mientras se levantaban en ánimo. Sable por su parte sonrió. Había acertado bien en poner a prueba a Ash. Casi podía sentirse segura teniendo al héroe de Luminous…no al inquisidor de Luminous a sus órdenes. Si tan solo hubiese sido antes de enfrentar a los Flare…

.

.

.

.

Tinieblas y oscuridad. Fueron cortadas parcialmente por las luces que débilmente iluminaban aquel extraño y desconocido lugar…muros de concreto homogéneos, en colores que iban del blanco, gris y azul para los muros, columnas y baldosas del piso. Aun así la luz apenas y podía revelar las identidades de aquellos que ahí se encontraban. Identificar su número era otra incógnita, solo se podía intuir que eran un numeroso grupo de personas. Pero...que estaban haciendo ahí.

–El plan de nuestro líder fracaso…y con ello casi todas nuestras esperanzas de llevar a cabo el proyecto del arma definitiva. –uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

–La estrategia del líder Lysson solo se tradujo en nuestra aniquilación y ruina. –otra voz añadió

–Hemos perdido el noventa por ciento de nuestras fuerzas en la batalla de Luminous, añadiendo claro las bajas contantes que estamos sufriendo por la perecuación dela guardia de Kalos.

–Estamos en una situación crítica. ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?

–¿Qué podemos hacer…? –Una voz más añadió esto aparentemente incorporándose de imprevisto. Aquellos que ahora estaban parecieron dirigir su atención hacia donde aquella voz había manifestado.

–Recomiendo que veas la situación. Estamos afrontando quizá los días más oscuros que hayamos visto. Sino es que los últimos. –Se permitió añadir.

–¿Se rinden tan fácilmente? –Cuestiono a sus cámaras.

–Permíteme recordarte que estamos en una dura situación, apenas tenemos suministros suficientes…y nos tenemos ejército. ¿Que planeas hacer?

–Miembros del Team Flare…camaradas…puede que nuestro enemigos hayan tomado la delantera…pero a pesar de ello…nosotros seguimos teniendo la ventaja que ellos no han siquiera contemplado.

–Pero señor… ¿No cree que…?

–Se lo que esa sucediendo. Por esa razón nosotros no debemos perder más tiempo. Siempre existió una alternativa. Un plan B. –revelo aquel quien había tomado palabra.

–Querrá decir un seguimiento del primer plan. –Contesto alguien más.

–Ahora será nuestra alternativa. Y es ahí donde nuestra carta del triunfo…entra en juego. –Nuevamente aquel quien había surgido tomo el mando de la situación. –Nuestros enemigos no imaginan el poder que aun blandimos…

Y si es guerra lo que ellos quieren…

¡Guerra es lo que van a tener…! –Grandes luces se encendieron iluminando una sustancial parte de ese sitio; un lugar subterráneo al parecer…pero lo de verdad importante…era el arsenal guarecido en dicho sitio, eso más una docena de individuos distintos que parecían permanecer por instrucciones sin mantener una verdadera guardia. Una docena de pares de ojos destellaron en luz carmesí mientas la sombra ocultaba su identidad.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA.**

.

.

.

_Bien queridos lectores hasta aquí llego esta continuación, espero que haya progresado los suficiente para abrir el próximo arco argumental, el cual no estoy del todo seguro como nombrarlo pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. De mientras un rápido resumen. Conocimos a la reina de Kalos que estoy seguro, más de alguno ha de identificar con cierta protagonista de otros anime etc. Vimos a Ash mega evolucionar XD. Ok ok eso es broma, no me lancen tomates, hay una explicación para esto pero me temo tendrá que ser en la próxima entrega. _

_En serio vimos un peculiar descubrimiento que tendrá relevancias a futuro y será parte de la historia central. Seguido parece que Ash escala con rapidez dentro de la jerarquía de Kalos. Ahora es el inquisidor, justiciero e impartidor de castigos sobre los enemigos de su majestad. Esto suena a profist. Además parecería que no hará esto solo no señor…las damas del campeón la ayudaran en su cruzada, así como sus buenos amigos varones, ya solo faltarían sus pokemons que estoy seguro estarán más que alegres de poder sumarse a la causa. _

_Puede que sea lo importante pero recordemos de que va esto hehe Ash tiene bajo sus órdenes…a un grupo…por no decir..har- grupo de señoritas dispuestas a obedecer sus órdenes…esto sumado a tres no…cuatro siervas a completa disposición, una de ellas en contra de su voluntad…y las demás a favor…destacando a cierta peli miel con tendencias un poco… ¿ninfómanas? No sé ustedes pero algo me dice que en ese lugar van a pasar cosas...muy pero que muy…interesantes. Esperemos que el estado mega de Ash, le ayuda a sobrellevarlo o de lo contrario podría terminar como el legendario príncipe Ismael (Buscar en google)_

_Bien chicos espero que les haya encantado el capítulo, si es así por favor dejen sus rewievs para manifestarlo así como sus dudas sobre lo que va a ocurrir y sospechan ya. Igual para ver si el grado de detalle en mi narrativa con las peleas es apropiado y necesito trabajar en eso, y fíjense que tuve mucha ayuda de mis Bethas para hacerlo posible. _

_Bueno, algo que tengo que decirles es que quería subir el capítulo este viernes máximo pero no pude terminarlo. La respuesta es que me eh cambiado de trabajo y si bien me pagan un poco más, igualmente me retienen más tiempo, pero descuiden como ya eh dicho antes, mientras me quede aliento me enfocare a escribir y en base a lo que eh visto últimamente en pokemon XY&amp;Z seguro que la emoción me mantendrá pegado al monitor. Gritando como loco. XD_

_Para terminar, le quiero agradecer a mis colegas Evans L. Phanton y a The Knigth of Hope quienes como betha readers me han ayudado con el refinado de este fic. En especial por las sintaxis de los capítulos a planear y diseñar la lógica en este. Así que un saludo especial para ellos y reconocimiento por tal. _

_Bien chicos ánimos con el anime, el arco de Kalos esta por concluir, la final battle casi está respirándose en el aire y un Ash que ya merece reconocimiento de campeón aun si pierde ante Alan, obvio falta el duelo contra los Flare y el cierre del arco de Zygarde, eso sin olvidarnos de nuestro ya emblemático CANONshipping. Animo y siempre firmes._

_Metal Warrion 190…les dice; siempre firmes._

.

.

OMAKE I

.

.

¡Eres un maldito…vas a morir! –Sable se lanzó sobre Ash a quien paso de largo, en clara pose de haber cumplido su objetivo. Cansada y alzada por haber logrado darle caza, ella se dejó caer de rodillas. –Aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores…aun si sea matándote. –Ella declaro.

Espero a que Ash se desplomase y muriese desangrado, pero seguía ahí de pie como si nada hubiese pasado, su golpe fue limpio, su espada estaba limpia, ella era así de certera. Pero…

Su alteza…quizá…debería de ser más rápida…y elegir ropa interior más segura. –Ash dijo esto mientras levantaba su mano y mostraba un sostén y unas bragas de color azulino las cuales hondearon del brazo del azabache.

¿¡PERO COMO RAYOS HICISTE ESO!? –Sable exclamo mientras soltaba el mandoble y se tocaba los senos con todo descaro, descubriendo por medio de su tacto que en efecto; esa era su ropa interior.

Eso es irrelevante. Lo que importa…es que yo gane. Punto. –Ash declaro mientras volteo levemente a ver a la monarca que indignada se dejó caer al suelo intentando cubrirse con sus manos pese el vestido que llevaba. Al mismo tiempo un par de gafas oscuras se colocaban sobre la mirada de nuestro héroe.

-ESCENA DEL TURN DOWN FOR WANT CON ASH Y TODOS SU AMIGOS VARONES USANDO GAFAS OSCURAS AL PURO ESTILO PRO-

.

.

OMAKE II

.

.

Sable estaba lista para derrotar a Ash, el azabache estaba debilitado y los golpes de improviso que recibió en la cara. Serena y los demás estaban preocupados, si Ash perdia…podía morir.

¿No sabes cuándo rendirte? –Sable agredió, a su forma de ver, Ash era un necio sinigual.

Nunca me rindo. ¡Lucho hasta el final! –Entonces el azabche alzo sus brazos hacia el cielo, como si implorase al ocaso.

¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? –Entre desconcertada y sorprendida Sable le cuestionaba al azabache por qué se esa pose tan desprotegida.

Vírgenes de toda Kalos. –Ash exclamo con epiquismo y seriedad. –¡Denme un poco de su virginidad! –Era una estupidez o Ash intentaba crear un "Brave Bird"

Casi inmediatamente y por puro instinto o reflejo, todas las chicas ahí presentes levantaron sus manos, todas excepto Serena curiosamente. Incluso las guardias de la tropa y la doctora Karine y Diantha también lo hicieron, estas últimas algo desconcertadas. Es decir; parecia como sus cuerpos lo hubiesen hecho solos.

Lejos de ahí en ciudad Tempera Miette y varias otras performance que habían hecho grupo he intentado ir a Luminous a buscar a Ash de repente levantaron sus manos como si alguien se los hubiese ordenado. No fueron las únicas. Prácticamente todas las jovencitas levantaron las manos.

En una perspectiva mayor, todas las jovencitas y lolis de la región levantaron sus manos ofreciendo un poco de su virginidad aquel que se las había solicitado. Una gran esfera de energía se concentró entre las manos de Satoshi mientras un aura dorada envolvía su cuerpo y ondeaba sus ropas y cabello.

¡Que giratinas eres! –Sable soltó su espada. Al igual que el resto de su gente, estaba impactada. No lo podían creer.

Soy Ash Ketchum… ¡El inmortal! –Exclamo mientras la esfera de energía termino de cargarse. –Prepárate para mi técnica especial… ¡ARREBATO DE PUREZA! –Satoshi grito mientras lanzaba la esfera sobre Sable. La reina no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Este era un poder superior al suyo.

Eh…sido…derrotada… –Sable fue cerrando los ojos mientras entregaba su cuerpo al cumulo de energía que lentamente iba desintegrando sus ropajes mientras la luz nos enceguecía.

.

.

OMAKE III

.

.

–Pero bueno… Mira nada más Delia... –Grace se hizo presente entre las demás féminas que le rodeaban. –Arceus te ha bendecido con un varón que se ha convertido en un hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y mira esos músculos. Sabes, creo que no es muy tarde… Quien dice… Al final puede que en vez de ser consuegras… Tú termines siendo MI suegra. –Grace se rio por lo bajo, esto incomodo bastante a Ash, que decir de su madre, Delia se sonrojo hasta el máximo por escuchar a su amiga hablar así de su bebe.

¡GRACE! ¡EN EL NOMBRE DE TODO LO DECENTE! ¡TE PROHIBO QUE HABLES ASI DE MI HIJO! –Delia jalo a su hijo lejos de Grace quien ya estaba en la mira de las demás féminas incluida su propia hija.

¡Mama! Como pretendes hacerme esto. Esto es una traición. No me bastaba con que Bonnie también lo hiciera.

Paso. –Fue la sencilla respuesta de Ash. –Puede que se le dé bien montar Rhyhorns. Pero no creo que tenga experiencia montando Tauros. –Unas gafas pros aparecieron sobre los ojos de Ash mientras la frase "YEAH VAQUERA" y el escalafón profesional que esto acudió, provoco que todas las presentes incluyendo a la mencionada castaña-ceniza tuviera un accidente en sus pantaletas. Algo que ni la castaña mayor pudo resistir, pese a ser su hijo el causante de esos estímulos.

.

.

.

-Spolier Next Chapter-

.

.

Por cierto Ash… –Sable añadió mientras se retiraba. –Como inquisidor y noble…necesitas tener una futura descendencia…asi que…elige a las que serían mejores candidatas y escoge a la que sería una estupenda madre.

¡Su alteza…! ¿Qué es lo que usted…?

Oh Vamos…ya sabes…haz lo tuyo y hazlo bien. –Sable sonrió mientras debajo de su yelmo Ash sudaba en frio. No sabía que detrás de él un buen número de ojos rojos y un par de ojos azules encendieron como estrellas en la oscura noche.

¡Me lleva la- –Fue lo último que pudo decir sintiendo el aura predadora detrás suyo.


End file.
